1 Desátame
by marlytamel1
Summary: Serena Tsukino es una joven y brillante mujer decida a demostrar que es mucho más que una cara bonita en un mundo de hombres. Por eso, cuando su mirada se cruza con la del irresistible Darién Chiba, ella teme que todos sus planes de futuro puedan venirse abajo en un instante.
1. Sipnosis

Serena Tsukino es una joven diseñadora de software que lleva en su cuerpo las cicatrices de un oscuro pasado. Darién Chiba es un atractivo millonario que no acepta un "NO" por respuesta… ni en la cama ni fuera de ella.

Era el único hombre al que no podía resistirse, pero le pedía algo que ella se creía incapaz de darle.

Serena Tsukino es una joven y brillante mujer decida a demostrar que es mucho más que una cara bonita en un mundo de hombres. Por eso, cuando su mirada se cruza con la del irresistible Darién Chiba, ella teme que todos sus planes de futuro puedan venirse abajo en un instante.

Sexy, millonario y tremendamente seguro de sí mismo, Darién Chiba está decidido a conquistar a esa chica guapa e independiente y a llevarla de la mano por los misteriosos caminos de la sumisión y el placer. Y para ello le formula una proposición casi indecente pero difícil de rechazar: Serena tendrá que enfrentarse a todos sus tabúes para embarcarse en una aventura erótica que sacará a relucir sus emociones más íntimas y sus miedos ocultos.

Una intensa historia de amor que nos muestra que a veces la sumisión erótica es capaz de liberar emociones reprimidas, atadas al alma por las tensas cuerdas del pasado…


	2. Información IMPORTANTE

Buenas Tardes,

A todos los lectores amantes de adaptaciones de libros e historias con los personajes de nuestros animes y mangas favoritos; ante todo les agradezco que ingresen a leer esta historia la cual no me pertenece sino a J. Kenner, quien le pertenece todo los honores.

Espero que les guste mi adaptación a uno de mis animes favoritos que es Sailor Moon, y no hay nada más romántico que nuestra pareja central: Darién y Serena.

Que lo disfruten.

Gracias


	3. Capítulo 1

La fría brisa del océano acaricia mis hombros desnudos y siento un escalofrío. Ojalá hubiera seguido el consejo de mi compañera de habitación y hubiera cogido un chal para esta noche. No llevo ni cuatro días en L.A. y todavía no me he acostumbrado a que en Dallas hace calor; en julio, más calor, y en agosto es un infierno.

En California es distinto, y más junto a la playa. Lección No.1 en L.A.: lleva siempre un jersey si vas a salir por noche.

Claro que también podría entrar en la casa y volver a la fiesta. Mezclarme con los millonarios. Charlar con los famosos. Contemplar los cuadros como es de rigor. Al fin y al cabo se trata de una fiesta de inauguración de una exposición y mi jefe me ha hecho venir para que conozca, salude, charle y seduzca. No para que disfrute del panorama que parece cobrar vida ante mí: las nubes de un rojo intenso que estallan contra el cielo color naranja pálido y las olas azul-grisáceas que rielan con reflejos dorados.

Me agarro a la barandilla y me inclino un poco, atraída por la intensa e inalcanzable belleza de la puesta del sol. Lamento no haber traído la vieja Nikon que conservo desde el instituto, pero en todo caso no habría cabido en mi diminuto bolso de fantasía. Además, una funda de cámara enorme y un vestido negro de cóctel son dos cosas que no pegan ni con cola.

En cualquier caso me hallo ante mi primera puesta de sol en el Pacífico y estoy decidida a inmortalizar el momento. Como mi IPhone, saco una fotografía.

—Casi parece que los cuadros que hay dentro no valgan nada, ¿no?

Reconozco aquella voz grave pero femenina y cuando me doy la vuelta me encuentro con Setsuna Meio, una actriz convertida en representante y reconvertida en mecenas. Mi anfitriona de esta noche.

—Lo siento, sé que debo parecer una de esas turistas tontas, pero es que en Dallas no tenemos puestas de sol como esta.

—No te disculpes —me contesta—. El banco me la cobra todos los meses con el recibo de la hipoteca, así que ya puede ser espectacular.

Me echo a reír y enseguida me relajo.

— ¿Te escondes? —pregunta.

— ¿Perdón?

— Eres la nueva ayudante de Diamante Black, ¿no? —dice refiriéndose a quien es mi nuevo jefe desde hace tres días.

—Sí. Me llamo Serena Tsukino.

—Ahora me acuerdo. Serena de Texas.

Me mira de arriba abajo y me pregunto si le habrá decepcionado que no lleve botas vaqueras y luzca una larga melena.

—Y ¿a quién se supone que has de seducir? —prosigue.

— ¿Seducir? —repito haciéndome la ingenua.

Arquea una ceja.

—Cariño, Diamante preferiría caminar sobre ascuas antes que venir a una presentación como esta. Ha salido a pescar inversores, y tú eres el cebo. —Carraspea ruidosamente—. No te preocupes, no te presionaré para que me digas de quién se trata. Además, no te culpo por ocultarte: Diamante es brillante, pero también puede ser bastante cretino.

—Pues yo he firmado con la parte brillante —respondo, y Setsuna suelta una carcajada.

La verdad es que tiene razón cuando dice que soy un cebo.

"Ponte un vestido de cóctel, algo sexy", me dijo Diamante.

"¿En serio? ¿Me lo dice en serio?"

Tendría que haberle contestado que el vestido de cóctel se lo pusiera él, pero no lo hice. Quería el trabajo y había luchado para conseguirlo. En los últimos 18 meses, la empresa de Diamante Black, D-Squared Technologies, había lanzado con éxito tres productos de internet. Eso ha captado la atención de la industria, y convertido a Diamante en alguien a quien seguir de cerca.

Pero desde mi punto de vista había algo aún más importante: era un hombre de quien podría aprender. Por eso preparé mi entrevista de trabajo con un afán que bordeaba lo obsesivo. Conseguir el puesto ha significado un gran logro para mí. Así pues, ¿Qué más daba si quería que llevara algo sexy? Era el pequeño precio que debía pagar.

"Mierda".

— Bueno, creo que tengo que volver a mi papel de cebo.

— Vaya, parece que te he hecho sentir culpable o acomplejada. No me hagas caso. Deja que los de dentro se emborrachen. Siempre se cazan más moscas con un poco de alcohol. Confía en mí, sé lo que digo.

Tiene un paquete de cigarrillos en la mano. Saca uno para ella y me ofrece. Niego con la cabeza. Me encanta el aroma del tabaco porque me recuerda a mi abuelo, pero lo cierto es que no me gusta llenarme los pulmones de humo.

— Soy demasiado mayor y estoy demasiado acostumbrada como para dejarlo —dice—, pero por nada del mundo se me ocurriría fumar dentro de mi propia casa. Te lo juro, toda esa gente me comería viva. Espero que no vayas a soltarme un sermón sobre los peligros de ser una fumadora pasiva.

— No, claro que no —le prometí.

— Entonces ¿Qué tal si me das fuego?

Le muestro mi bolso en miniatura.

— Una barra de carmín, la tarjeta de crédito, el carnet de conducir y el móvil.

— ¿Ni un condón?

— No creía que fuera esa clase de fiesta —respondo secamente.

— Ya sabía yo que me caerías bien. —Echa un vistazo alrededor—. ¿Qué birria de fiesta he organizado que no hay ni una puta vela en las mesas? Bueno, a la mierda…

Se lleva el cigarrillo sin encender a los labios e inhala con los ojos cerrados y expresión de deleite. No puedo evitar que me caiga bien. A diferencia del resto de las mujeres presentes, incluida yo, apenas lleva maquillaje, y su vestido se parece más a un caftán con un estampado de batik tan interesante como su portadora.

Es ordinaria, corpulenta, tozuda y segura de sí misma, lo que me madre llamaría una descarada, pero yo la encuentro fascinante.

Deja caer el cigarrillo y lo aplaste con la punta del zapato. Luego se dio la vuelta y hace una seña a una de las camareras, una chica vestida de negro que lleva una bandeja de copas de champagne.

La joven forcejea un momento con la corredora de cristal que da a la terraza y por un instante imagino que todas esas copas caen, se hacen añicos contra el suelo y esparcen fragmentos de cristal reluciente como diamantes.

Me veo agachada para recoger uno de los trozos y noto cómo su filo me corta la suave piel del pulgar cuando lo cojo con fuerza. Me imagino apretándolo y sintiendo la energía fluir a través del dolor, del mismo modo que otros confían su muerte a la pata de un conejo.

La fantasía se confunde con otros recuerdos y su fuerza hace que me estremezca. Es rápida y potente y un tanto inquietante porque hace tiempo que no necesito el dolor y no comprendo por qué pienso en él en este momento, cuando me siento segura y controlo la situación.

«Estoy bien —me digo—. Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy bien.»

— Toma una, cariño —dice Setsuna, despreocupada, mientras me tiende una copa alta de champán.

Dudo, intento averiguar por su expresión si ha notado cómo mi máscara desaparecía por un instante, si ha podido entrever mi lado más oscuro. Pero no, su expresión es franca y alegre.

—No discutas —insiste cuando malinterpreta mi vacilación—. He comprado una docena de cajas y odio ver que se malgasta. Para mí no, demonios —añade al ver que la chica le entrega una copa—. Odio el champán. Tráeme un vodka helado, con cuatro aceitunas. Y date prisa, no querrás que me marchite como una hoja, ¿verdad?

La chica niega con la cabeza como si fuera un conejo asustado. Quizá el mismo al que le cortó la pata para que diera buena suerte a otros.

Setsuna vuelve su atención hacia mí.

—Bueno, ¿Qué te parece Los Ángeles? ¿Qué has visto, dónde has estado? ¿Ya te has comprado un mapa de las casas de los famosos? Por Dios, dime que no te has dejado engatusar por toda esa basura para turistas.

—De momento solo he visto muchos kilómetros de asfalto y el interior de mi apartamento.

—Pues es una pena. Pero por otra parte eso hace que me alegre de que Diamante haya arrastrado tu flaco culo hasta aquí esta noche.

He engordado seis bienvenidos kilos desde la época en que mi madre controlaba cualquier cosa que me metía en la boca y, aunque me siento perfectamente feliz con las proporciones de mi culo, nunca se me ocurriría describirlo como flaco. De todas maneras, sé que Setsuna lo ha dicho como un cumplido, así que sonrío.

— Yo también me alegro de haber venido. Los cuadros son realmente interesantes.

— No, por favor, no empieces con la típica conversación educada —me interrumpe antes de que tenga tiempo de protestar—. Ni se te ocurra. Estoy segura de que lo dices de corazón, y en efecto, los cuadros son estupendos, pero se te está poniendo la cara de no haber roto un plato y no puedo con eso, sobre todo cuando empezaba a conocerte de verdad.

— Lo siento —contesto—. Te juro que no lo hago por quedar bien.

Me cae simpática y por eso no le digo que se equivoca, que no ha conocido a la verdadera Serena Tsukino, sino sólo a la Serena social que, al igual que la Barbie Malibú, viene con un conjunto de accesorios. En mi caso no son bikini y un descapotable, sino la Guía Ikuko Tsukino para reuniones sociales.

Mi madre es una entusiasta de las normas, según ella eso es culpa de su educación sureña. En mis momentos de debilidad estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero la mayor parte de las veces opino que es una arpía controladora. Empezó a inculcarme sus reglas la primera vez que me llevó a tomar el té, cuando yo tenía tres años, a La Mansión en Turtle Creek, en Dallas: cómo caminar, cómo hablar, cómo vestir, qué comer, qué y cuánto beber, qué clase de chistes contar…

Lo llevo todo en mi interior, cada truco, cada matiz, y luzco mi sonrisa de pasarela como una armadura frene al mundo. El resultado es que dudo que pudiera ser yo misma en una fiesta aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Sin embargo, esto es algo que Setsuna no necesita saber.

— ¿Dónde vives exactamente? —me pregunta.

— En Studio City. Comparto un apartamento con mi mejor amiga del instituto.

— O sea, de la 101 a trabajar y vuelta a casa. No me extraña que solamente hayas visto asfalto. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que deberías haber alquilado algo en el Westside?

— Demasiado caro para mí sola.

Ella parece sorprendida por mi respuesta. Cuando me esfuerzo, es decir cuando soy la Serena social, no puedo evitar dar la impresión de que provengo de una familia con dinero. Probablemente porque es así. Pero que mi familia tenga dinero no significa que yo lo tenga.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— 24 años.

Asiente con aire sabio, como si mi edad le hubiera revelado algún secreto sobre mí.

— No tardarás en desear tener un rincón para ti sola. Llámame cuando llegue el momento y te buscaremos un sitio con unas buenas vistas. No tan buenas como estas, claro, pero seguro que encontraremos algo mejor que una salida de autovía.

— Mi apartamento no está tan mal, en serio.

— Claro que no —responde en un tono que quiere decir justo lo contrario—. En cuanto a las vistas —señala el mar que se ha oscurecido y el cielo, que empieza a iluminarse de estrellas—, puedes venir cuando quieras y compartir las mías.

—Es posible que te tome la palabra —admito—. Me encantaría venir con una cámara en condiciones y sacar unas cuantas fotos.

—Pues ya lo sabes. Yo pongo el vino; y tú, el entretenimiento. Una joven suelta por la ciudad. ¿Será un drama? ¿Será una comedia romántica? Espero que no se trate de una tragedia. Me gusta una buena llantina tanto como a cualquier mujer, pero me caes bien. Necesitas un final feliz.

Me pongo en guardia, pero Setsuna no sabe que ha tocado una zona sensible. Después de todo, ese el motivo de que me haya mudado a L.A. Una nueva historia. Una nueva Serena.

Despliego la sonrisa de la Serena social y alzo mi copa.

—Por los finales felices y también por esta estupenda fiesta. Me temo que te he retenido demasiado tiempo.

—Tonterías —responde—. Soy yo quien te monopoliza, y ambas lo sabemos.

Entramos, y el barullo de las conversaciones estimuladas por el alcohol sustituye el tranquilo rumor del océano.

—Lo cierto es que soy una anfitriona pésima. Hago lo que me da la gana. Hablo con quién quiero y si mis invitados se sienten ninguneados, que se aguanten.

La miro boquiabierta. Casi puedo oír los gritos de mi madre desde Dallas.

—Además —prosigue—, se supone que esta fiesta no es en mi honor. He montado este sarao para presentar a Netflyte y su obra en sociedad. Es él quien tiene que ocuparse de las relaciones públicas, no yo. Puede que me lo esté tirando, pero eso no me convierte en su niñera.

Setsuna acaba de echar por tierra la imagen de cómo debe comportarse la anfitriona del evento social más importante de la semana, y creo que solo por eso ya la quiero un poquito.

— Todavía no conozco a Netflyte. Es ese, ¿verdad?

Señalo a un individuo delgado como una espiga. Una multitud revolotea en torno a él como las abejas cuando liban néctar de una flor. En cualquier caso su atuendo es igual de llamativo.

— Ahí tienes mi pequeño centro de atención —dice Setsuna—. El hombre del momento. Tiene talento, ¿no te parece?

Su mano señala el enorme salón. Las paredes están llenas de cuadros. Salvo por unos cuantos sofás, todo el inmobiliario ha sido retirado y sustituido por caballetes donde exhiben las pinturas que no se han podido colgar.

Supongo que técnicamente hablando son retratos. Hay desnudos, pero no como los que uno vería en un libro de arte convencional. Hay algo inquietante en ellos, algo primitivo y provocador. Me doy cuenta de que han sido ejecutados por una mano experta. Sin embargo, me resultan turbadores, como se revelaran más de la persona que los observa que del pintor o del modelo.

Por lo que puedo apreciar soy la única de los presentes que reacciona de este modo. La gente que rodea a Netflyte parece entusiasmada. Puedo oír los halagos desde donde estoy.

— He pescado un triunfador —dice Setsuna—. Pero veamos, ¿a quién te gustaría conocer? ¿Qué tal a Jedite Carrington y a Alan Tarpin? Con esos dos tienes asegurado el espectáculo, y tu compañera de piso se morirá de envidia si intentas ligártelos.

— ¿Tú crees?

Setsuna arquea las cejas.

— ¿Jedite y Alan? Llevan semanas peleándose por el fracaso de la nueva temporada de su serie en televisión. —Me mira con curiosidad—. ¿Me juras que no sabes quiénes son? ¡Pero si la noticia circula por todo internet!

— Lo siento —digo porque tengo la necesidad de disculparme—. En la universidad no tenía tiempo para nada, y ya te puedes imaginar lo que supone trabajar para Diamante.

Y hablando de él… Miro a mi alrededor, pero no veo a mi jefe por ninguna parte.

—Pues eso constituye una importante laguna en tu educación —dice Setsuna—. La cultura, y la pop también lo es, resulta tan importante como… Por cierto, ¿Qué has estudiado?

—No creo haberlo mencionado. Tengo un título superior en ingeniería electrónica y otro en informática.

—O sea, que además de guapa eres inteligente. ¿Ves?, eso es algo que tenemos en común. De todas maneras, debo decir que con tu preparación no entiendo por qué quieres ser la secretaria de Diamante.

Me echo a reír.

—Es que no lo soy. De verdad. Diamante buscaba alguien con experiencia en tecnología para que trabajara con él en el negocio; y yo, un puesto donde pudiera aprender cómo funciona una empresa y adquirir experiencia. Me parece que al principio dudó si contratarme o no porque mi preparación es sobre todo tecnológica, pero le convencí de que soy de las que aprenden deprisa.

Setsuna me mira de reojo.

—Eso me huele a ambición.

Hago un gesto de indiferencia.

—Estamos en Los Ángeles. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que mueve esta ciudad?

—Bien dicho. Diamante tiene suerte de contar contigo. Resultará interesante comprobar cuánto tiempo es capaz de conservarte. Pero, a ver… ¿Quién podría interesarte de entre la gente que hay por aquí?

Recorre el salón con la mirada y finalmente señala a un hombre de unos cincuenta años que está de pie en un rincón, escuchando una conversación.

—Ahí tienes a Kunzite Maynard —dice—. Conozco a Kunzite desde hace años. Da un miedo de mil demonios hasta que lo conoces, pero vale la pena. Sus clientes son famosos de renombre o personas muy influyentes con más dinero que Dios. Sea como sea, conoce las historias más jugosas.

— ¿Es abogado?

— Sí, en Bender, Twain & McGuire. Un bufete muy prestigioso.

— Lo conozco —respondo, contenta por poder demostrar que no soy una completa ignorante a pesar de no saber quiénes son Jedite y Alan—. Uno de mis mejores amigos trabaja allí. Empezó en Los Ángeles, pero ahora está en la oficina de Nueva York.

—Pues ven conmigo, Texas, te lo presentaré.

Damos un par de pasos en esa dirección, pero Setsuna me detiene de repente. Maynard ha cogido el móvil y está dando órdenes y gritando. Lo oigo soltar unas cuantas palabrotas y miro a Setsuna de soslayo, pero no parece darle importancia.

—En el fondo es un encanto —dice—. Puedes creerme, he trabajado con él. En mi época de representante firmamos más contratos de los que puedo recordar para rodar biografías con nuestros clientes. También luchamos juntos para evitar que ciertos secretos inconfesables llegaran a las pantallas. —Menea la cabeza como si reviviera aquellos días de gloria y después me da una palmadita en el brazo—. Bueno, esperaremos a que se calme un poco. Entretanto…

Sigo sin poder ver de quién habla hasta que la multitud se parta y lo veo de perfil. Se me erizan los pelos del brazo, pero no tengo frío. Al contrario, de repente siento calor, mucho calor.

Es tan alto y apuesto que resulta ofensivo. Sin embargo, es algo más que eso: no se trata de su aspecto, sino de su actitud. Domina la sala solamente con su presencia y me doy cuenta de que Setsuna y yo no somos las únicas que lo miran. Todo el mundo ha reparado en su llegada. Él tiene que notar el peso de todas esas miradas, pero no parece que eso le perturbe lo más mínimo. Sonríe a la camarera con las copas de champagne, coge una y empieza a conversar con una mujer que se le ha acercado con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Maldita camarera! —Protesta Setsuna—. No me ha traído el vodka.

Sin embargo apenas la oigo.

—Darién Chiba… —digo.

Mi voz me sorprende: es apenas un susurro.

Setsuna arquea tanto las cejas que veo su gesto con el rabillo del ojo.

—Bueno, ¿Qué opinas? —Pregunta—. Parece que he acertado, ¿no?

—Desde luego —reconozco—. El señor Chiba es precisamente el hombre a quien deseo conocer.


	4. Capítulo 2

Darién Chiba es el santo grial. Eso es lo que Diamante me había dicho aquella noche, justo después de: "Caramba, Serena, qué sexy estás".

Creo que esperaba que me ruborizara, sonriera y le diera las gracias por sus amables palabras, pero como no lo hice, carraspeó y fue al grano.

_ Supongo que sabes quién es Chiba, ¿No?

_ Ya has visto mi currículo _ le recordé _ ¿Te has olvidado de la beca?

Durante cuatro de los cinco años que pasé en la universidad de Texas tuve la suerte de ser la beneficiara de una de las besas de Chiba International, y cada semestre ese dinero marcó la diferencia entre el todo y la nada. De todas maneras, con beca o sin ella, hay treinta años, el solitario campeón de tenis ha reunido los millones ganados en premios y patrocinios y se ha reinventado a sí mismo. Su fama de emprendedor. El vasto imperio de Chiba genera millones todos los años.

—Claro, claro —contestó Diamante, distraído—. Bueno, el martes el Equipo Abril hará su presentación ante Chiba Applied Technology.

En D-Squared, todos los equipos de producto llevan el nombre de un mes. No obstante, y a pesar de que tiene veintitrés empleados, la empresa todavía no ha echado mano de los meses de otoño e invierno.

—Eso es fantástico —le dije de corazón.

Tanto los inventores como los desarrolladores de software y los propietarios de nuevos negocios están dispuestos a todo con tal de lograr una entrevista con Darién Chiba. El hecho de que Diamante hubiera conseguido semejante cita era la prueba definitiva de que mis esfuerzos por conseguir el trabajo habían valido la pena.

—Es increíble —ratificó Diamante—. Vamos a enseñarle la versión beta del software de entrenamiento en 3D. Zafiro y Rubeus vendrán conmigo —añadió.

Se refería a los dos especialistas de software que habían escrito la mayor parte del código del producto. Si tenía en cuenta sus aplicaciones a todo lo relacionado con el deporte y el interés de Chiba Applied Technology en la medicina deportiva y el entrenamiento, no me quedaba más remedio que reconocer que Diamante se disponía a lanzar otro producto ganador.

—Quiero que nos acompañes a la reunión —me dijo, y logré evitar el ridículo que hubiera supuesto alzar el puño en señal de victoria—. Tenemos concertada una entrevista con Preston Rhodes. ¿Sabes quién es?

—No.

—Claro, nadie lo sabe porque Preston Rhodes es un don nadie.

Así que después de todo Diamante no había conseguido un encuentro con Chiba. No obstante yo tenía la sensación de saber adónde nos llevaba nuestra charla.

—A ver, Serena, una adivinanza: ¿cómo se las arregla un genio en alza como yo para conseguir una cita en persona con un pez gordo como Darién Chiba?

—Haciendo contactos —contesté.

No había sido una estudiante de matrículas de honor por nada.

—Y para eso precisamente te he contratado —dijo mientras se daba golpecitos en la sien y sus ojos recorrían mi vestido hasta detenerse en el escote.

Al menos no fue tan grosero como para decir abiertamente que confiaba en que esa noche sería mi escote _ y no su producto _ el que lograría interesar a Chiba lo suficiente para que asistiera personalmente a la reunión. Con sinceridad, yo no creía que mis chicas estuvieran a la altura: soy atractiva, pero mi belleza es más del tipo "chica de la puerta de al lado", la clásica novia de Norteamérica. Además, me consta que a Chiba le gustan las supermodelos de pasarela.

Tuve ocasión de comprobarlo hace seis años, cuando él todavía juagaba tenis y yo seguía persiguiendo trofeos de belleza. Era el famoso de turno que había sido elegido para formar parte del jurado del concurso de Miss Tri-County Texas. Aunque apenas cruzamos cuatro palabras durante la recepción, en el encuentro se grabó a fuego en mi memoria.

Me encontraba de pie ante el bufet, mirando fijamente las porciones del pastel de queso mientras me pregunta si mi madre lo notaría en el caso de que me atreviera a comer solo una, cuando Darién Chiba se acercó con esa especie de seguridad de sí mismos que hace parecer arrogantes a muchos hombres, pero que en su caso, lo volvía endemoniadamente sexy. Me miró, miró los pasteles y cogió dos. Se los metió en la boca, los masticó, los tragó y me sonrió. Sus curiosos ojos _ color zafiro con betas celestes _ parecía brillar de satisfacción.

Intente pensar en algo ingenioso que decir, pero fracasé miserablemente; así que me quedé allí, con una sonrisa estúpida mientras me preguntaba si un beso suyo me proporcionaría "todo el sabor y cero calorías".

Se acercó, y mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

— Creo que somos almas gemelas, señorita Tsukino.

— ¿Perdón?

¿Se refería al pastel de queso? ¡Por Dios, esperaba no haber parecido envidiosa cuando se los había comido! Me moría solo de pensarlo.

— Me refiero a que ninguno de los dos desea estar aquí —explicó.

Ladeó la cabeza en dirección a la salida de emergencia más cercana, y de repente me sobrevino la imagen de Chiba cogiéndome de la mano y sacándome de allí. La claridad de ese pensamiento me asustó. Sin embargo, tener la certeza de que me iría con él sin pensarlo no me asustó en absoluto.

_ Esto… yo _ farfullé.

Sus ojos sonrieron. Iba a decir algo, pero no llegué a saber qué era porque entonces Esmeralda D'Amato hizo su espectacular entrada y lo cogió del brazo.

_ Darién, cariño _ dijo con un acento italiano tan intenso como su cabello verde, largo y ondulado _, nos tenemos que ir. Andiamo…

Nunca he sido aficionada a las revistas del corazón, pero no es fácil sustraerse al cotilleo sobre los famosos cuando se frecuentan los desfiles de belleza; así que había visto los titulares y las fotos que emparejaban al tenista famoso con la supermodelo italiana.

_ Señorita Tsukino… _ Se despidió con un además de cabeza y dio media vuelta para acompañar a Esmeralda a través de la multitud. Los observé alejarse y me consolé con la idea de haber vistos en sus ojos cierta expresión de disgusto al marcharse. Disgusto y resignación.

Naturalmente, no lo había. ¿Por qué tenía que haberlo? Sin embargo, aquella pequeña fantasía me hizo soportable el resto del desfile.

En cualquier caso no le había comentado una palabra de aquel encuentro a Diamante. Algunas cosas es mejor llevarlas con discreción.

Incluyendo lo impaciente que estoy por encontrarme de nuevo con Darién Chiba.

_ Vengas, Texas _ dice Setsuna arrancándome de mi ensoñación _. Vamos a decirle hola.

Noto un golpecito en el hombro, me vuelvo y veo que Diamante está detrás de mí. Tiene la sonrisa de quien acaba de echar un polvo, pero yo sé que no es por eso. Sencillamente está aturdido ante la posibilidad de hallarse cerca de Chiba.

Bueno, yo también.

La gente se ha movido y oculta a mi hombre. Todavía no lo he visto de cara, solo de perfil, y ahora mismo ni eso. Setsuna va delante y se abre paso a pesar de que tiene que detenerse de vez en cuando a saludar a sus invitados. Mientras continuamos caminando un hombre de pecho prominente, vestido con una chaqueta de cuadros, se aparta y nos deja ver nuevamente a Darién Chiba.

Me parece incluso más impresionante que hace 6 años. La impetuosidad de la juventud ha sido sustituida por la confianza que aporta la madurez. Es Jasón, es Hércules, es Perseo, una figura tan fuerte, bella y heroica que sin duda debe tener sangre de dioses en las venas. De lo contrario ¿cómo podría existir en este mundo un ser tan exquisito? Su rostro es un conjunto de líneas marcadas y ángulos que dan la impresión de haber sido esculpidos por la luz y la sombra. Lo dotan de una belleza de rasgos clásicos y al mismo tiempo único en su especie. Su cabello negro absorbe la luz igual que el ala de un cuervo pero es mucho menos suave. Se diría que lo tiene revuelto por el viento, como si hubiera pasado un día en el mar.

Un cabello contrasta con el pantalón cortado a medida y la impecable camisa blanca, lo que confiere un aspecto de informal en una pista de tenis o en una reunión de accionistas.

Sus peculiares ojos llaman mi atención. Parecen tensos, peligrosos y llenos de oscuras promesas. Pero la más importante es que me observan. Me siguen a medida que me acerco a él.

Mantengo la vista al frente y evito mirarlo a los ojos. Me incomoda el nerviosismo que parece haberse apoderado de mí y tener la sensación de que es capaz de ver bajo la armadura que llevo encima de mi pequeño vestido negro.

Un paso y después otro.

No puedo evitarlo y lo miro. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, y siento como si me faltara el aire. Mi vieja fantasía se está haciendo realidad y me siento completamente perdida. La sensación de dejà vu se desvanece y solo queda este preciso instante, eléctrico y poderoso. Sensual.

Es como si estuviera flotando, pero no, estoy aquí, con el suelo bajo los pies, rodeada de paredes y con los ojos de Darién Chiba clavados en los míos. Veo ardor y propósito. Después no veo sino un deseo salvaje y primitivo, tan intenso que temo que me haga añicos con su empuje.

Diamante me coge por el codo y me ayuda a mantener el equilibrio. Solo entonces me doy cuenta de que he trastabillado.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?

_ Son los zapatos nuevos, gracias.

Vuelvo a mirar a Chiba, pero sus ojos se han vuelto inexpresivos. Su boca es una delgada línea. Fuera lo que fuese _ y no dejo de preguntarme qué demonios habrá podido ser _, el momento ha pasado.

Cuando llegamos junto a él estoy casi convencida de que ha sido una jugarreta de mi imaginación.

A duras penas oigo las palabras de Setsuna cuando presenta a Diamante. Soy la siguiente. Diamante me pone la mano en el hombro y me empuja suavemente hacia delante. La noto sudada y pegajosa en mi piel desnuda y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no quitármela de encima.

_ Serena es la ayudante de Diamante _ dije Setsuna.

Extendiendo la mano.

_ Serena Tsukino. Es un placer.

No menciono que ya nos conocemos. No me parece el momento adecuado para recordarle que en una ocasión desfilé ante él en traje de baño.

Chiba me saluda con un frío "Señorita Tsukino…" y hace caso omiso de la mano que le tiendo.

Siento un nudo en el estómago, y no sé si es por los nervios, por la decepción o por enfado. Chiba mira a Diamante y a Setsuna, pero evita claramente mis ojos.

_ Disculpadme, pero debo atender un asunto urgente _ les dice antes de desaparecer entre la multitud con la misma facilidad con la que un mago se desvanece en una nube de humo.

_ Pero ¿Qué demonios…? _ pregunta Diamante.

Por una vez Setsuna no dice palabra y se limita a mirarme con perplejidad mientras sus expresivos labios se fruncen en una mueca.

De todas maneras no necesito palabras para saber lo que está pensando. Puedo ver claramente que se pregunta lo mismo que yo: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Y algo más importante aún: ¿Qué demonios he hecho mal?


	5. Capítulo 3

Mi instante de mortificación nos envuelve durante lo que parece una eternidad. Luego Diamante me coge del brazo y me aparta de Setsuna.

_ Oye, Serena…

Leo preocupación en su mirada.

_ N… No pasa nada _ le digo.

Me siento extrañamente aturdida y muy confusa. ¿Era esto realmente lo que esperaba con tantas ganas?

_ Lo digo en serio, Serena _ dice Diamante tan pronto como ha puesto una prudente distancia entre nosotros y nuestra anfitriona _. ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

_ No lo sé.

_ ¡Y una mierda! _ replica _. ¿Lo conocías de antes y lo habías cabread? ¿Tuviste una entrevista de trabajo con él antes de firmar conmigo? ¿Qué demonios has hecho, Serena?

_ Yo no tengo nada que ver _ respondo, porque deseo que sea cierto _. Chiba es un tipo famoso y excéntrico. Se ha comportado con un grosero, pero no se ha tratado de nada personal. Es imposible.

Me doy cuenta de que he alzado la voz y trato de bajar el tono. Y respirar.

Cierro el puño izquierdo con tanta fuerza que me clavo las uñas.

Me concentro en el dolor y en el sencillo acto de respirar. Necesito serenarme. Necesito estar tranquila. No puedo permitir que se me caiga la máscara de la Serena social.

Diamante se mesa el cabello y suspira ruidosamente.

_ Necesito un trago. Vamos.

_ Yo estoy bien, gracias.

Estoy muy lejos de sentirme bien y lo único que deseo en esos momentos estar sola. Al menos todo lo sola que puede estar en una habitación llena de gente.

Veo que Diamante tiene ganas de discutir y también que no ha decidido todavía lo que va a hacer. ¿Intentar acercarme nuevamente a Chiba? ¿Marcharse de la fiesta y fingir que no ha ocurrido nada?

_ Como quieras _ gruñe por lo bajo.

Se aleja y alcanzo a oír que masculla "Mierda" mientras se pierde entra la gente.

Respiro hondo y noto que la tensión de mis hombros cede. Me encamino hacia la terraza, pero veo que han descubierto mi rincón secreto y que al menos hay ocho personas que charlan y sonríen. No estoy de humor para charlar ni para sonreír.

Me desvío hacia uno de los caballetes que hay en medio de la sala y me quedo mirando fijamente el cuadro. Muestra a una mujer desnuda y arrodillada en un suelo de baldosas. Tiene los brazos estirados por encima de la cabeza; y las muñecas, atadas con una cinta roja.

A su vez la cinta está anudada a una cadena que se alza verticalmente y se pierde fuera del cuadro. En los brazos de la mujer se aprecia tensión, como si estuviera tirando hacia abajo en un intento de liberarse. Su vientre es plano y tiene la espalda arqueada hacia delante, de manera que se le ven las costillas. Sus senos son pequeños. La mano del artista ha logrado plasmar el ligero enrojecimiento de sus pezones oscuros y erectos.

Su rostro resulta menos visible porque está vuelto de lado y rodeado de sombras. Da la impresión de que se avergüenza de sentirse excitada, de que se liberaría si pudiera. Pero no puede.

Se encuentra atrapada ahí mientras expone su placer y su sonrojo a los ojos de todos.

Siento que un escalofrío me recorre la piel y me doy cuenta de que esa chica y yo tenemos algo en común. Acabo de sentir que un poder sensual se apoderaba de mí y ha gozado con la experiencia, pero entonces Chiba lo ha interrumpido como que apaga la luz, y al igual que la modelo del cuadro me siento incómoda y avergonzada.

Bueno, pues que le den. Esa imbécil del cuadro puede sentirse avergonzada si quiere, pero yo no. he visto el deseo en los ojos de Chiba y me he excitado. Punto y final. A otra cosa mariposa.

Miro con dureza a la modelo del lienzo. Es débil. No me gusta; y el cuadro, tampoco.

No he hecho más que dar media vuelta con la confianza recién recobrada cuando tropiezo con Darién Chiba en persona.

"Mierda."

Su mano se desliza por mi cintura para ayudarme a no perder el equilibrio. Me zafo rápidamente pero no sin que mi mente haya procesado la sensación de contacto. Es firme y duro. Soy profundamente consciente de las partes de mi cuerpo que han chocado con el suyo: la palma de mi mano y mis pechos. La curva de mis caderas siente un persistente hormigueo ante la sorpresa de su tacto.

_ Señorita Tsukino… _ dice mientras me mira directamente con unos ojos que no son fríos ni inexpresivos.

Me doy cuenta de que he dejado de respirar. Carraspeo y le ofrezco una breve y educada sonrisa, de las que dicen discretamente "déjame en paz".

_ Le debo una disculpa _ añade.

¿Ah?

_ Sí, me la debe _ contesto para mi sorpresa.

Aguardo, pero no dice más y se vuelve para mirar el cuadro.

_ Es una obra interesante, pero usted habría sido mejor modelo _ comenta por fin.

"¿Qué demonios…?"

_ Es la peor disculpa que he oído en mi vida.

Me señala el rostro de la mujer.

_ Es débil _ comenta, y yo me olvido de las disculpas porque de repente me intriga la manera en que sus palabras me recuerdan mis anteriores pensamientos _. Supongo que puede haber quien se sienta atraído por el contraste entre deseo y vergüenza, pero yo prefiero algo más audaz, una sensualidad más segura de sí.

Me mira cuando dice esto último, y no sé si por fin está disculpándose por haberme desairado, felicitándome por mi compostura o simplemente siendo totalmente descortés. Opto por considerar que sus palabras son una forma de cumplido, de volver a empezar. Puede que no sea el planteamiento más acertado, pero sí el más halagador.

—Me complace que piense de ese modo, pero no soy de las que dan la talla como modelo.

Da un paso atrás y me mira de arriba abajo con deliberada lentitud. Aunque solo sean unos pocos segundos su examen parece durar horas. La tensión crece entre los dos. Deseo acercarme para reducir la distancia que nos separa, pero no consigo moverme de donde estoy.

Sus ojos se entretienen un instante en mis labios hasta que finalmente alza la cabeza y me mira a los ojos. Es entonces cuando me muevo. No puedo evitarlo. Me siento irresistiblemente atraída por la fuerza y el empuje de la tempestad que se está levantando en esos malditos ojos.

—No —dice sencillamente.

En un primer momento me siento confundida y creo que protesta por mí cercanía, pero entonces comprendo que es la respuesta a mi comentario de no dar la talla como modelo.

_ Sí que la daría _ prosigue _, pero no de esta manera, expuesta en una tela para que todo el mundo pueda verla. _ Ladea ligeramente la cabeza a la izquierda, como si deseara contemplarme desde otro ángulo _. Sí _ murmura de nuevo, pero son explicarse más.

No soy propensa a ruborizarme, de modo que me fastidia notar que me arden las mejillas. Para ser alguien que acaba de deshacerse mentalmente de este hombre, estoy haciendo un triste papel a la hora de mantener el pabellón en alto.

_ Esperaba tener la oportunidad de hablar con usted esta noche _ le digo.

Arquea ligeramente las cejas con expresión de cortés curiosidad.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Fui beneficiaria de una de sus becas y deseaba agradecérselo.

No dice ni palabra.

Continúo.

—Tuve que pagarme la universidad, de modo que su beca fue una gran ayuda. No creo que hubiera podido estudiar dos carreras sin su apoyo económico, así que le doy las gracias.

Sigo sin mencionar el desfile. Por lo que a mí se refiere, Darién Chiba y yo estamos metidos un constante vuelta a empezar.

—Y ¿a qué se dedica ahora que ha salido de los sacrosantos muros del mundo académico?

Habla con tanta formalidad que comprendo que me está tomando el pelo. Decido hacer caso omiso y le respondo con la misma seriedad.

—Acabo de incorporarme a D-Squared. Soy la nueva ayudante de Diamante Black.

Es lo mismo que le ha dicho Setsuna, pero doy por hecho que no prestaba atención.

—Ya entiendo.

Lo dice de una manera que da a entender que no entiende nada en absoluto.

— ¿Supone eso algún problema?

—Ninguno. Usted tiene dos carreras con un promedio de sobresaliente, unas recomendaciones estupendas de sus profesores, y tanto Cal Tech como el MIT la han aceptado para sus cursos de doctorado.

Lo miro, atónita. El comité de Chiba International Fellowship adjudica treinta becas todos los años. ¿Cómo demonios sabe tanto de mi trayectoria académica?

—Sencillamente —prosigue—, me parece interesante que haya acabado como ayudante del propietario de la empresa en lugar de estar al frente de uno de sus equipos de desarrollo.

—Esto… yo…

No sé qué decir. La cabeza me da vueltas.

— ¿Se acuesta usted con su jefe, señorita Tsukino?

— ¿Qué?

— Lo siento si me pregunta ha sido poco clara. La repetiré: ¿se folla usted a Diamante Black?

— ¡Claro que no! —le espeto en el acto porque no puedo permitir que esa imagen flote en el ambiente.

Sin embargo lo lamento enseguida. En lugar de contestar tendría que haberlo abofeteado. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

— ¡Bien! —exclama con tanta firmeza y rotundidad que me olvido por completo de cualquier idea de azotarlo verbalmente.

Lo cierto es que mis pensamientos han dado un giro inesperado y me siento clara e importunadamente excitada. Fulmino con la mirada a la mujer del retrato mientras mi odio hacia ella aumenta. No me siento especialmente satisfecha ni conmigo misma ni con Darién Chiba. Sin embargo, supongo que tenemos algo en común: en este momento me está imaginando sin mi pequeño vestido negro. Y yo también.

"Mierda".

Chiba ni siquiera se molesta en disimular su regocijo.

— Creo que acabo de escandalizarla, señorita Tsukino.

— ¡Qué demonios, claro que me ha escandalizado! ¿Qué esperaba?

En lugar de responder echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ríe. Es como si se le hubiera caído la máscara y pudiera atisbar al hombre que se oculta detrás. Sonrío porque me gusta que compartamos ese rasgo.

— ¿Los demás podemos unirnos a la diversión?

Es Diamante, y deseo desesperadamente decirle que no.

— Me alegro de volverlo a ver, señor Black —dice Chiba, con la máscara otra vez en su sitio.

Diamante me mira y veo claramente la pregunta en sus ojos.

— Perdón, tengo que ir al baño sin falta —le digo.

Me escapo a la fría elegancia del tocador de Setsuna que tan previsoramente ha abastecido de enjuague bucal y laca. Hay incluso bastoncitos de rímel de usar y tirar. Veo un recipiente con sales exfoliantes con aroma a lavanda junto al lavamanos. Cojo un puñado, cierro los ojos y froto mientras imagino que me estoy desprendiendo de la concha de mi persona para dejar al descubierto algo nuevo y relucientes.

Me aclaro las manos con agua tibia y me acaricio la piel con la yema de los dedos. Mis manos han quedados suaves, tersas y sensuales.

Me encuentro con mis ojos en el espejo.

_ No _ susurro, pero mi mano se desliza hasta el borde de mi vestido y lo acaricia justo por encima de la rodilla. El cuerpo es ceñido en la cintura y las caderas, pero la falda tiene vuelo y ha sido diseñada para que ondee de forma sugerente cuando camino.

Mis dedos se deslizan por la rodilla y después suben despacio por el interior de los muslos. Veo mi rostro en el espejo y cierro los ojos porque lo que deseo ver es el rostro de Chiba, sus ojos mirándome desde el espejo.

Hay una sensualidad en la manera en que mis dedos acarician mi propia piel, un lánguido erotismo que en otros momentos podría crecer hasta convertirse en algo ardiente y explosivo. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que pretendo, sino lo que estoy destruyendo.

Me detengo cuando lo noto, el tejido irregular y abultado de la cicatriz que desde hace cinco años estropea la perfecta tersura de mi muslo interior. Lo presiono con la punta de los dedos y recuerdo el dolor que acompañó esa herida concreta. Fue la semana en que mi hermana Mina murió, y yo me desmoroné bajo el peso de la pena.

Pero todo eso pertenece al pasado, así que cierro los ojos mientras noto el cuerpo caliente y la cicatriz palpitante bajo mi mano.

Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos solo me veo a mi misma: a Serena Tsukino de nuevo al mando.

Me envuelvo en mi renovada confianza como si fuera una manta y regreso a la fiesta. Ambos hombres me contemplan cuando me acerco. El rostro de Chiba es inescrutable, pero Diamante ni siquiera se molesta en disimular su alegría. Parece un niño de seis años la mañana de navidad.

— Despídete, Serena. Nos vamos. Tenemos mucho, mucho que hacer.

— ¿Ahora? —No me molesto siquiera en ocultar mi confusión.

— Resulta que el señor Chiba estará fuera el martes, de modo que vamos a adelantar la reunión a mañana.

— ¿A un sábado?

— ¿Hay algún problema? —me pregunta Chiba.

—No, claro que no, pero…

—El señor Chiba quiere asistir —explica Diamante—, asistir personalmente —añade, como si no me hubiera enterado la primera vez.

—De acuerdo, pero antes me gustaría despedirme de Setsuna.

Hago ademán de alejarme, pero la voz de Chiba me lo impide.

—Me gustaría que la señorita Tsukino se quedara.

— ¿Perdón? —pregunta Diamante y pone voz a mis pensamientos.

—Resulta que me estoy construyendo una casa que está casi terminada. He venido esta noche para ver si encontraba un cuadro adecuado para una de las habitaciones y me gustaría contar con una opinión femenina. Como es natural me ocuparé de devolverla sana y salva a su casa.

—Bueno… —Diamante parece a punto de protestar, pero lo piensa mejor y responde—: Desde luego. Seguro que Serena lo ayudará encantada.

¡Y un cuerno! Una cosa es que me haya puesto el condenado vestido y otra completamente distinta es saltarse el ensayo de la presentación solo porque un millonario ególatra acaba de chasquear los dedos, por muy bueno que esté.

Diamante se vuelve hacia mí antes de que yo haya tenido tiempo de articular una respuesta coherente.

—Ya hablaremos mañana, Serena —dice—. La reunión será a las dos.

Se va y me deja hecha una furia junto a un Chiba muy ufano.

—Pero ¿quién demonios se cree que es? —le pregunto.

—Sé perfectamente quién soy, señorita Tsukino. ¿Y usted?

—En ese caso quizá la pregunta adecuada sea quién demonios cree que soy yo.

— ¿Se siente atraída por mí?

— ¿Que si yo…? —farfullo. Sus palabras me han pillado desprevenida y procuro recobrar el equilibrio—. Esa no es la cuestión en absoluto.

Hace una mueca con la comisura del labio y me doy cuenta de que he dicho demasiado.

— Soy la ayudante de Diamante —añado despacio y firmemente—, no la suya, y entre mis obligaciones no figura la de decorar su maldita casa.

No grito, pero mi tono de voz se tensa como un alambre; y mi cuerpo, más.

Chiba, el muy condenado, no solo está totalmente a sus anchas, sino que incluso parece divertirse.

—Si entre sus obligaciones figura la de ayudar a su jefe a reunir capital, entonces es posible que deba reconsiderar su actitud. No creo que insultar a inversores potenciales sea la mejor táctica.

Me atraviesa una fría punzada de miedo ante la posibilidad de haberlo estropeado todo.

—Puede que no —contesto—, pero si va guardarse su dinero porque no he caído rendida a sus pies ni me he levantado las faldas, entonces no es la clase de hombre que dice la prensa. Darién Chiba sobre el que he leído invierte en calidad, no en amistades o en relaciones sociales o porque crea que algún oscuro inventor necesita hacer negocio. El Darién Chiba que yo admiro se centra en el talento y solo en el talento. ¿O se trata solo de una cuestión de relaciones públicas?

Permanezco en mi sitio, muy erguida, dispuesta a soportar cualquier réplica verbal, pero no estoy preparada para la respuesta que recibo.

Chiba se echa a reír.

—Tiene razón —dice—. No pienso invertir en D-Squared más de lo previsto porque haya conocido a Diamante en esta fiesta o porque me la lleve a usted a la cama.

—Oh.

Una vez más me arden las mejillas, y una vez más me ha desconcertado.

—Aun así, la quiero a mi lado.

Tengo la boca seca y debo tragar saliva antes de poder contestar.

— ¿Para ayudarlo a elegir un cuadro?

—Sí —me confirma—. Al menos por el momento.

Me esfuerzo por no pensar más allá.

—Y ¿por qué?

—Porque necesito una opinión sincera. La mayor parte de las mujeres que se cuelgan de mi brazo solo me dicen lo que creen que deseo escuchar y no lo que opinan de verdad.

—Yo no estoy colgada de su brazo, señor Chiba.

Dejo que las palabras floten en el aire un momento. Acto seguido doy media vuelta con deliberada lentitud y me alejo. Noto que me mira, pero no me detengo ni me vuelvo. Sonrío despacio y añado un ligero contoneo a mis caderas. Es mi momento de triunfo y pretendo saborearlo.

Solo que la victoria no es tan dulce como esperaba. En realidad tiene un toque amargo porque en mi interior, muy en mi interior, no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo sería ir colgada del brazo de Darién Chiba.


	6. Capítulo 4

Cruzo todo le salón y me detengo con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Cincuenta y cincos pasos. Los he contado todos y cada uno, y como no tengo otro sitio adonde ir, sencillamente me quedo de pie y miro otro de los cuadros de Netflyte. Se trata también de un desnudo, en este caso el de una mujer tendida de costado en una cama totalmente blanca. Solo está enfocado el primer plano, el resto de la habitación _ muebles y paredes_ no es más que una sucesión de capas de gris y formas indefinidas.

La mujer tiene la piel muy pálida, como si nunca hubiera visto el sol; pero su rostro es otra cosa: refleja tal éxtasis que parece resplandecer.

En el lienzo hay únicamente un toque de color: una larga cinta roja. La mujer tiene atada al cuello, y desciende entre sus grandes pechos y más abajo; se desliza entre sus piernas y después continúa. La imagen se disuelve contra el fondo justo en el borde de la tela. Sin embargo, en la cinta se aprecia cierta tensión, y salta a la vista lo que pretende contar el artista: que el amante de la mujer está fuera del cuadro, sosteniendo la cinta, deslizándola sobre su piel y haciendo que ella se enrosque alrededor en su desesperada necesidad de hallar el placer con el cual él la está provocando.

Trago saliva e imagino la sensación de ese suave y frío satén acariciándome entre las piernas, excitándome y haciendo que me corra…

Y mi fantasía es Darién Chiba el que sujeta la cinta.

Esto no es bueno.

Me alejo del cuadro y me dirijo al bar, que es el único sitio de la estancia donde no me bombardean imágenes eróticas. Sinceramente, necesito un respiro. Por lo general, el arte erótico no suele hacer que me derrita, claro que en este caso no es el arte lo que me pone a tope.

"Aun así, la quiero a mi lado".

¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Más exactamente: ¿Qué quiero yo que signifique? Pero es una pregunta absurda porque sé lo que quiero: lo mismo que quería hace 6 años. Y también sé que nunca ocurrirá. Incluso como fantasía es una pésima idea.

Observo la sala mientras me digo que solo estoy contemplando arte. Al parecer esta es la noche del autoengaño. Busco a Chiba, pero cuando lo encuentro desearía no haberme tomado la molestia. Está junto a una esbelta mujer de moreno y corto que se parece a Kalaberite Hepbun en Sabrina, vivaz y hermosa. Sus pequeñas facciones resplandecen de placer mientras ríe y alarga la mano para tocarlo con un gesto íntimo y natural. Me duele el estómago solo de contemplarlos. Por Dios, si ni siquiera lo conozco, ¿Cómo es posible que esté celosa?

Sopeso dicha posibilidad y, siguiendo la tendencia de la noche, me engaño a mí misma una vez más y me digo que no son celos, sino indignación. Me fastidia que Chiba haya podido flirtear tan cortésmente conmigo cuando está evidentemente fascinado por otra mujer, una mujer hermosa, encantadora y radiante.

_ ¿Un poco más de champagne?

El barman me alarga una copa en forma de flauta. Es muy tentadora, pero declino su ofrecimiento con un gesto de cabeza. No necesito emborracharme. Lo que necesito es salir de aquí.

Llegan más invitados, y la sala se llena de gente. Busco nuevamente a Chiba, pero ha desaparecido entra la multitud. Tampoco veo a Kalaberite Hepburn por ninguna parte. No me cabe duda que lo estarán pasando en grande estén donde estén.

Me deslizo entre la pared de un pasillo y un vestíbulo que está cerrado al paso por una gruesa cuerda de terciopelo. Sin duda conduce al resto de la casa de Setsuna. En estos momentos es lo más parecido que tengo a un rincón de intimidad.

Saco el móvil, accedo al marcado rápido y espero que Rei conteste.

—No te lo vas a creer —dice sin preámbulo alguno—, pero acabo de montármelo con Nicolas.

—Dios, mío, Rei, ¿por qué?

De acuerdo, el comentario me ha salido sin pensar. De todas maneras, y aunque esa revelación acerca de Nicolas no sea una buena noticia, no deja de ser un alivio verme arrastrada a los problemas de mi amiga. Los míos pueden esperar.

Nicolas es nuestro vecino, y la pared de su dormitorio es también la del mío. A pesar de que solo llevo cuatro días en el apartamento ya me he hecho una idea de lo mucho que folla. Saber que mi mejor amiga se ha convertido en una muesca más en el cabezal de su cama no me entusiasma.

Naturalmente, desde la perspectiva de Rei, él también es una muesca en el cabezal de ella.

— Estábamos en la piscina, bebiendo vino. Luego nos metimos en el jacuzzi y entonces… — Ya me imagino el «entonces».

— ¿Sigue ahí o estás en su casa?

— No, para nada. Lo he enviado a su apartamento hace una hora.

— Rei…

— ¿Qué? Solo necesitaba quemar energías. Es bueno, créeme. Ahora me encuentro tan relajada que no te lo creerías.

Tuerzo el gesto. Al igual que una jovencita que se dedica a recoger perros abandonados, Rei lleva a casa a un montón de hombres. Sin embargo, no los conserva durante mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera hasta la mañana siguiente. Como la compañera de piso que soy me parece muy bien _ hay pocas cosas tan desagradables como toparse con un hombre medio desnudo, sin afeitar ni duchar que se dedica a hurgar en tu nevera a las 3:00 AM _; sin embargo, como amiga, me inquieta.

Por su parte, a ella le preocupa de mí exactamente lo contrario. Nunca he llevado a un hombre a casa y aún menos lo he puesto de patitas en la calle. En lo que a Rei se refiere, semejante conducta me convierte en anormal.

Aunque no es el momento de discutir con mi mejor amiga me pregunto: ¿Nicolas? ¿Tenía que escoger a Nicolas?

— ¿Voy a tener que mirar hacia otra parte cuando me lo encuentre por ahí?

— Es un buen tío —me contesta—. Tranquila.

Cierro los ojos y meneo la cabeza. El mero hecho de que esté desnuda de ese modo, tanto física como emocionalmente, me abruma. ¿Que no pasa nada? ¡Y un cuerno que no!

— Y ¿qué me dices de ti? ¿Esta vez has conseguido articular palabra?

Frunzo el entrecejo.

Como mi mejor amiga de toda la vida que es, Rei conoce todos mis secretos y algunos más. En su momento le conté mi ambiguo encuentro con el súper sexy Darién Chiba en el desfile de belleza. Su reacción fue típica de Rei: según ella si le hubiera dicho algo, él se habría desembarazado de Esmeralda y se habría marchado conmigo. Le contesté que eso era una locura, pero sus palabras avivaron las ascuas de mi fantasía.

—He hablado con él —le confieso.

— ¿En serio? —Su voz se llena de curiosidad.

— Y va a venir a la presentación.

— Y ¿qué más?

No puedo evitar reírme.

— Eso es todo, Rei. El único propósito era ese.

— Bueno, vale, está bien. Oye, ahora en serio, es fabuloso, Sere. Acabas de apuntarte un tanto.

Si lo expresa así, no tengo más remedio que estar de acuerdo.

— Y ¿qué aspecto tiene ahora?

Sopeso la pregunta. No resulta fácil de contestar.

— Es… apasionado.

Y está como un tren, y es sexy y sorprendente e inquietante.

No, Chiba no es inquietante; pero mi reacción ante él, sí.

— ¿Apasionado? —Repite Rei—. Menudo descubrimiento. Quiero decir que ese tío es dueño de medio mundo. Me cuesta creer que pueda ser tierno y cariñoso. Más bien debe de ser siniestro y peligroso.

Arqueo una ceja. Rei acaba de describir perfectamente a Darién Chiba.

— ¿Algo más de lo que informar? —Me pregunta—. ¿Qué tal los cuadros? No voy a preguntarte si has visto a algún famoso porque no conoces ninguno que sea más joven que Diamante Black. Quiero decir que podrías darte de bruces con Bradley Cooper y ni te enterarías.

—La verdad es que Jedite y Rubeus están aquí y a pesar de sus desavenencias se muestran corteses el uno con el otro. Será interesante comprobar si la cadena acaba manteniendo su programa en antena una temporada más.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea me indica que acabo de apuntarme otro tanto, y tomo nota mentalmente para dar las gracias a Setsuna. No resulta fácil sorprender a mi compañera de piso.

— ¡Serás zorra! —exclama finalmente—. Si no vuelves con un autógrafo de Jedite Carrington ya puedes irte buscando una nueva mejor amiga.

— Lo intentaré —le prometo—. La verdad es que podrías pasarte por aquí. Necesito que alguien me lleve a casa.

— ¿Es porque a Diamante le ha dado un ataque al corazón cuando Chiba ha dicho que asistirá personalmente a la presentación?

—Más o menos. Se ha marchado precipitadamente para prepararla. La reunión se ha adelantado a mañana.

—Y ¿tú sigues en la fiesta? ¿Cómo es eso?

— Chiba quería que me quedara.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡No me digas!

— No es lo que piensas. Tiene intención de comprar uno de los cuadros y quiere un consejo femenino.

— Claro, y como tú eres la única mujer que hay en la fiesta…

Me acuerdo de Kalaberite Hepburn y me siento confundida. Está claro que no soy la única mujer allí. ¿A qué juega Chiba?

—Lo único que necesito es que me lleven —replico y descargo injustamente mi irritación con Rei—. ¿Puedes venir a buscarme?

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Diamante te ha dejado tirada en Malibú y ni siquiera te ha dado dinero para el taxi? ¡Pero si hay una hora de coche!

Vacilo un segundo de más.

— ¿Qué pasa? —insiste Rei.

—Es solo que… Bueno, que Chiba dijo que él se ocuparía de llevarme a casa.

—Y ¿qué problema hay? ¿Su Ferrari no es lo bastante bueno para ti y prefieres un paseo en mi viejo Corolla?

Tiene razón. Si estoy todavía aquí es por culpa de Chiba. ¿Por qué debería molestar a una de mis amigas o tener que pagar una pasta por un taxi si me ha dicho que me llevaría a casa? ¿Realmente me pone tan nerviosa estar a solas con él?

Sí, así es. Lo que resulta ridículo. La hija de Ikuko Tsukino no se pone nerviosa cuando hay hombres cercas. La hija de Ikuko Tsukino los maneja a su antojo. Es posible que haya pasado toda mi vida intentando escapar del dominio de mi madre, pero eso no significa que ella no me haya inculcado a fondo sus lecciones.

— Tienes razón —contesto a pesar de que no acabo de tener clara la idea de que una mujer sea capaz de manejar a su antojo a Darién Chiba—. Nos veremos en casa.

— Despiértame si estoy dormida. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

— No hay nada que contar.

— Mentirosa —me reprocha antes de colgar.

Guardo el móvil en el bolso y vuelvo al bar. Ahora sí quiero esa copa de champagne. Me quedo junto a la barra, sosteniendo mi bebida mientras miro en derredor. Enseguida localizo a Chiba. A él y a Kalaberite Hepburn. Él sonríe, ella ríe y yo empiezo a ponerme de malhumor. Ese hombre no solo es la razón de que me encuentre tirada aquí, sino que ni siquiera ha hecho el menor esfuerzo por hablar nuevamente conmigo, no ha intentado disculparse por su desagradable comentario acerca de que sea su condenada decoradora y tampoco se ha molestado en procurarme un medio de transporte. Si tengo que coger un taxi pienso enviar la factura a Chiba International.

Setsuna pasa junto a mí del brazo de un individuo con el cabello tan blanco que me recuerda al Coronel Sanders. Le da una palmadita en el brazo, le susurra algo y se separa de él. El coronel sigue caminando mientras Setsuna se acerca.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

— Claro —contesto.

Suelta un bufido.

— Lo siento, miento fatal.

— Quizá, pero no se puede decir que te hayas esforzado mucho.

— Lo siento, es que…

No acabo la frase y me coloco un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Llevo el cabello recogido en un moño y se supone que debo llevar sueltos unos cuantos mechones, pero en estos momentos no hacen más que ponerme nerviosa.

— La verdad es que resulta inescrutable —comenta Setsuna.

— ¿Quién?

Señala a Darién con la cabeza, y yo miro en su dirección. Sigue hablando con Kalaberite Hepburn, pero tengo la certeza de que hace un instante me estaba observando. De todas maneras carezco de fundamentos en qué basar semejante afirmación y me contraría el hecho de no saber si solo estoy expresando mentalmente un deseo o si se trata de simple paranoia.

_ ¿Inescrutable, dices?

_ Es un hombre difícil de interpretar _ me dice Setsuna _. Lo conozco desde que era un chaval. Su padre me contrató para que lo representara cuando cierta marca de cereales quiso que su cara apareciera en sus anuncios de televisión. Como si lo que necesitáramos fuera Darién Chiba con un subidón de azúcar. Ni hablar. El caso es que le encontré unos cuantos patrocinadores estupendos y lo ayudé a hacerse condenadamente famoso. Aun así, la mayor parte de las veces no sé qué pensar de él.

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Te lo acabo de decir, Texas, por es i-nes-cru-ta-ble _ me contesta subrayando todas y cada una de las sílabas _. En cualquier caso no lo culpo, no con la mierda que echaron encima siendo niño.

Cualquiera habría salido mal parado.

_ ¿Te refieres a la fama? Supongo que siendo tan joven todo que resultarle difícil.

Chiba ganó el Grand Slam junior a la edad de quince años y eso lo puso en lo más alto, pero la prensa ya llevaba tiempo cebándose con él. Con su buena planta y sus orígenes de clase trabajadora había sido elegido entre los talentos emergentes como el niño de oro del circuito.

_ No, No es eso. _ Setsuna hace un gesto con la mano para descartar la idea _. Darién siempre ha sabido manejar a la prensa. Es muy bueno a la hora de proteger sus secretos. Siempre lo ha sido. _ Me mira y se echa a reír, como para darme a entender que solo estaba bromeando; pero no creo que lo estuviera _. Vaya, creo que estoy divagando. No, cariño lo que ocurre es que Chiba es uno de esos individuos callados y sombríos. Sí, Texas, es igual que un iceberg: lo más profundo de él no se ve, y lo que se ve resulta duro y frío.

Ríe su propia ocurrencia y saluda con la mano a alguien que la ha oído y la mira. Observo a Chiba en busca de alguna evidencia del niño traumatizado que Setsuna ha mencionado, pero lo único que veo es la misma fuerza y seguridad en sí mismo del primer momento. Me pregunto si estaré contemplando una máscara o al hombre que hay detrás.

_ Lo que quiero decir, cariño _ prosigue Setsuna _, es que no deberías tomártelo como algo personal. Me refiero a cómo se ha comportado. No creo que pretendiera ser grosero. Seguramente estaba pensando en otra cosa y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Yo me he olvidado del desaire de nuestra primera presentación, pero Setsuna no se ha dado cuenta. En estos momentos mis dificultades con Darién Chiba son numerosas y variadas y abarcan desde un simple problema de transporte hasta un montón de emociones mucho más complicadas que no me apetece analizar.

_ Tenías razón con lo de Jedite y Rubeus _ le digo porque sigue mirando a Chiba, y yo deseo descartar cualquier sugerencia de meternos en esa conversación _. Mi compañera de piso se quedado de piedra cuando le he contado que estoy en la misma habitación que ellos.

_ ¿Ah, sí? Pues ven, te los presentaré.

Las dos estrellas, pulcros y de punta en blanco como si la vida les fuera en ello, resultan ser perfectamente educados y perfectamente aburridos. No tengo nada que decirles y ni siquiera sé de qué trata su programa de televisión. Setsuna parece incapaz de asimilar que alguien no esté ni desee estar al tanto de las comidillas de Hollywood, de manera que atribuye mi actitud a la timidez y se dispone a dejarme en compañía de esos dos.

La Serena social sonreiría educadamente y hablaría de nimiedades. Sin embargo, en estos momentos la Serena social empieza a estar un poco harta, así que alargo la mano y cojo a Setsuna por la manga del vestido antes de que esté demasiado lejos. Me mira con expresión interrogadora, pero no sé qué decirle. El pánico empieza a crecer en mi interior: la Serena social acaba de hacer mutis por el foro.

Y entonces la veo: mi excusa, mi salvación. Aparece tan inesperadamente, tan de sopetón, que me pregunto si sufro de alucinaciones.

_ Ese hombre de ahí… _ digo al tiempo que señalo a un joven de veintitantos años, delgado, con el cabello largo y gafas de montura metálica, que por su aspecto debería estar en Woodstock y no en una inauguración de arte. Contengo el aliento mientras que la visión se esfume en cualquier instante _. ¿No es Taiki Kou?

_ ¿Conoces a Taiki? _ me pregunta Setsuna antes de responder ella misma su pregunta _. Ah, claro, es ese amigo tuyo que trabaja para Kunzite. ¿Dónde os conocisteis?

Se despide de Jedite y Alan, a quienes nuestra marcha tiene sin cuidado y siguen discutiendo mientras sonríen alegremente a la joven que se ha acercado para hacerse una foto con ellos.

_ Crecimos juntos _ le explico mientras me guía por entre la multitud.

Lo cierto es que nuestras familias fueron vecinas antes de que Taiki se marchara a la universidad. A pesar de que es dos años mayor que yo, fuimos inseparables hasta que cumplió los doce y sus padres lo enviaron interno a un colegio de Austin, y yo me morí de envidia.

Hace años que no lo he visto, pero es la clase de amigo con el que no necesito hablar todos los días. Podemos estar meses sin llamarnos, pero cuando me telefonea reanudamos nuestra conversación como si nada. Él y Rei son mis mejores amigos en este mundo y me llena de alegría ver que se encuentra aquí, justo cuando lo necesito desesperadamente.

Estamos cerca, pero no ha reparado en nuestra presencia. Sigue charlando de no sé qué programa de televisión con otro joven vestido muy en plan californiano, con vaqueros, americana de sport y una camisa rosa pálido. Taiki gesticula con las manos porque es su modo de hablar y cuando apunta a mi dirección sin querer, me mira y me ve. Se queda de piedra, deja caer la mano y viene hacia mí con los brazos extendidos.

— ¡Serena! ¡Qué guapa estás! —exclama mientras me da uno de sus abrazos de oso. Luego retrocede un paso sin retirar las manos de mis hombros y me mira de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué, prueba superada? —pregunto.

— Desde luego, ¿cuándo no?

— ¿Cómo es que no estás en Nueva York?

—El bufete me trasladó la semana pasada. Iba a llamarte cualquier día de estos, pero no estaba seguro de cuándo te mudabas. —Me estrecha fuertemente de nuevo, y yo sonrío tanto que casi me duele la boca—. No sabes cómo me alegro de verte.

—Vaya, veo que os conocéis —comenta alegremente el joven de los vaqueros.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Taiki—. Serena, te presento a Kelvin. Trabajamos juntos en Bender, Twain & McGuire.

—Lo que quiere decir con eso es que yo trabajo para él —añade Kelvin—. Acabo de incorporarme como asociado, y Kelvin lleva ya tres años. Creo que Maynard lo hará socio de pleno derecho cualquier día de estos.

—Muy gracioso —protesta Taiki que a pesar de todo se siente halagado.

— ¡Pero mírate! —le digo—. Mi pequeño pececito se ha convertido en todo un tiburón.

—Ah, no. Ya conoces las normas: por cada chiste de abogados que hagas me corresponden dos de rubias tontas.

—Está bien, lo retiro.

—Vamos, Kevin —dice Setsuna—. Dejemos que estos dos se pongan al día y vayamos a buscar nuestros propios problemas.

Lo educado sería decirles que no se molesten, pero estamos demasiado entregados a nuestros recuerdos. En cualquier caso doy saltos de alegría por tener a Taiki conmigo.

Hablamos de todo y de nada mientras nos encaminamos hacia la puerta porque hemos decidido tácitamente llevarnos fuera nuestra conversación. Estoy completamente absorta en los cálidos recuerdos que el familiar rostro de Taiki despierta en mí; pero cuando llego a la puerta no puedo evitar volverme y mirar hacia la sala. No sé por qué lo hago. Puede que sea un simple acto de reflejo, pero creo que se trata de algo más. Creo que busco a alguien. Creo que lo busco a él.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, mis ojos localizan al instante a Darién Chiba. Ya no está con Kalaberite Hepburn, sino que habla con un individuo bajo y calvo. Parece concentrado en la conversación, pero en ese momento levanta la cabeza, y nuestras miradas se cruzan.

Es entonces, en ese preciso instante, cuando comprendo que si me pidiera que me olvidara de mi amigo y me fuera con él, lo haría.

Maldito Chiba y maldita yo, pero me iría con él.


	7. Capítulo 5

Llevo la chaqueta de Taiki sobre los hombros y sujeto mis sandalias de tacón por la tiras mientras caminamos por la playa privada que hay atrás de la casa de Setsuna. Estoy segura de que no podemos estar aquí, pero me da igual. Empujo las olas con la punta del pie y lanzo gotas de agua de mar en todas direcciones. Es una travesura. Es agradable.

— ¿Cómo está Amy? —le pregunto—. ¿Se alegra de que hayas vuelto?

En lo que concierne a Taiki se trata de una pregunta delicada. Amy es su novia de a ratos sí y a ratos no. «A ratos sí» porque es fantástica, y Taiki sería un idiota si cometiera la estupidez de echarlo todo por la borda. «A ratos no» porque el muy tonto ya ha cruzado esa línea más de una vez.

—Está comprometida —me dice.

—Oh, vaya…

Soy incapaz de disimular el tono de decepción de mi voz. Debería sonar consoladora y decirle que encontrará a otra igual de fantástica, pero lo único que se me ocurre pensar es qué habrá hecho.

De repente suelta una carcajada.

— ¡Te lo has creído, boba!

— Menudo susto me has dado —le digo y le doy un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro—. Por un momento pensaba que habíais roto.

Su expresión se torna seria.

— Estuve a punto. Nueva York ha sido duro. Estar sin ella y sentirse tentado… Pero se acabó. Es la única mujer para mí. Joder, Serena, no sé cómo lo he hecho para conseguirla.

—La has conseguido porque eres un tío estupendo.

—Soy un desastre, y tú lo sabes.

—Todo el mundo es un poco desastre, pero Amy ha sabido ver el Taiki que hay debajo y te quiere.

— Es verdad que me quiere —contesta con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Me asombra pero es cierto. —Me mira de reojo—. Y hablando de desastres, ¿qué tal estás tú?

Me envuelvo un poco más en su chaqueta.

— Estupendamente, ya te lo he dicho.

Me detengo y hundo los dedos en la arena. Las olas llegan y me bañan los pies desnudos antes de retirarse y dejarme ligeramente más hundida en una arena que se ha vuelto inestable.

Junto a mi Taiki me mira de esa manera, como si conociera todos mis secretos. Yo tuerzo el gesto porque es verdad, pero acabo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Ahora es más fácil. Durante un tiempo la universidad fue complicada, pero después mejoró. —Le sonrío porque él tuvo mucho que ver en esa mejora—. Ahora no estoy segura, pero me siento bien estando lejos de Texas. Las cosas me van estupendamente, de verdad.

Me encojo de hombros nuevamente. En este momento no me apetece hablar.

Doy media vuelta y sigo andando.

—Deberíamos volver.

Asiente y camina conmigo.

Paseamos un rato en silencio. Las luces de casa de Setsuna se van aproximando. El sonido del mar llena el vacío entre nosotros. Es rítmico y profundo, y me da la sensación de que podría perderme en él. De hecho ya estoy un poco perdida.

Un poco más adelante Taiki se detiene.

—Bueno, ¿qué opinas de los esmóquines? —me pregunta como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—Me gustan —contesto—. El esmoquin es toda una tradición cuando se trata de vestir con formalidad. De todas maneras debo quitarle puntos porque resulta poco práctico. Por ejemplo, es complicado hacer surf con esmoquin; factible, pero complicado.

Taiki se echa a reír.

—Quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas —me anuncia, y se me hace un nudo en la garganta—. A Amy le parece muy bien —prosigue—, pero dice que las fotos quedarán mejor si llevas esmoquin. Ya sabes, por parte del novio alguien vestido de pingüino y por parte de la novia una chica vestida de gasas y satén. ¿Qué te parece?

Me arrebujo en la chaqueta y parpadeo para contener las lágrimas.

—Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Por eso te lo pregunto. O me caso con Amy o me caso contigo, y me parece que la segunda opción mosquearía bastante a Amy. —Me observa como si esperara verme reír, pero cuando ve que no lo hago su expresión se suaviza—. Gracias —me dice.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por alegrarte por mí.

—Es que me alegro —le digo.

Sin embargo estoy hablando con la sonrisa de la Serena social puesta. Lo cierto es que las cosas están cambiando deprisa, y no quiero que Taiki también cambie. Ha sido mi roca durante demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué será de mí si esa roca de repente desaparece?

De todas maneras no estoy siendo justa y lo sé.

Sigo caminando.

—Sere…

Me enjugo una lágrima errante.

—No hagas caso. Solo me estoy dejando llevar por la emociones como una tonta. Las bodas y las chicas, ya sabes, ¿no?

—Nada va a cambiar, Sere —dice porque sabe que la excusa de las hormonas es solo eso: una mala excusa—. Estoy contigo para lo que quieras y cuando quieras. A Amy no le importa.

El miedo hace presa en mí.

— ¿No sabrá lo de…?

—Claro que no —me contesta—. Bueno…, sabe lo de Mina.

No pasa nada. Taiki ya salía con Amy cuando el inesperado suicidio de Mina me dejó destrozada. Para mí era mucho más que mi hermana: era la vía de escape de la vida que mi madre me tenía preparada. Aunque Ikuko ya se había casado y mudado de residencia cuando ella murió, su pérdida hizo que me hundiera. Rei y Taiki fueron mis salvavidas, de manera que es natural que él se lo contara a Amy.

—Solo le he dicho que murió y que tú lo sentiste mucho —se apresura a añadir—. Sabes que nunca compartiría tus secretos con nadie.

El alivio que me invade es tan grande que ni siquiera me siento culpable por haber pensado que Taiki podía haber traicionado mi confianza.

—Mira, parece que no hemos sido los únicos que han querido escapar del bullicio.

Señala hacia la casa de Setsuna. Hay una gente en la terraza, iluminada por la luz que sale de los ventanales, pero Taiki no se refiere a ellos. Tardo un momento en ver lo que él ve, y cuando lo hago doy un respingo.

Una escalera de caracol desciende entre las sombras desde la terraza hasta el suelo de tablas de la playa, ya hay un hombre sentado en el último escalón. No alcanzo a ver su rostro, solo una oscura silueta, pero no me cabe duda de quién se trata.

Cuando nos acercamos, se levanta y compruebo que no me equivocaba.

_ Señorita Tsukino, la estaba buscando _ me dice Chiba acercándose a nosotros.

No mira a Taiki en absoluto, sino que tiene los ojos clavados en mí.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? —contesto mientras intento aparentar una indiferencia que estoy lejos de sentir.

—Porque soy responsable de usted.

Río alegremente.

—No veo cómo puede ser eso. Apenas lo conozco, señor Chiba.

—Prometí a su jefe que la dejaría sana y salva en su casa.

Taiki se sitúa a mi lado y me rodea los hombros con gesto protector. Noto la presión de sus dedos a través del tejido de la chaqueta.

—Yo me voy, así que puedo llevar a Serena. Considérese liberado de su responsabilidad.

Sin decir palabra, Chiba se acerca y coge la solapa de la americana con dos dedos, como si examinara la calidad de la tela. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo íntima que ha debido de parecerle la situación: los dos paseando por la playa y yo con la chaqueta de Taiki sobre los hombros.

Siento la absurda necesidad de explicarle que no hay nada ni romántico ni sexual entre nosotros y debo hacer un notable esfuerzo para mantener la boca cerrado. Miro a Taiki y le digo:

_ Eso sería estupendo. ¿De verdad que no es una molestia?

_ Ninguna en absoluto.

Noto la presión de su mano en el hombro, como si me apremiara, pero Chiba no se ha movido y nos impide el paso. El aire entre los tres parece cargado de electricidad. Es ridículo, pero por mi mente cruza la idea de que si me muevo acabaré prendida en su red. El pensamiento no es del todo desagradable.

_ No pretendo que me libere de nada _ le dice Chiba a Taiki _, pero necesito que la señorita Tsukino se quede. Tenemos asuntos que tratar.

Sopeso discutir, pero recuerdo su anterior comentario en el sentido de que si mi obligación era buscar inversores para Diamante lo estaba haciendo de pena. Me vuelvo hacia Taiki y le hago un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada.

— ¿Estás segura? —me pregunta en tono preocupado.

— De verdad. Vete tranquilo.

Vacila un instante, pero al final asiente.

— De acuerdo, te llamaré mañana —me dice sin apartar los ojos de Chiba.

Ha asumido el papel de hermano mayor y el mensaje subyacente en sus palabras está claro: «Y será mejor que llegue a casa sin problemas o de lo contrario tendremos un lío de los gordos».

Tengo la impresión de que mi imaginación anda desbocada.

Taiki se despide con un beso y se dirige hacia la escalera de caracol.

—Un momento —dice Chiba, y él se detiene.

Contengo el aliento mientras me pregunto si voy a presenciar uno de esos rituales cargados de testosterona, pero Chiba se limita a alargar la mano para que le entregue las sandalias de tacón que sostengo por las tiras. Lo hago y me siento confundida hasta que se acerca un poco más y me quita suavemente de los hombros la chaqueta de Taiki.

—Quédatela —dice Taiki—. Ya me la devolverás.

Sin embargo ya no la llevo porque me he movido rápidamente con tal de aumentar la distancia entre Chiba y yo.

—No hará falta —dice este mientras se la entrega a Taiki con una sonrisa amistosa.

Mi amigo vacila una fracción de segundo. Luego la coge, se la pone y me mira.

—Ten cuidado —me dice antes de desaparecer por la oscura escalera.

« ¿Cuidado?, pero ¿qué demonios…?»

Miro a Chiba para ver si está tan sorprendido como yo, pero salta a la vista que las palabras de Taiki no le interesan lo más mínimo. Toda su atención está concentrada en mí.

Recupero mis zapatos y le pregunto:

— ¿De verdad tenemos asuntos que tratar?

En mi opinión mis obligaciones me esperan en el centro, con Diamante, para preparar la reunión que se celebrará dentro de menos de dieciséis horas.

—Pues sí, los cuadros. Creía que iba a ayudarme.

—Me temo que se ha confundido. Recuerdo claramente haber rechazado su petición de que lo ayudara.

—Entonces es que me he equivocado. Creí que había cambiado de parecer cuando le dije que su opinión me resultaría valiosa.

— ¿Creía que había cambiado de parecer, dice? ¿Qué le hizo pensar eso? ¿Fue la forma en que lo dejé plantado o mi manera de ignorarle?

Se limita a arquear una ceja para hacerme saber que mis subrepticias miradas hacia él y Kalaberite Hepburn no han sido tan subrepticias como yo pensaba.

Me observa, seguramente esperando alguna réplica punzante, pero no tengo intención de complacerlo. En estos momentos el silencio es sin duda la mejor táctica.

Alzo un poco la cabeza para observar su rostro. La escasa iluminación que llega de la terraza deja sus facciones sumidas en las sombras; sin embargo, sus ojos parecen absorber la luz: «Los ojos son las ventanas del alma.» Me estremezco solo de pensarlo.

—Tiene frío —me dice mientras recorre mi brazo con la yema del dedo—. Se le ha puesto la carne de gallina.

Bueno, si antes no, ahora desde luego.

—Estaba mejor cuando llevaba una chaqueta —contesto.

Él se echa a reír, y me gusta cómo suena, tan libre, tan natural y siempre inesperado.

Se quita la americana y me la pone sobre los hombros sin hacer caso de mis protestas.

—Vamos a volver dentro —le digo mientras me la quito y se la devuelvo—. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Sigue sosteniendo mis sandalias, pero se niega a aceptar la chaqueta.

—Póngasela. No quiero que coja frío.

— ¡Por amor de Dios! — Exclamo metiendo los brazos en las mangas—. ¿Acaso siempre consigue lo que quiere?

Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y me doy cuenta de que lo he sorprendido.

—Pues sí —contesta.

Cinco puntos por sinceridad.

—Muy bien. Vayamos dentro y echemos un vistazo a los cuadros. Le indicaré cuáles me gustan y después podrá hacer lo que le plazca.

Me mira con expresión ligeramente perpleja.

— ¿Perdón…?

—Pues que no parece la clase de persona que acepta consejos de nadie.

—Se equivoca, Serena. —En sus labios mi nombre suena dulce como chocolate con leche—. Tengo muy en cuenta todas las opiniones que considero importantes.

El calor que desprende su persona resulta palpable. Ya no necesito la chaqueta. Qué demonios, la maldita chaqueta me asfixia.

Vuelvo la cabeza y contemplo la arena, el mar y el firmamento. Cualquier cosa menos a ese hombre. Estoy hecha un lío, pero ese no es el problema. El problema es que me gusta esa sensación.

—Serena, míreme —me pide amablemente.

Lo miro sin pensar, y entre los dos no hay ninguna Serena social. Me hallo tan desnuda como si me hubiera quitado el vestido.

—Ese hombre con el que estaba… ¿Qué representa para usted?

¡Paf! La Serena social vuelve al trabajo. Noto que mi rostro se endurece y que mis ojos se tornan fríos. Darién Chiba se me antoja igual que una araña, y yo soy el ingenuo insecto al que va a devorar.

Aparto la mirada, pero solo un segundo. Cuando me vuelvo luzco la misma sonrisa estúpida que le obsequié hace seis años en el desfile de belleza. Debería subir el volumen y decirle a Taiki no es asunto tuyo.

Pero no lo hago.

No estoy segura de comprender el instinto que pone en mis labios esa respuesta, pero es que viene con mi persona. Tan pronto como he contestado doy la espalda a Chiba y empiezo a subir el volumen y decirle que Taiki no es asunto suyo.

_ Es Taiki Kou. Solíamos acostarnos juntos.


	8. Capítulo 6

No es exactamente cierto, pero se aproxima bastante. En cualquier caso es una historia cuya trama puedo tejer y destejer sin alejarme demasiado de la realidad.

Se trata de una capa más de mi armadura, y en lo que se refiere a Darién Chiba necesito todas las corazas posibles.

Me sigue mientas subo por las escaleras porque es demasiado estrecha para que podamos hacerlos juntos.

— Serena… —dice en tono que suena igual que una orden.

Me detengo y me vuelvo para mirarlo desde mi posición, tres peldaños por encima de él. Constituye una perspectiva interesante. No creo que abunden los que han tenido la oportunidad de mirar a Darién Chiba por encima del hombro.

_ ¿Qué significa Taiki Kou para usted ahora? _ me pregunta.

Es posible que solo sea mi imaginación, pero creo ver algo vulnerable en los ojos de Chiba.

_ Es un amigo _ respondo_. Un gran amigo.

Creo que es un alivio lo que veo en su rostro, y la combinación de ambas emociones _ alivio y vulnerabilidad _ hace que se me corte la respiración.

Sin embargo, desaparece rápidamente, y a continuación su pregunta "¿Se acuesta con él ahora?" resulta decididamente glacial.

Me masajeo las sienes. Estos cambios de caliente a frío y viceversa me marean.

— ¿Qué pasa, estoy es un concurso de televisión? ¿Ha invertido todos sus millones en un programa de cámara indiscreta o algo así?

Parece totalmente sorprendido.

— ¿De qué está hablando? —pregunta.

— De que primero se muestra amable y después insoportable.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Por favor, no finja que no sabe a qué me refiero. A veces es usted tan grosero que me dan ganas de abofetearlo y…

— Pero no lo hace, ¿no?

Lo fulmino con la mirada y paso por alto la interrupción.

—Y a continuación se vuelve toda amabilidad y dulzura.

Arquea las cejas.

— ¿Dulzura?

— De acuerdo. La palabra «dulce» no es la que le describe mejor. Olvide lo de «amabilidad y dulzura» y mejor quédese con «temperamental y apasionado».

—Apasionado… —murmura y logra que parezca mucho más sensual de lo que yo pretendía—. Me gusta como suena.

Y también a mí.

De repente tengo la boca seca.

— La cuestión es que usted me confunde.

Me mira con franca jovialidad.

— Pues también me gusta cómo suena eso.

— Y además es exasperante e impertinente.

— ¿Impertinente? —repite.

No sonríe, pero juraría que noto cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

— Hace preguntas que no tiene derecho a formular.

— Y usted marea la perdiz de un modo muy elegante, pero sigue sin responder a mi impertinente pregunta.

— Creía que un hombre tan inteligente como usted se habría dado cuenta de que la estoy evitando.

— Mire, señorita Tsukino, un hombre no llega donde yo he llegado sin prestar atención a los detalles. Soy tan diligente como persistente. —Me tiene atrapada, inmovilizada en su punto de mira—. Cuando me interesa comprar algo aprendo todo lo que puedo sobre ese algo y a continuación lo persigo sin descanso.

Tengo que tomarme un par de segundos para recordar cómo se articulan las palabras.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si no me equivoco, la revista Forbes de este mes publica una entrevista mía, y no me cabe duda de que el periodista subraya mi tenacidad.

—Me aseguraré de leerla.

— Y yo de que mi secretaria le envíe una copia. Puede que entonces comprenda lo insistente que puedo llegar a ser.

— Lo he comprendido, no se preocupe. Lo que no acabo de entender es por qué le fascina tanto con quién me acuesto y con quién no.

De repente intuyo que estoy pisando terreno peligroso y recuerdo el refrán que habla de jugar con fuego.

Chiba sube un peldaño y con él aumenta la proximidad de su cuerpo.

— Hay muchas cosas de usted que me fascinan.

Ay Dios. Asciendo cuidadosamente al siguiente escalón.

— Soy un libro abierto, señor Chiba.

— Usted y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, señorita Tsukino, pero algún día…

Deja la frase sin terminar y, aunque sé que no debería, no tengo más remedio que preguntar:

— Algún día, ¿qué?

— Algún día se abrirá para mí, señorita Tsukino, en más de un sentido.

Deseo responder pero creo que he perdido la facultad del habla. Darién Chiba desea algo de mí. Es más, desea quitarme mi coraza y conocer mis secretos.

La idea me resulta aterradora y al mismo tiempo extrañamente atractiva.

Desconcertada subo otro escalón hacia la terraza y hago una mueca. Chiba se pone a mi lado de un salto.

— ¿Qué le ocurre?

— Nada, me he pinchado con algo.

Mira mis pies desnudos, y yo le pido que me entregue las sandalias de tacón alto.

— Soy muy bonitas —me dice—. Quizá debería ponérselas.

— ¿Bonitas? —repito—. No son bonitas, son fabulosas. Me recogen el pie, realzan mi pedicura, hacen que mis piernas parezcan más delgadas y dan a mi culo el aire respingón necesario para que este vestido me quede de muerte.

Una sonrisa le curva la comisura de la boca.

— Me he dado cuenta. Tiene razón, son fabulosas.

— Y también son el único derroche que me he permitido en mi primera salida de compras por Los Ángeles.

— Seguro que los daños que ha sufrido su cuenta corriente han valido la pena.

— Completamente, pero son una tortura cuando se trata de andar, y ahora que me las he quitado no sé si podré ponérmelas de nuevo. Mejor dicho: no sé si podré ponérmelas de nuevo y caminar.

— Entiendo su dilema. Afortunadamente me he especializado en hallar solución a tan espinosos problemas.

— ¿De verdad? Pues ilumíneme, se lo ruego.

— Tiene tres opciones: puede quedarse en la escalera, puede volver a la fiesta descalza o puede ponerse las sandalias y sufrir.

— No sé por qué esperaba algo mejor del gran Darién Chiba. Si esta es toda la inteligencia que hace falta para convertirse en el líder de un imperio empresarial, debería tener el mío propio hace tiempo.

— Lamento decepcionarla.

— Para empezar, quedarme en la escalera no es una opción —le digo—. Hace frío y deseo despedirme de Setsuna.

— Mmm… —Asiente con el entrecejo fruncido—. Tiene razón, no he examinado debidamente el problema.

— Por eso es un problema. En cuanto a volver a la fiesta descalza, la hija de Ikuko Tsukino no tiene por costumbre aparecer descalza en ninguna recepción, por mucho que le pueda apetecer. Sin duda se trata de un rasgo genético.

— En ese caso su alternativa está clara: va a tener que ponerse sus sandalias de tacón.

— ¿Y sufrir? No gracias, no me va el dolor.

Mis palabras son frívolas y no del todo ciertas. Chiba me mira larga y fijamente, y por un momento recuerdo las palabras de despedida de Taiki: «Ten cuidado». Luego su rostro se despeja y vuelve a mirarme con expresión divertida. Casi me derrito de alivio.

— Hay otra opción más.

— ¿Lo ve? Me la estaba ocultando.

—Puedo cogerla en brazos y llevarla a la fiesta.

—Sí, claro —respondo—. Bueno, voy a ponerme otra vez estas monadas y a sufrir.

Me siento en la escalera y me ato las sandalias. Resulta poco agradable. No han cedido, y mis pies protestan. He disfrutado paseando por la playa, pero tendría que haber sabido que todo tiene un precio.

Me pongo en pie, hago una mueca de dolor y sigo subiendo. Chiba me sigue y cuando llegamos a la terraza se sitúa a mi lado, me coge del brazo y se inclina sobre mí hasta que noto su aliento en mi oreja.

— Algunas cosas valen la pena el dolor que causan. Me alegro de que haya decidido ponerse esos tacones.

Me vuelvo bruscamente y lo miro.

— ¿Qué?

— Solo digo que me alegro de que se los haya puesto.

— ¿Aunque eso signifique que yo haya rechazado su ofrecimiento de cargar conmigo y pasearme por la fiesta en plan cavernícola?

— No recuerdo haber mencionado ningún estilo cavernícola, pero la idea resulta claramente interesante.

Saca su iPhone y teclea algo.

— Y ¿ahora qué hace?

— Tomo nota.

Río y meneo la cabeza.

— Le diré una cosa, señor Chiba: puede hacer lo que le dé la gana, pero siempre consigue sorprenderme. —Lo miro de arriba abajo—. No llevará un par de chanclas encima, ¿verdad? Esa sería la clase de sorpresa que me vendría estupendamente.

— Me temo que no, pero es posible que en el futuro las lleve, aunque solo sea para asegurarme. No había caído en cuenta de que el calzado cómodo puede convertirse en una valiosa moneda de cambio.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy en modo seducción con Darién Chiba, el hombre que ha sido todo frío y ardor durante toda la fiesta, el hombre que desprende poder y es dueño de un imperio que le permite tener a cualquier mujer que desee con solo chasquear los dedos. Y en estos momentos, esa mujer soy yo.

Resulta un pensamiento asombroso y también halagador. Y por qué no, excitante.

— La verdad es que sé exactamente cómo se siente —dice.

Lo miro boquiabierta mientras me pregunto si me habrá leído el pensamiento.

— Siempre he odiado las zapatillas de tenis —prosigue—. Solía presentarme en los entrenamientos descalzo, y mi entrenador se ponía frenético.

— ¿De verdad? —Ese pequeño cotilleo sobre la verdadera vida de Chiba me resulta fascinante—. Pero usted patrocinaba una marca de zapatillas, ¿no?

— Sí, la única marca que no me dejaba marcas.

— Bonita frase. Podría haberla empleado en el anuncio.

— Cierto, lástima que no estuviera usted en el equipo de publicistas.

Alarga la mano y recorre el perfil de mi mandíbula con el pulgar. Me estremezco y dejo escapar un suspiro. Fija sus ojos en mi boca y tengo la certeza de que va a besarme, aunque no quiero de ninguna manera que lo haga, pero ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me ha besado todavía?

En ese momento se abren las puertas de la terraza y sale una pareja del brazo. Darién retira la mano, y el hechizo se rompe. Siento deseos de gritar a los recién llegados, pero no solo porque me han dejado a medias y llena de deseo insatisfecho. No, se ha perdido algo más. Me gusta el Darién Chiba que ríe y bromea en la penumbra, que coquetea tan delicadamente y a la vez con tanta decisión. El Darién que me deja mirar en sus ojos.

Pero nuestro momento se ha esfumado, y estoy segura de que si volvemos dentro se pondrá de nuevo su máscara, tan segura como de que yo me pondré otra vez la mía.

Estoy a punto de proponer que volvamos a bajar a la playa, pero Chiba me sostiene la puerta abierta, y su rostro vuelve a ser un conjunto de líneas rectas y ángulos. Entro en el salón con un nudo de tristeza en el estómago.

La fiesta está en su apogeo, puede que incluso más que antes porque los invitados van por su segunda, tercera o cuarta copa. El ambiente se nota cargado y resulta casi claustrofóbico. Cuando me quito la americana de Chiba y se la devuelvo, él pasa la mano por el forro de seda.

— Está caliente —me dice antes de ponérsela con un movimiento totalmente normal pero inexplicablemente erótico.

Una camarera se materializa junto a mí con una bandeja llena de copas de vino espumoso. Cojo una de las copas alargadas, la vacío de un trago, y antes de que la joven haya podido alejarse se la devuelvo y cojo otra.

— Es con fines medicinales —le digo a Chiba, que también tiene una copa en la mano pero todavía no la ha probado.

No comparto sus reservas así que vacío la mitad de un largo trago. Las burbujas parecen subir directamente a mi cabeza y hacen que me sienta ligeramente mareada. Es una sensación agradable a la que no estoy demasiado acostumbrada. Bebo, desde luego, pero no a menudo y casi nunca champagne. Esta noche me siento vulnerable, vulnerable y llena de ansia. Con un poco de suerte el alcohol aplacará esa sed. O eso o me dará valor para ponerle remedio.

Ni hablar.

Estoy a punto de tirar el resto del champagne. No pienso meterme en ese berenjenal ni con la ayuda de las burbujas.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás para beber otro sorbo y veo que Chiba tiene sus ojos puestos en mí. Son oscuros, expertos y depredadores. Siento la urgencia de dar un paso atrás, pero me limito a sujetar con fuerza el tallo de la copa y a quedarme clavada en el sitio.

La comisura de sus labios dibuja una leve sonrisa cuando se inclina sobre mí, y respiro el fresco aroma de su colonia, como el de un bosque tras la lluvia. Me aparta de la mejilla un mechón de cabello, y me pregunto por qué no me he derretido allí mismo.

Todo mi cuerpo se ha vuelto hipersensible. Mi piel, los latidos de mi corazón. Me estremezco por completo. El vello de los brazos y de la nuca se me eriza como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta eléctrica. Lo que percibo es el poder de Chiba, naturalmente, y lo percibo en toda su intensidad por culpa de la creciente necesidad que late entre mis muslos.

— ¿En qué está pensando, señorita Tsukino?

Noto la ironía de su voz. Me irrita resultar tan transparente.

Esa punzada de irritación es buena porque me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Por eso y porque estoy achispada por el champagne lo miro a los ojos y le contesto:

— En usted, señor Chiba.

Sus labios se abren en un gesto de sorpresa, pero se rehace rápidamente.

— No sabe cómo me alegra.

Apenas oigo sus palabras porque estoy absorta en su boca. Es hermosa, grande y sensual.

Se aproxima un poco más, y la tormenta que ruge entre nosotros se intensifica. El ambiente está cargado, tanto que casi puedo ver como saltan chispas.

— Señorita Tsukino, creo que debería saber que la habré besado antes de que esta noche termine.

— Oh.

No sé si esa palabra constituye una expresión de sorpresa o de asentimiento, pero me pregunto cómo será sentir sus labios en los míos, su lengua abriéndose paso en mi boca y las ardientes exploraciones cuando las manos se entrelazan y los cuerpos se estrechan.

— Debo decir que me alegro de que también le apetezca.

Sus palabras me arrancan de mis fantasías y esta vez sí que retrocedo. Primero un paso y después otro, hasta que la tormenta se calma y puedo volver a pensar con claridad.

— No estoy segura de que sea buena idea —le digo, porque las fantasías están muy bien, pero esta no debe llegar más lejos y es importante que no me olvide de eso.

— Al contrario, creo que es una de mis mejores ideas.

Trago saliva. Para ser sincera deseo que siga adelante allí mismo, pero afortunadamente es el propio Chiba quien me rescata de mis locos deseos. O mejor dicho: su fama. Al parecer Diamante no es el único que cree en el poder de hacer contactos y enseguida nos vemos rodeados por un montón de gente que desea disfrutar de su favor: inversores, inventores, aficionados al tenis, mujeres solas. Se acercan y parlotean, y Chiba se los quita educadamente de encima. La única que sigue a su lado soy yo. Yo y un interminable desfile de camareras con más champagne helado para que sea capaz de apagar el fuego que arde en mi interior.

Sin embargo, la sala empieza a darme vueltas, de modo que doy un golpecito en el brazo de Chiba e interrumpo su conversación con un ingeniero de robótica que parece lanzado.

— Disculpe un momento —le digo y acto seguido me dirijo hacia un pequeño sofá de un rincón.

Chiba me da caza tan rápidamente que no puedo evitar pensar que el ingeniero debe de estar hablando solo porque no habrá tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de que su presa se ha esfumado.

— Debería bajar un poco el ritmo —me dice como si hablara con uno de sus subordinados.

Pero no lo soy.

— Estoy bien y tengo un plan —le digo.

Lo que no menciono es que mi plan consiste en sentarme y no levantarme de nuevo.

— Si ese plan supone emborracharse hasta caer desmayada, diría que va por buen camino.

— No me venga con esos aires de superioridad.

Me detengo en medio del salón y miro en derredor para contemplar la colección de cuadros que llenan el espacio. Entonces me vuelvo hacia Chiba con deliberada lentitud y lo miro a los ojos.

— Supongo que lo que busca es un desnudo.

Percibo el calor que asciende y lucha por abrasarle la máscara y debo hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír en señal de victoria. Chiba alza una ceja.

— Creía que no deseaba ayudarme.

— Es que me siento generosa —contesto—. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Desnudos, paisajes, naturalezas muertas con fruta? Supongo que ya que estamos en la fiesta de Setsuna estará pensando en un desnudo, ¿no?

— Sí, es precisamente en lo que pienso.

— ¿Y ve alguno por aquí que le guste?

— La verdad es que sí.

Me mira directamente. Creo que quizá he jugado a este juego con excesiva caballerosidad. Me consta que debería dar marcha atrás, pero no lo hago. Puede que sean las burbujitas las que hablan, pero me gusta ver el deseo en él. No, eso no es verdad. Lo que me gusta es ver que me desea a mí.

Es una ocurrencia sencilla pero sorprendente. Me aclaro la garganta y digo:

— Pues muéstremelo.

— Perdón, ¿Cómo dice?

Tengo que obligarme a sonar indiferente.

— Ya me ha oído, muéstreme el que le gusta.

— Me encantará hacerlo, señorita Tsukino, créame.

El mensaje oculto en sus palabras está muy poco oculto. Respiro hondo. He sido yo quien ha abierto esa puerta —y de una patada, se podría añadir—, así que ahora me toca cruzarla. Incómoda, cambio de postura… y tropiezo con uno de mis tacones.

Chiba me coge del brazo, y doy un respingo cuando el contacto de su mano en mi piel desnuda me recorre todo el cuerpo como un estremecimiento.

— Será mejor que se descalce, no vaya a hacerse daño.

— Ni hablar. No me paseo descalza por las fiestas.

— Está bien.

Me coge de la mano y me lleva hacia el pasillo cerrado por la cuerda de terciopelo. Camina despacio por consideración a mis doloridos pies, pero entonces me mira con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿No sería mejor que sencillamente cargara con usted en plan cavernícola?

Mi expresión ceñuda se torna en boquiabierta cuando lo veo retirar la cuerda y pasar al oscuro y privado vestíbulo que hay al otro lado. Titubeo un instante y lo sigo. Vuelve a enganchar el cordón y se sienta en un sofá tapizado de terciopelo. Me mira sin la menor expresión de disculpa, como si fuera el dueño del mundo y de todo lo que este contiene, y da una palmadita al asiento contiguo. Estoy mareada y me duelen los pies, de modo que tomo asiento sin discutir.

— Bien, ahora quítese esos tacones. No diga nada —añade antes de que yo tenga tiempo de protestar—, hemos pasado al otro lado de la cuerda de modo que oficialmente no estamos en la fiesta y usted no infringe ninguna norma.

Esto último lo dice con una sonrisa maliciosa a la que correspondo sin pensar.

— Siéntese de lado y coloque los pies en mi regazo —me indica.

Aunque la Serena social protestaría, pongo los pies sobre sus piernas.

— Y ahora cierre los ojos y relájese.

Obedezco, pero durante un momento no noto nada y temo que me esté gastando una broma pesada. Entonces la yema de su dedo empieza a recorrerme la planta del pie. Arqueo la espalda, entre sorprendida y encantada. Su toque es como el de una pluma y casi me hace cosquillas. Cuando repite el movimiento dejo escapar un suspiro estremecido, y todo mi cuerpo se pone tenso mientras me concentro en ese punto. Noto como si me atravesaran alfileres y me doy cuenta de que estoy excitada.

Me agarro al borde del sofá y echo la cabeza más hacia atrás. Unos mechones de cabello rozan mi nuca. La combinación de esas dos sensaciones —su tacto en mis pies y la suave caricia de mi pelo— resulta irresistible. La cabeza me da vueltas de verdad, y no es por el champagne.

Él aumenta la presión y utiliza los pulgares para calmar el dolor de mis pies, y a continuación masajea suavemente los puntos donde las sandalias me rozaban. Resulta lento e íntimo. Y también endiabladamente confuso.

Respiro pesadamente y no puedo pasar por alto el pequeño nudo de miedo que se está formando en mi estómago. He bajado la guardia. He permitido que las cosas siguieran adelante y me estoy acercando peligrosamente al punto donde nunca llego; pero desconozco si tengo la fuerza para retroceder, maldita sea.

— Ahora —me dice.

Abro los ojos, confundida, y la arrebatada expresión de sus ojos está a punto de acabar conmigo.

— Voy a besarla —me dice, y noto su mano en mi nuca sin apenas haber tenido tiempo de asimilar sus palabras.

De alguna manera ha cambiado de posición, y ya no son mis pies los que están en su regazo, sino mis muslos. Nuestros cuerpos se han acercado y él está inclinado hacia mí, con sus labios apretados contra los míos. Me sorprende la suavidad de su boca y al mismo tiempo su firmeza. Se ha hecho con el mando de la situación, exigente, y toma exactamente lo que desea…, que es lo mismo que yo estoy dispuesta a darle.

Me oigo gemir, y él aprovecha que entreabro los labios para hundir su lengua entre ellos.

Es un experto besando, y me dejo arrastrar por el placer. No sé cuándo, pero en un momento determinado me doy cuenta de que una de mis manos lo coge por la camisa y la otra se hunde en su pelo. Es denso y suave. Lo agarro entre mis dedos y empujo para aplastar aún más su boca contra la mía. Deseo perderme en ese beso. Deseo que el fuego que arde en mi interior crezca más. Quizá me consuma, y renazca cual ave Fénix tras haber sido incinerada por el contacto de Darién Chiba.

Su lengua acaricia la mía y despierta chispas eróticas que bailan por todo mi cuerpo. Mi piel, que ya estaba sensible debido a su proximidad, parece haberse convertido en un instrumento de tortura, porque la expectación del contacto de Chiba resulta insoportable. Una ansia sorda e imperiosa crece entre mis muslos, y debo apretar las piernas tanto para defenderme como para intentar satisfacerla.

Él deja escapar un gruñido y me hace cambiar de postura en sus brazos. De repente, su mano está en mi cadera, y el suave tejido de mi falda me acaricia la piel mientras él lo desliza hacia mi entrepierna. Estoy excitada y nerviosa y me pongo tensa, pero no hago nada por apartar a Chiba. Mi cuerpo se estremece, mi clítoris palpita y deseo el alivio. Deseo a Darién.

Noto su cuerpo firme contra el mío. Me mantiene pegada a él y me besa más profundamente mientras su mano baja hacia mi sexo con lentitud suficiente para hacerme enloquecer. Cambio de postura y dejo una pierna sobre sus muslos, pero nuestra posición es incómoda, y mi otra pierna resbala. Apoyo el pie descalzo en el suelo para equilibrarme y en ese momento noto que una corriente de aire se abre camino bajo mi falda para jugar con mis bragas húmedas.

Me encuentro abierta y vulnerable. Chiba apoya su mano en mi sexo al tiempo que deja escapar un gemido en mi boca. Noto su calor a pesar del vestido y del satén de mis bragas. Me acaricia a través de la ropa, y sus dedos juguetean con mi clítoris. Estoy tan húmeda que creo que voy a derretirme.

Tengo la falda subida, pero sigue cubriéndome los muslos. No obstante, él está cerca, muy cerca de ciertos secretos que no quiero compartir, y sé que si intenta acariciarme la entrepierna saltaré. Estoy nerviosa, incluso asustada, pero el miedo y el peligro han añadido un plus a mi excitación. No recuerdo haber estado tan caliente en mi vida.

Sus dedos me provocan y desencadenan una fiebre salvaje que me envuelve. Estoy a punto, solo un poco más y…

Pero entonces su mano desaparece. Abro los ojos y durante un fugaz instante su expresión sigue siendo cálida y franca. Creo que soy la única cosa del mundo que ve, pero entonces algo cambia y la máscara vuelve a ocupar su lugar. Me hace cambiar de postura y me levanta del tal modo que quedo medio sentada en su regazo.

— Darién, ¿qué…?

Es en ese momento cuando oigo una voz a mis espaldas, una voz alegre y femenina que dice:

— Te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¿Estás listo?

«Oh, Dios mío. ¿Acaba de aparecer? ¿Cuánto rato llevará ahí?»

Miro a Darién sin poder hacer nada, pero no se da cuenta. Está mirando por encima del hombro y hablando con alguien.

— Tengo que ocuparme de que lleven a su casa a la señorita Tsukino —dice.

Me vuelvo y me encuentro mirando a Kalaberite Hepburn. Me saluda con un gesto de cabeza, sonríe a Darién y da media vuelta y se aleja.

Este me baja de sus piernas con suavidad, se levanta y me tiende la mano.

— Vámonos.

Me tiemblan las piernas. De hecho todo mi cuerpo tiembla por culpa de sus atenciones. Aun así vuelvo a ponerme los tacones y lo sigo sin hacer preguntas. Me siento confundida y avergonzada y no sé qué pensar exactamente.

Localizamos a Setsuna entre la multitud que empieza a menguar, y me despido. Me da un abrazo. Le prometo que la llamaré en un par de días. Es una promesa que tengo intención de cumplir.

Cuando salimos, Chiba me pone su chaqueta sobre los hombros. Caminamos hasta una limusina que nos espera aparcada en una rotonda junto al camino de acceso. Un chófer con librea abre la puerta, y Darién me hace un gesto para que entre. No había estado en un coche así desde que era niña, y me detengo un momento para admirarlo. Un gran sofá de cuero negro ocupa todo el fondo y un lateral. En el otro hay un bar completo con un decantador de cristal tallado y copas a juego que centellean bajo las luces escondidas tras la madera barnizada. Una gruesa moqueta cubre el suelo. Todo el interior es una declaración de lujo, dinero y elegancia.

Me siento en la parte del fondo para no dar la espalda al conductor. El cuero es suave y cálido y parece envolver mi cuerpo. Miro hacia la puerta mientras espero a que Darién entre.

Salvo que no lo hace.

—Buenas noches, Serena —dice en el mismo tono protocolario que ha utilizado en otros momentos de la velada—. Espero con impaciencia la presentación de mañana.

Entonces cierra la puerta y vuelve a casa de Setsuna y a Kalaberite Hepburn, a la que veo perfilada en la puerta, tendiéndole la mano para hacerlo pasar.


	9. Capítulo 7

Estoy sola, estoy enfadada, me siento mortificada y avergonzada.

También estoy caliente, de ahí la vergüenza.

Es por mi maldita culpa, desde luego. He estado jugando con fuego y lo sabía.

Darien Chiba está fuera de mi alcance. Más aún, resulta peligroso. ¿Por qué Taiki se ha dado cuenta y yo no?

Pero sí me he dado cuenta.

La dureza de su mirada, la máscara que se coloca con tanta habilidad. Lo primero que me dijo el instinto fue que enviara al cuerno a Darien Chiba. ¿Por qué demonios no le hice caso?

¿Por qué creí haber visto algo más de lo que había en realidad?

¿Por qué yo también llevo una máscara y creí haber encontrado una especie de alma gemela?

¿Por qué está como un tren y me deseaba abiertamente?

¿Por qué una parte de mí ansía el peligro?

Cierro los ojos. Si esto fuera un test de opción múltiple tendría que marcar «todas las anteriores».

Me digo que da igual. Como mucho Darien Chiba desea conquistarme del mismo modo que ha conquistado el mundo de la industria, pero por mucho que pueda anhelar el contacto de su cuerpo contra el mío, en este momento estoy convencida de que no debo permitir que eso ocurra. No me expondría de esa manera ante un hombre que solo pretende echar un polvo rápido. Qué demonios, no quiero mostrarme a nadie de ese modo. No quiero escuchar las preguntas ni dar explicaciones. Guardo celosamente mis secretos.

Me desprendo de mis tacones de un puntapié y después echo la cabeza hacia atrás y mantengo los ojos cerrados. Doy gracias por la suavidad con la que se desplaza la limusina porque la cabeza me da ya suficientes vueltas.

El champagne, que tan buena idea parecía en su momento, ahora se me antoja una estupidez.

Empiezo a adormilarme cuando el móvil me despierta bruscamente. Doy un respingo y rebusco en mi bolso diminuto. No reconozco la llamada, pero si teniendo en cuenta que únicamente he dado mi nuevo número a Rei y a Diamante, no necesito un título en estadística para deducir que o es uno de ellos, desde otro teléfono, o se trata de un teleoperador.

— Estoy cansada —contesto, porque si es un teleoperador se lo merece.

— No me extraña —contesta una voz que me resulta familiar—. Me parece recordar que le recomendé que se lo tomara con calma.

— ¡Señor Chiba! ¿Cómo ha conseguido este número? —pregunto mientras me incorporo demasiado rápidamente.

— Quería escuchar su voz.

El tono de Chiba es grave y sensual. Cae sobre mí igual que calor líquido a pesar de todo lo que estuviera diciéndome a mí misma.

— Ah…

— Y también quiero verla otra vez.

Me obligo a respirar.

— Pues me verá mañana porque asistiré a la reunión —respondo convencida de que debo cortar esto de raíz.

— Aguardo ese momento con impaciencia. Quizá habría sido más prudente por mi parte esperar hasta entonces para hablar con usted, pero al imaginármela recostada en el asiento de cuero de mi limusina, relajada y algo bebida… Bueno, era una imagen que no podía pasar por alto.

Estoy hecha un lío. ¿Qué ha sido del hombre que me depositó en este coche con tanta frialdad?

— Quiero verla otra vez —repite en tono más categórico.

No me molesto en fingir que no lo entiendo. Está claro que no habla de asuntos de trabajo.

— ¿Consigue siempre lo que quiere?

— Sí —responde sencillamente—. En especial cuando el deseo es mutuo.

— No lo es —miento.

— ¿De verdad?

Percibo interés en su voz. Para él esto no es más que un juego. Es lo que soy para él: solo un juego. La idea me irrita y eso es bueno. Una Serena irritada tiene mucho más autocontrol que una Serena cansada.

— De verdad.

— ¿Cómo se sentía cuando la dejé en la limusina?

Cambio de postura, incómoda. No sé adónde nos lleva esta conversación, pero estoy segura de que no me va a gustar.

— Serena Tsukino…

— ¡No me llame así! —espeto.

— Muy bien, Serena —contesta como si supiera que está curando una herida muy profunda—. ¿Cómo se sentía cuando la dejé en la limusina?

— Muy disgustada, y usted lo sabía perfectamente.

— ¿Por qué la estaba enviando a casa sola en una limusina? ¿O porque la estaba enviando a casa sola en una limusina para poder atender una cita con una mujer hermosa?

— Por si no se ha fijado, apenas nos conocemos. Tiene todo el derecho de salir con quien quiera y cuando quiera.

— Y usted tiene todo el derecho de sentirse celosa.

— No estoy celosa y no tengo derecho a estarlo. Permítame que le recuerde lo principal: apenas lo conozco.

— Ya veo. ¿Eso significa que el hecho de que nos deseemos mutuamente no cuenta? ¿Y tampoco cuenta que haya hecho que se excitara, que tuviera su sexo en mi mano y la hiciera gemir?

Está a punto de hacerme gemir de nuevo, pero me las arreglo para mantener un valiente silencio.

— Está bien —prosigue—, dígame, ¿Qué nivel de intimidad es necesario alcanzar para que los celos puedan asomar la cabeza?

— Mire, señor Chiba, esta noche he bebido más champagne que en toda mi vida. No tengo intención de responder a semejante pregunta.

Se echa a reír, y su risa suena fresca y auténtica. Me gusta. Y sí, también me gusta Darien Chiba. No es como esperaba, pero tiene algo fascinante, y no se trata de que esté como un queso ni de que haya hecho que me excitara hasta casi correrme. Parece un hombre que se halla cómodo consigo mismo. Me recuerda a Setsuna, cuando dijo que si a sus invitados no les gustaba cómo organizaba las fiestas ya se podían largar y se quedó tan ancha. Me dejó boquiabierta, pero me impresionó favorablemente. En cambio, a mi madre le habría dado un infarto allí mismo.

Por lo que estoy viendo, Darién Chiba comparte esta misma actitud pero la lleva al extremo.

— Se llama Kalaberite —me dice, con su suave voz—. Es la propietaria de la galería de arte que expone las obras de Netflyte.

—Creía que era Setsuna la que se encargaba de eso.

— Setsuna ha organizado la fiesta porque se ha convertido en una especie de mecenas para Netflyte, pero mañana los cuadros volverán a la galería de Kalaberite. Hace más de una semana que anoté en mi agenda la cita de esta noche con ella y con su marido. Se trata de un asunto de negocios que no podía dejar de atender, pero he salido un momento para llamarla.

— Ah… —«Su marido»—. Ah…

Por un lado, me revienta ser tan transparente; pero por el otro Chiba me ha llamado para tranquilizarme, y lo gentil del gesto me conmueve. Naturalmente no debería permitirlo. Debería ser fuerte y decirle que no tenía que haberse molestado. Es necesario cortar de raíz cualquier cosa que haya surgido entre nosotros.

— ¿Dónde está ahora? —pregunto haciendo caso omiso de mis propios y sabios consejos.

— En el Sur la Mer —dice, refiriéndose a un bar y restaurante de Malibú tan distinguido que incluso yo he oído hablar de él.

— Tengo entendido que es fantástico.

— La cocina es exquisita, pero lo que marca la diferencia es el ambiente. Resulta encantador a la par que íntimo. Es el lugar idóneo para tomar una copa y hablar de negocios sin que a uno lo puedan escuchar. O para hablar de otras cosas que no sean negocios.

Su voz ha recuperado cierto tono de intimidad, y siento un leve cosquilleo.

— Y ¿está ahí exclusivamente por negocios?

Su risa sofocada es como una sacudida.

— Le aseguro que entre mis compromisos no figura una aventura con Kalaberite y su marido. No me interesan los hombres y tampoco las mujeres casadas.

No digo nada.

— Quiero verla de nuevo, Serena. Creo que la comida de aquí le gustará.

— ¿Solo la comida? —En mi cabeza, las palabras habían resultado juguetonas, pero dichas en voz alta han resultado dulces y provocativas. Cierro los ojos e intento mantener el equilibrio antes de precipitarme por esa resbaladiza pendiente.

— Bueno, el café tampoco está mal.

— Me gusta el café —reconozco y respiro hondo—, pero no me parece buena idea.

— Miles de plantadores de café de todo el mundo discreparían de usted.

— Cenar, café, una cita con usted… No creo que sea buena idea.

— ¿De verdad? Yo la encuentro sumamente atrayente.

— Señor Chiba…

— Señorita Tsukino… —dice, y puedo percibir la sonrisa en su voz.

— Es usted exasperante.

— Eso me han dicho, pero prefiero la palabra persistente. No acepto un no por respuesta.

— A veces no hay otra respuesta.

— Puede, pero esta no es una de esas veces.

No puedo evitar sonreír mientras me pongo cómoda sobre la suave tapicería de cuero.

— ¿Ah, no? Creo que olvida que soy yo la que dice sí o no. Además, ya le he dado mi respuesta y no tengo intención de cambiar de parecer.

— ¿No?

—Lo siento, señor Chiba, pero me temo que acaba de encontrarse con la horma de su zapato.

— La verdad es que espero que así sea, señorita Tsukino.

Frunzo ligeramente el entrecejo mientras intento adivinar adónde quiere llevar la conversación. Sé perfectamente que no está dispuesto a ceder. Para ser sincera, me decepcionaría que fuera de otro modo.

— Se lo pregunté antes y evitó contestar, así que permítame insistir: ¿se siente atraída hacia mí?

— ¿P… Perdón?

Su risa resulta grave y sedosa.

— Estoy seguro de que me ha entendido, pero en aras del juego limpio le repetiré la pregunta lenta y claramente: ¿se siente atraída por mí?

Abro la boca para decir algo pero no tengo la menor idea de qué debo contestar.

— No se trata de una pregunta con trampa —me dice, aunque sé que lo es.

— Sí —digo al fin porque es la verdad y porque no me cabe duda de que lo sabe—. Pero ¿y qué? Ya me dirá qué mujer en sus cabales de este planeta no lo estaría. Aun así, no voy a salir con usted.

— Siempre consigo lo que quiero, Serena. Creo que es mejor que lo sepa desde el principio.

— ¿Y lo que quiere es cenar conmigo? Pensaba que alguien de su posición desearía algo un poco más impresionante. Como colonizar Marte, por ejemplo.

— Cenar es solo el principio. Quiero tocarla —dice en tono grave y autoritario—. Quiero recorrer todo su cuerpo con mis manos. Quiero acabar lo que empezamos, señorita Tsukino. Quiero hacer que se corra.


	10. Capítulo 8

De repente en la limusina hace mucho, mucho calor, y tengo la sensación de haber olvidado los pasos necesarios para respirar.

«No creo que…»

Me doy cuenta de que esas palabras solo están en mi cabeza y lo intento de nuevo.

— No creo que sea una buena idea.

— Es una idea fantástica. No he pensado en otra cosa desde que la acompañé hasta la limusina. Tocarla otra vez, acariciarla, besarla…

Me vuelvo, decidida a mantenerme firme. Sin embargo me siento débil y estoy bastante bebida. Mi voluntad flaquea.

— Dígame que no ha pensado lo mismo que yo.

— No lo he pensado.

— No me mienta, Sere. Esa es la regla número uno: nunca me mienta.

« ¿Reglas?»

— ¿Se trata de un juego?

— ¿Acaso no lo es todo?

No contesto.

—«Simon dice», Sere. ¿Nunca ha jugado?

Su voz es suave como una caricia.

— Sí.

— ¿Está subida la pantalla de privacidad?

Levanto la vista. Estoy sentada al fondo de la limusina pero alcanzo a ver al chófer al volante, los hombros de su chaqueta negra y el blanco contraste del cuello de su camisa. La gorra apenas deja ver el cabello rojizo. Me da la impresión de que se halla a millones de kilómetros, pero no es así. Está aquí mismo y seguramente puede oír todo lo que decimos.

— Es muy discreto —dice Darien, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento—, pero ¿por qué atormentarlo? El botón plateado que hay detrás de usted, en la consola, controla la pantalla, ¿lo ve?

Me doy la vuelta y veo una serie de botones empotrados en un panel.

— Sí.

— Púlselo.

— No ha dicho «Simon dice».

Su risa contenida me encanta.

— Buena chica. ¿Me está sugiriendo que preferiría dejar la pantalla bajada? Piénselo antes de contestar, Sere. La mayoría de mujeres preferirían disfrutar de cierta intimidad para lo que he planeado.

Me humedezco los labios. Si pulso ese botón estaré diciendo que sí a mucho más que a esa maldita pantalla.

¿Es eso lo que deseo? Chiba está hablando de verme desnuda, de tocarme, de besarme y de recorrer mi piel con sus manos.

Apoyo levemente el dedo en el botón mientras recuerdo el tacto de su mano y cómo le permití acercarse demasiado, cómo estuve a punto de revelarle demasiado.

Pero no está en el coche, de modo que puedo hacerlo. Puedo dejarme llevar por los efectos de la noche y el champagne, y por el atractivo de Darien Chiba.

Pero ¿y si lo estoy incitando, haciéndole pensar que la fantasía se convertirá en realidad?

Trago saliva nuevamente porque no me importa. Deseo el dejarme llevar. Deseo su voz en mi cabeza y la fantasía de sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Transigirá. ¿Dice que hay reglas?, pues al cuerno con ellas. En estos momentos soy yo quien las marca.

Pulso el botón.

La pantalla se levanta despacio, y quedo aislada en la lujosa comodidad de la limusina de Darien Chiba.

— Ya la he subido. —Hablo tan bajo que no estoy segura de que me haya oído.

— Quítese las bragas.

Sí, al parecer me ha oído.

— Y ¿si le dijera que ya lo he hecho?

— Estoy en un lugar público, señorita Tsukino. No me atormente.

— Es usted quien me atormenta —replico.

— Bien. Ahora quíteselas.

Me levanto la falda y me quito las bragas. Estoy descalza, de modo que resulta fácil. Las dejo en el asiento, junto a mí.

— Me las he quitado —digo y puesto que también forma parte de mi fantasía añado—: estoy húmeda.

Su grave gemido me produce escalofríos de placer.

— No hable. Y no se toque a menos que yo se lo diga. Ese es el juego, Serena. Haga lo que le diga y solo eso. ¿Queda claro?

— Sí —murmuro.

— Sí, señor —me corrige.

Su tono es amable pero firme.

« ¿Señor?»

No digo nada.

— Si lo prefiere puedo colgar. —Su tono es firme, pero creo percibir en él ciertos aires de triunfo.

Frunzo el entrecejo porque no quiero darle la satisfacción de ganar esta batalla, pero tampoco que termine el juego. Estoy segura de que míster Hielo y Fuego habla en serio, así que me trago el orgullo.

— Sí, señor.

— Buena chica. Me desea, ¿verdad?

— Sí, señor.

— Yo también la deseo. ¿Eso la pone húmeda?

— Sí.

La palabra me sale ahogada. Lo cierto es que estoy a tope, caliente, húmeda y desesperadamente cachonda. No sé qué puede haber planeado, pero no me cabe duda de que diré sí a todo con tal de que vaya más allá, de que me lleve más lejos.

— Conecte el altavoz de su móvil y déjelo en el asiento, junto a usted. Luego levántese la falda y recuéstese en el asiento. Quiero su culo desnudo en el cuero. La quiero bien húmeda y lubricada en ese asiento para que cuando yo suba a la limusina un poco más tarde pueda deleitarme con su olor.

— Sí, señor —consigo articular mientras hago lo que me ha dicho.

El roce de la falda en mis muslos desnudos resulta dolorosamente erótico y la sensación del cálido cuero en mis nalgas desnudas me hace gemir.

— Abra las piernas y súbase la falda hasta la cintura. —Su voz me rodea. Su tono es grave y autoritario, poderosamente sensual—. Recuéstese y cierre los ojos. Ahora deje una mano en el asiento y ponga la otra justo por encima de su rodilla.

Obedezco. Noto mi piel ardiendo.

— Mueva el pulgar —dice—. Muévalo lentamente, hacia delante y hacia atrás. Despacio, muy despacio. ¿Lo está haciendo?

— Sí, señor.

— ¿Tiene los ojos cerrados?

— Sí, señor.

— Es a mí a quien nota. Mi mano en su pierna, mi dedo acariciándole la piel. Es muy suave, y usted resplandece abriéndose para mí. ¿Me desea, Sere?

— Sí.

— Sí, ¿qué?

Mi sexo se tensa ante el gruñido exigente de su voz. Hay algo delicioso en el hecho de rendirme ante él.

— Sí, señor.

— Quiero tocarle los pechos, Sere. Quiero acariciarle los pezones. Quiero acercar mi boca y chupárselos hasta que se corra sin haberle tocado siquiera el clítoris. ¿No lo desea también, Sere?

«Dios mío, sí.»

— Solo si después me toca ahí, señor.

Su risa me mortifica. Mi clítoris parece a punto de reventar, y deseo desesperadamente tocarme, pero el juego no me lo permite. Todavía no.

— Me la ha puesto dura, Sere, ¿lo sabía?

— Eso espero, señor, porque me está torturando de mala manera.

— Bájese la cremallera del vestido —dice—. Luego levante la mano que descansa en el asiento y chúpese el dedo índice. —Cierro los ojos y me introduzco el dedo en la boca dejando escapar un leve gemido—. Así, muy bien. Utilice la lengua y chupe con fuerza.

Oigo la tensión de su voz, y mi cuerpo se estremece. Estoy tan mojada que el cuero del asiento empieza a resbalar.

— Ahora deslice esa mano bajo el escote y tóquese un pezón. ¿Lo nota duro?

— Sí.

— Acarícielo, pero muy ligeramente. Como un beso de mariposa. ¿Lo nota? ¿Hace que se humedezca aún más?

— Sí —susurro.

— Ahora mueva la mano de la pierna, pero hágalo lentamente y vaya aumentando el movimiento. ¿Nota esa suave caricia?

— Sí.

Imagino que mis dedos son los suyos y que está trazando un camino de fuego por mi cuerpo agitado y caliente.

— Soy yo, son mis manos las que están ahí. Las tengo sobre sus piernas. ¿Me nota, acariciándole el interior de los muslos, provocándola y haciendo que esté cada vez más y más húmeda?

Retiro la mano del pecho y la pongo en la otra pierna. Lenta y sensualmente me acaricio el interior de los muslos con suaves y delicadas caricias. Es territorio prohibido. Ahí es donde se esconden mis secretos. Pero ahora no. En este momento no hay nada prohibido y estoy a salvo.

Soy capaz de perderme en esa voz. Puedo cerrar los ojos e imaginar a Darien arrodillado ante mí. Sus ojos mirándome. Sus manos por todo mi cuerpo.

— Oh, Dios, sí.

— Abra más las piernas —me ordena—. La quiero completamente abierta y con su sexo húmedo ante mí. ¿Desea tocarse, Sere?

— Sí —susurro.

Me doy cuenta de que me ruborizo por reconocerlo abiertamente, y no alcanzo a comprender cómo puedo notarlo si me arde toda la piel.

— Todavía no —dice, y percibo una pizca de diversión en su voz. Sabe que me está atormentando y disfruta.

— Es usted un sádico, señor Chiba.

— Y yo diría que usted se presta voluntariamente. ¿En qué la convierte eso?

«En una masoquista.» Un estremecimiento me recorre el cuerpo entregado a la erótica dulzura de mis caricias.

— Estoy excitada —admito.

— Somos deliciosamente compatibles.

— Si median las telecomunicaciones —digo sin pensar.

— Siempre, señorita Tsukino. No discuta o aquí se acaba el juego, y sería una lástima.

Permanezco callada.

— Bien. Me gusta que sea obediente. La quiero bien abierta y lista para mí. La quiero bien mojada —añade, y estoy a punto de deshacerme sobre la tapicería—. Ponga las manos en el asiento, a ambos lados de las caderas. ¿Lo ha hecho?

— Sí.

El silencio resulta ominoso.

— Quiero decir que sí lo he hecho, señor.

Tengo las manos apretadas contra el asiento de piel. El clítoris me arde, me exige. Me retuerzo, pero solo consigo aumentar el deseo.

Mis dedos se contraen. Me muero por correrme y juro que si no me permite tocarme enseguida…

¿Por qué no? Ni siquiera se enteraría.

— No se toque, Sere. Aún no.

— ¿Cómo lo ha…? ¡Por Dios, no habrá una cámara escondida!

La idea me resulta mortificante y excitante al mismo tiempo.

— No —contesta tajantemente—, aunque en este momento desearía que la hubiera. Digamos que ha sido un comentario afortunado.

El maldito rubor vuelve a aparecer y me estremezco un poco más mientras intento procurarme una satisfacción que se encuentra dolorosa y frustrantemente fuera de mi alcance.

— No sé si lo sabe, señorita Tsukino, pero me está manteniendo alejado de un whisky estupendo y de unos canapés muy apetitosos.

— No lo lamento lo más mínimo —replico—, pero si tiene prisa sé cómo acabar con esto rápidamente.

— ¿Es eso lo que desea? ¿Que acabe?

— Bueno, no —admito.

Es una tortura, pero una tortura increíblemente placentera.

— ¿Se ha fijado en el bar cuando ha entrado en la limusina?

— Sí.

—Quiero que se mueva lo suficiente para abrir la cubierta de hielo y coger un cubito. Luego vuelva a sentarse con las piernas bien abiertas para mí.

— Sí, señor.

Me incorporo y aunque sé que no debo hacerlo, aprovecho para apretar un poco los muslos. La presión me resulta deliciosa y me lleva más allá. Sin embargo mi frustración va en aumento porque estoy más excitada de lo que recuerdo haber estado jamás y al mismo tiempo, lejos de cualquier satisfacción. No dejo de preguntarme qué vendrá a continuación. ¿Cubitos de hielo…?

Sonrío y comprendo que si algo tengo claro es que Darien Chiba será capaz de hacer interesante la experiencia.

— ¿Se ha sentado de nuevo?

— Sí.

— ¿En qué mano tiene el hielo?

— En la derecha.

— Quítese el tirante izquierdo del vestido hasta que su pecho quede al descubierto. Cierre los ojos y trace círculos con el cubito alrededor de la areola, pero sin tocar el pezón. Todavía no. Así, muy bien. Imagino su piel, tersa y perfecta, tensándose por efecto del frío. Estoy duro y deseo tocarla.

— Ya me está tocando —susurro.

— Sí. —El deseo en su voz iguala el mío.

— Deslice la mano izquierda por su muslo —dice, y lo celebro en silencio.

¿Lo tenía todo planeado o acaso es que he superado alguna prueba? Echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras mis ansiosos dedos acarician el interior del muslo y van subiendo hacia donde la carne ya no es tersa como Darien imagina, sino que dibuja las cicatrices de mis secretos.

El cubito de hielo se derrite sobre mi piel ardiente.

— Lo imagino lamiendo las gotitas —le digo—. Su lengua jugando con mi duro pezón, tentándome hasta que no puede más y lo mordisquea. Noto el roce de sus dientes antes de que empiece a chuparlo con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que acaba siendo como un cable al rojo vivo que me atraviesa hasta el clítoris.

— ¡Jesús! —Exclama con sorpresa—. ¿Quién está jugando ahora?

— Es que soy muy competitiva —contesto. Sin embargo me cuesta hablar. Mi mano ha subido un poco más, y mis dedos acarician la suave piel donde termina el muslo y empieza mi sexo—. Darien, por favor… —suplico.

El hielo se ha derretido.

— Un dedo. Extiendo un dedo y lo deslizo por su sexo, su sexo húmedo y abierto. Noto que se estremece de deseo.

— Sí —susurro.

— ¿Está mojada?

— Estoy empapada.

— Quiero estar dentro de usted —me dice.

Antes de que me dé permiso deslizo dos dedos hasta lo más profundo de mí, y mi cuerpo reacciona al instante llevándome un poco más allá. Estoy caliente y lubricada, borracha de placer. Me froto el clítoris con la palma de la mano y no puedo evitarlo: dejo escapar un gemido. Chiba ya conoce mi secreto.

— Ha infringido las reglas —dice.

Me arqueo, estoy a punto, pero no me atrevo a seguir acariciándome. No tras haber oído su tono de mando.

— Las reglas están para saltárselas —consigo responder a duras penas con voz ahogada.

— Desde luego que sí, siempre que esté dispuesta a aceptar el castigo que le corresponde. ¿Debo castigarla, Sere? ¿Debo ponerla sobre mis rodillas y darle unos azotes en el culo?

— Yo…

Me estremezco. Sus palabras me excitan aún más. Nunca he jugado este tipo de juegos, pero en este momento la idea de ser tan vulnerable ante Darien Chiba me pone a cien.

— No sé, quizá debería ordenarle que retirara la mano y dejarla con las ganas, para que se quede sin placer.

— No, por favor.

— Debería —dice—. Debería dejarla colgada.

No es mi intención, pero gimoteo un poco. ¿Por qué? Si lo que deseo es correrme no tengo más que hacerlo. Mis dedos funcionan perfectamente, y yo estoy a punto, tan a punto…

Pero no. Se trata de un juego, y lo estoy jugando con un compañero. No deseo correrme sin más. Deseo correrme porque Darien haga que me corra.

Ríe por lo bajo, sabedor de la tortura que me está infligiendo.

— Suplique —me dice.

— Por favor…

— Por favor, ¿qué?

— Por favor, señor.

— ¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacerlo?

— Quiero correrme, Darien. Y quiero conseguirlo porque su voz me arrastre a ello. Estoy tan al límite que creo que si la limusina coge un bache voy a estallar de placer.

He perdido toda vergüenza y todo recato. Pero no me importa. Lo único que deseo es explotar sabiendo que Darien escucha mis gritos al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Se está tocando? —Su voz sigue siendo cortante, pero en este momento también suena ronca, ansiosa.

— Sí.

— Quiero saborearla. Chúpese los dedos. —Obedezco e imagino que mis dedos húmedos y lubricados son sus labios—. Cuénteme —añade.

— Están mojados y son dulces, pero Darien yo quiero…

— Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora soy yo quien la toca. Estoy arrodillado delante de usted, y la tengo abierta para mí. La noto mojada y deliciosa, y mi lengua se desliza por todo su sexo, tocando y saboreando. ¿La siente cuando juguetea con su clítoris?

— Sí —respondo mientras me acaricio con los dedos.

— Sabe tan bien, y se me ha puesto tan duro… Deseo estar dentro de usted, pero no puedo parar de saborearla.

— No pare.

Me arqueo mientras un orgasmo se eleva dentro de mí igual que la obertura de una gran ópera.

— Nunca —responde—, pero ahora necesito que se corra para mí. Estamos a punto, y es el momento. La estoy tocando. La estoy llevando al clímax. Ahora, Sere. Córrase para mí ahora.

Lo hago.

Que alguien me ayude pero es como si su voz me llevara más allá del clímax, y estallo contra un cielo de terciopelo negro mientras me atraviesan haces de luz abrasadores de tan poderosos e intensos.

— Oh, sí —dice con voz ahogada y relajante—. Eso es.

Me doy cuenta de que jadeo y de que mis gritos se ahogan en gemidos donde se mezclan el placer y cierta sensación de abandono. Todo ha acabado. Estoy sola en el asiento trasero de una limusina, y el hombre que ha hecho que me corra se encuentra al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

Aparto un solitario mechón de pelo pegado a la cara. Estoy cubierta por una pátina de sudor. Me siento usada y poseída.

Me siento bien.

Me siento capaz de cualquier cosa.

— Ya ha llegado —dice Darien.

Vuelvo la cabeza y miro por la ventanilla ahumada. En efecto, la limusina se dispone a aparcar frente a mi bloque de apartamentos. Me doy cuenta de que no se refería a mi orgasmo, sino a mi casa.

Frunzo el entrecejo porque acabo de caer en la cuenta de que no he dado mi dirección al chófer. ¿Lo habrá hecho Darien? Seguramente, pero cómo sabía dónde vivo.

Me recompongo la falda y el escote lo mejor que puedo en un absurdo intento de aparentar recato. Quiero preguntarle cómo conoce mi dirección, pero Chiba se me adelanta.

— Nos veremos mañana, señorita Tsukino —dice en un tono formal que no me impide apreciar cierta sonrisa de satisfacción en su voz.

— Espero la reunión con impaciencia, señor Chiba —respondo con la misma formalidad a pesar de que el corazón todavía me late con fuerza.

Se produce un momento de silencio, pero me consta que sigue al aparato. Al cabo de unos segundos lo oigo reír.

— Cuelgue, señorita Tsukino —ordena.

— Sí, señor —contesto y cuelgo.

«Mañana…»

La realidad me golpea con la fuerza de un tsunami. ¿Cómo demonios se me ocurre tener sexo por teléfono con alguien con quien me voy a ver en persona dentro de unas horas? Y no solo lo voy a ver, sino que también voy a presentarle un plan de negocio.

¿Es que me he vuelto loca?

Sí, creo que sí.

Loca. Insensata. Idiota.

Audaz.

Me estremezco.

Sí, pero la audacia me ha hecho sentir tan bien…

La limusina se ha detenido por completo, y veo cómo el chófer se apea para abrirme la puerta. Recojo mis bragas con la intención de guardarlas en el bolso, pero se me ocurre una idea mejor.

Ya puestos a ser audaces…

Las meto debajo del reposabrazos de tal modo que la puntilla y el satén asoman ligeramente. Me subo la cremallera del vestido, compruebo que cubre todo lo que debe cubrir y me acerco a la puerta justo cuando el chófer la abre.

Salgo de la limusina, alzo la cabeza hacia el cielo e imagino que mil millones de estrellas me miran con su parpadeo. Les devuelvo una sonrisa cómplice. Cuando amanezca es probable que me muera de remordimiento, pero ahora pienso disfrutar del instante. Al fin y al cabo ha sido una noche increíblemente buena.


	11. Capítulo 9

Giro la llave en la cerradura tan sigilosamente como puedo, doy la vuelta al picaporte y abro la puerta lentamente. Lo único que deseo es meterme en mi habitación y dormir, pero Rei tiene el sueño más ligero del mundo, de modo que no sé si lo conseguiré.

El apartamento está en silencio y prácticamente a oscuras. La única claridad proviene de una luz de emergencia que insistí en dejar siempre encendida en el cuarto de baño. Brinda una claridad mínima, suficiente para proporcionar cierta orientación y no sumir el apartamento en una oscuridad total.

La silenciosa penumbra parece una buena señal. Puede que Rei haya bajado al bareto que hay en la esquina, junto al Stop'n Shop. Ambos locales huelen un poco a cloaca y sudor, pero nada de eso detiene a mi amiga cuando le apetece alcohol o chocolate. Llevo menos de una semana viviendo aquí y ya hemos visitado la tienda dos veces (para aprovisionarnos de Diet Coke y Chips Ahoy), y el bar, una (para bourbon a palo seco porque no es la clase de sitio donde preparan Martini).

Cierro la puerta con cuidado y echo el pestillo, pero no pongo la cadena de seguridad con la esperanza de que mis conjeturas sobre el paradero de Rei sean correctas. Acto seguido me dirijo de puntillas a mi habitación por si acaso.

Resulta fácil orientarse por el apartamento. Era un piso normal antes de que los propietarios decidieran dividirlo y no supera los ochenta metros cuadrados. La sala principal cumple la triple función de vestíbulo, salón y comedor. También hay una cocina, un baño y dos dormitorios. El salón se halla a la izquierda y está cómodamente amueblado con un sillón y un sofá. En la pared principal destacan una chimenea que nunca se usa y una televisión de pantalla plana.

Justo delante de la puerta principal, más allá del metro y medio que constituye el vestíbulo, se halla el comedor que cuenta con una mesa de color naranja realmente fea y cuatro sillas de madera desparejadas. Es posible que Rei alquilara el apartamento cuando los precios estaban bajos, pero eso no significa que haya desembolsado más dinero. Lo ha amueblado con la mirada puesta en el coste, no en lo bien que pudiera quedar. No me importa, pero ya le he dicho que cuando me lo pueda permitir quiero pintar el interior y darle un aire un poco más Ikea. El estilo Casa y Jardín queda totalmente descartado.

La cocina está a la izquierda del salón y separada de este por una pared que algún día me encantaría derribar y convertir en zona de paso. Hasta que llegue ese momento, la cocinera no solo no puede ver la televisión, sino que se encuentra atrapada en un espacio claustrofóbico. Entre el comedor y la cocina hay dos peldaños que parecen no servir de nada, pero que conducen a dos dormitorios separados por un baño.

He recorrido más o menos un metro y estoy pasando de la entrada al comedor cuando una luz se enciende a mi izquierda. Me vuelvo y veo a Rei hecha un ovillo en el viejo sillón que Lady Miau-Miau utiliza para rascarse.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto, porque una Rei meditando en la oscuridad no es cosa buena.

Estira los brazos, bosteza y despierta a Lady Miau-Miau que es una bola de pelo acurrucada en su regazo.

— Estoy bien. Debo de haberme dormido.

Cambia de postura sin moverse del sillón y estira el cuello para aliviar los calambres. La observo en busca de alguna señal que indique que me está tomando el pelo, pero parece encontrarse perfectamente. Me siento aliviada. Pueden llamarme egoísta, pero no estoy de humor para ocuparme de otros dramas que no sean los míos.

— Bueno, ¿y…? —me pregunta mientras la gata salta al suelo y se dirige sigilosamente a la cocina en busca de comida.

Me encojo de hombros sin moverme del sitio, con mi pequeño vestido negro y las sandalias de tacón colgando de mis dedos mientras mi culo desnudo se ventila bajo la falda con vuelo.

— Estoy cansada —le digo, necesito poner en orden mis pensamientos. Rei siempre ve más de lo que yo desearía, y no quiero lanzarme a una conversación sin estar preparada—. ¿Qué te parece si mañana desayunamos juntas en Du-par's y te hago un informe completo? Eso sí, tendrá que ser pronto. —Señalo mi dormitorio con el pulgar—. Necesito irme a dormir.

— ¿De verdad no vas a contarme nada? Entonces ¿para qué demonios te he esperado despierta?

— No estabas despierta. Estabas dormida.

Hace un gesto despectivo con la mano, como si mi lógica fuera irrelevante.

— Por la mañana —le digo y antes de que pueda replicar doy media vuelta y me dirijo a mi dormitorio.

Aguardo un segundo, por si Rei decide entrar, pero cuando veo que no lo hace me quito el vestido y me quedo de pie, desnuda durante un momento mientras noto cómo el aire acondicionado acaricia mi piel todavía ardiente. Mi pantalón de pijama favorito está doblado sobre la almohada. Me lo pongo, y la sensación del tejido contra mi sexo, todavía sensible, resulta fantástica. Pienso en Darien y me acaricio los pechos desnudos. Los pezones se me endurecen, y siento la tentación de coger el móvil y llamarlo.

«Por Dios, Sere, contrólate.»

Desconozco lo que Darien Chiba puede querer de mí, pero la verdad es que no me importa porque esta historia no va a llegar a ninguna parte. No voy a descubrirme ante Darien Chiba. Eso está claro. Pero que lo esté no significa que no pueda apreciar la fantasía que me ha ofrecido, envuelta en papel de plata con un orgasmo brillante y reluciente.

Me meto entre las sábanas y deslizo una mano por dentro del pijama. Ya no estoy borracha, solo agradablemente mareada, y no se me ocurre mejor manera de conciliar el sueño.

El agudo sonido del timbre de la entrada corta ese plan de raíz. Saco la mano de mi entrepierna y me pongo en pie de un salto como si fuera una adolescente sorprendida por sus padres.

— ¿Es Nicolas? —grito a Rei.

— ¡Pero qué dices! Yo los tengo bien enseñados.

—Entonces ¿quién…?

— ¡Joder! —Exclama no por miedo ni enfado, sino de perplejidad—. Sere, cariño, será mejor que vengas.

Me pongo una camiseta y voy corriendo al salón sin imaginar siquiera quién puede ser a estas horas.

Sin embargo resulta que no es nadie, solo un enorme ramo de flores que alguien ha dejado ante nuestra puerta. Hay margaritas, girasoles, escrofularias y otras flores que no reconozco. Son preciosas, alegres, cálidas y salvajes.

Son perfectas.

«Darien —pienso como si todo mi cuerpo sonriera—. Tiene que haber sido Darien.»

Rei se agacha, coge el sobre y saca la tarjeta antes de que haya tenido tiempo de adelantarme. Me muero de rabia en silencio mientras ella me mira y una sonrisa maliciosa le curva la comisura de la boca.

Extiendo la mano para que me entregue la tarjeta, y lo hace con ojos chispeantes.

Solo hay una palabra escrita: «Delicioso». Debajo veo las iniciales D. C.

Entonces yo, la chica que nunca se ruboriza, me pongo como un tomate por enésima vez esta noche.

Rei recoge el ramo y lo lleva a la mesa del comedor. Me asomo al rellano, pero está desierto.

— Bueno, parece que te has divertido en la fiesta, ¿no?

— No ha sido en la fiesta —contesto, porque si no cuento a Rei lo ocurrido ya puedo ir buscándome una nueva amiga—. Ha sido en el trayecto de vuelta a casa.

Me dejo caer en el sofá adosado a la pared que separa el salón de la cocina, recojo los pies y me cubro con mi manta afgana púrpura. De repente me siento muy cansada. Ha sido un día largo e interesante.

— Ni se te ocurra —me dice Rei mientras se sienta en la mesa de madera de cerezo que traje conmigo de Texas. Aunque eso la sitúa justo enfrente de mí se inclina más hasta que la tengo ante mis narices—. Ni se te ocurra decir que tienes sueño. No puedes soltar un bombazo como este y no dar explicaciones. El trayecto de vuelta a casa, vale, ¿y qué más? ¿Subisteis a Mulholland para pasar un buen rato?

— Me envió a casa en su limusina —le espeto porque me apetece ver su reacción—. Sola.

— Valiente mentirosa estás hecha —responde, pero cuando ve mi expresión pregunta—: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Hago un gesto afirmativo y entonces, maldita sea, se me escapa la risa.

— Fue un viaje increíble.

— ¿En serio? —Tiene los ojos como platos—. Vamos, desembucha y no me vengas con esas tonterías de que hay ciertas cosas que las damas no deben contar. No eres tu madre, así que quiero oír todos los detalles. Todos.

Se lo cuento. Bueno, no todo, pero sí lo más importante, empezando por nuestra extraña y fría presentación en la fiesta de Setsuna y siguiendo por el testosterónico encuentro entre Chiba y Taiki.

— Hace siglos que no he visto a Taiki —me interrumpe Rei—. El muy sinvergüenza… ¿Por qué no ha llamado?

En realidad la respuesta no le interesa, así que me apremia para que prosiga con mi relato. Sigo. Mi cansancio parece haberse esfumado junto con mi reticencia. Rei es mi mejor amiga y me siento bien compartiendo lo sucedido. Sin embargo, me sorprendo farfullando y recurriendo a eufemismos al empezar el capítulo donde los protagonistas somos yo, mi móvil, la imperiosa voz de Chiba y el asiento trasero de la limusina.

— ¡Joder, tía! —exclama cuando acabo.

Es la tercera vez que lo dice.

— Y dejé las bragas bajo el reposabrazos —añado.

Me siento traviesa por admitirlo y aún más cuando veo que Rei me mira con ojos como platos y se desternilla.

— ¡Joder, tía! —repite con más entusiasmo incluso—. ¿Y dices que durante todo el rato estaba en un restaurante? ¡Pues lo ha debido de pasar fatal!

Me invade una punzada de satisfacción femenina al pensarlo, pero entonces frunzo el entrecejo cuando caigo en la cuenta de un detalle.

— Lo que no sé es cómo ha podido enviarme las flores tan deprisa. No hacía ni diez minutos que había llegado a casa.

Me parece raro, igual que el hecho de que supiera dónde vivo.

— Y ¿eso qué importa?

Rei tiene razón. Cambio de postura para poder ver la mesa y el ramo, y mi sonrisa aparece de nuevo.

— Tienes que llevar condones en el bolso —comenta Rei.

— ¿Qué?

— Tengo una caja en el cuarto de baño. Coge unos cuantos. El sexo telefónico es el único seguro, querida. Puede que tu amigo esté como un queso, pero no sabes dónde puede haber estado. —Frunce los labios para contener la risa—. Ni tampoco dentro de quién.

La idea me resulta incómoda por varias razones, y una de ellas es la desagradable punzada que noto al pensar que Darien Chiba pueda estar en la cama con otra mujer. Aparto semejante idea y me centro en cuestiones más prácticas.

— No necesito condones porque no me acuesto con él —aseguro.

— Sere, por favor.

A pesar de que es mi mejor amiga no sé si su tono denota súplica o compasión.

— No empieces, Rei. No soy como tú.

— Lo cual es bueno porque no creo que el mundo pudiera soportar tanta maravilla. —Me sonríe, pero no estoy de humor. Al cabo de unos segundos su sonrisa se desvanece y deja caer un poco los hombros—. Escucha, ya sabes que te quiero y que siempre estaré de tu parte, pase lo que pase.

— ¿Pero…?

— Pero piensa un poco en qué te ha traído a Los Ángeles.

— He venido por negocios.

Lo digo porque es cierto. Deseo aprender de Diamante. Quiero encontrar inversores para la aplicación de internet que he estado desarrollando. Y entonces, cuando esté segura de tener lo que hace falta para dirigir un negocio, quiero lanzarme a la piscina de verdad.

— Sí, di lo que quieras, pero yo estoy hablando de Darien Chiba. Si lo que buscas es empezar de cero podrías escoger a alguien mucho peor.

Meneo la cabeza. Lo de «una nueva vida, una nueva Sere» no se aplica cuando se trata de desnudarse ante Darien Chiba.

— Ese es un jardín que no tengo intención de pisar —le digo con firmeza—. Lo de la limusina ha sido increíble, pero ha funcionado según mis condiciones. En persona yo no sería más que una muesca más en el cabezal de su cama. Ya sé que eso es lo que te gusta, pero a mí no me va.

— Vale, ahí me has pillado, pero todo lo demás son chorradas.

— ¿Qué?

— Dices que no quieres que te ponga las manos encima. Vale. —Hago una mueca por la habilidad con que ha puesto el dedo en la llaga de mis neurosis personales—. Pero al menos reconócelo, Sere. Mira, yo no he estado en esa fiesta pero te aseguro que Chiba piensa en ti como en algo más que en un simple culo. —Señala las flores—. Ahí tienes la prueba número uno.

— Eso solo significa que es un multimillonario educado. Lo de las flores no le ha costado más que hacer una llamada. Seguramente han llegado tan deprisa porque en la floristería tienen un ramo preparado para cada una de sus intervenciones telefónicas.

Sé que estoy siendo injusta, pero nada más decirlo comprendo que seguramente tengo razón. Aun así la idea no me hace feliz.

— Ni hablar. Te quiere a ti, por tu desplante, por tu actitud. ¿Acaso no te dijo abiertamente que no eres como las mujeres con las que suele ir? Lo he investigado en Google, ¿sabes?

Mi incredulidad me hace parpadear.

— No me lo creo. ¿Cuándo? —Después de que me dijeras que te iba a llevar a casa. Parece un tío bastante celoso de su intimidad porque no encontré gran cosa, aunque la verdad es que tampoco busqué a fondo. No es de los que salen mucho. Ha tenido muchas mujeres, desde luego, pero ninguna en serio salvo esa famosilla, hace unos meses, pero que ahora está muerta.

— ¿Muerta? ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo?

— Sí, qué lástima, ¿no? Creo que fue un accidente, pero esa no es la cuestión.

La cabeza me da vueltas.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál es?

— Tú —me dice—. ¿Qué más da si no eres más que una muesca en el cabezal de su cama? Después de todo no eres una monja.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle si estaba atenta cuando le explicaba el rollo telefónico-sexual en la limusina, pero me muerdo la lengua muy sabiamente.

— Y sinceramente —prosigue Rei—, no me parece que seas ninguna muesca en el cabezal de su cama. Creo que le gustas de verdad.

Arqueo una ceja.

— Y ¿basas tu diagnóstico en el profundo conocimiento que has adquirido de Chiba después de cinco minutos navegando por internet?

— Lo he deducido de lo que me has contado —replica—. Te pidió tu opinión sobre un cuadro, se puso en plan macho alfa con Taiki, ¡y encima hizo que te corrieras! Y no olvidemos el masaje de pies. Por Dios, Sere, yo me follaría al primer tío que me hiciera un masaje de pies. ¡Qué digo, me casaría con él!

No puedo evitar una sonrisa. Por desgracia Rei no exagera.

— No todos los tíos son unos cretinos como Seiya —añade, y tratándose de ella su tono es sorprendentemente amable—. No puedes seguir viviendo como si llevaras un maldito cinturón de castidad.

Me encojo por dentro.

— Déjalo estar, por favor.

Me mira, masculla un seco «maldita sea» y frunce los labios. Su mirada se torna triste, y me doy cuenta de que sabe que ha ido demasiado lejos.

Se levanta y va hasta la chimenea. Dado que una chimenea en el valle de San Fernando es una completa tontería, Rei la ha convertido en el bar. Botellas en lugar de troncos, vasos en la repisa. Coge una botella de Knob Creek.

— ¿Te apetece un poco?

Sí, pero digo que no con la cabeza. Ya he bebido bastante por esta noche.

— Estoy cansada —le digo mientras me levanto del sofá con esfuerzo.

— Lo siento mucho. Ya sabes que yo no…

— Lo sé —respondo—. No pasa nada, de verdad. Solo necesito dormir.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su boca, y sé que hemos hecho las paces.

— Claro. Mañana tienes una reunión, ¿no? Y por cierto, ¿con quién has dicho que la tienes?

— Déjalo estar, Rei —respondo, pero le sonrío antes de entrar en mi dormitorio.

Tiene razón. Me espera una reunión importante. Con Chiba. En sus oficinas. Mi jefe estará entre nosotros.

Rememoro lo ocurrido esta noche.

Me entretengo pensando en las bragas que he dejado en la limusina.

Y cuando me dejo caer boca abajo en el colchón, un único pensamiento cruza mi mente: « ¿Qué demonios he hecho?».


	12. Capítulo 10

Tengo los brazos estirados por encima de la cabeza, y las muñecas atadas por algo suave pero resistente. Mi cuerpo desnudo se halla tendido sobre seda fresca. No puedo mover las piernas.

Aunque mis ojos están cerrados sé qué me ata: una cinta roja enroscada alrededor de mis muñecas y anudada con fuerza en mis tobillos. Forcejeo, pero no tengo adónde ir; y en realidad no deseo escapar.

Algo frío roza mi pezón erecto, y me arqueo de sorpresa y placer.

— Chis… —Su voz parece envolverme como una caricia.

— Por favor… —susurro.

Él no responde, pero me asalta de nuevo un dulce escalofrío. Sin embargo, esta vez no lo retira. Se trata de un cubito de hielo con el que recorre mis pezones y el escote. Noto las gotas deslizándose entre mis pechos a medida que el hielo se derrite. Traza figuras con el hielo goteante pero sin que sus manos me toquen. Solo noto algo helado y duro que se derrite al contacto con mi piel.

— Por favor… —susurro mientras me arqueo de nuevo. Deseo más, pero mis ligaduras me retienen.

— Eres mía —me dice.

Abro los ojos porque necesito ver su rostro, pero alrededor de mí todo es grisáceo y borroso. Me encuentro perdida en un mundo imaginario.

Soy la joven del cuadro, excitada y exhibida para que todo el mundo pueda verme.

— Mía —repite.

Su cuerpo es una mancha difusa sobre mí.

Sus manos en mis pechos son fuertes y encallecidas, pero al mismo tiempo tan suaves que deseo gritar. Las desliza hacia abajo y recorre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo mientras resigue el contorno de mis senos, de mi caja torácica, de mi vientre. Me tenso cuando se acerca a mi pubis, repentinamente asustada, pero alza las manos y las vuelve a poner en mis muslos. Ese contacto me hace tocar el cielo y me pierdo y floto mientras bailo en una bruma de placer.

Pero en ese momento sus manos cambian de posición. Me coge las rodillas y abre suavemente mis piernas. Entonces, despacio, muy despacio, las desliza por el interior de mis muslos.

Me tenso porque ya no se trata de un baile de placer sino de un angustioso torbellino. Intento zafarme, pero estoy atrapada, y él se está acercando a mis secretos. A mis cicatrices.

Sigo forcejeando. Tengo que escapar. Las sirenas de alarma suenan en la habitación como apremiantes bocinazos.

— ¿… despierta?

La voz de Rei me arranca bruscamente del sueño.

— ¿Qué? Lo siento, ¿qué?

Mi móvil suena con fuerza en la mesita de noche, y Rei grita desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Pregunto si estás despierta, porque si lo estás será mejor que cojas el maldito teléfono!

Me siento como si me hubieran dado una paliza, pero veo el nombre de Diamante en la pantalla y me apresuro a descolgar. Sin embargo llego demasiado tarde, y se conecta el buzón de voz.

Dejo escapar un gruñido, me siento en la cama y me estiro mientras pongo los pies en el suelo. Miro la hora en el móvil. Las malditas seis y media.

«No puede ser. ¿Ha amanecido ya?»

Me dispongo a devolver la llamada a Diamante cuando el teléfono vuelve a sonar y el nombre de mi jefe parpadea en la pantalla igual que un anuncio de neón.

— Estoy aquí —respondo—. Ahora iba a llamarte.

— ¡Por Dios, Tsukino! ¿Dónde te has metido?

— Pero si casi ni ha amanecido. Estaba en la cama.

— Vale, pues ya puedes venirte porque tenemos un montón de trabajo que hacer. No consigo que el puñetero PowerPoint funcione como es debido, tenemos que imprimir un montón de PDF con las características del producto y preparar varios kits con todo para Chiba y sus ejecutivos. Te necesito aquí ¡ya!, eso suponiendo que anoche no le arrancaras la firma de nuestro contrato, ¿o me vas a decir que la llamada que te hizo anoche no fue por negocios?

En la última pregunta hay un tono lascivo que no me gusta nada, pero al menos sé cómo consiguió Chiba mi dirección y mi número de teléfono.

—Me llamó para cerciorarse de que había llegado a casa sana y salva —miento—. Pero la próxima vez te agradecería que no dieras mi número a nadie sin consultármelo primero.

— Sí, vale. Ahora vístete y ven. Saldremos del despacho a la una y media para ir a ver a Chiba.

Frunzo el entrecejo porque D-Squared ocupa una esquina del piso dieciocho del Logan Bank Building, y Chiba Tower se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina. De hecho, ambos edificios comparten un jardín interior y el aparcamiento subterráneo.

— ¿La reunión no es a las dos? Un caracol podría llegar en media hora, así que supongo que nosotros podemos conseguirlo en cinco minutos.

— No quiero dejar nada al azar —responde Diamante.

Sé que es mejor no discutir.

— Está bien. Llegaré en menos de una hora.

Rei me mira mientras corro a la cocina para meter un bagel en la tostadora.

— ¿El jefe se desmanda?

— A lo grande —respondo mientras acaricio a Lady Miau-Miau, que se enrosca entre mis tobillos—. Y encima se pone borde porque Chiba me pidió anoche que me quedara.

— Bueno, si no recuerdo mal volviste en su limusina.

La fulmino con la mirada y decido darme una ducha mientras el bagel se tuesta. Al pasar por el comedor me fijo en el ramo de flores y suspiro. Naturalmente, Rei tiene razón.

Dejo que el agua salga lo bastante caliente para enrojecerme la piel, luego me meto en la ducha y me encojo mientras las primeras gotas azotan mi cuerpo, pero enseguida me relajo bajo el efecto del calor. Cierro los ojos y dejo que el agua fluya sobre mí. Tengo la sensación de que debería estar enfadada conmigo misma por haber permitido que anoche la situación se descontrolara, pero no logro convencerme. Resulta evidente que no fue lo más prudente que he hecho en mi vida, pero ya soy mayorcita, y Chiba también; además, entre nosotros hubo compenetración y consentimiento. En cualquier caso no es asunto de Diamante.

Y todo esto estaría muy bien si no tuviera que reunirme hoy con Chiba; o mejor dicho, con él y con mi jefe. Uno es un cretino lascivo, y en cuanto al otro me temo que va a distraerme y a conseguir que me olvide de mis objetivos.

¿Y si me enseña disimuladamente mis bragas?

«Ya basta.»

No puedo seguir pensando en eso o me volveré loca, de modo que me concentro en acabar de ducharme y en vestirme. Elijo una falda negra, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta a juego. Nada de traje, porque es sábado y porque trabajo en un área técnica. Unos vaqueros estarían tan a la última como siempre, pero no puedo presentarme en una reunión de trabajo en vaqueros. Los zapatos son un problema porque todavía me duelen los pies. De todas maneras consigo calzarme mis zapatos de salón negros favoritos. Me aplico un ligero maquillaje, me recojo el pelo en una cola de caballo y voilà, vestida y lista en quince minutos. Creo que es mi récord.

Cojo el bolso y mi bagel, pero descarto la crema de queso. Con un poco de suerte se me caerá y pasaré todo el día con una mancha cremosa y blanca en mi falda. Digo adiós a Rei a gritos y salgo por la puerta.

Me detengo en el acto porque acabo de pisar un gran sobre de papel Manila que alguien ha dejado en el felpudo. Lo recojo. No pesa y abulta lo mínimo. Deben de ser papeles o algo parecido. Le doy la vuelta y veo que tiene mi nombre escrito junto con el sello de un servicio de mensajería local. Alzo los ojos al cielo.

«Diamante.»

Me dirijo a mi coche con el sobre bajo el brazo. Si quiero llegar a tiempo tendré que leerlo en los semáforos. Mi entretenimiento habitual durante el trayecto son las noticias, pero ese día no me apetecen, de manera que cuando enfilo por Ventura Boulevard dejo que la radio haga un barrido por las emisoras evangélicas, las tertulias y la música rap. Necesito una radio nueva, de las que llevan un conector para el iPod. Al final el aparato capta una emisora de canciones antiguas y, cuando me incorporo a la 101, canturreo con Mick mientras canta « (I can't Get No) Satisfaction». Sonrío para mis adentros. Al menos anoche, yo sí.

Han transcurrido exactamente cuarenta y siete minutos desde que Diamante me llamó cuando aparco el coche en mi plaza situada en un alejado rincón del aparcamiento subterráneo, lo cual significa que seguramente habré batido algún récord de velocidad de Los Ángeles. De todas maneras no me apeo enseguida porque todavía no he abierto el sobre. Si se trata de algo relacionado con la presentación, Diamante esperará que me sepa todos los detalles de memoria.

Meto el dedo por debajo de la solapa, lo abro y vuelco el contenido del sobre. Un ejemplar de Forbes cae en mi regazo, y me doy cuenta de que sonrío traviesamente. Lleva una nota sujeta con un clip. «Le dije que era tenaz. Lea y aprenda.» No está firmada, pero que lleve impreso el membrete de Darien Chiba es una pista más que suficiente.

Todavía sonrío cuando guardo el ejemplar en mi amplio bolso. Conque es tenaz, ¿no? Sin duda, pero eso no cambia mi decisión. Tal como le dije a Rei, no puedo permitir que esta historia siga adelante.

Sin embargo eso no significa que el gesto no me conmueva. No solo se ha acordado de un comentario hecho de pasada durante nuestra conversación en la fiesta, sino que se ha molestado en enviarme la revista a mi casa.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —me pregunta Diamante cuando empujo la puerta de cristal y entro en la sala de reuniones con aspecto de pecera que constituye el corazón de D-Squared. De todas maneras mi respuesta no le interesa. Me mira de arriba abajo, asiente y añade—: Bien, muy bien. Tienes un aspecto de lo más profesional. Sí, te daría mi pasta, así que no estropees la presentación.

— No lo haré —contesto, aliviada porque no mencione la noche anterior, a Darien ni sus llamadas a altas horas.

Diamante vibra con la energía de un abogado criminalista que se dispone a comparecer en el juicio del siglo. Su sistema de trabajo es digno de admiración y en el escaso tiempo que ha tenido desde el día anterior ha rehecho por completo el perfil de nuestra presentación.

Le hago un montón de preguntas y otras tantas sugerencias y él, en lugar de ponerse en plan capullo, responde con aire pensativo, acepta mis propuestas cuando le parecen sensatas y se toma la molestia de explicarme por qué rechaza las demás.

Tengo la sensación de estar en el paraíso. He revisado lo suficiente las especificaciones del programa de modelaje en 3D para saber que podría ser un miembro valioso del equipo técnico, incluso su líder. Pero mi objetivo no es ser líder de equipo, ni siquiera director. Quiero ser Diamante. Qué demonios, quiero ser Darien Chiba. Y para llegar a eso necesito saber cómo se monta una presentación impactante, y ser capaz de procurarme financiación para cualquiera de los proyectos en los que llevo entreteniéndome desde mi último año en la Te.

Dentro de poco voy a tener la oportunidad de ver a dos emprendedores en acción: a Diamante, que casi siempre consigue financiación para los proyectos que decide lanzar; y a Darien Chiba, que nunca ha dado su visto bueno a un proyecto sin que después este superara sus expectativas y lo hiciera millonario tanto a él como a la empresa contratada.

La mesa de reuniones está llena de papeles, tabletas electrónicas, y ordenadores portátiles. Mientras el resto del equipo va de un lado a otro, Jedite y Rubeus, los dos programadores principales que han trabajado con Diamante para desarrollar el software, trabajan contra reloj simulando todo tipo de combinaciones para afinar la presentación.

Diamante camina arriba y abajo sin quitar ojo a nadie.

— Vamos a hacer esto como Dios manda —dice—. Nada de pifias, nada de meter la pata. Quiero que todo vaya como la seda. —Se vuelve hacia Jedite—. Encarga unos cuantos sándwiches para comer, pero juro por Dios que si alguien se presenta en la reunión con una mancha de mostaza en la camisa lo despido en el acto, ¿entendido?

A la una y media en punto, Diamante, Jedite, Rubeus y yo recogemos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al ascensor sin el menor rastro de mostaza en nuestras prendas. Diamante no para de moverse durante el descenso de los dieciocho pisos y se mira tantas veces en las paredes de espejo que me siento tentada de decirle que parece una novia el día de su boda. Por suerte mantengo la boca cerrada.

Naturalmente, nada más cruzar el patio y entrar en la ultramoderna Chiba Tower soy yo la que no deja de moverse. El nerviosismo me afecta a tantos y tan distintos niveles que me cuesta poner en orden mis pensamientos. Por un lado está el cosquilleo evidente de ver otra vez a Chiba; luego está el miedo a lo que este pueda decir durante la reunión, aunque no sea necesariamente algo sugestivo. Dios no quiera que pronuncie la palabra «teléfono» o «hielo» porque me descolocaría del todo.

Consigo dejar de preocuparme lo suficiente para firmar ante el mostrador de seguridad, que se parece más a una consola estilizada y funcional. Hay dos guardias sentados detrás, y uno de ellos teclea algo en el ordenador mientras el otro coge nuestros carnets de conducir y los escanea.

— Ya está —nos dice el vigilante en cuya placa de identificación se lee el nombre de «Joe»—. Pueden subir al ático —añade mientras nos entrega nuestras acreditaciones de visitantes.

— ¿El ático? —Repite Diamante—. Se supone que nuestra reunión es en Chiba Applied Technology.

La empresa es una de las muchas que Chiba tiene en el edificio. Empresas de tecnología, fundaciones benéficas, compañías que se dedican a cosas que ni siquiera logro imaginar… Miro el directorio que aparece en la consola y comprendo que todas ellas están relacionadas con Chiba International de un modo u otro. En otras palabras, que pertenecen a Darien Chiba. Sea cual sea la idea que me he hecho hasta este momento estaba equivocada: no alcanzo a abarcar el poder y la riqueza que el señor Darien Chiba acumula.

— Sí —dice Joe—, pero los sábados al señor Chiba le gusta despachar en la sala de reuniones de la última planta. Tienen que subir del todo. Pueden utilizar los ascensores del fondo. Aquí tienen sus pases para acceder al ático.

Mi nerviosismo regresa en el ascensor, y esta vez no solo se debe a volver a ver a Darien, sino también a la presentación. Me aferro a esto último. Los nervios por cuestiones de trabajo son mucho mejores que los relativos al sexo.

Llegamos al ático con rapidez, tal como Joe nos ha dicho. Diamante y yo nos encontramos cerca de las puertas del ascensor cuando estas se abren. Jedite y Rubeus están detrás de nosotros y arrastran las maletas con ruedas donde llevamos los materiales de la presentación. Al principio no puedo sino quedarme donde estoy y contemplar boquiabierta un vestíbulo que resulta impresionante y cómodo al mismo tiempo.

Un gran ventanal, que ocupa toda una pared, ofrece unas magníficas vistas de las colinas de Pasadena. El resto de las paredes están cubiertas por al menos una docena de cuadros impresionistas enmarcados de manera que la vista se centre en la obra y no en el envoltorio. Cada uno cuenta con su propia iluminación y entre todos ellos presentan un conjunto de paisajes y escenas de naturaleza: verdes campos, lagos centelleantes, vibrantes puestas de sol y cordilleras impresionantes.

Las pinturas consiguen que la pulcra recepción resulte acogedora, lo mismo que el pequeño bar-cafetería que hay en un rincón y que invita a los visitantes a que se sirvan ellos mismos y se pongan cómodos en los sofás de cuero negro. Una selección de revistas que abarca temas que van desde el deporte hasta la ciencia y de las finanzas al cotilleo de famosos cubre la mesa de centro. Me pregunto si Chiba dispone de una recepcionista especial para los fines de semana cuando una joven alta, esbelta y morena aparece en el pasillo que se abre a la izquierda. Nos sonríe y nos muestra unos dientes perfectos.

— Buenos días, señor Black —dice mientras le tiende la mano a Diamante—. Soy la señorita Peters, la ayudante del señor Chiba durante los fines de semana. Quiero darle la bienvenida a usted y a los miembros de su equipo al ático. El señor Chiba está impaciente por ver su presentación.

— Gracias —responde Diamante, que parece ligeramente intimidado.

Detrás de mí, Jedite y Rubeus organizan un ruido de pies que se mueven y roce de ropa. En su caso no hay duda de que están ligeramente impresionados.

La señorita Peters nos conduce por el espacioso pasillo de la derecha hasta una sala de reuniones tan grande que incluso podría albergar los entrenamientos de un equipo de la NFL. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que las oficinas del ático ocupan la mitad de la planta. El ascensor sube por el centro del edificio, y el ala donde nos encontramos tiene forma rectangular, con la recepción en medio, la sala a un lado y el despacho de Chiba al otro.

Eso significa que detrás de nosotros hay media planta más. ¿Estará ocupada por otras oficinas de Chiba o habrá alquilado el espacio?

No sé por qué siento tanta curiosidad, pero el caso es que no puedo contenerme y pregunto a la señorita Peters por la distribución del ático.

— Tiene razón —me dice—. La zona de oficinas del ático solo ocupa la mitad del piso. El resto constituye una de las residencias del señor Chiba. La llamamos el Tower Apartment.

— Ah —respondo mientras me pregunto cuántas residencias tendrá, pero no digo nada más porque ya he sido bastante fisgona.

La señorita Peters nos señala el bar empotrado en la pared.

— Podrán encontrar lo que deseen. Sírvanse a su gusto: zumos de frutas, café, agua, refrescos. Si necesitan aplacar los nervios encontrarán algo más fuerte.

Esto último lo dice con una sonrisa y en clave de humor, pero la verdad es que en estos momentos me parece que un bourbon doble a palo seco sería lo más apropiado.

— Los dejo para que se organicen —prosigue—. Si necesitan cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme. El señor Chiba se encuentra ocupado atendiendo una llamada. Estará con ustedes dentro de diez minutos.

Resulta que son doce. Doce largos minutos durante los cuales alterno entre trabajar febrilmente para montar la presentación y angustiarme por cómo reaccionaré cuando lo vea de nuevo.

Al cabo de doce minutos Chiba hace su aparición en la sala con paso firme. Nada más entrar, el ambiente cambia. Está en su territorio y, aunque no dice una palabra, desprende tal aire de poder y autoridad que los dos ejecutivos que lo acompañan parecen meros comparsas. Todos sus gestos son controlados, todas sus miradas tienen una finalidad. No cabe la menor duda de que Chiba está al mando, y siento un indiscutible orgullo porque este hombre excepcional no solo me haya deseado sino que me haya tocado tan íntimamente.

Lleva vaqueros y una americana marrón sobre una camisa azul claro con el botón del cuello desabrochado. Me pregunto si se habrá vestido de esa manera para hacer que sus invitados se sientan más cómodos y rápidamente confirmo que así es. Me resulta imposible imaginar que Chiba haga algo sin tener en cuenta lo que supone.

— Gracias por reunirse aquí conmigo. Los fines de semana me gusta trabajar en el ático. El cambio de ritmo me recuerda que es hora de aflojar un poco.

Se vuelve y nos presenta a sus ejecutivos. Uno es Helio Rhodes, el nuevo responsable de adquisiciones; el otro, Zoycite Talbot, un nuevo miembro del departamento de compras. A continuación, Chiba estrecha la mano de Jedite y Rubeus y cruza unas pocas palabras con ellos. Siguen estando nerviosos, pero tengo la impresión de que Chiba los ha tranquilizado lo suficiente para que ninguno de ellos estropee la presentación dándole a la tecla equivocada con un dedo tembloroso.

A continuación me da la bienvenida y se muestra correcto, educado y profesional. No obstante, cuando retira la mano, su dedo se curva y me acaricia ligeramente la palma de la mano. Puede que sea mi imaginación, pero decido interpretarlo en el sentido de que es consciente de lo ocurrido anoche pero que esta tarde lo importante es la presentación.

Y todo con ese simple gesto. Sonrío y mientras ocupo mi asiento me doy cuenta de que estoy mucho más tranquila. Ignoro si era su intención, pero su caricia me ha sosegado.

Por último estrecha la mano de Diamante y lo saluda como si fueran viejos amigos. Hablan sobre discos de vinilo antiguos —al parecer Diamante los colecciona—, del tiempo y del tráfico en la 405. Su intención es evidente, está haciendo que mi jefe se sienta a gusto, pero lo hace con tanta habilidad que no puedo evitar admirar su técnica. Al fin Chiba se sienta a la mesa de reuniones, pero no en la cabecera, sino enfrente de mí con las piernas estiradas. Hace un gesto a Diamante para que ocupe la silla principal y le pide que empiece cuando quiera.

He visto la presentación tantas veces que me olvido de ella y me concentro en las reacciones de nuestro anfitrión. La tecnología es realmente impresionante. Analiza las filmaciones de los atletas mediante una serie de algoritmos creados por nosotros que traducen los movimientos anatómicos en una serie de datos espaciales. Las estadísticas de cada deportista se superponen a los datos y entonces, teniendo en cuenta la estructura corporal y las medidas del sujeto, el software proporciona una serie de sugerencias para que este mejore su rendimiento. Sin embargo, lo revolucionario es que dichas sugerencias se muestran en forma holográfica, de modo que los atletas y sus entrenadores pueden ver dónde aplicar los ajustes necesarios para la mejora.

Todos los artículos que he leído acerca de Chiba mencionan lo brillante que es, pero hoy tengo la oportunidad de ver esa inteligencia en acción. Formula las preguntas oportunas tanto desde el punto de vista teórico como del aplicado a la mercadotecnia o a las ventas. Cuando Diamante habla sin parar en lugar de dejar que el producto hable por sí mismo, Chiba lo hace callar con tanto tacto que dudo que mi jefe se haya dado cuenta. Es directo y va al grano, es eficiente sin ser rudo, es firme sin darse aires de superioridad. Es posible que Chiba haya amasado su fortuna en las pistas de tenis, pero al observarlo no me cabe duda de que lleva los negocios y la ciencia en la sangre.

Nos pregunta a todos, incluyendo a Jedite y a Rubeus, que lo miran boquiabiertos y farfullan pero logran responder de forma inteligible bajo el tranquilo pero firme control con el que conduce la conversación.

A continuación se vuelve hacia mí y me hace una pregunta técnica sobre una de las ecuaciones clave del algoritmo principal. Veo a Diamante con el rabillo del ojo y estoy segura de que está a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón. La pregunta cae claramente fuera del ámbito de mi trabajo, pero he hecho mis deberes y utilizo la pizarra blanca para mostrar a Chiba los fundamentos matemáticos de la ecuación. Voy incluso un poco más lejos y respondo a las consecuencias de unos cuantos ajustes hipotéticos que Chiba plantea. Diamante suspira aliviado en la cabecera de la mesa.

Salta a la vista que he impresionado a mi jefe, pero lo más satisfactorio es que también he impresionado a Chiba. No puedo decir que la satisfacción alcance los niveles de la noche anterior, pero se acerca bastante.

Cuando la reunión toca a su fin veo claramente que Diamante tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para representar el papel de profesional frío y tranquilo. Sabe perfectamente que todo ha ido a pedir de boca. Chiba está interesado en el producto e impresionado por el equipo. En este negocio las cosas no suelen ir mejor.

Nos disponemos a iniciar la ronda de apretones de manos como despedida cuando la señorita Peters entra con su expresión de pulcra eficiencia.

— Lamento interrumpir, señor Chiba, pero me dijo que le avisara si el señor Zafiro Padgett volvía al edificio.

— ¿Está aquí ahora?

Veo que la expresión de Chiba deja de ser tranquila y relajada y se convierte en dura y peligrosa.

— Seguridad acaba de llamar. Supongo que deseará hablar con ellos.

Chiba asiente y después se vuelve hacia nosotros.

— Me temo que tendrán que disculparme. Hay una situación que requiere mi atención. La semana que viene nos pondremos en contacto. —Se vuelve hacia la señorita Peters—. ¿Querrá hacer el favor de acompañar a nuestros invitados?

— Desde luego, señor.

Sus ojos se cruzan con los míos, pero son inescrutables. A continuación abandona la sala de reuniones y desaparece por el pasillo. La sensación de abandono que me produce su partida me sorprende, pero me despido de sus colegas y centro mi atención en ayudar a Brian a recoger el material de la presentación, temerosa de que alguno de los presentes sea capaz de leer mi expresión.

Cuando la señorita Peters nos deja en el ascensor y las puertas se cierran por completo, Diamante da tal brinco de alegría que no puedo evitar reír.

— Ha sido fantástico —les digo—. Gracias a todos por darme la oportunidad de participar.

Diamante extiende los brazos en un gesto de magnanimidad.

— Somos un equipo y todos lo hemos hecho genial.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren en el vestíbulo, y Diamante rodea con los brazos a Jedite y Rubeus, que intentan caminar con su jefe mientras arrastran las maletas. Estoy a punto de apiadarme de ellos cuando oigo que alguien me llama.

Alzo la vista y veo que Joe, el guardia de seguridad hace gestos para que me acerque mientras habla por teléfono.

— ¿Sí? —pregunto cuando llego al mostrador.

Joe levanta un dedo en señal de «un momento». Miro como me observa Diamante de soslayo con expresión de no comprender nada. Me encojo de hombros con un gesto de impotencia porque tampoco sé qué está pensando.

Joe dice algo que no acabo de entender y cuelga.

— Perdone, señorita Tsukino, pero la reclaman arriba.

— ¿Arriba?

— Sí, en el ático. El señor Chiba quiere verla.

Veo que Jedite y Rubeus intercambian un codazo a mis espaldas. Estupendo. Al parecer Diamante ha compartido sus sospechas con el personal. Incluso es posible que mañana circule un memorando interno.

— Ahora no puedo —le digo al guardia—. Me espera una reunión con mi equipo.

— El señor Chiba ha insistido mucho.

Seguro que sí. Una desagradable sensación se apodera de mí. He pasado toda mi vida aguantando que me dijeran exactamente dónde debía estar y cómo debía colocarme, lo que tenía que hacer y cuándo. Cierro el puño derecho con fuerza y me obligo a sonreír a Joe.

— Estoy segura de que el señor Chiba encontrará algo con lo que entretenerse el resto de la tarde. Pero si tiene la bondad de llamarme a mi despacho estaré encantada de hacerle un hueco en mi agenda para la semana que viene.

Joe me mira con ojos como platos y con la mandíbula desencajada, como si fuera de goma. Intuyo que es la primera vez que ocurre algo parecido. La gente no suele decir no a Darien Chiba.

Echo los hombros hacia atrás, satisfecha con esta nueva Sere.

— Qué tal si nos vamos —digo a Diamante y a los muchachos.

Mi jefe me mira con expresión dubitativa.

— Quizá deberías…

— No —lo interrumpo—. Si Chiba desea hablar del proyecto podemos subir todos.

Oigo a lo lejos la campanilla del ascensor, y el sonido no hace sino reforzar mi decisión.

— ¿Y si quiere verte por algo que no está relacionado con el proyecto? —me pregunta Diamante mirándome fijamente.

Le devuelvo la mirada con la misma frialdad.

— En ese caso no necesita verme, ¿verdad?

Me mantengo en mis trece y desafío a Diamante a que me obligue a subir. Ya hizo algo parecido durante la fiesta, pero si repite el intento en el vestíbulo la cosa se va a poner fea.

— De acuerdo —dice al cabo de un rato—. Vámonos, el champagne nos espera.

Joe no ha dejado de observarnos con aprensión y cuando ve que nos dirigimos hacia la salida se pone aún más nervioso.

— Espere. Tengo que llamar al señor Chiba. La está esperando arriba.

— Tranquilo, Joe. No pasa nada.

Reconozco la voz antes de ver a la persona. Es Chiba, naturalmente, que acaba de salir del ascensor con aire tranquilo e imperturbable. El solo hecho de verlo hace que me ponga en guardia. Es como un acto reflejo entre el enfrentamiento y la huida. Tratándose de Chiba yo diría que hay un poco de ambas cosas.

Pasa delante del mostrador de seguridad y estrecha la mano del bueno de Joe y de su compañero antes de seguir caminando hacia Diamante y los chicos.

— Señorita Tsukino —dice y logra que en sus labios mi nombre suene decadente y suave—, mi decorador acaba de enviarme unas fotos de los cuadros de unos artistas locales. Confiaba en que usted me ayudaría a elegir algunas.

— ¿Anoche no encontró nada que le gustara? —le pregunta Diamante.

— Yo no diría eso —responde Chiba sin dejar de mirarme—, pero sigo sin estar satisfecho.

Por suerte Diamante está mirando a Chiba, de lo contrario se habría dado cuenta de que me he puesto como un tomate.

— Les pido disculpas por no haberles avisado. Seguramente iban a reunirse, ¿no? De todas maneras me gustaría terminar lo que empezamos.

La boca se me seca cuando oigo esas palabras.

— No teníamos nada pensado —miente Diamante—. Es sábado. Solo me resta felicitar a mis colaboradores por un trabajo bien hecho y desearles un buen fin de semana.

— En ese caso no le molestará que le prive nuevamente de la señorita Tsukino.

Da un paso hacia mí y tal como sucede siempre con Chiba noto que el aire que nos separa se carga de electricidad.

— En absoluto —responde Diamante—. Seguro que le será de gran ayuda.

Esto último lo dice en un tono que no me gusta nada, pero teniendo en cuenta que voy a aceptar la invitación de Chiba y no volveré con mis colegas, no puedo quejarme. Sí, a pesar de mi anterior determinación estoy dispuesta a subir al ático con Chiba.

¿Por qué? Por la forma en que el aire se ha encendido entre nosotros.

Por la manera en que mi piel se estremece en su sola presencia.

Porque ha bajado al vestíbulo y me lo ha pedido abiertamente.

Y finalmente porque, si bien es cierto que desea un pedazo de mi culo, lo único que hoy va a conseguir es un pedazo de mi mente.


	13. Capítulo 11

Chiba coge mi brazo y me conduce hacia los ascensores. Soy plenamente consciente de su contacto, pero hago un esfuerzo por no prestarle atención y aferrarme a mi enfado.

Nos detenemos ante un ascensor contiguo al que subí con mis compañeros al llegar. La puerta se abre cuando Chiba introduce su tarjeta de identificación en una ranura de la pared tan bien disimulada que parece integrarse en la pared de granito. Entramos y libero mi brazo.

— ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —pregunto.

— Agárrese —responde cuando las puertas se cierran a nuestra espalda.

— No, no pienso agarrarme. No irá a creer que puede chasquear los dedos sin más y esperar que yo…

La cabina sale disparada hacia arriba. Pierdo el equilibrio y tengo que aferrarme a Chiba para no caer. Rodea mi cintura con su brazo y me atrae hacia él. El pulso se me acelera, pero no es precisamente por la velocidad a la que subimos.

— Quería decir que se cogiera a algo —me dice—. Este es mi ascensor privado. Sube directo al ático y lo hace deprisa.

— Oh… —digo como una tonta.

Mi enfado se desvanece, ahuyentado por la tensión que se respira entre nosotros. Es magnética y, al igual que los imanes, tiene el poder de borrar pensamientos, recuerdos y emociones.

«Un momento…»

Apoyo las manos en su pecho y recobro mi postura inicial. Una vez erguida de nuevo me aparto y aferro el pasamano de la cabina, por si acaso.

— Él lo sabe —digo firmemente y sin más preámbulos—. Maldita sea, Chiba, no puede bajar así como así al vestíbulo y llevárseme de un tirón, como quien arranca una flor.

— Hablando de flores, espero que le gustara el ramo. Por un momento pensé en alguna planta más exótica, pero usted me hace pensar en margaritas y flores silvestres.

— No estaba hablando de eso.

— ¿Cómo? —Arquea una ceja en gesto burlón—. Me sorprende usted, señorita Tsukino. ¿Una joven tan bien educada como usted ni siquiera da las gracias?

— Gracias —respondo fríamente.

— Y para que conste, no me la he llevado de un tirón, pero debo decir que estaré encantado de remediar ese desliz cuando le apetezca.

Procuro mantener viva mi irritación a pesar de que empieza a resultarme divertido.

— No me gusta que me traten como a un cachorro al que llaman chasqueando los dedos —replico.

El humor desaparece parcialmente de su mirada.

— ¿Es eso lo que piensa?

— Yo…

«Mierda.» Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo. No me gusta que vayan por ahí dándome órdenes, pero la verdad es que Darien Chiba no es mi madre, y puede que esté siendo injusta con él.

— No —le digo—. Bueno, no sé… Maldita sea, piense en la impresión que ha dado. Él lo sabe.

— ¿Se refiere a Diamante? ¿Qué sabe exactamente su jefe? Le aseguro que yo no le he contado absolutamente nada. —Sus ojos chispea con humor y brillan con firmeza cuando me mira—. ¿Y usted, le ha dicho algo?

— No sea obtuso —replico—. Diamante sabe que hay algo entre usted y yo.

— Me alegra que diga que lo hay.

— Que lo hubo —me apresuro a corregir—. Quería decir que sabe que hubo algo entre nosotros.

Chiba no dice nada, y ese silencio es una buena estrategia; sin embargo, yo no soy tan fuerte. Carraspeo y añado:

— Bueno, la verdad es que fue divertido y…

Me callo en el acto ante su carcajada.

— ¿Divertido, dice?

Noto que me arden las mejillas. Ha hecho que me ruborice, y no me gusta.

— Sí —respondo en tono seco y mirándolo a los ojos—. Fue divertido. Mucho, en realidad. Fue un rato estupendo que sin duda recordaré una y otra vez cuando esté en la cama masturbándome hasta el orgasmo.

Mis palabras suenan como un latigazo. Veo que el humor desaparece de su rostro y es sustituido por el ardor y el deseo. De repente me arrepiento de lo dicho. Mi mal genio me ha llevado demasiado lejos.

— Sí, fue divertido —repito irguiéndome—. Pero no volverá a ocurrir.

— ¿No?

Da un paso y se inclina hacia mí justo cuando suena el timbre del ascensor y este se detiene suavemente.

— No —insisto y contengo el aliento al ver que se acerca un poco más.

Espero el contacto, pero me llevo un chasco cuando no se produce. Chiba se limita a pulsar un botón del panel, y las puertas se abren a nuestra espalda. Doy media vuelta y me veo ante el vestíbulo del apartamento de Chiba Tower.

— No —vuelvo a decir sin saber exactamente si me refiero a la vivienda, a repetir lo de anoche o a todo en general.

Teniendo en cuenta que en ese momento mis sentidos y emociones están hechos un lío, creo que lo último es lo más probable.

— Y ¿por qué no?

Chiba se yergue. Está aún más cerca de mí que antes. Me cuesta respirar y de repente me siento tan acalorada que noto cómo el sudor aflora en mi nuca. Lo cierto es que me cuesta pensar con claridad.

— Esto no es buena idea —le digo mientras me toma de la mano y me conduce al apartamento.

La entrada está amueblada con elegancia y resulta cálida y acogedora. Se parece a los despachos que hay en la misma planta. La pared de enfrente del ascensor me impide ver la mayor parte del apartamento.

Un gran ramo de flores dispuesto en una mesa baja de cristal domina el vestíbulo. Dos grandes sofás semicirculares rodean la mesa, y me imagino fácilmente a las citas de Chiba sentándose en ellos para arreglarse los zapatos y revisar bolsos. La imagen no me resulta simpática.

Prácticamente toda la pared está ocupada por un enorme cuadro que representa un campo de flores tan exquisitamente representadas que casi tengo la sensación de que podría entrar en el lienzo y perderme en su paisaje.

— Tiene una casa muy bonita —comento—, y dice mucho del hombre que vive en ella.

— ¿De verdad?

— Por ejemplo que le gustan las flores.

Chiba sonríe.

— Es que me gusta la belleza.

— ¿Escogió usted ese ramo?

— No —contesta—, pero Gregory conoce mis gustos.

— ¿Gregory?

— Mi mayordomo.

¿Mayordomo? Me he criado en una familia donde no faltaba el dinero del petróleo tejano, pero nunca hemos tenido mayordomo.

— El cuadro es precioso, pero no esperaba ver una escena bucólica en su casa.

— ¿Ah, no? —Parece realmente sorprendido—. ¿Por qué?

— No sé, la otra noche parecía tan decidido a llevarse un desnudo… —Me encojo de hombros—. Simplemente no habría dicho que le gustaban las flores, los árboles y esas cosas.

— Soy un hombre de misterios —contesta—. Pero para serle sincero la decisión de colgar un desnudo en mi residencia de Malibú es relativamente reciente. Incluso podría decirse que la inspiración me llegó en la exposición de Netflyte. De todas maneras, la pared seguirá sin cuadro a menos que pueda adquirir lo que me gusta.

Me mira fijamente al hablar, y aunque su tono resulta del todo inocente no puedo evitar que un escalofrío me recorra la espalda.

— ¿No tenía unas fotos que enseñarme? —pregunto en un tono tan correcto y frío como soy capaz—. De lo contrario creo que debería marcharme. Tengo por delante todo la tarde del sábado y me gustaría disfrutarla.

— Estaré encantado de sugerirle todo tipo de actividades interesantes —contesta.

Mantengo los labios fruncidos, pero Darien se echa a reír.

— ¿En qué está pensando, señorita Tsukino?

Me ruborizo y tengo que morderme la lengua para no soltar un improperio.

— Vamos, pase —me dice en tono de broma mientras se dirige hacia el pasillo que conduce a la zona principal del apartamento—. Le prepararé una copa y podremos charlar.

Vacilo. Por un lado me siento tentada de decirle que bien podríamos sentarnos en uno de los sofás del vestíbulo para hablar tanto como quiera de cuadros; pero por el otro siento curiosidad por ver cómo es la casa donde vive, una de ellas al menos. Así pues le permito que me conduzca a una impresionante sala de estar decorada con un mobiliario contemporáneo de acero y piel, pero acompañado por los almohadones, cerámica y lámparas suficientes para hacer de él un lugar cálido y acogedor.

Lo más impresionante es el gran ventanal que ocupa toda la pared y tras el cual se despliega el paisaje urbano.

Darien me señala el bar que hay en la esquina del salón. Lo sigo y me siento en uno de los taburetes, de espaldas a la ventana. La proximidad a la cristalera hace que tenga la sensación de flotar en el vacío. Resulta embriagador, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si no lo será menos con un par de copas encima.

— Me gusta su sonrisa —dice Darien mientras pasa al otro lado de la barra—. ¿En qué está pensando?

Se lo digo, y se echa a reír.

— Nunca lo había pensado —reconoce—, pero le prometo que la mantendré pegada a mí. Nada de salir volando por el espacio, a menos que sea yo quien la ponga en órbita —añade con una sonrisa maliciosa.

«Ay, Dios.» Me agito en el taburete mientras me pregunto si no habría debido insistir en quedarnos en el vestíbulo.

— ¿Un poco de vino?

— Prefiero bourbon.

— ¿De veras?

Hago gesto de restarle importancia.

— Mi madre no dejaba de insistir en que una dama únicamente debe beber vino o cócteles para señoras, pero nunca licores fuertes. En cambio, mi abuelo era muy aficionado al whisky.

— Ya entiendo —dice, y tengo la impresión de que ve más allá de mis palabras—. Me parece que tengo justamente algo que le va a gustar.

Se agacha y desaparece tras la barra. Segundos después reaparece con una botella. Coge una copa balón y escancia dos dedos de licor sin decir palabra.

Cojo la copa, un tanto sorprendida porque no estoy segura de haber visto lo que he visto.

— ¿Glen Garioch? —pregunto mientras contemplo la botella.

Tomo un pequeño sorbo. Es extraordinariamente suave y tiene aromas de maderas y un regusto a flores. Cierro los ojos para saborearlo y tomo otro sorbo.

— ¿De qué año es? —pregunto a pesar de que temo saber la respuesta.

— Mil novecientos cincuenta y ocho —contesta como si tal cosa—. Bueno, ¿verdad?

— ¿De mil novecientos cincuenta y ocho? ¿Lo dice en serio?

Este whisky era el santo grial para mi abuelo. La destilería solo produjo trescientas cincuenta botellas, y da la casualidad que sé que su precio de venta es de unos dos mil seiscientos dólares; pero aquí estoy yo, bebiéndomelo un sábado por la tarde sin banda de música ni comunicado de prensa para celebrar la ocasión.

— ¿Conoce este whisky en concreto?

— Sí. Básicamente se puede decir que estoy bebiendo oro líquido.

— Nunca se me ocurriría ofrecerle algo que no fuera lo mejor de lo mejor.

Se sirve una copa y sale de detrás del bar. Creo que se dispone a sentarse en el otro taburete, pero simplemente se apoya en él, lo cual significa que está unos centímetros más cerca de mí. Y entre Darien Chiba y yo, unos centímetros pueden resultar peligrosos.

Tomo otro sorbo y me digo que es para aplacar mis nervios mientras espero a que Darien continúe hablando. Sin embargo me observa en silencio hasta que empiezo a sentirme incómoda ante su descarado escrutinio.

— ¿Qué está mirando? —pregunto al fin.

— Es usted muy guapa.

Aparto la vista. No es lo que deseaba escuchar.

— No lo soy —contesto—, o puede que sí. ¿Qué importancia tiene?

— A veces para mí la tiene —contesta, y es la respuesta más sincera que he oído en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me gusta mirarla. Me gusta la manera en que se yergue y su forma de caminar, como si fuera a comerse el mundo.

Meneo la cabeza.

— Eso es por haber aprendido a andar con un libro en la cabeza, por los sermones de mi madre y las interminables lecciones de etiqueta.

— Es más que eso. También me gusta su manera de vestir, como si comprendiera que lo importante es usted y no la ropa que se pone. Es usted hermosa, Sere, pero se debe tanto a lo que lleva dentro como a que representa la clase de belleza que vemos en los desfiles y en las revistas de moda.

— Y ¿si resulta que todo lo que ve en mí es falso?

—No lo es —contesta.

Tomo un sorbo de whisky.

— Quizá no sea tan listo como cree, señor Chiba.

— Tonterías. Soy brillante, o es que no lo ha oído.

Su sonrisa es franca y juvenil y no puedo evitar reírme. Entonces, antes de que haya tenido tiempo de reaccionar, la expresión desaparece bajo otra de fuego y deseo. Actúa rápidamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hace girar el taburete hasta dejarme con la espalda contra la barra y apoya una mano a cada lado. Estoy enjaulada, atrapada en la vehemencia de Chiba.

— Soy inteligente, Sere —me dice—. Lo bastante para saber que usted siente lo mismo. Esto no es únicamente ardor, es una total explosión. No es química, sino una fusión nuclear.

Me he ruborizado y respiro pesadamente. Tiene razón. Que Dios me ayude, pero tiene razón. Aun así…

— Una reacción atómica no es nada bueno porque destruye todo lo que alcanza —replico.

— Bobadas. —Lo dice con rotundidad. Lo tengo ante mí y noto cómo el enfado crece dentro de él—. Maldita sea, Sere, no haga esto, no juegue a estos juegos conmigo. No lo haga tan complicado cuando debería ser muy fácil.

— ¿Debería? —repito—. ¿Qué demonios significa eso? No hay nada fácil. Dice que me siento atraída por usted. No lo negaré, pero no me conoce de nada.

Contengo un suspiro. En ocasiones me pregunto si me conozco o si todos los años que mi madre ha dedicado a moldearme —a decirme lo que debo comer o beber, con quién salir, cuándo dormir y todas esas tonterías a lo Queridísima mamá— me han arrebatado a la Sere de verdad que hay en mí.

Pero no. No. He logrado preservar mi auténtico yo, aunque lo conserve en lo más profundo de mí.

Lo miro con fiereza.

— No me conoce de nada —repito.

La intensidad con la que me devuelve la mirada está a punto de conseguir que tartamudee.

— Sí que la conozco.

Algo en su voz hace que me sienta vulnerable. Me tiene nuevamente pendiendo de un hilo. Retiro la mirada porque no me gusta su forma de ponerme bajo los focos. Tardo unos segundos en recobrar mi autodominio y cuando lo consigo alzo la cabeza para mirarlo.

— Esto se ha acabado, señor Chiba. Hasta aquí hemos llegado.

— Me niego a aceptarlo. —Su voz es un grave tremor que retumba en mi interior y debilita mi firmeza.

No digo nada. Me siento incapaz de articular palabra.

— A mí me gustó —sigue diciendo mientras recorre con el dedo la solapa de mi chaqueta— y a usted le gustó, de modo que no veo razón para que lo dejemos, señorita Tsukino.

Hago un esfuerzo para expresarme de forma coherente.

— Me gusta la tarta de queso, pero eso no significa que coma tarta todos los días. Sé que me sienta mal.

— A veces lo malo es bueno.

— Tonterías. Eso es lo que la gente dice para aliviar su sentimiento de culpa o para justificar su debilidad. Lo malo es malo y no hay vuelta de hoja.

— No sabía que habláramos de filosofía. ¿Conoce las enseñanzas de Arístipo? Sostenía que el placer es el bien supremo. —Su dedo recorre mi clavícula—. Y yo deseo ser muy, muy bueno con usted.

Su contacto me hace estremecer y durante unos instantes me permito disfrutar el apasionamiento de Darien Chiba. Luego vuelvo el rostro de modo que cuando hablo lo hago al vacío.

— Esto se tiene que acabar. —Mi voz es un susurro, el sonido del remordimiento—. No puedo.

— ¿Por qué no?

Noto dulzura en la pregunta de Chiba y me pregunto cuánto le habré revelado de mí misma sin darme cuenta.

No contesto, y noto que lo invade la frustración.

— Al final usted es libre de decidir, señorita Tsukino. Lo mismo que yo.

— ¿Usted?

— Sí, soy libre de decidir convencerla de lo contrario.

El aire que nos separa está tan cargado que me maravilla que sea capaz de respirarlo.

— No lo logrará —digo con menos convicción de la esperada—. Trabajo para una empresa en la que usted se dispone a invertir y ya he ido más lejos de lo que debería. —Respiro hondo para reunir energías—. Esto tiene que acabar. No pienso poner en entredicho mi reputación profesional más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

— Bien, entonces ¿por qué no trabaja para mí? Su respuesta ha sido tan rápida que me pregunto si ya lo ha considerado.

— Ni hablar.

— Deme una buena razón.

— Déjeme ver… No sé, quizá porque no quiero ser la víctima de un caso de acoso sexual.

El cambio de su expresión resulta instantáneo e inquietante. Está claro que he logrado enfadarle. Lo primero que se me ocurre es bajar discretamente del taburete y huir a toda prisa, pero no me muevo de donde estoy. No pienso darle la satisfacción de retroceder.

— ¿Anoche se sintió acosada?

— No —reconozco.

A pesar de que sería el camino más fácil no tengo ánimos para mentirle.

El alivio que se refleja en su rostro borra el enfado. ¿O era miedo? No estoy segura. Pero no importa. En estos momentos lo único que veo es deseo.

— Anoche no dejé de pensar en usted —dice—. No creo que Kalaberite y Bruce me vuelvan a invitar a salir de copas con ellos. Fui una pésima compañía.

— Lamento haberle estropeado la noche.

— No me la estropeó. Cuando volví a casa en la limusina, rodeado de su olor… Creo que fue la primera vez que he deseado que el trayecto fuera más largo.

No menciona las bragas y me pregunto si las habrá encontrado. Si no es así…

«Ay, Dios… ¿A quién más puede haber prestado esa limusina?»

Noto que me arden las mejillas y por el brillo pícaro de sus pupilas veo que se ha dado cuenta.

— Me vi desnudándola —dice mientras sus dedos suben hasta el botón de mi blusa y lo desabrochan sin dificultad—. La imaginé desnuda. —Otro botón—. Es muy hermosa.

Me acaricia suavemente el hueco entre los pechos y roza la puntilla de mi sujetador de satén con el pulgar.

El aliento se me agolpa en la garganta. Abro la boca para decirle que pare, pero no me salen las palabras.

Sus dedos encuentran el cierre frontal del sujetador y lo abren con la misma facilidad con la que me ha desabrochado la blusa, que cuelga de mis hombros. Su gruñido es grave y ansioso, desesperadamente excitante. Lo único que quiero es cerrar los ojos y rendirme, pero no puedo. No puedo.

— Darien, por favor…

Me mira a los ojos. Respira pesadamente y todas las angulosas facciones de su rostro reflejan deseo.

— Libre albedrío, Sere. Dígame que pare y lo haré. Pero hágalo deprisa porque voy a besar esa boca de pecado que tiene y lo haré para que se calle, maldita sea.

Antes de que tenga tiempo de reaccionar su boca cubre la mía. Me reclama. Me marca al rojo. Me hace suya. Mi mente queda en blanco, mis pensamientos se desvanecen y son sustituidos únicamente por el placer, por la necesidad de que este hombre me haga suya, de abrir la boca, de tomar y ser tomada.

Lo acaricio a ciegas. Hundo los dedos en su pelo y lo atraigo hacia mí, aún más cerca. Es como si todas mis protestas solo hubieran sido una farsa, y la intensidad de la emoción, del deseo que crece en mí, ardiente y desesperado, las hubiera barrido. El beso dura segundos o una eternidad. No lo sé. Pero cuando Darien me libera aspiro el aire a grandes bocanadas en busca de oxígeno. La cabeza me da vueltas y me siento débil.

Es mi oportunidad y lo sé. Si le pido que se detenga lo hará. Si le digo que me deje en paz desaparecerá de mi vida.

Me arrojo en sus brazos. Lascivamente. Con plena conciencia. Sé que lo arriesgo todo, pero en estos momentos no me importa. Lo único que siento es el fuego que arde en mi interior.

Nuestras bocas chocan cuando alzo el rostro, y él responde saboreándome. Su grave gemido de placer hace que cualquier riesgo que pueda correr valga la pena.

Interrumpe el beso bruscamente y hunde su boca en mi cuello. Dejo escapar un grito ahogado y arqueo la espalda. Sus manos se deslizan bajo mi blusa y me rodean los pechos. Su boca baja hasta ellos y succiona hasta que mis pezones se convierten en perlas duras entre sus dientes. Noto que me ha atraído hacia sí, de manera que mi culo apenas descansa en el taburete y tengo sus muslos entre mis piernas. Me aprieto contra él porque el deseo me recorre como una descarga desde los pechos hasta el sexo.

— Nena… —susurra cuando alza la cabeza para respirar.

Sus dedos terminan de desabrochar rápidamente la blusa y la deslizan hasta mi cintura dejando mi piel temblorosa y ardiente. Me hace bajar del taburete y quedo de pie ante él. Estoy húmeda de deseo, y todo el cuerpo me arde en reclamo de su caricia. —Es tan suave… —susurra mientras me quita la blusa y me acaricia con la punta de los dedos. Luego juguetea con la cinturilla de mi falda y baja lentamente la cremallera. La prenda se afloja y queda colgando de mis caderas—. Tan hermosa…

El tono de respeto y temor de su voz me desconcierta, y un cosquilleo de expectación se superpone a la bruma de placer.

Me estremezco y no sé si se debe a mis miedos o por su contacto.

— Apóyate —ordena.

— Darien…

Oigo mi débil protesta, pero mis actos no se corresponden con mis palabras. Obedezco y me sujeto con las manos al tiempo que arqueo la espalda y echo la cabeza hacia atrás con placer.

Abre mi blusa completamente hasta que el fino tejido languidece a mis costados y noto su leve cosquilleo en la piel desnuda. Sus labios me rozan los pezones. Dejo escapar un gemido. Deseo que los chupe, pero solo está jugando y con cada caricia noto que mi sexo palpita y se contrae. Lo deseo, lo deseo desesperadamente, y al mismo tiempo no. Así que lo único que puedo hacer es agarrarme con fuerza al taburete e intentar capear el temporal mientras temo que vaya a hacerme añicos y romperme.

— ¿Sabe que resplandece, señorita Tsukino? —dice mientras deja un rastro de besos por mi escote, mi vientre y la cinturilla de mi falda.

Me pongo en tensión porque temo que baje mi falda del todo y me deje expuesta con las diminutas bragas que me he puesto esta mañana.

Sin embargo no lo hace, y disfruto del breve aplazamiento. Entonces me atrae bruscamente hacia él y da media vuelta hasta quedar apoyado contra la barra, conmigo delante.

— Vuélvete —dice sin miramientos.

No me da tiempo a obedecer. Me hace girar y hunde su boca en el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras una de sus manos se cierra sobre mi pecho desnudo. Doy un respingo de sorpresa por la rapidez del movimiento y noto la presión de su erección a través de los vaqueros contra mi trasero.

— Darien… —susurro con voz suplicante, pero no sabría decir si es para que se detenga o para que continúe.

Tengo su boca en mi oído, y su voz resulta tan carnal, tan cargada de deseo que mi clítoris palpita.

— Voy a follarte, Sere. ¿Placer? Vamos a reventar de tanto placer. Voy a hacer que implores por él, voy a poseerte, voy a jugar contigo, voy a atormentarte y te vas a correr como nunca antes lo has hecho.

Apenas puedo decir nada por la excitación que sus palabras despiertan en mí. Mientras habla desliza la mano por debajo de mi falda y la pone sobre mis bragas y mi sexo húmedo y palpitante.

— Estás tan mojada… —murmura—. Nena, estás empapada…

De mi garganta sale un gemido ronco. Puede que sea una respuesta, pero no estoy segura. Cambio mi postura sin recato porque quiero notar sus dedos en mi clítoris. No recuerdo qué ha dicho acerca de hacerme implorar, pero estoy preparada.

En un solo movimiento aparta bruscamente el tejido de mis bragas desliza dos dedos dentro de mí.

— Dime que te gusta. —Su voz es áspera y exigente.

— Sí, Dios mío, sí.

Mi vagina se contrae alrededor de sus dedos mientras entran y salen y me folla con ellos, mientras juguetea con mi clítoris y me pone cada vez más caliente hasta que estoy a punto, totalmente a punto.

Suelto un grito cuando me pellizca el pezón y ese delicioso dolor desencadena la liberación. Me corro en oleadas violentas y salvajes, con sus dedos todavía dentro de mí, y mi cuerpo se aferra a ellos e intenta retenerlos para prolongar el momento.

— Sere… —susurra mientras se retira suavemente.

Me da la vuelta —soy un muñeco inerte en sus manos— y su boca se cierra sobre mi tierno pezón. Lo succiona mientras me pellizca y retuerce el otro. La sensación casi de dolor logra que mi sensibilizado sexo se mantenga alerta. Lentamente me besa el escote y el vientre. Sigo con la falda puesta, y cuando su lengua entra y sale de mi ombligo oigo el roce de sus manos sobre la seda de la falda.

Tengo la sensación de ser de gelatina. Estoy perdida en la bruma. Floto.

Sin embargo incluso en ese nuevo paraíso noto el grave palpitar del miedo. Sé lo que se avecina y a pesar de que lo deseo, de que deseo a Darien, no creo que sea lo bastante fuerte para poder soportarlo. Aunque quizá… quizá…

«Te quiere a ti, por tu desplante, por tu actitud.»

Me aferro a las palabras de Rei con esperanza mientras Darien susurra que soy bella, tan bella.

— Tengo que saborearte —me dice—. Quiero lamer esa dulzura tuya y después subir y besarte. Quiero que sepas lo increíblemente bien que sabes.

Sus manos han alcanzado el borde de mi falda, y ahora sus dedos se deslizan a lo largo de mis piernas y la empujan hacia arriba hasta que llegan al elástico que me ciñe las medias en lo alto del muslo. He dejado de respirar y me sujeto a sus hombros con tanta fuerza que temo partirme en dos.

Entonces sus manos rozan a mi piel por encima de las medias. Me acaricia el interior de los muslos, y soy consciente de la dura y abultada fealdad que encontrará un poco más arriba. Me pongo en guardia mientras lucho contra la vergüenza, el miedo, el dolor y los recuerdos, pero todo ello logra abrirse paso a través de la bruma de lujuria y deseo. A través del dulce momento de hallarme en brazos de Darien.

Intento combatirlo, luchar contra la voz de mi cabeza que me dice que huya. No quiero huir, quiero intentarlo. Quiero quedarme y sentirlo todo, perderme en las caricias de Darien. Estoy tan excitada que casi doy crédito a lo que Rei me dijo acerca de que Darien me deseaba a mí, a mí.

Pero entonces murmura la única palabra capaz de destruirlo todo. La palabra que hace añicos la fantasía.

— Perfecta —susurra—. Dios mío, Sere, eres perfecta.


	14. Capítulo 12

Me aparto bruscamente de su lado y me golpeo la pierna contra la esquina del bar al liberarme del abrazo de Darien.

— Lo siento, lo siento —le digo sin mirarlo—. Tengo que marcharme. Lo siento.

Me ajusto la falda y subo la cremallera. Los dedos me tiemblan mientras me abrocho la blusa. Paso del sujetador y cojo la chaqueta con una mano mientras corro hacia el vestíbulo.

— Serena…

Hay tristeza y confusión en su voz, y me siento como una miserable porque yo soy la causa y no se lo merece. Tendría que haber interrumpido el juego mucho antes. ¡Qué demonios! Tendría que haberlo interrumpido anoche.

— Lo siento —repito pero resulta patético.

Llego al ascensor, y las puertas se abren nada más pulsar el botón. Me siento aliviada porque no quería tener que esperar a que llegara; pero entonces caigo en la cuenta de que Darien está en su casa y de que su ascensor estará allí donde se encuentre.

Entro y me mantengo muy erguida hasta que las puertas se cierran. Entonces me derrumbo contra el panel de cristal y dejo que mis lágrimas fluyan. Dispongo de cincuenta y siete pisos para acabar con ellas. No, de sesenta, porque he dejado el coche en la tercera planta del aparcamiento.

Cuando la cabina se detiene me limpio la cara rápidamente y vuelvo a ponerme mi máscara. Luego me arreglo el cabello y lanzo una rápida sonrisa al espejo. Perfecta.

Sin embargo mi comedia resulta innecesaria porque no hay nadie esperando en el momento en que se abren las puertas. Aun así conservo la máscara y sigo actuando mientras recorro el largo trayecto que separa Chiba Tower del sector donde se levanta el edificio del banco que alberga las oficinas de D-Squared. Mi coche se encuentra allí, y camino deprisa porque noto que empiezan a abrirse las heridas. No tardaré en desmoronarme y lo sé. Necesito estar en mi coche cuando ocurra.

Lo veo en su sitio, aparcado frente a la escalera. Toda la esquina se halla a oscuras y, a pesar de que no hay nadie, eso me pone nerviosa. Se lo dije al responsable de mantenimiento el primer día, pero todavía no ha cambiado la bombilla. Una vez más tomo nota mentalmente para pedirle a Diamante que me asigne otra plaza de aparcamiento porque este rincón resulta demasiado siniestro.

Corro hasta el coche y meto la llave en la cerradura. Mi Honda tiene quince años y carece de cierre a distancia. Abro, subo rápidamente y dejo que me envuelvan los olores y los sonidos familiares. Tiro de la pesada puerta y me derrumbo nada más cerrarse. Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas mientras me aferro al volante, lo golpeo y descargo sobre él una lluvia de manotazos y puñetazos hasta que noto las manos rojas y doloridas. Vomito una serie de «no, no, no», pero ni siquiera me doy cuenta hasta que mi voz se apaga, enronquecida.

Ya no me quedan lágrimas, pero mi cuerpo no parece darse cuenta porque sigue estremeciéndose con hipidos mientras intento respirar y recobrar cierto control.

Tardo un poco, pero al final dejo de temblar. Mi mano es cualquier cosa menos firme cuando trato de meter la llave en la cerradura de encendido. No lo consigo. El metal roza contra el metal, y dejo caer el llavero. Me agacho y tanteo para recuperarlo, pero lo único que consigo es golpearme la frente contra el volante. Cuando por fin doy con él lo cojo con fuerza y descargo otro puñetazo en el volante.

Las lágrimas vuelven a la carga. Respiro hondo. Son demasiadas cosas y demasiado deprisa: el traslado, el trabajo, Darien…

Deseo escapar de mí misma. Deseo huir. Deseo…

Agarro la falda y me la subo hasta las caderas para dejar al descubierto el triángulo de mis bragas y mis muslos desnudos por encima de las medias.

«No lo hagas.»

«Solo un poco. Solo esta vez.»

«No lo hagas.»

Pero lo hago. Abro las piernas y clavo la llave en la blanda carne del interior del muslo. Antes solía llevar un cortaplumas en el llavero. Ojalá lo tuviera en estos momentos.

«No, ni hablar.»

Los dientes de la llave me arañan la piel, pero no es nada. Una simple picadura de mosquito. Necesitaré algo más si quiero mantener alejada la tormenta, y es precisamente el darme cuenta de mi necesidad lo que me golpea igual que una bofetada.

«Dios mío, Dios mío, ¿qué estoy haciendo?»

Antes de poder convencerme con palabras abro la puerta y arrojo las llaves a la penumbra del garaje. Las oigo deslizarse por el asfalto, pero no veo adónde van a parar.

Me quedo sentada, respirando pesadamente mientras me repito que esa no soy yo. Hace tres años que no me autolesiono. He luchado y he vencido.

Ya no soy aquella chica.

Salvo que sí lo soy. Siempre seré esa chica. Puedo desear lo quiera y recorrer el país de cabo a rabo, pero esas cicatrices no desaparecerán y tampoco podré ocultarlas eternamente.

Supongo que es algo que aprendí por las malas. Por eso he huido de Darien, ¿no? Y por eso seguiré huyendo.

Un sentimiento de soledad se cierne sobre mí, y pienso en lo que me dijo Taiki acerca de que nada iba a cambiar y de que podía llamarlo cuando lo necesitara.

Ahora lo necesito.

Meto la mano en el bolso y cojo el móvil. Tengo su teléfono en marcación rápida y me basta con pulsar un número. Suena una vez… Dos… Al tercer timbrazo contesta una voz de mujer. Amy.

— ¿Diga? ¿Quién es?

Olvidé dar mi nuevo número a Taiki, de modo que no figuro entre sus contactos. Amy no tiene la menor idea de quién está al otro lado de la línea.

Cuelgo con la respiración entrecortada. Vuelvo a marcar otro número y al cabo de un momento salta el buzón de voz de Rei.

— No es nada —digo en voz alta con una alegría que no siento—. Voy a salir de compras y he pensado que quizá te apetecería acompañarme, pero da igual.

Cuando cuelgo pienso que ir de compras es una idea estupenda. Una terapia de tiendas no cura los males de este mundo, pero funciona de maravilla para olvidarse de ellos. Al menos en ese aspecto coincido con mi madre.

Respiro hondo una vez y después otra. Me siento más tranquila. Estoy lista para marcharme, para sintonizar una emisora de música country y dejar que George Strait me cante que sus problemas son mucho más graves que los míos.

Miro por la ventanilla pero no veo las llaves. Abro la puerta con un suspiro y salgo del coche ajustándome la falda. He tirado las llaves con fuerza, de manera que seguramente estarán lejos, cerca del Mercedes verde oscuro o del gran Cadillac SUV. La única luz que tengo es la de mi iPhone. Confío en que sea suficiente.

Mis tacones resuenan contra el asfalto mientras me acerco al Mercedes. Su zona y la del Cadillac está mejor iluminada que la mía, pero sigue habiendo poca luz. Tuerzo el gesto cuando me agacho, procurando no arrodillarme para no estropearme las medias. Enciendo el móvil e intento iluminar debajo de los coches.

Tardo un poco, pero después de rodear los vehículos un par de veces veo por fin las llaves ocultas a la sombra del neumático trasero del Mercedes.

Las cojo rápidamente, pero me quedo muy quieta porque acabo de ver movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. En la escalera que hay cerca de mi coche distingo la sombra de un hombre.

— ¿Hola…?

La sombra no se mueve, y me estremezco porque tengo la sensación de que me está mirando.

— ¡Eh! —Grito— ¿Quién hay ahí?

Me levanto, pero no sé si ir hacia mi coche y la sombra o volver a Chiba Tower y pedir a uno de los guardias de seguridad que me acompañe.

Alzo el móvil.

— Voy a llamar a seguridad, así que será mejor que se largue.

Al principio la sombra permanece inmóvil, luego se retira y desaparece en la oscuridad. Al cabo de un momento oigo un crujido metálico seguido por el portazo de una puerta de hierro al cerrarse.

Reprimo un escalofrío y corro a mi coche. En ese momento lo único que deseo es salir de allí.

Cuando llego al Beverly Center de West Hollywood ya me he cansado de George Strait y he sintonizado una emisora de rock clásico. La señal se apaga cuando empieza a sonar Journey y aparco en un espacio junto a la escalera mecánica brillantemente iluminada que conduce al centro comercial de moda.

Rei no ha llamado, pero tanto mejor. Me siento nuevamente dueña de mí misma. Con el señor Hyde de mi Jekyll particular bajo llave, la idea de acabar de pasar el día con Rei me resulta un tanto abrumadora. No quiero pensar en lo ocurrido. No me apetece pulsar esos botones ni revisar esos mecanismos.

Y sobre todo, lo que no deseo es pensar en cómo he salido huyendo de Darien Chiba.

¿Qué pensará de mí en estos momentos?

No, nada de eso.

Me bajo del coche, lo cierro con llave —aunque en esa zona de Los Ángeles no pillarían a nadie con una birria de coche como el mío, ni siquiera a un delincuente— y entro en el centro comercial pensando en maquillajes, zapatos y bolsos. Prohibido pensar en Darien Chiba.

La escalera mecánica me lleva arriba y arriba, como si me arrancara de las tinieblas del infierno hacia un resplandeciente paraíso. Hay gente guapa por todas partes y todos nos parecemos un poco con nuestra apariencia como de plástico: yo, la gente e incluso los maniquíes de los escaparates. Todos nos escondemos tras una fachada mientras nos ocupamos de nuestras cosas y fingimos ser perfectamente perfectos.

Los bonitos vestidos me llaman como cantos de sirena, y entro y salgo de las tiendas como los residuos que arrastra la marea. Cojo prendas de los percheros, me las pongo delante de espejos triples y sonrío educadamente cuando la vendedora me dice que me quedan monísimas, que hacen que mis piernas sean muy, muy sexys y que levantaré miradas de admiración por donde vaya.

Las devuelvo todas.

En Macy's veo un surtido de camisetas de colores junto con varios pantalones anchos de algodón con cordones y rayas azules y blancas. Compro un pantalón y un par de camisetas a juego. Luego me llevo mi pequeña bolsa a un Starbucks y pido un café con crema y un muffin de arándanos. Ropa cómoda y comida reconfortante.

Me siento junto a la ventana y observo el mundo pasar. Una vez más echo de menos mi cámara. Para mí ha sido como un refugio desde que Mina me la regaló por Navidad durante mi segundo año de universidad. Me gusta captar los rostros fugitivos. Todos ellos constituyen un misterio. Los observo e intento adivinar sus secretos, pero es imposible. No tengo la menor idea. Es posible que esa mujer tenga un amante o que ese hombre pegue a su esposa o que esa pulcra adolescente haya robado un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje. No tengo forma de saberlo, y ese interrogante hueco y vacío me levanta el ánimo. Si yo no puedo descubrir sus secretos con solo mirarlos, ellos tampoco pueden descubrir los míos. Yo también soy un misterio para ellos. Y espero que también para Darien Chiba.

No me siento orgullosa de cómo he huido de su apartamento. Sé que le debo una disculpa, pero eso tendrá que esperar. Antes debo encontrar una explicación plausible. Es posible que Chiba no pueda descifrar mis secretos, pero estoy segura de que descubrirá mis mentiras.

Acabo el muffin, me levanto dispuesta a llevarme el resto del café y en ese momento comprendo el verdadero significado de mis pensamientos: tengo intención de ver otra vez a Darien Chiba.

La idea me produce un cosquilleo donde se mezcla cierta ansiedad. Y también un poco de miedo. ¿Querrá verme siquiera? Y lo más importante: ¿aceptará que lo que hay entre nosotros ha llegado a su brusco y definitivo final?

Claro que lo aceptará. ¿Acaso no fue él quien dijo que era mi decisión? ¿Quién si no puso en mi mano ese poder?

Pero lo he echado a perder, me he olvidado de lo profunda que es mi debilidad. No es prudente creerse más fuerte de lo que uno es en realidad.

Mis pensamientos me acompañan por el centro comercial hasta las escaleras mecánicas. Bajo al aparcamiento y subo a mi coche. Estoy mejor aunque no me sienta completa. De todas maneras me parece bien haber tomado una decisión con respecto a Chiba. Lo volveré a ver y me disculparé. Pero aún no. Dentro de unos días. Puede que en una semana. Necesito tiempo para centrarme. Tiempo para fortalecerme.

Porque para mí Darien Chiba es como el crack. Tentador y muy, muy adictivo.


	15. Capítulo 13

El coche de Rei está aparcado en su plaza cuando regreso al apartamento. Me alegro. Con un poco de suerte no tendrá nada previsto para el resto de la tarde. Es sábado y mientras volvía por las colinas he decidido que deberíamos organizar juntas un plan de amigas. Quizá podríamos empezar por un paseo por las colinas que rodean Studio City, después darnos una ducha, vestirnos y salir a cenar y a tomar unas copas a algún lugar de moda de Los Ángeles. Después de todo soy nueva en la ciudad. Los Ángeles y yo estamos todavía en nuestra fase de luna de miel.

No tengo pensado contarle los detalles del día, pero sé que tras unas copas de vino seguramente se lo confesaré todo. Lo cierto es que esa idea me alegra. He tenido mi tiempo para ponerme melancólica, pero en este momento lo que me apetece es cenar con mi mejor amiga y dejarle que me recuerde que, por muy mal que pueda estar, no soy el peor caso de este mundo. Rei tiene un talento especial para eso. Poco importa lo liada que me encuentre, es la única que sabe deshacer los nudos. Ella y Taiki. Supongo que esa es la razón de que sean mis mejores amigos.

Rodeo el edificio y subo los peldaños de la escalera de dos en dos hasta el 3G.

La puerta no está cerrada con llave, así que abro y entro dando grandes zancadas.

— Maldita sea, Rei, ¿por qué no pones directamente un cartel invitando a entrar a todos los cacos de esta ciudad…? ¡Oh!

Está en casa, desde luego, sentada en el sofá mientras el televisor emite un antiguo episodio de Jeopardy! Y sentado junto a ella se encuentra Darien Chiba.

Al menos lo estaba cuando he entrado, porque ahora se ha levantado y viene hacia mí. Rei cambia de postura y recoge los pies en el sofá para mirarme por encima del hombro de Darien.

« ¡Dios, qué bueno está!», articula en silencio con los labios.

Sí, lo está.

Darien sigue llevando vaqueros, pero ha cambiado la chaqueta de sport y la camisa por una simple camiseta blanca que realza sus anchos hombros y sus brazos fuertes y bronceados. Imagino esos brazos sosteniendo una raqueta y después los imagino sosteniéndome a mí.

Carraspeo.

Darien esboza una sonrisa traviesa. A pesar de que sé que apenas pasa de los treinta, es la primera vez que lo veo con un aire tan juvenil, como el de cualquier chico que me cogía de la mano mientras caminábamos por el campus. Percibo su aroma cuando se acerca —una colonia almizclada—, aunque es posible que sea su propio olor. No estoy segura. De lo que sí estoy segura es que no puedo hacer caso omiso de su presencia ni de las reacciones de mi cuerpo. Su olor obra en mí el mismo efecto que las feromonas.

— Pero si está aquí —digo como una tonta.

— Desde luego —contesta.

— Bueno.

Contemplo el apartamento con el que me he familiarizado durante los últimos días, pero en este momento se me antoja un territorio desconocido. Dejo mi bolsa en el suelo y me escabullo hacia la cocina. Gracias a la pared que la separa del salón podré disfrutar de un instante de intimidad para reponerme.

Sin embargo me sigue y se apoya en la nevera. Le doy la espalda y voy hasta el fregadero, pero noto sus ojos en mí mientras cojo un vaso del escurridor y lo lleno con agua del grifo.

— ¿Cómo es que ha venido? —le pregunto en tono jovial antes de beberme el vaso entero.

Lo lleno otra vez y me vuelvo para mirarlo. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos y me dejan paralizada.

— Quería verla —contesta, pero por su expresión sé que lo que pretende decir es: «Quería ver si se encontraba bien».

Sonrío y comprendo que su discreción significa que no ha contado nada de lo ocurrido a Rei.

— Estoy bien —respondo—. He ido de compras.

— Qué mujer no se sentiría bien después de eso.

Arqueo una ceja.

— No sabía que fuera aficionado a los estereotipos.

— Solo cuando encajan, señorita Tsukino. —Ríe por lo bajo.

— Ya… —Intento contener una sonrisa traviesa, pero no lo consigo.

Rei entra y nos mira con expresión entre cómplice y lasciva. Lleva un pantalón corto de pijama y una camiseta manchada de pintura.

— Se me hace tarde y tengo que marcharme —anuncia—. Sed buenos —añade antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

— ¡Rei! Pero ¿qué demonios…? —protesto y le señalo su atuendo.

— Solo voy al piso de al lado —contesta.

— ¿Con Nicolas? —pregunto, alarmada.

No quiero que vuelva por allí, sobre todo si el motivo de ir a casa de don muescas en la cabecera de la cama es porque nuestro apartamento ha sido invadido por una sola persona.

— Solo vamos a charlar en plan amigos, te lo juro —me dice trazándose una cruz en el pecho, como si eso pudiera marcar la diferencia.

Dicho lo cual abre la puerta y desaparece antes de que pueda impedírselo. La maldición que suelto coincide con el portazo que da al salir.

— ¿Nicolas no nos cae bien? —pregunta Darien.

— Nicolas no le conviene —respondo y lo miro a los ojos—. Dígame que es capaz de entender ese tipo de conceptos.

— Lo soy y también entiendo otro tipo de conceptos análogos.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

— Como que es posible que el tal Nicolas sea perfectamente conveniente, pero que a ella le dé miedo. O a usted.

— Es usted muy listo, señor Chiba.

— Gracias.

— Pero eso no significa que lo sepa todo.

Su boca dibuja una ligera mueca que me causa un pequeño escalofrío de placer. He logrado dar en la diana de Darien Chiba. ¿Cuánta gente puede presumir de lo mismo?

Sin embargo la chispa de humor de sus ojos ha desaparecido cuando me pregunta en un tono tan suave como el terciopelo:

— ¿De qué tiene miedo, Sere?

Noto un nudo en el estómago, así que me doy la vuelta, cojo un trapo y empiezo a secar un plato que ya está seco.

— No sé de qué está hablando —respondo con la vista clavada en una taza.

— Sí que lo sabe.

Se mueve igual que un gato y por eso no lo oigo acercarse. Sin embargo percibo que el aire se carga de electricidad antes incluso de que haya dicho una palabra. Antes incluso de que me apoye delicadamente la mano en el hombro.

— Salió huyendo —dice mientras me obliga a dar media vuelta y me acaricia la mejilla con la punta de los dedos—. ¿Acaso le doy miedo?

Dios, claro que sí y en más de un sentido. Y el menos importante no es el hecho de que me aterroriza precisamente porque me siento a salvo con él. No puedo bajar la guardia. Es precisamente en el momento en que esos muros se derrumban cuando te destrozan el corazón.

— ¿Sere…?

Me mira con expresión entre preocupada y triste, y no puedo soportar la idea de ser responsable de esa tristeza.

— No —respondo.

Y a pesar de que no sea cierto tampoco es mentira.

— Entonces ¿por qué?

— Me sentí muy… violenta.

— ¿De verdad?

Bajo la mirada. La atracción de Darien es tan fuerte que me cuesta pensar, y eso es zona peligrosa. Debo mantener la cabeza clara.

— Sí —insisto—. Le dije que no, pero logró excitarme tanto que no fui dueña de mis actos. Por eso cuando conseguí respirar salí corriendo.

— Bobadas.

Su tono denota decepción y creo que también cierto enfado.

Trago saliva.

Da un paso hacia mí y yo doy el correspondiente paso a un lado, a lo largo del mostrador de la cocina.

La cabeza clara. Necesito tener la cabeza clara.

Suspira, y percibo nítidamente su exasperación.

— No me gusta ver miedo en sus ojos —me dice.

— ¿Piensa convertirse en mi caballero de brillante armadura?

— Creo que estoy un poco oxidado para eso —responde con una sonrisa irónica.

No puedo evitar corresponderle.

— En ese caso tendrá que hacer de caballero negro.

— Me enfrentaré a todos los dragones que usted quiera —me dice con una seriedad que no se corresponde con mi tono de broma—, pero no necesita un caballero. Usted es fuerte, Sere. Qué demonios, es excepcional.

Fuerzo una sonrisa de mi Sere social.

— ¿Esto es lo que les dice a las mujeres con las que sale?

— ¿Salir? —La dureza asoma en su tono—. Le diré que he paseado con un montón de mujeres de esta ciudad y he follado con casi todas ellas, pero no he salido con ninguna.

— Oh…

No sé si me siento sorprendida, enfadada, triste o aliviada. La verdad es que debo acabar lo mío con Darien. Necesito protegerme a mí y a mis secretos. Pero significa que hay algo a lo que poner fin y temo haber estado en lo cierto todo el tiempo: no haber sido más que otra de sus conquistas; un polvo rápido antes de pasar al siguiente. Todas esas tonterías de Rei acerca de que me quería a mí eran exactamente eso: tonterías.

Darien observa mi expresión, pero yo soy incapaz de leer la suya.

Me doy la vuelta, cojo un cuenco seco y empiezo a frotarlo con el trapo que todavía tengo en la mano.

— O sea que es eso, ¿no? Se acuesta con ellas y después las abandona.

— Eso es un poco duro. La palabra abandonar da a entender que ellas pretendían algo más. Sin embargo yo estoy convencido de que lo único que deseaban era que las fotografiaran de mi brazo y pasar un buen rato en la cama.

— ¿Todas ellas? —pregunto sin volverme.

La conversación empieza adquirir tintes surrealistas.

— He estado con unas cuantas mujeres que deseaban algo más, pero he cortado con ellas y no me las he tirado.

— ¿Quiere decir con eso que no le gustan las relaciones serias? —El cuenco está totalmente seco, pero sigo frotándolo—.

— No con ellas.

— ¿Por qué no?

Su mano se cierra sobre mi hombro, y noto ese calor que ya me resulta tan familiar.

—Porque ninguna era la mujer que yo buscaba —me dice al tiempo que me da la vuelta y no tengo más remedio que mirarlo.

Sus ojos son oscuros e intensos. Su voz es como una caricia. El corazón me late a mil por hora, y me cuesta respirar. Pienso en la forma en que me miró hace seis años, esa mirada que inspiró tantas fantasías, pero no se refiere a eso. Soy consciente de que no puede ser.

— Sin embargo, no hace mucho sí salió con alguien —le digo y me arrepiento en el acto de mis palabras porque veo como su rostro se ensombrece. El fuego convertido en hielo.

Por un momento tengo la impresión de que no va a contestar, pero al final hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

— Sí —confirma—, supongo que sí.

« ¿Y era ella la mujer que buscaba?» La pregunta aparece con toda claridad en mi mente, pero no soy capaz de formularla en voz alta.

El silencio se prolonga, y me siento como una idiota por haber mencionado a esa mujer.

— Tengo entendido que murió —digo al fin—. Lo siento mucho.

La expresión de Darien es dura, y su mandíbula está tensa por el esfuerzo de contener una fuerte emoción.

— Fue una tragedia. —Su voz suena anormalmente seca.

Me limito a asentir, pero no sé por qué me ha dicho que no salía con nadie cuando está claro que esa mujer significaba algo importante para él. De todas maneras no pienso insistir. Si tengo en cuenta los secretos que oculto, no puedo reprocharle que haga lo mismo con los suyos.

Empiezo a estar cansada y me apetece estar sola. Deseo ir en busca de Rei y bajar a la tienda de la esquina para comprar helado y galletas. Quiero hundirme en el sofá y llorar mientras veo películas antiguas.

Quiero quitarme de la cabeza a Darien Chiba.

Pero sobre todo quiero olvidar cómo me hace sentir su contacto porque necesito abandonar cualquier fantasía acerca de él. Son demasiado crudas, demasiado reales. No obstante, a pesar de saberlo, la idea de apartarlo de mí me desgarra el corazón.

Saco a mí mejor Sere social y sonrío alegremente al tiempo que dejo el trapo en el mostrador.

— Bueno, ha sido muy amable por su parte que viniera a verme y se interesara por mí, pero estoy bien. De verdad. En realidad tengo incluso un poco de prisa. No quisiera ser grosera, pero… —Dejo la frase sin terminar y miro intencionadamente la puerta.

— ¿Tiene una cita para esta noche, señorita Tsukino?

— No.

La respuesta me sale sin pensar y lo lamento. Si la tuviera, si estuviera saliendo con alguien especial, tendría la excusa perfecta para deshacerme de Darien Chiba.

— Entonces ¿adónde va?

— ¿Cómo dice? —pregunto porque no es la respuesta educada que corresponde a la ocasión.

No obstante no he visto que Chiba se ciñera a las normas socialmente aceptadas, así que no tiene por qué hacerlo ahora.

— Pregunte que si no tiene una cita, ¿adónde va?

No puedo confesarle mis nuevos planes de llorar en el sofá, así que vuelvo a la versión de mi primer itinerario.

— La verdad es que pensaba prepararme un batido e irme de excursión por Fryman Canyon Park.

— ¿Usted sola?

— Bueno, podría llamar a la Guardia Real, pero creo que está ocupada.

— No tardará en oscurecer.

— No son ni las seis de la tarde, y el sol se pone a las ocho y media.

— Es posible que se oculte tras el horizonte a esa hora, pero en las colinas oscurece antes y muy deprisa.

— Solo pretendo hacer unas cuantas fotos del paisaje y de la puesta de sol. Luego volveré. Le prometo que no permitiré que me secuestre el hombre del saco.

— No se la llevará porque no se lo permitiré. Pienso acompañarla.

— No, gracias —respondo—. Aprecio su interés, pero no.

— En ese caso no se vaya y permítame que sea yo quien le traiga la puesta de sol.

No puedo discutir porque no sé de qué está hablando.

Sale de la cocina y regresa enseguida con un paquete envuelto en papel de embalar. Por su forma y dimensiones está claro que se trata de algo enmarcado.

— Me recuerda a usted.

— ¿De veras? —Siento que me recorre un escalofrío de placer.

Deja el bulto encima de la mesa de la cocina.

— Tenía pensado dárselo antes, pero se marchó con tanta prisa que no tuve tiempo.

Sonrío, pero ese intento de arrancarme una explicación no va a funcionar.

— Puede que deba de estar agradecido —prosigue—. De este modo he tenido la oportunidad de ver dónde vive.

— Todavía no he podido dejar mi sello en esta casa. Los gustos de Rei se inclinan más bien por el estilo Venta de Objetos Usados Contemporáneo.

— Y ¿los suyos?

— Yo soy mucho más refinada: prefiero el estilo Mercadillo Siglo Veinte.

— Una mujer que conoce sus preferencias. Eso me gusta.

A juzgar por su forma de mirarme se diría que le gusta mucho. Carraspeo y echo un vistazo al paquete. Soy consciente de que debería decirle que agradezco que haya pensado en mí y que no puedo aceptarlo, pero siento curiosidad por ver lo que contiene. Eso sin contar con que me halaga que me haya traído un regalo.

— ¿Puedo?

— Desde luego.

Abandono la seguridad del mostrador y me aventuro hasta la mesa. Pongo una silla entre Darien y yo, pero aun así está demasiado cerca. Noto cómo su presencia carga el ambiente entre los dos. Tengo que esforzarme para que mis manos no tiemblen cuando deslizo un dedo bajo la cinta adhesiva y empiezo a retirar el envoltorio.

Lo primero que veo es el marco, y enseguida me doy cuenta de que no se trata de uno cualquiera. Es sencillo, pero está finamente trabajado. Sin embargo, lo que realmente me deja sin respiración es el cuadro, una puesta de sol impresionista que transmite un gran realismo y a la vez una poderosa ensoñación, como si el artista hubiera contemplado el horizonte a través de la lente de un sueño.

— Es impresionante —digo fascinada.

Me vuelvo para mirarlo y veo la satisfacción dibujada en su rostro. Tengo la sensación de que ha estado observando mi reacción en silencio e incluso con cierto nerviosismo. La idea de que Chiba pueda estar preocupado por lo que yo piense de su regalo me complace.

— Setsuna mencionó que a usted le gustaban las puestas de sol.

Ese comentario, dicho con tanta naturalidad, me provoca otro cosquilleo de placer.

— Gracias —le digo, aunque las palabras no bastan para expresar la profundidad de mis sentimientos.

Veo en el cuadro algo que me resulta familiar y tardo un momento en darme cuenta de que el marco hace juego con los otros cuadros que Darien tiene colgados en el vestíbulo de sus oficinas. Recuerdo la colección de lienzos y que entre ellos había dos puestas de sol especialmente notables.

— ¿Es de sus oficinas?

— Lo era. Ahora ha encontrado un nuevo hogar con una mujer que sabe apreciar la belleza.

— ¿Usted no la aprecia?

— Desde luego, pero opino que la belleza debe compartirse.

Doy la vuelta al cuadro para apoyarlo bien contra la pared y al hacerlo veo la desgastada etiqueta del marco.

— ¡Un Monet! Será una copia, supongo.

— Es el original. De lo contrario tendré una palabras muy poco amables con los de Sotheby's.

— Pero…

— Es una puesta de sol —me dice con firmeza, como si eso fuera a acallar mis protestas—, y me hace pensar en usted.

— Darien…

— Y desde luego este regalo es mucho menos valioso que el que usted me dejó en la limusina. —Sus ojos centellean, y sonríe como un diablillo.

Noto un cálido placer entre los muslos.

— ¡Oh…! —exclamo.

Mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca un trozo de satén blanco. Lentamente y sin dejar de mirarme, estira las bragas hasta ponerlas a la altura de su nariz y aspira profundamente. Veo que sus ojos se llenan de lujuria y noto la correspondiente reacción entre mis piernas. Tengo que agarrarme al respaldo de la silla para mantener el equilibrio.

— Hicieron que el trayecto desde el restaurante hasta mi casa fuera mucho más agradable.

Su voz me envuelve y deseo dejarme arrastrar por ella, pero lo único que puedo hacer es negar con la cabeza.

— Por favor —suplico—, por favor no empiece otra vez.

Por un momento creo que va a discutir, pero entonces vuelve a guardarse las bragas en el bolsillo. Me pregunto si algún día me las devolverá y espero que no lo haga.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y durante un instante es como si el aire hubiera desaparecido de la estancia. Entonces se acerca a mí y, de repente, puedo respirar cuando la realidad me envuelve de nuevo.

— Darien, no —digo al tiempo que levanto la mano para que no siga avanzando.

— Le aseguro, señorita Tsukino, que he recibido con total claridad los mensajes que me ha lanzado tanto en mi apartamento como aquí.

Su expresión es tensa, pero detecto picardía en sus ojos y me relajo un poco.

— Bien, mejor así —respiro hondo—, pero la verdad es que tiene aspecto de…

— ¿De qué?

— De lobo feroz.

— Y ¿eso la convierte en Caperucita Roja? Es posible que desee devorarla, señorita Tsukino, pero le garantizo que soy capaz de controlar mis impulsos. Al menos la mayoría de las veces.

— Claro. Lo siento, pero es que hace que me sienta…

— ¿Qué?

— Nerviosa —reconozco.

— ¿En serio? Interesante.

La idea parece complacerle, pero yo pongo mala cara porque me siento vulnerable.

— Gracias por el cuadro, Darien. Es precioso.

— Pero va a añadir que no puede aceptar un regalo tan caro, ¿no?

— Al contrario, me encanta. —Y también me encanta que él desee que lo tenga—. No tengo inconveniente en quedármelo si es lo que usted quiere realmente. Bueno, a pesar de… En fin, ya sabe…

Dejo la frase a medias, y él se ríe.

— Me alegro. Ya que tiene la costumbre de negarse aquellas cosas que más le gustan temía que me dijera que no.

Ha dado en la diana.

— Lo que iba a decir en realidad es que la buena educación me exige que le ofrezca una copa. —Sonrío dulcemente—. Pero no voy a ofrecérsela porque confío en que se marchará.

— ¿Porque la pongo nerviosa?

— Más o menos —confieso.

— Entiendo.

Al parecer no lo entiende porque sigue en mi apartamento.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto.

— ¿Y bien qué?

Dejo escapar un suspiro.

— Me refiero a si va a marcharse o no.

Sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa.

— Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta de que realmente quiere que me vaya. Pensaba que hablaba metafóricamente.

Es mi turno de reír y cuando lo hago me doy cuenta de que el nerviosismo ha desaparecido.

— Voy a tomarme una copa. Como es natural, mi bourbon no estará a la altura de su exquisito paladar, pero si le apetece…

— ¿Significa eso que puedo quedarme? —pregunta con aire muy ufano y satisfecho. Y condenadamente sexy.

— Supongo que no hay más remedio. Solo tenemos dos vasos de whisky, y si se lleva su copa, Rei se pondrá hecha una furia.

— No me gustaría interferir en el delicado funcionamiento de las relaciones de dos compañeras de piso. Acepto su invitación.

— ¿Solo o con hielo?

— Me va bien como lo tome usted.

Voy a buscar la botella al salón y vuelvo a la cocina.

— Es un resto —le digo antes de entregarle un vaso donde quedan un par de cubitos y un poco de bourbon—. Me gusta frío, pero si uno se entretiene demasiado el hielo se derrite y acaba aguando el licor.

— En ese caso tendremos que beberlo deprisa.

Levanta la copa y la apura de un trago.

— Lo siento, pero yo prefiero beber el mío despacio.

— Qué lástima. Resulta entretenida cuando está borracha —dice mientras mete la mano en el bolsillo.

— De eso nada, ni se le ocurra.

Me sonríe, y se produce un agradable momento: Darien Chiba y yo, solos los dos bromeando en la cocina. ¿Quién lo habría dicho?

Se sirve otra copa y me dice:

— Tenía otra razón para venir esta tarde. Deseaba asegurarme de que se encontraba bien y entregarle el cuadro, pero también había algo más. Quiero hacerle una proposición.

Sopeso el significado de sus palabras mientras intento analizar mis sentimientos. Una proposición. Eso puede significar muchas cosas. Algo relacionado con D-Squared, conmigo o conmigo y con Darien.

Titubeo. El mejor camino —el más seguro— es darle las gracias por el regalo y decirle que no deseo saber nada más. Sin embargo…

Sin embargo lo deseo. Me consta que estoy jugando con fuego, pero la triste verdad es que una parte de mí quiere quemarse.

— Le escucho —respondo y apuro mi bourbon.

No estoy segura de qué pretendo demostrarle, pero lo miro a los ojos con satisfacción.

— ¿Otro? —pregunta secamente.

— Sí, por qué no.

Me llena el vaso y se acerca para entregármelo. No me muevo y noto su calor. Podría alargar la mano allí mismo, acariciarle el pecho y ver cómo mi piel se cuartea y se abrasa bajo el fuego de Darien Chiba. No lo hago, pero debo coger el vaso con fuerza para reprimir el impulso.

— He buscado por todo Los Ángeles y en Orange County, he examinado las colecciones de las galerías de arte que hay en internet, pero no he encontrado lo que busco.

— ¿Se refiere para su nueva casa? ¿Estamos hablando del cuadro que desea colgar en la mansión que se está construyendo?

Es lo último en que yo habría pensado.

— En efecto. Por fin tengo claro lo que quiero, pero resulta que no existe, al menos por ahora.

Me mira con tanta intensidad que empiezo a ponerme nerviosa.

— No sé si le entiendo.

— Como le he dicho, tengo una proposición que hacerle.

— Bueno, pero sigo sin entenderlo.

— Quiero un retrato, un retrato de usted desnuda.

Abro la boca pero no logro que me salgan las palabras.

— El cuadro ofrecerá una vista desde atrás. Usted estará al pie de la cama, mirando por una ventana que da al mar. Los visillos flotan al viento a su alrededor y le acarician la piel. Se encuentra ligeramente de costado, de modo que se le ve el perfil del pecho y casi el pezón, pero tiene el rostro vuelto hacia el otro lado. Su identidad es un secreto que solo yo conozco, y usted, desde luego.

Sus palabras caen sobre mí igual que las olas y me arrastran con la fuerza de la marea. Noto su presión entre mis muslos y también la inconfundible humedad. Lo deseo, deseo exhibirme, y no solo para el placer de Darien, sino para que todo el mundo me vea. Anónima y a la vez conocida. No es lo que se supone que debe desear una chica como yo. Resulta alocado y lujurioso, y aunque me consta que Darien diría que se trata de arte y que es bello, no se puede negar que también tiene su lado morboso. La linda princesa a la vista de todos.

Salvo que esa no es la mujer que soy. Y desde luego tampoco lo que soy.

Darien me mira con la misma intensidad que vi en él durante la reunión.

— Bien, al menos no ha descartado la idea de antemano. Escuche Sere, quiero ese cuadro. Ya estoy viendo cómo quedará en mi pared.

Evito mirarlo a los ojos, pero hago dibujos con la yema del dedo en el mostrador.

— Cree que sabe lo que va a conseguir, pero se equivoca.

Se produce un breve silencio, y alzo la mirada. Sus ojos me devoran lentamente de arriba abajo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Contengo el aliento cuando se acerca un poco más, alarga la mano y me acaricia levemente la mejilla. Su gesto me da a entender que ya soy una obra de arte, frágil, hermosa y perfecta.

La idea me hace dar un respingo, y me aparto.

— No. Ni hablar. —Consigo mostrar una sonrisa irónica—. Quizá lo mejor sería encontrarle un bonito póster, algo tipo la gatita de Hang in there, baby. Eso sí que sería encantador.

Mi pobre intento de bromear lo deja indiferente.

— Establezca su precio, señorita Tsukino. Dígame lo que desea.

— ¿Qué deseo?

Deseo ser como él, fuerte, segura de mí misma y capaz. Sin embargo no estoy preparada para confesarle tanto de mí misma, de modo que le contesto con una frase hecha:

— Quiero una familia, una brillante trayectoria profesional. —Y en homenaje a mis años de entrenamiento en las pasarelas y desfiles añado mi pièce de résistance—: Y también quiero la paz en el mundo.

Sus ojos parecen clavarse a fuego en mí y ver más allá de mis tonterías.

Entonces me coge por la cintura con ambas manos y me atrae rudamente hacia él. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos, y lo que veo me hace estremecer, me hace desear más. Noto latir la carne entre mis muslos y recuerdo el tacto de su mano allí, sus dedos dentro de mí. Mis músculos se tensan de anhelo.

Lo que veo arde cada vez más, y temo que no seré capaz de darme la vuelta. Es más, temo que no querré hacerlo.

Mantengo el rostro inexpresivo creyendo que así no le revelo nada.

— Puedo darle exactamente lo que desea, Sere —me dice en un tono tan dulce que empiezo a creer que he vencido.

Es posible que Darien sea capaz de ver lo que nadie más ve. Es posible que vea más allá de mi máscara.

Esa idea me aterroriza y excita al mismo tiempo. Meneo la cabeza lentamente y consigo mostrar una sonrisa insolente.

— ¿Organizará la paz mundial esta tarde o lo dejará para final de mes?

— Le pagaré por posar para el cuadro —dice como si no me hubiera oído—. Le pagaré, pagaré al artista y pagaré el estudio donde lo pintará. Usted es una mujer de negocios, Sere. ¿No es eso lo que en definitiva desea, tener su propio negocio?

Lo miro, boquiabierta y demasiado sorprendida para responder. ¿Cómo sabe todo eso? ¿Con quién demonios ha hablado de mí?

— Lo que le ofrezco es la oportunidad de dar un empujón a su carrera.

Niego con la cabeza y hago caso omiso del nudo que noto en mi interior y del hecho de que me siento excitada por su propuesta.

— Soy una mujer de negocios, no una modelo.

— Usted es mi modelo, y todo el mundo tiene un precio.

— Yo no.

— ¿No? —Se acerca un poco más, retador y seguro de sí—. Un millón de dólares, señorita Tsukino. Usted se lo lleva en efectivo, y yo me la llevo a usted.


	16. Capítulo 14

Un millón de dólares. Las palabras me envuelven y me tientan, y es la tentación la que me impulsa a reaccionar.

Me libero de su abrazo de un tirón y lo abofeteo violentamente.

Me mira con ojos en los que arde algo que no reconozco, me agarra por la muñeca y me atrae hacia él. Rodea mi cintura sin soltarme y me retuerce el brazo en la espalda al tiempo que se aprieta contra mí. En ese momento me encuentro en su poder y ambos lo sabemos. Puede hacerme daño. Puede tomarme.

Mi cuerpo se estremece de deseo. Mis labios se entreabren. Respiro entrecortadamente. No entiendo mi reacción ante él. Es primitiva, feroz, y me abruma la necesidad de rendirme sin condiciones.

«No.»

Me concentro en su rostro.

— Creo que debería marcharse —le digo sin saber cómo consigo que mi voz suene firme.

— Me voy —contesta—, pero conseguiré mi cuadro. —Me dispongo a replicar, pero me silencia apretando un dedo contra mis labios—. Lo conseguiré porque lo deseo y la deseo. Lo conseguiré porque usted también lo desea. No —añade antes de que tenga tiempo de hablar—. Recuerde las reglas, Sere, no me mienta. No me mienta nunca.

Entonces me besa. Libera mi muñeca, clava los dedos en mi pelo y echa mi cabeza hacia atrás antes de hundir sus labios en los míos. Dejo escapar un gemido cuando su lengua explora ferozmente mi boca. Mi mano se enrosca alrededor de su nuca. No sé si me ha atraído hacia él o si he sido yo quien se ha apretado contra su cuerpo, pero noto su dura erección en mi pierna. Tiene razón, maldita sea. Tiene razón. Deseo esto, deseo esto y no debería desearlo.

Entonces me suelta, y me siento tan débil que me sorprende que la gravedad no me arrastre al suelo. Me lanza una última mirada abrasadora, da media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta a grandes pasos. La abre y desaparece por el rellano antes de que los latidos de mi corazón hayan recobrado su ritmo normal.

Alargo la mano y me aferro al respaldo de una de las sillas de la cocina. Me dejo caer despacio hasta quedar sentada y apoyo los codos en las rodillas. Deseo odiarlo por el ofrecimiento que me ha hecho y por las cosas que ha dicho. Son verdades, sin duda, pero verdades que desearía ignorar. Verdades que pasaré por alto.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanezco de ese modo, pero así sigo cuando Rei entra alegremente, con el cabello revuelto y sin sujetador. Estoy segura de que lo llevaba al marcharse. Si hubiera estado sentada con Darien medio desnuda me habría fijado.

— ¿Nicolas? —pregunto.

No he oído los habituales golpes y aporreos, de modo que no sé qué pensar.

— No, por Dios —dice.

Siento un alivio momentáneo. Desconozco cómo puede haber perdido el sujetador, pero al menos sé que no estaba echando un polvo.

— Ha sido Kevin, del 2H.

Mi alivio se esfuma.

— ¿Te lo has tirado?

— Es para lo único que vale, créeme. Ese tío es un cabeza hueca, y no tenemos nada en común salvo cierto exceso de energía.

— Rei, por favor. —Mis problemas parecen mezquinos y tontos comparados con el completo descontrol de las conquistas de mi amiga—. ¿Se puede saber por qué te acuestas con él si ni siquiera te gusta?

— Porque es divertido. No te preocupes, no es de los que va a perseguirme. Los dos sabemos que se trata de uno de esos rollos sin ataduras.

— Pero es peligroso, Rei. —El uso del apodo de nuestra infancia indica que la conversación va en serio.

— Tonterías, Serena —replica—. Ya te lo he dicho, no es peligroso.

— No me refiero únicamente a él. Solo porque te parezca atractivo no significa que no sea un chiflado. Además, ¿cómo sabes que no has pillado nada? ¿Has ido con cuidado?

— Por Dios, ya basta. ¿Te has creído que eres mi madre? Claro que he tenido cuidado.

— Está bien, perdona. —Recorro los dos metros que me separan del salón y me dejo caer en el sofá—. Eres mi mejor amiga y me preocupo. No sé, te tiras a esos dos tíos y después desaparecen de tu vida. —Arrugo la frente al pensar en Darien—. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido salir en plan serio con nadie? —pregunto con más aspereza de la pretendida.

— ¿Y a ti?

Hago un esfuerzo para mantener la calma.

— No estamos hablando de mí.

— No, pero podríamos. Yo voy follando por ahí, y tú no follas nada. Es como ese poema de Emily Dickinson.

La miro, completamente perpleja.

— Sí, el de la vela —me aclara—. Tú ardes por un extremo, y yo por el otro.

No puedo evitar reírme.

— Eso no tiene sentido, lo mires como lo mires.

Se encoge de hombros. A veces Rei es profunda y a veces no. En cualquier caso le da lo mismo. Es una de las razones por la que la quiero y una de las cosas que admiro en ella. Da igual qué otras cosas pueda ser, al final del día Rei siempre es Rei.

Al revés que yo.

O que Darien Chiba, creo.

Me pregunto si no será eso lo que encuentro tan fascinante.

— Esa sonrisa no es por mí —dice Rei—, y dudo mucho que sea por Kevin o Nicolas; así que, déjame ver… ¿Quizá estás pensando en ese multimillonario que acaba de salir de nuestra pequeña chabola?

— Podría ser —reconozco.

— Bueno, ¿y en que ha consistido el regalo? Y lo que es más importante: ¿cómo es que no estáis los dos follando como locos en tu dormitorio?

— No salimos juntos.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes que salir con alguien para follártelo?

— Quiere que pose desnuda para un cuadro —le explico a pesar de que mi intención era no decirle nada—, y está dispuesto a pagarme un millón de dólares a cambio.

Rei me mira boquiabierta. He conseguido confundir a Rei. Eso sí que es una primicia.

— ¿Un millón de dólares? ¿En serio?

— Sí.

— Bueno ¿y qué? ¿Te lo estás pensando?

— No —respondo automáticamente—. Claro que no.

Sin embargo, nada más decirlo sé que no es cierto. Lo estoy pensando, estoy pensando aparecer desnuda en ese lienzo y pienso en Darien en su dormitorio, contemplándome. Me recorre un escalofrío.

— Vamos, larguémonos —propongo.

Rei me mira con curiosidad.

— ¿Largarnos? ¿Adónde?

— Adonde sea. Es sábado, así que tiene que ser a un sitio donde se pueda bailar. Ah, y tomar copas, desde luego.

— ¿Es para celebrarlo? —pregunta en tono de quien conoce la respuesta.

— Puede —respondo con un gesto de indiferencia—, pero también es posible que solo me apetezca bailar.

— Deberíamos llamar a Taiki y a Amy —me dice cuando las dos nos hemos cambiado y estamos en el salón—. Ha telefoneado cuando tú no estabas. Lo siento, había olvidado decírtelo.

Levanto la vista de mi bolso y del contenido que estoy preparando para mis necesidades de la noche.

— Vaya por Dios. ¿Te dijo si quería que lo llamara?

— Solo quería saber que estabas bien y asegurarse de que Darien Chiba no te había devorado por el camino —me dice con un encogimiento de hombros—. Qué poco sabe…

Las mejillas me arden.

— No le contarías nada, ¿no?

— Lo único que le dije fue que volviste sana y salva, que Chiba te metió en una limusina y te envió a casa. No le di detalles. ¿Tendría que haberlo hecho? —Pregunta con una chispa de malicia en la mirada—. Apuesto a que le habría gustado la historia.

— No —digo tajantemente—. Ni hablar.

— Bueno, ¿los llamamos o no?

— Claro que sí.

Amy rechaza la invitación porque tiene que madrugar para asistir a una conferencia en San Diego, pero Taiki está encantado de reunirse con nosotras. Empezamos en Donnelly's, un bar cerca de la casa que tiene alquilada en West Hollywood, y después nos vamos a Westerfield's.

— No te preocupes —me dice mientras contemplo la larga cola que hay ante la puerta—, te prometo que entraremos como si nada.

Doy por hecho que Taiki tiene algún tipo de enchufe con el tipo de la puerta, pero resulta que lo deja todo en nuestras manos. El portero nos contempla de arriba abajo mientras Rei lo mira como diciendo «estoy tan caliente que debería ser delito». El tipo nos dice que pasemos, y noto sus ojos clavados en mi culo cuando entramos en el ruidoso y palpitante local.

— ¡Esto es una locura! —Grito—. ¡Ni siquiera se puede hablar!

— ¡Entonces baila!

Rei nos coge de la mano y nos arrastra a la pista de baile. Noto cómo los graves retumban en mi pecho y al cabo de un momento me dejo llevar por la desenfrenada y atronadora sensación. Taiki y Rei se han tomado un par de copas más que yo y se sumergen por completo en la música mientras hacen un numerito de contoneo que me haría sospechar si no supiera lo buenos amigos que son.

«No —me digo—, lo buenos amigos que somos.» Me abro paso entre ellos, les rodeo los hombros con los brazos y me río como una loca mientras intentamos coordinar unos pasos de baile sin caernos de culo. Es divertido, pero no me cabe duda de que tenemos un aspecto ridículo. De todas maneras no me importa. Estoy en pleno cambio de actitud. Me encuentro en Los Ángeles con mis dos mejores amigos, tengo un trabajo estupendo, he disfrutado de dos orgasmos sensacionales en las últimas veinticuatro horas y acaban de hacerme una oferta valorada en un millón de dólares. La verdad es que días así no ocurren a menudo.

— Las copas corren de mi cuenta —anuncio y me doy cuenta de que estoy un tanto bebida.

La barra se encuentra al fondo del local, y cuando llego allí comprendo la razón: el ruido es infinitamente menor, lo cual significa que el camarero no tiene que leerme los labios para saber qué debe servirme. Sigo en la barra esperando que lleguen las bebidas cuando Taiki se acerca. Tiene el pelo pegado a la frente y el rostro congestionado por el esfuerzo de seguir el ritmo de Rei en la pista de baile.

— Qué, ¿ha acabado contigo? —pregunto.

— Eso jamás —dice con mirada traviesa—. Ha ido al aseo, de modo que he aprovechado para buscarte. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

— Cuando quieras —respondo a pesar de que este no es precisamente el mejor lugar para una conversación—. ¿De qué se trata?

— De Chiba. Por lo que Rei me ha contado tengo la impresión de que las cosas entre vosotros dos se están poniendo al rojo.

Tomo nota mentalmente de estrangular a mi amiga.

— No es cierto —respondo sin saber si es verdad o no. Que yo recuerde es la primera vez que no soy totalmente sincera con Taiki, pero por el momento prefiero reservarme mis confusos sentimientos hacia Darien Chiba.

— ¿No? Pues me alegro porque me tenías preocupado.

En mi mente se disparan las alarmas.

— Vale, pero ¿por qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

— Por la forma en que te miraba en la fiesta y por cómo lo mirabas tú.

— Sí, de acuerdo, la cosa se puso caliente —reconozco—, pero ¿por qué constituye un problema? ¿Por qué me dijiste que fuera con cuidado?

Se pasa los dedos por el pelo. Los húmedos mechones se le rizan aún más y le dan un aire sexy.

— Mira, tú mantente alejada de él, ¿vale? Ese hombre es peligroso.

— ¿En qué sentido?

— Bueno, para empezar tiene muy mal genio.

— Eso no es nada nuevo —comento—. Ya era famoso por ello durante su época de tenista. De hecho, así fue como se lesionó un ojo. —Darien recibió un raquetazo en un ojo mientras discutía con un rival. Según la prensa tuvo mucha suerte de no sufrir una lesión permanente, pero desde entonces tiene la pupila de su ojo izquierdo permanentemente dilatada—. De todas maneras eso ocurrió hace mucho y ya no compite. ¿Lo que te preocupa es algo importante?

Taiki se limita a menear la cabeza, y en ese momento Rei aparece en la barra y lo coge del brazo.

— Me lo llevo —anuncia.

Los veo volver a la pista de baile. Peligroso.

Sí, Darien Chiba es peligroso, pero no creo que Taiki lo haya dicho en el mismo sentido que yo.

— De verdad, Rei, ¿por qué no volvemos a casa? —pregunto cuando gira por otra serpenteante y oscura calle de Malibú.

Estamos completamente perdidas, y parece como si unos elfos hubieran hecho desaparecer los nombres de las calles. Estoy segura de que es para mantener alejada a la chusma. Y como no puede ser de otra manera, nosotras formamos parte de ella.

Hace una hora que nos hemos separado de Taiki, después de habernos tomado unos huevos con tostadas y un mar de café en Dukes de Sunset. Rei esperó a que se marchara para decirme que íbamos a buscar la nueva casa de Chiba en Malibú.

— Uno de los artículos que leí decía que tenía acceso a la playa, y como yo salí con ese tío de Malibú resulta que conozco las calles bastante bien.

Naturalmente protesté porque me pareció una locura, pero lo hice sin demasiado entusiasmo. Reconozco que tenía curiosidad. Además, a pesar de que no creía que fuéramos capaces de dar con la casa, conducir por Malibú en plena noche me pareció lo bastante alocado para resultar divertido.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos estoy cansada y un poco mareada.

— Será mejor que volvamos. No la encontraremos nunca.

— Sí que la encontraremos —insiste mientras para un momento el coche para echar un vistazo al mapa que aparece en su iPhone—. Si tiene acceso a la playa no hay muchas calles donde pueda estar. Además, ahora mismo se están construyendo pocas casas, especialmente con las dimensiones que un tío como Chiba deseará. Cuando nos acerquemos la reconoceremos.

— Sí, pero eso es parte del problema, ¿no crees? Quiero decir que no será la típica casa de doscientos metros cuadrados de algún barrio de las afueras de Texas por donde te puedes pasear tranquilamente. Aunque la encontremos, seguro que tiene una valla y un sistema de seguridad.

— Solo quiero echarle una ojeada —dice mientras arranca de nuevo—. ¿Tú no? Siempre he creído que se puede saber mucho de una persona por sus gustos en materia de casas.

No contesto. Rei y Taiki me han dado en qué pensar. La verdad es que sé muy poco acerca de Darien Chiba, más o menos lo mismo que el público en general. Conozco algún que otro detalle íntimo, pero en cuanto a la persona en sí, ¿hasta qué punto he podido ver al verdadero Chiba?

Miro de soslayo a mi amiga y las palabras me salen sin querer.

— Taiki me ha comentado que Chiba es peligroso.

— Sí, me lo ha dicho —responde Rei sorprendiéndome—. Está preocupado por ti.

— Estoy bien —contesto mientras me repantingo en el asiento y apoyo los pies en el salpicadero. Decido que es mejor no insistir en el tema, Taiki solo se muestra sobreprotector—. ¿Peligroso en qué sentido? —pregunto haciendo caso omiso de mi sabia decisión—. No creo que sea solo por su mal genio.

— Dudo que sea por una cuestión de mal genio. No me lo dijo claramente, pero supongo que debe conocer cosas sobre Chiba por su trabajo. No sé si sabías que el bufete de Bender, Twain & McGuire representa a Chiba. El departamento corporativo gestiona los negocios, y supongo que el resto del bufete se ocupa de lo demás.

— O sea que hay una relación entre abogado y cliente.

— Imagino que sí —reconoce Rei—. No creo que Taiki se ocupe personalmente de los asuntos de Chiba porque hace poco que se ha incorporado, pero seguramente habrá visto documentos y habrá oído comentarios de sus colegas.

— Aun así no te dijo nada concreto, ¿no?

— Bueno, no, pero es bastante obvio ¿no te parece?

«No para mí.»

— ¿Obvio?

— Sí, lo de esa chica que murió.

Se detiene ante un stop y me mira.

— ¿Te refieres a esa con la que salía? —pregunto—. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— He leído un poco sobre el asunto. —La miro boquiabierta y se encoge de hombros—. Estaba aburrida y sentía curiosidad. Murió por asfixia. Al parecer el forense declaró que había sido un accidente, pero tengo entendido que su hermano va diciendo por ahí que Chiba tuvo algo que ver.

Noto un escalofrío.

— ¿Dice que Chiba la mató?

Intento asimilar la idea, pero no me entra en la cabeza. No la creo, no puedo creerla.

— Yo no diría tanto —contesta Rei—. Si Chiba fuera sospechoso de asesinato habría salido en las noticias, y no es así. Solo encontré unos comentarios en algunas webs de cotilleo. Para serte sincera, no le di demasiada importancia. Un tío poderoso como Chiba seguro que tiene que hacer frente a montones de falsos rumores.

Sigue conduciendo en silencio durante un rato, y observo que su expresión se torna ceñuda.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rei?

— Nada.

— Maldita sea, ¿quieres decirme qué ocurre?

— Estaba pensando en Taiki. Si solo se trata de basura que circula por internet, ¿por qué iba a saber nada? Sin embargo, si hay algo de cierto, entonces los abogados de Chiba se habrán echado encima del hermano para demandarlo por libelo o cómo demonios se llame. Además, alguien como Chiba seguro que sabe manejar a la prensa, ¿no crees?

Recuerdo que Setsuna me comentó lo mismo y siento una ligera náusea.

— Es posible. ¿Fue eso lo que te dijo Taiki?

— No, no me contó nada concreto. Solo está preocupado por ti. Si te digo la verdad creo que no será nada, solo la clase de basura con la que tienen que lidiar los ricachones.

— ¿Quién era la chica?

— Una famosilla de esas. Una tal Neherenia Padgett.

Padgett. Recuerdo que la secretaria de Chiba entró en la reunión y mencionó ese nombre.

Rei clava los frenos sin previo aviso, y me aplasto contra el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —exclamo.

— Lo siento. Me ha parecido ver algo en la calle que acabamos de pasar.

Da marcha atrás y se mete por la serpenteante avenida mientras yo miro por encima del hombro, temerosa de que pueda aparecer un coche. Sin embargo todo está oscuro, y damos media vuelta sin problemas. Cuando por fin veo que vamos en la dirección correcta y me dispongo a abroncar a mi amiga por ser tan imprudente, mi enfado se esfuma ante la visión de la increíble estructura que se alza ante mí.

— ¡Uau! ¿Crees que puede ser esto?

— No lo sé. No es tan grande como esperaba —contesta Rei.

Detiene el coche a un lado de la carretera, nos bajamos y nos acercamos a la valla de alambre provisional que rodea el solar. Una placa de metal identifica al arquitecto como Nathan Dean.

— Es aquí —asegura—. Recuerdo haber leído el nombre en uno de los artículos. De todas maneras no me cuadra. Si Chiba tiene tantos millones, ¿esto no debería ser una mansión?

— No —contesto—. Es perfecta.

A juzgar por cómo suelen ser las casas de los multimillonarios, seguramente esta es pequeña. No creo que pase de los novecientos metros cuadrados, sin embargo parece surgir de la colina en lugar de haber sido construida sobre ella. Más grande y habría sido abrumadora. Más pequeña y no se vería. A pesar de que le falta la pintura y la obra de piedra no está terminada, la esencia de la casa salta a la vista. Sugiere poder y control, pero también calidez y comodidad. Es acogedora. Es Darien.

Y me parece espectacular.

Desde nuestra posición en la carretera nos encontramos un poco más altos que la finca. Los invitados entrarán por un camino de acceso que desciende y da la impresión de adentrarse en un valle particular. Hay otras mansiones en los alrededores, pero ninguna resulta visible desde la propiedad de Chiba.

De hecho, lo único que se ve es el mar. La casa está lo bastante terminada para poder apreciar que carece de ventanas en el lado de la montaña. No alcanzo a distinguir la fachada que da al océano, pero tras haber estado en el despacho y en el apartamento de Chiba —y tras haber escuchado su descripción del cuadro que desea— no me cabe duda de que la pared oeste será toda ella un ventanal.

— Un millón de dólares —dice Rei dejando escapar un silbido—. Es como si te tocara la lotería.

Tiene razón. Un millón de dólares lo es todo para mí. Un millón de dólares supone capital suficiente para empezar. Un millón de dólares puede cambiar mi vida por entero.

Sí, pero está ese pequeño problema…

Deslizo la mano por la costura interior de los vaqueros que me he puesto para salir por la noche. Apenas noto las cicatrices a través de la gruesa tela, pero si cierro los ojos no me cuesta nada visualizar las brutales marcas que afean mis caderas y el interior de mis muslos.

— No conseguirá lo que espera.

La sonrisa de Rei es traviesa.

— Caveat emptor, nena. A riesgo del comprador.

Por eso adoro a Rei.

Me vuelvo hacia la casa y me imagino de pie ante esos ventanales, los visillos, la cama… Todo tal como lo describió. Y a Darien con sus ojos sobre mí.

Todo mi cuerpo se acelera al imaginarlo y ya no puedo negar cuánto lo deseo. Darien Chiba me ha descolocado, y una parte de mí desea castigarlo por ello. Como mínimo, aspiro a recuperar la ventaja, aunque es posible que «recuperar» no sea la palabra exacta. Tratándose de Darien, dudo haberla tenido alguna vez.

— Caveat emptor —repito.

Y después aprieto la mano de Rei y sonrío.


	17. Capítulo 15

El domingo me veo obligada a afrontar la realidad de mi vida: si no dedico unas cuantas horas a hacer la colada tendré que ir al trabajo desnuda.

— A Diamante le gustaría —me dice Rei cuando le explico por qué ese es mi plan del día.

— Prefiero no tener que comprobarlo. ¿Me acompañas?

Llevo un cesto con la ropa bajo el brazo y estoy apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio. Rei contempla el revoltillo de ropa tirada por el suelo y dice en tono serio:

— Creo que está limpia.

Me estremezco.

— No sé cómo podemos ser buenas amigas.

— Por el Ying y en Yang.

— ¿Tienes alguna audición la semana que viene?

— La verdad es que tengo dos.

— En ese caso vuelve a lavar todo esto. Luego te ayudaré a plancharlo y doblarlo. No puedes presentarse a una audición con un abrigo de piel de gato. —Lady Miau-Miau levanta la cabeza como si supiera que hablo de ella. Está ovillada encima de algo negro que me resulta familiar—. ¿Eso de ahí es mi vestido? —pregunto.

Rei sonríe con aire culpable.

— Una de las audiciones es para Sexy Girl in Bar y tengo tres líneas de diálogo. Pensaba llevarlo a la tintorería.

— Vamos, Yang —respondo secamente—. A ver si las máquinas no están ocupadas.

La lavandería tiene una salida que da a la piscina, y cuando hemos dejado nuestra ropa cogemos un par de tumbonas. Mientras me instalo, Rei sube corriendo al apartamento sin darme explicaciones. Al cabo de unos minutos regresa con una bolsa colgada del hombro y una botella de champagne en la mano.

— ¿Teníamos champagne?

Hace un gesto de indiferencia.

— Ayer compré una botella en la tienda. —Levanta el hombro y mira dentro de la bolsa—: Y zumo de naranja.

Desata el alambre de seguridad, empuja el corcho con los pulgares, y al cabo de un momento me sobresalto por el sonido del corcho que sale despedido y da en el cartel metálico que prohíbe objetos de cristal en la piscina.

— Impresionante —le digo—. ¿Te has acordado de traer vasos?

— He pensado en todo —responde con orgullo y empieza a sacar el zumo, los vasos de cartón, una bolsa de patatas fritas, un tarro de salsa y un cuenco de plástico.

— Me encantan los domingos —comento mientras cojo la mimosa, el cóctel que Rei me alarga y alzo el vaso para brindar.

— Por nosotras.

Nos estiramos en nuestras tumbonas y nos dedicamos a beber y a charlar de todo y de nada en concreto. Un cuarto de hora más tarde he acabado mi cóctel, Rei se ha tomado tres, y hemos hecho un juramento de sangre para ir a Target esta misma tarde y comprar una cafetera que prepare café en lugar de agua sucia.

Al parecer esa es toda la conversación que Rei puede soportar, porque cierra los ojos, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y empieza a tomar el sol.

Sin embargo yo estoy intranquila.

Doy vueltas en la tumbona durante unos minutos, intentando ponerme cómoda, pero al final renuncio y subo a por mí portátil. Llevo unos días entretenida con una aplicación sencilla para iPhone, y paso por el simulador lo que llevo codificado por el momento antes de meterme en la parte divertida, pero solo dedico media hora a codificar, declarar objetos, sintetizar propiedades y crear varias subclases. Es un día demasiado perezoso incluso para un sencillo trabajo de programación. Además, el resplandor del sol me impide ver bien la pantalla. Apago el ordenador, subo a dejarlo en el apartamento y vuelvo con la cámara de fotos.

La zona de la piscina no es especialmente bonita, pero las grietas del cemento y las salpicaduras ofrecen primeros planos interesantes. Cerca de la valla crece una flor que no conozco. Le arranco unos cuantos pétalos y los tiro al agua; entonces me tumbo boca abajo e intento hacer una foto solo de ellos mientras flotan, sin que salga el cemento de la piscina.

Al cabo de unos cuantos disparos centro mi atención en Rei e intento captar en la película su expresión de paz y tranquilidad que contrasta con su habitual temperamento bullicioso. Al final consigo unas cuantas fotos muy buenas. Rei tiene uno de esos rostros que las cámaras adoran. Si alguna vez le dan la oportunidad creo que podría abrirse paso como actriz, pero que te den una oportunidad en Hollywood es tan normal como…, bueno, como que te ofrezcan un millón de dólares por posar desnuda para un cuadro.

Estoy a punto de echarme a reír. A él sí que me gustaría fotografiarlo. Cierro los ojos y me imagino la luz y la sombra cayendo sobre los ángulos de ese asombroso rostro. Un leve rastro de barba, un ligero brillo de sudor, puede incluso que el pelo húmedo y echado hacia atrás después de un chapuzón en la piscina.

Oigo algo y me doy cuenta de que soy yo, gimiendo suavemente.

Rei se agita a mi lado. Me siento más erguida e intento apartar esa fantasía.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunta inútilmente porque lo primero que hace es coger el móvil para comprobarlo.

Miro la pantalla. No son ni las once.

— Le pregunté a Taiki si quería venir a pasar el día con nosotras —me dice con voz un poco adormecida—. Me pareció que se aburriría con Amy fuera de la ciudad. Además, anoche lo pasamos muy bien. ¿Tú no?

— Sí, y Taiki desde luego parecía divertirse. De todas maneras eres única a la hora de arrastrar a alguien a la pista de baile y hacer que disfrute.

— ¡Qué dices! Yo no lo arrastré para nada. Quizá Taiki no lo reconozca, pero le encanta bailar. —Se quita la camiseta y revela un sujetador rosa que según ella debería poder pasar como la parte superior de un biquini—. ¿Crees que vendrá?

Hago un gesto de ignorancia. A pesar de lo mucho que quiero a Taiki no me apetece compañía para un brunch. Salir supondría tener que vestirse; quedarse, tener que cocinar.

— Llámalo y pregúntale.

— No, no vale la pena. Si viene, bien; y si no, también.

Suena sospechosamente indiferente.

Bebo un sorbo de mi mimosa y cambio de postura en la tumbona para verla mejor.

— Quiere que me vista con esmoquin el día de su boda —le digo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra—. Me ha pedido que sea su padrino el día de su boda.

— Sere, por favor, no voy detrás de Taiki. Deja de preocuparte.

— Lo siento —respondo, aliviada—, pero es que a veces me da la impresión de que necesitas estos pequeños recordatorios.

— ¿Lo del esmoquin va en serio? Me parece muy de los ochenta o incluso de los setenta. ¿Cuándo se estrenó Annie Hall? ¿No es en esa película donde Diane no-sé-qué va vestida con ropa de hombre?

— Era Diane Keaton —le explico—.Annie Hall es un clásico de Woody Allen de mil novecientos setenta y siete que ese año ganó el Oscar a la mejor película. De verdad, Rei, ¿cómo puedes no saberlo? Eres tú la que desea trabajar en Hollywood, no yo.

— Quiero trabajar en Hollywood ahora, no antes de haber nacido.

Estoy segura de que en alguna parte nos acecha una nueva entrega, algo acerca de Saw 27, pero mi móvil suena antes de que pueda replicar, y Rei me lanza una mirada de satisfacción, contenta por haber tenido la última palabra.

Leo el nombre en la pantalla, maldigo por lo bajo y pulso el botón de responder.

— ¡Madre! —Exclamo haciendo un esfuerzo por fingir que me alegra su llamada—. ¿Cómo has…? —Veo la expresión culpable de Rei y sé de qué modo mi madre ha conseguido mi nuevo número. Carraspeo y vuelvo a empezar—: Hola, madre. Tienes suerte de llamarme en un momento en el que puedo hablar.

—Hola, Serena —dice, haciendo que me encoja—. Es domingo por la mañana y deberías estar en la iglesia intentando conocer a un buen hombre, pero tenía la intuición de que te encontraría en casa.

Para mi madre la religión está al mismo nivel que cualquiera de esos realitis.

Me doy cuenta de que espera que diga algo, pero nunca sé que decir cuando hablo con mi madre, de modo que permanezco en silencio. De hecho me enorgullezco de lograrlo. Aunque me ha costado muchos años alcanzar semejante nivel de desafío, el hecho de hallarme a mil kilómetros de distancia también ayuda.

Al cabo de un momento carraspea y dice con voz grave:

— Estoy segura de que sabes por qué te llamo.

Me pregunto si habré hecho algo. ¿Qué puedo haber hecho?

— Pues no.

La oigo contener el aliento. Mi madre es una mujer muy guapa, pero tiene los dientes de delante un poco separados. El cazatalentos de una agencia de modelos de Nueva York le dijo una vez que ese espacio añadía carácter a su belleza y que si deseaba iniciar su carrera como modelo lo único que debía hacer era las maletas y mudarse a Manhattan. Mi madre rechazó la idea, se quedó en Texas y se casó. A una dama como es debido le interesa un marido, no una carrera. En cualquier caso nunca se arregló los dientes. —Hoy es el aniversario de boda de Mina.

Noto que la mano de Rei se cierra sobre la mía y me doy cuenta de que estoy agarrando el brazo de la tumbona con tanta fuerza que me extraña no haber doblado el tubo de metal. Es muy propio de mi madre recordarme el aniversario de la muerte de mi hermana cuando apenas recordaba su cumpleaños en vida.

— Escucha, madre, tengo que dejarte.

— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Cierro los ojos y cuento hasta diez.

— No —contesto a pesar de que en mi mente ha aparecido la imagen de Darien.

— ¿Es un no que quiere decir sí?

— Por favor, madre…

— Escucha, Serena, tienes veinticuatro años y eres muy guapa, suponiendo que no te hayas ensanchado de caderas; pero el tiempo pasa, y con tus… Bueno, todos tenemos defectos, pero los tuyos son tan extremados que…

— ¡Por Dios, madre!

— Solo pretendo decir que a los veinticuatro deberías pensar en hacer algo con tu vida.

— Eso es precisamente lo que pretendo. —Miro a Rei y le suplico en silencio que acuda en mi ayuda.

«Líbrate de ella», me dice moviendo en silencio los labios.

Como si fuera tan fácil.

— Madre, de verdad tengo que dejarte. Alguien llama a la puerta. —Me encojo por dentro. Miento fatal.

Rei se levanta de la tumbona y corre al otro lado de la piscina.

— ¡Sere! —Grita—, ¡hay un tío en la puerta y está buenísimo!

Cubro el micrófono del móvil con la mano, no sé si de la vergüenza o de la emoción.

— Está bien, cuelga —dice mi madre. Ignoro si habrá oído a Rei. Creo apreciar cierto nerviosismo en su voz, pero es posible que solo sea mi imaginación—. Adiós, Serena. Besos.

Así ha sido siempre. Nunca dice «te quiero», solo «besos» y después cuelga sin darme tiempo a contestar.

Rei se sienta junto a mí, satisfecha consigo misma.

— Dios mío, ¿te has vuelto loca?

— Eso no ha tenido precio —contesta—. De verdad que me habría gustado ver la cara de tu madre.

Mantengo mi expresión severa, pero en mi interior coincido con ella.

— Vamos —me dice Rei mientras se levanta y recoge sus cosas—. Tenemos que meter nuestra ropa en la secadora. Además, todavía tengo hambre. ¿Qué te parece una pizza y una peli? Podríamos ver Annie Hall. Tengo entendido que ganó un Oscar.

A Rei no le interesa lo más mínimo Annie Hall y al cuarto de hora está dando cabezadas. Para ser sincera no estoy segura de sí está dormida o en coma tras haberse zampado seis porciones de pizza en cinco minutos.

En cuanto a mí, me encanta la película, pero eso no significa que le haya prestado atención. No. He estado pensando en Darien Chiba y en su oferta, esa proposición que mi madre desaprobaría en cualquier caso.

La misma que he decidido aceptar. Solo tengo que preguntarle un par de cosas.

«Ten cuidado.»

«Es peligroso.»

No lo creo, al menos no en el sentido en que lo dice Taiki, pero en cualquier caso debo asegurarme.

Noto un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando descuelgo el móvil del cargador que hay junto al sofá y camino descalza hasta mi dormitorio. Recuerdo que mi colada sigue en la secadora, pero mis bragas pueden esperar.

Reviso las llamadas entrantes y encuentro su número. Vacilo un segundo pero acabo marcando.

— ¡Sere! —responde Chiba antes de que el primer tono se desvanezca. Parece aliviado por oírme.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Neherenia Padgett? —le suelto a bocajarro. Debo preguntárselo mientras tenga valor.

A través del teléfono me llega el frío helado de Darien.

— Murió, Sere, pero estoy seguro de que ya lo sabía.

— Quiero saber cómo y quiero saber lo que había entre ambos. Ayer su gente de seguridad se puso muy nerviosa cuando se presentó alguien llamado Padgett. Antes de…

— ¿Qué?

Contengo el aliento.

— Antes de sopesar su generosa oferta quiero saber con qué clase de hombre voy a tratar.

— Vaya por Dios… Durante unos segundos lo único que oigo es el ruido del tráfico. Debe de estar en su coche.

— ¿Darien…?

— Estoy aquí. Eso son bobadas, Sere. Supongo que lo sabe.

— No, no tengo ni idea porque usted no me ha contado nada.

Cuando llegan las palabras lo hacen a regañadientes:

— Neherenia Padgett y su hermano heredaron de su padre una participación accionarial que les permitía controlar una empresa pequeña pero muy interesante llamada Padgett Enviro-Works. El padre se había hecho rico con la empresa, pero tras su muerte esta perdió empuje y empezó a caer en picado. Zafiro no sabía dirigirla, y Neherenia no estaba interesada en ella. Yo vi que tenía potencial para crecer y les hice una oferta para comprarles su parte de las acciones.

Hace una pausa como si esperara que yo dijera algo, pero no digo nada. Quiero saber adónde conduce la historia.

Chiba prosigue con tono monocorde, como si estuviera leyendo un informe.

— Los dos rechazaron mi oferta, pero Neherenia me preguntó si estaría dispuesto a acompañarla a una gala benéfica. Una cosa llevó a la otra y seguimos viéndonos.

— ¿La quería?

— No, era una buena amiga. Su muerte supuso un shock terrible.

— ¿Fue un accidente?

— Solo puedo hacer conjeturas. Parece que se trató de un caso de auto-asfixia erótica que acabó trágicamente. El forense declaró que había sido accidental y el caso se cerró.

Me paso los dedos por el cabello. Creo lo que dice, pero también estoy segura de que no me ha contado toda la verdad. Sopeso dejarlo estar, pero no puedo. Tengo que saberlo.

— Sin duda tiene que haber más. No creo que esa sea toda la historia.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

— Alguien, un amigo, está preocupado por mí —es justo que lo sepa, ¿no?—, en concreto por mi relación con usted. Cree que es usted peligroso.

— ¿Ah, sí?

En ese momento el tono de Chiba suena desafiante. Cierro los ojos y rezo para no estar causando problemas a Taiki. No puede saber que se trata de él, ¿o sí?

— ¿Qué más ocurrió? —insisto.

— Su hermano —prosigue—. Al parecer Zafiro está convencido de que yo até a Neherenia, la estrangulé accidentalmente y me marché dándola por muerta. Ahora no ve el momento de vender su historia.

— Oh, eso es horrible.

No me extraña que no quiera hablar del asunto.

— Es lo que hay. ¿Qué opina, Sere, soy peligroso?

Parece molesto, y pienso que quizá este no sea el mejor momento para hablar de su propuesta.

— Lo siento —le digo—. No tendría que haber preguntado. No es asunto mío.

— No, no lo es. —Se crea un tenso silencio hasta que por fin suelta una maldición—: Maldita sea, Sere, el que lo siento soy yo. Es natural que oiga rumores y tiene todo el derecho de hacer preguntas. Si tenemos en cuenta lo que le estoy pidiendo, puede hacer tantas preguntas como quiera.

— ¿De verdad no está enfadado?

— Con usted no, con Padgett. Digamos que está en mi lista.

Prefiero no preguntar qué lista es esa.

— Confío en que siga considerando mi oferta —me di ce—. Realmente deseo que no tarde demasiado en aceptar.

— Ya… lo he decidido —farfullo.

Tarda tanto en contestar que creo que no me ha oído.

— Cuénteme —dice por fin.

A pesar de que no puede verme trago saliva.

— Tengo condiciones.

— Así que estamos negociando, ¿no? Estupendo. ¿Cuáles son sus condiciones, señorita Tsukino?

He ensayado este momento muchas veces, de modo que las palabras me salen como si estuviera presentando mi tesis.

— Ante todo tiene que comprender que hago esto por dinero. Lo necesito, sé darle buen uso y es lo que quiero. Así pues, no lo olvide. Su millón de dólares lo condiciona todo.

— Lo entiendo.

— Espero que se me pague sea cual fuere el resultado, aunque al final no le guste el cuadro.

— Desde luego. El dinero es su tarifa por posar y no tiene nada que ver con mi satisfacción con el cuadro.

— Bien, tampoco podrá venderlo. O lo tiene usted o lo destruye.

— Hasta hora sus condiciones me parecen totalmente aceptables. Hago una pausa y respiro hondo porque me estoy acercando a los aspectos más importantes.

— El artista debe pintarme tal como soy, nada de representaciones artísticas de mi persona.

— Usted es precisamente lo que deseo, Sere —responde con el mismo tono que utilizó cuando me metió los dedos.

«Dígame que le gusta.»

«Sí. Dios, sí.»

Descruzo y vuelvo a cruzar las piernas, sentada al borde de la cama.

— Solo pretendo asegurarme de que nos entendemos, señor Chiba. Una vez me haya desnudado ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Lo que vea será exactamente lo que obtenga.

— Tenga cuidado, señorita Tsukino, me la está poniendo dura.

— Maldita sea, Chiba, estoy hablando en serio.

— Y yo también, créame.

Mascullo una maldición y lo oigo reír al otro lado del hilo.

— Entonces ¿acepta? —pregunto bruscamente.

— ¿Sus condiciones? Desde luego que sí, pero como es normal yo también tengo las mías.

— ¿Cómo?

— Usted ha cambiado las condiciones originales. Tengo derecho a hacer lo mismo.

— No sé… —No había caído en la cuenta y tendría que haberlo hecho.

— Y deje que le aclare algo, señorita Tsukino. Ya no estamos en una negociación. Es mi última oferta. O la acepta o la rechaza.

— Está bien. —Me retuerzo de inquietud. De repente tengo mucho interés en saber lo que va a decirme—. Dígame cuál es.

— Desde este momento hasta que el cuadro esté terminado usted será mía.

— ¿Suya? —La palabra me sabe a chocolate—. ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente con eso?

— ¿Qué cree usted que quiero decir?

Abro la boca pero no emite sonido alguno. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

— Pues que le pertenezco.

Mi voz es un susurro. Más que eso, es una plegaria, y me sorprende lo mucho que me excitan sus palabras. Me he mudado a Los Ángeles para tomar las riendas de mi vida y ahora resulta que me estoy excitando con la idea de ponerme en manos de Darien.

— ¿Y qué más? —pregunta.

— Que tengo que hacer lo que me diga.

Deslizo la mano bajo mis shorts. Estoy húmeda y caliente.

— Exacto —dice Darien.

Su voz suena firme y tensa. Él está a punto igual que yo, y saberlo me excita aún más.

— ¿Y si no?

— Usted ha estudiado ciencias, señorita Tsukino, sin duda sabrá que toda acción tiene su reacción.

— Sí.

Paso el dedo por mi sensible clítoris y me estremezco debido al inesperado e intenso placer que recorre mi cuerpo.

— ¿Le gusta eso, señorita Tsukino? —pregunta.

Me arden las mejillas. No sé si se refiere a sus condiciones o a mi orgasmo. Me incorporo.

— ¿ Y qué ocurre si no nos ponemos de acuerdo?

— Pues que yo me quedo sin mi cuadro y usted sin su millón de dólares.

— ¿Por qué quiere obligarme a aceptar sus condiciones? Ya le he dicho que posaré.

— Porque puedo, porque la deseo, porque no quiero tener que cortejarla hasta llegar a nuestro primer polvo. Y porque no me gusta andarme con juegos.

— Y esto que hacemos ¿no es jugar?

— Tiene razón, señorita Tsukino, pero me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera.

— Primero dice que me desea y después que no. Dice que quiere un cuadro mío y después que no.

Durante unos segundos Darien Chiba permanece en silencio mientras intenta comprender mi punto de vista.

— Se equivoca —responde finalmente.

— No lo creo, y por eso mis condiciones son importantes. Quiero cobrar igualmente si lo cancela, me refiero al cuadro y a este juego.

— ¿Es un trato?

— Es una condición.

— Muy bien, acepto su condición.

— Y otra cosa más. No empezaremos ahora, sino en la primera sesión con el pintor.

— Es una negociadora implacable, señorita Tsukino, pero acepto su propuesta. Noto que se está cansando de mis condiciones, pero me da igual.

— No he terminado. Esto no es para siempre. Usted podría pagar al pintor por horas y este tomarse un año para terminar el cuadro. No tardará más de una semana.

— ¿Una semana? —No parece nada complacido.

— Es mi mejor oferta. Ah, y como es natural tendrá que ceñirse a mi horario laboral. Por lo demás, mis noches y mis fines de semana son suyos.

— Muy bien, una semana. ¿Trato hecho?

Deseo decir que sí, pero pregunto:

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretende hacer conmigo?

— Muchas cosas, pero básicamente proporcionarle placer de todas las maneras posibles.

«Ay Dios.»

— Y… ¿esto incluye algún tipo de perversión?

Ríe por lo bajo.

— ¿Le gustaría?

No lo sé.

— Yo no… Quiero decir que nunca…

Noto que las mejillas me arden furiosamente. He tenido un montón de primeras citas cortesía de mi madre, pero solo dos relaciones importantes. Mi primer novio tenía mucha más experiencia que yo, y con eso quiero decir que había salido con una chica de la universidad a pesar de que todavía estábamos en el instituto. Sin embargo, a menos que un revolcón rápido en la mesa de billar de casa de sus padres cuente, no hubo nada ni remotamente pervertido en nuestra relación. En cuanto al segundo, Seiya, sí hubo dolor, pero solo emocional.

Sean cuales sean las cosas a las que se refiere Darien se hallan muy lejos de mi experiencia.

Parece comprender mis reservas.

— Quiero darle placer —me dice—. Es lo único que pretendo. ¿Haremos cosas pervertidas? Es posible, pero creo que le gustarán.

Me estremezco, sorprendida por lo mucho que deseo saber qué cosas pretende hacer conmigo. Noto mis pezones duros bajo la camiseta. Mi sexo palpita entre mis piernas. «Creo que le gustarán.» Sí, yo también lo creo. Eso suponiendo que lleguemos tan lejos. Suponiendo que no rompa el trato cuando me vea desnuda.

Cierro los ojos y deseo que las cosas fueran diferentes. Deseo que yo fuera distinta.

— Atrévase, Sere —me dice con voz susurrante—. Déjeme enseñarle lo lejos que puedo llevarla.

Contengo la respiración un momento y después exhalo lentamente mientras recuerdo nuestro juego en la limusina.

— Sí, señor —contesto al fin.

Lo oigo dar un respingo. Lo he sorprendido y eso me gusta.

— Buena chica —dice y añade—: Dios mío, la deseo ahora mismo.

«Y yo también.»

— En la primera sesión, señor Chiba —respondo, pero el tono de mi voz me delata.

— Desde luego, señorita Tsukino. Mañana por la noche enviaré un coche a buscarla. Le avisaré cuando esté a punto de llegar. Esta noche quédese en casa y relájese. La quiero descansada. Ah, y abra la puerta. Hay algo para usted en la entrada.

« ¿En la entrada?»

— Dulces sueños, señorita Tsukino —me dice y cuelga sin darme tiempo a preguntar de qué se trata.

Salgo corriendo del dormitorio y paso ante Rei, que sigue dormitando en el sofá. Abro la puerta y encuentro una caja pequeña envuelta en papel plateado.

No espero siquiera a llevarla al apartamento. Rasgo el papel y levanto la tapa. Dentro hay una preciosa tobillera de diamantes y esmeraldas montados en platino y unidos por una fina cadena. La joya centellea en mi mano. No pesa nada.

En el fondo de la caja hay una nota manuscrita. «Por nuestra semana. Póngaselo. D. C.»

« ¿Nuestra semana?»

Está claro que acaba de escribirlo. Sin duda estaba aquí, delante de mi apartamento.

La idea me provoca un escalofrío. Abro el cierre y me pongo la tobillera. Luego me incorporo y miro hacia la calle con aire desafiante.

Veo un coche, rojo y deportivo, obviamente caro. No puedo ver a través de los cristales tintados, pero no importa. Estoy convencida de que es Darien.

Lo observo mientras lo desafío en silencio a que venga hasta mí, aunque también puede que lo suplique. Sinceramente, no lo sé. Sin embargo la puerta del deportivo no se abre. El coche no se mueve.

Nuestro tiempo ha empezado.

Al final no aguanto más. Doy media vuelta y regreso al apartamento. Cierro la puerta y me apoyo contra ella sintiéndome ardiente y nerviosa. No obstante sonrío: Darien Chiba me espera ahí fuera.


	18. Capítulo 16

Me despierto cuando los rayos de sol que entran por la persiana me dan en la cara y comprendo que he olvidado conectar el despertador. Salvo por la tobillera de diamantes me encuentro desnuda bajo las sábanas. Tengo la mano entre las piernas y estoy húmeda de deseo.

He dormido pensando en Darien y también creo haber soñado con él. Ruedo sobre la cama, cojo a tientas mi iPhone y me entra un ataque de pánico al ver que son más de las siete.

«Mierda.»

Los restos de mis fantasías eróticas se esfuman. Si no me doy prisa llegaré tarde al trabajo.

Me doy una ducha más larga de lo habitual porque la necesito. El agua hierve y cae sobre mi cuerpo mientras borra cualquier resto de deseo y fantasía. Necesito poner mis cinco sentidos en el trabajo. En estos momentos no hay sitio en mi cabeza para Darien Chiba.

No tengo tiempo de arreglarme el pelo con el secador, de manera que me lo envuelvo con una toalla hasta dejarlo húmedo y tiro de peine. Se secará con el aire del trayecto, y lo cepillaré para conseguir mi ondulado natural mientras voy desde mi deprimente plaza de aparcamiento hasta el ascensor.

El tráfico está para ponerse de los nervios, y cuando por fin dejo el coche en mi plaza deprimente yo también estoy histérica.

Me cuelgo el bolso al hombro, cojo el cepillo y voy cepillándome el cabello mientras camino a toda prisa con mis tacones de cinco centímetros hacia el ascensor.

Jennifer, la recepcionista, me mira con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas cuando abro la puerta de cristal de las oficinas de D-Squared. Arrugo la frente y repaso mentalmente mi aspecto, pero estoy segura de que todo lo que llevo se encuentra debidamente abotonado o cerrado con cremallera.

— ¿Está en su despacho? —pregunto—. Tengo una idea para modificar los algoritmos.

Seguramente a Jennifer le da igual, pero es una de esas inspiraciones que llegan de repente, y deseo hablarlo con Diamante antes de que Diamante y Jedite se pongan a trabajar con los números.

— ¿No te ha llamado? —Gime Jennifer—. Estaba segura de que te llamaría.

Algo no marcha.

— ¿Por qué iba a llamarme?

— Es que… Lo siento —dice y me entrega un sobre—. Toma, me ha dado esto para ti.

Lo cojo con desgana. Tengo la sensación de que pesa una tonelada.

— ¿Qué es esto, Jennifer? —pregunto despacio.

— Es tu liquidación. El resto de tus cosas las tienes ahí —añade señalando con la cabeza algo a su espalda.

Me fijo por primera vez en la caja con mis efectos personales que hay en el suelo. Jennifer baja la mirada.

— Ya veo —respondo irguiendo los hombros—. De todas maneras no me has contestado. ¿Está Diamante en su despacho?

No tengo intención de montar una escena ni perder los nervios delante de Jennifer, pero estoy decidida a hablar con Diamante.

Jennifer asiente primero y después niega con la cabeza.

— Sí, pero no quiere verte. Lo siento, Sere, ha sido tajante. Me ha dicho que si no recoges tus cosas y te vas debo llamar a los de seguridad.

Me siento aturdida. Estoy en estado de shock.

— Pero ¿por qué?

— No lo sé, de verdad.

Jennifer parece estar pasando un mal rato, y lo siento por ella. Sin embargo me siento indignada con Diamante. Solo un maldito cobarde haría que me despidiese la recepcionista para no tener que dar la cara.

— ¿No ha dicho nada?

— Al menos no a mí. De todas maneras creo que tiene que ver con la presentación.

— ¿La presentación? —Mi voz es un graznido—. Pero si fue como la seda.

— ¿De verdad? Pues Chiba ha llamado a primera hora y le ha dicho a Diamante que no pensaba invertir en el proyecto.

Noto un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— ¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabías?

— No tenía ni idea.

Pero creo saber por qué me han despedido.

Tengo la sensación de moverme en la neblina mientras llevo mis cosas al coche. Dejo la caja en el maletero, pero tomo las riendas de la situación. He cruzado medio aparcamiento cuando me doy cuenta de que camino hacia Chiba Tower.

Dado que es lunes no tengo que firmar ante Joe, pero de todas maneras paso por el mostrador de seguridad porque no sé en qué planta se encuentra Chiba International.

— En la treinta y cinco —me dice Joe.

— Gracias. ¿Sabe por casualidad si el señor Chiba está en su despacho?

Me asombra lo tranquila que suena mi voz.

— Creo que sí, señorita Tsukino.

— Estupendo —respondo, sorprendida de que recuerde mi nombre.

Corro hasta el ascensor correspondiente y tamborileo con los dedos mientras espero que llegue. Al fin se abren las puertas y entro con media docena de personas. La cabina parece detenerse en todos los pisos hasta que finalmente me quedo sola en el último tramo de subida. El ascensor se detiene en el piso treinta y cinco. Las puertas se abren con un siseo y salgo a una recepción lujosamente amueblada. Mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que me sorprende que no me haya roto una costilla.

Una mujer de cabello rizado y pelirrojo me sonríe desde detrás de un mostrador.

— Bienvenida a Chiba International, señorita Tsukino. Si es tan amable de acompañarme la llevaré al despacho del señor Chiba.

— ¿Qué…? Bueno, yo…

Soy la confusión en persona. Esto no es lo que esperaba mientras subía. Había previsto exigir ver a Chiba y negarme a marcharme hasta que saliera y me diera explicaciones. Además, ¿cómo sabe esta mujer quién soy?

Se lo preguntaría, pero me está guiando a través de una serie de puertas de cristal mate. Entramos en otra recepción decorada en un estilo más contemporáneo. En las paredes cuelgan fotografías de olas, montañas y altas secuoyas; hay incluso un primer plano de la rueda de una bicicleta a través de cuyos radios se ve una carretera serpenteante. Todas han sido compuestas con ojo artístico, y ofrecen interesantes perspectivas. Diría que todas ellas son obra del mismo fotógrafo y por un momento me olvido de mi enfado mientras me detengo a admirarlas y me pregunto quién las habrá hecho. ¿Darien quizá?

Hay otra joven sentada tras otro mostrador. Esta es morena y lleva el cabello cortado a lo chico. También me sonríe mientras pulsa un botón de su mesa y me dice:

— Ya puede pasar, señorita Tsukino.

La mujer que me ha acompañado me lleva hasta dos grandes puertas dobles de madera barnizada que se abren y revelan la imponente figura de Darien Chiba. Esta mañana no hay nada informal en su manera de vestir. Habla a través de un micrófono con auricular mientras camina arriba y abajo con su traje cruzado gris oscuro hecho a medida. Remata el conjunto con una camisa blanca, una corbata roja y gemelos de ónice. El brillo del tejido refleja parte de la luz que entra por la ventana a su espalda haciendo que parezca irradiar fuerza y poder. Es un atuendo pensado para intimidar e impresionar, y debo reconocer que funciona.

— Pase y tome asiento —dice mi acompañante—. El señor Chiba estará con usted enseguida.

Se marcha y las puertas se cierran tras ella.

No tomo asiento. Al contrario, permanezco de pie ante el escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Intento conservar mi enfado, pero me cuesta porque tengo a Chiba delante y sé que la cabeza me da vueltas cuando me encuentro en su compañía. Creo que es porque el aire parece esfumarse al estar cerca de él.

— Ahora mismo tengo ante mí los informes trimestrales —dice Chiba mientras coge unas cuantas hojas de la mesa.

El escritorio es enorme y está lleno de papeles. Desde donde estoy veo pulcros montones de Scientific American, PhysicsToday, Air & Space e incluso de la revista francesa La Recherche. El resto del espacio está ocupado por tablas y gráficos llenos de anotaciones hechas con lápiz rojo y azul. En un extremo hay un montón de correspondencia sujeto por un viejo ejemplar de Yo, Robot de Asimov a modo de pisapapeles.

— No me interesan las disculpas —prosigue Chiba—. Lo que me interesan son los números fríos y desapasionados. ¿Sí? Pues dile que el momento de bombardearme con proyecciones fue cuando presentó su idea y que el momento de las excusas siempre llega tarde. Si no es capaz de cumplir con el calendario que convinimos, entonces pondré a trabajar a mi propio equipo. ¡Qué demonios! Tengo derecho a hacerlo, ¿no? Está bien, haz que vuelva a leer el contrato y después hablamos. Sí, de acuerdo. Creo que esta conversación se ha acabado. Adiós.

Cuelga, se da la vuelta hacia mí, y tengo la sensación de ver la representación gráfica de cómo un hombre se transforma en otro distinto. El ejecutivo desaparece y ante mí solo queda el hombre. Un hombre increíblemente sexy, vestido con un traje a medida que seguramente es más caro que el apartamento que comparto con Rei.

— ¡Qué estupenda sorpresa! —dice mientras cruza el despacho a grandes zancadas.

Parece tan tranquilo, tan condenadamente inocente, que mi enfado emerge como la lava ardiente de un volcán en erupción.

— ¡Maldito sea! —exclamo al tiempo que le cruzo la cara con una bofetada que me sorprende a mí tanto como a él.

La manera en que su expresión cambia del placer a la confusión pasando por la ira me resultaría cómica si no tuviera un nudo en el estómago.

— ¡Dios mío, lo siento! —Exclamo tapándome la boca con la mano—. ¡No sabe cuánto lo siento!

— Pero ¿qué demonios…?

Se ha puesto tenso y sus ojos echan chispas.

«Peligroso», me digo. Taiki está en lo cierto: tiene un genio peligroso.

— Diamante acaba de despedirme. No finja que no lo sabía.

— No tenía ni idea —declara mientras la tensión desaparece de su cuerpo—. Joder, Sere, le juro que es la primera noticia; pero la verdad es que no me sorprende. —Me coge la mano, y me siento tan confusa que se lo permito. Besa la punta de mis dedos, y el contacto resulta tan dulce y delicado que me entran ganas de llorar—. Lo siento mucho —añade.

— ¿Por qué ha retirado su oferta? La presentación no pudo salir mejor, y el producto es fantástico. Sé que quedó impresionado. Sin embargo, Diamante cree que usted se ha obsesionado conmigo, que yo lo he desairado de alguna manera y que por eso se ha disgustado lo suficiente para vengarse de mí a través de él.

— ¿Es lo que le ha dicho?

— Diamante no me ha dicho una palabra, ni siquiera ha tenido pelotas para despedirme en persona. Pero no soy tonta. Sé lo que indican las apariencias y lo que debe de pensar.

— Reconozco que estoy obsesionado con usted, pero esa no es la razón de que haya decidido no invertir en el proyecto de Diamante.

— Entonces ¿por qué lo ha hecho? El producto es de primera y usted lo sabe.

— Sí, pero mire esto.

Saca un pequeño dispositivo del bolsillo, y tardo un segundo en darme cuenta de que se trata de un mando de control remoto. Pulsa un botón, las luces disminuyen de intensidad, los cristales se oscurecen y el despacho se sume en la penumbra.

— ¿Se puede saber qué…?

No me molesto en terminar la pregunta porque del techo baja una pantalla y en ella aparece un menú. Darien elige una casilla donde se lee: «Israeli Imaging 31YK1108-DX».

Al cabo de un segundo aparece una imagen pixelada. Es difícil verlo todo, pero está claro que me está mostrando un producto similar al que Diamante le presentó.

— Una empresa israelí llamada Primo-Tech acaba de conseguir la patente de un invento como el de D-Squared. Tienen un plan de marketing y están en plena fase de pruebas. El mes que viene lo sacarán al mercado.

Meneo la cabeza.

— Diamante no sabe nada de todo esto.

— ¿No? Puede, pero también es posible que confiara en que yo invertiría en su producto y así podría contar con capital suficiente para batir a Primo-Tech en el mercado.

Lo miro fijamente. Diamante puede ser un cretino, pero no haría semejante cosa. ¿O sí?

— Yo no me presto a estos jueguecitos, Sere. Cuando decido invertir es porque creo que voy a dominar el mercado. Si he dicho que no a D-Squared es por la presencia de Primo-Tech. No tiene nada que ver con usted.

— Me alegra saberlo.

— Si quiere puedo explicárselo a Diamante.

— No. No me apetece trabajar para alguien que se precipita a la hora de sacar según qué conclusiones.

— Estupendo. —Me mira de arriba abajo, y una sonrisa aparece en la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto.

— Bonito conjunto.

Es un comentario inocente, pero no suena inocente en absoluto. El despacho permanece en penumbra. Una mezcla de expectación y nerviosismo se apodera de mí.

— Me disgusta que se haya quedado sin trabajo —sigue diciendo—, pero la situación nos favorece. Su rutina diaria interfería en los planes que tengo para usted.

Noto la boca seca y trago saliva.

— Sí, bueno, pero no crea que voy a unirme a las masas ociosas. Necesito encontrar un nuevo empleo.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé, pero creo que tengo por costumbre comer y pagar el alquiler. Una manía como cualquier otra.

— Por si lo ha olvidado, dentro de una semana dispondrá de un millón de dólares. En realidad, si necesita dinero ahora mismo estaré encantado de adelantarle una parte.

—No, gracias. Ese dinero tiene que ir directamente al banco. No pienso gastar un céntimo hasta que esté preparada.

— ¿Preparada?

Me encojo de hombros. Sé que Darien podría ayudarme a empezar, pero no quiero compartir mis sueños con él, al menos de momento.

— ¿Secretos, señorita Tsukino? —Su tono es juguetón. Se acerca a mí, y tengo que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Tendré que suplicarle para que me cuente lo que pretende hacer con mi dinero?

— ¿Su dinero, señor Chiba? Yo diría que no lo es. Voy a ganarme hasta el último dólar.

— Oh, sí —contesta. Su voz grave y sensual me envuelve—. Desde luego que se lo ganará.

Me acaricia el labio inferior con el pulgar, y contengo el aliento. Bajo la blusa, mis pezones se endurecen bajo el satén del sujetador. Deseo introducir su dedo en mi boca y chuparlo, deslizar mi lengua por él mientras oigo como Darien gime. Deseo notar sus manos sobre mí, nuestros cuerpos apretados, y su erección empujando el caro tejido de su pantalón a medida.

Lo deseo pero no lo hago.

Doy un paso atrás.

— Nuestro tiempo no ha empezado todavía, señor Chiba —digo.

Sus ojos arden con un oscuro fuego. Entonces se echa a reír, y el sonido de su risa es suave como el buen whisky.

— Es usted una provocadora, señorita Tsukino.

— ¿Ah, sí? En ese caso supongo que tendrá que castigarme.

Noto cómo se tensa y le lanzo una sonrisa seductora. Sé que estoy jugando con fuego, pero en este momento no me importa. Me siento poderosa y me gusta.

— Sere… —Su voz suena áspera y cargada de deseo.

Noto que mi vientre palpita y la tensión crece en mis muslos. Anhelo sus manos sobre mí, y me doy cuenta de que mi determinación flaquea.

Me salva el agudo zumbido de su intercomunicador.

— El señor Maynard por la línea uno.

— Gracias, Sylvia.

Alza un dedo para indicarme que espere, y activa el micrófono.

— Hola, Charles. Ponme al día. —Escucha durante un momento—. No —dice, y estoy segura de que ha interrumpido a su interlocutor—. Sabes perfectamente que no me interesan los juegos ni las amenazas. Si esto va más lejos presentaré una demanda por difamación. Asegúrate de que lo entiende. Claro que me doy cuenta, pero me da igual lo difícil que pueda ser este caso. Lo que quiero es parar los pies a ese hijo de puta. Bien, en ese caso supongo que tendrás que facturarme todas esas horas extras. En lo que a tu bufete se refiere, es un caso que se gana sí o sí. —Su expresión se endurece—. Bien, si saca eso a relucir tendremos que jugar duro. —Escucha un momento más y frunce el entrecejo—. No, ya sabes que ella no lo haría. ¿Os habéis hecho cargo de la nueva instalación? —Asiente con expresión fatigada—. Acaba con esto, Charles, para eso te pago.

Cuelga sin decir adiós, y noto claramente lo tenso que está.

Yo también lo estoy. No me cabe duda de que la llamada era sobre Neherenia Padgett y su hermano.

— ¿Le apetece hablar de ello?

Me mira, pero es como si yo no estuviera allí.

— No. Son solo negocios.

Frunzo los labios y me obligo a guardar silencio. Al cabo de un momento Darien hace un gesto como si se sacudiera los problemas de encima. Sonríe lentamente y me coge la mano.

— Venga conmigo.

Indecisa, entrelazo los dedos con los suyos.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —pregunto.

— A comer.

— Pero si no son ni las diez.

Su sonrisa es traviesa y desenfadada.

— En ese caso deberíamos tener tiempo de sobra.


	19. Capítulo 17

Cogemos su ascensor privado, bajamos hasta el aparcamiento y cuando las puertas se abren reconozco el deportivo rojo del día anterior.

— Bonito coche —le digo mirándolo de soslayo—. Me parece haberlo visto antes, claro que sin duda habrá muchos iguales en Los Ángeles.

— Desde luego, a cientos —responde secamente.

Entiendo poco de coches, pero lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que este tiene algo especial. Es de color rojo cereza y brilla como recién salido de fábrica. Al igual que la limusina lleva los cristales tintados. Parece tan bajo que temo rozar el suelo si pasamos por un bache. Es una preciosidad. Justo la clase de juguete propia de un multimillonario.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta al ver mi sonrisa.

— Nada, solo que resulta usted tan predecible…

Arquea una ceja.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿Qué es esto, una especie de Ferrari tuneado? No sé si me entiende, pero ¿qué millonario no tiene un Ferrari?

— Me temo que mi caso es mucho peor. Esto es un Bugatti Veyron. Vale el doble que un Ferrari y tiene un motor de dieciséis cilindros en doble uve con una potencia de cuatrocientos ochenta caballos. Alcanza una velocidad máxima de trescientos ochenta kilómetros por hora y se pone de cero a cien en menos de tres segundos.

Hago lo posible por no parecer impresionada.

— En otras palabras, no tiene un Ferrari.

— Al contrario, tengo tres.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar sonríe travieso y me besa en la frente.

— Cuidado con la cabeza al entrar. Es muy bajo.

Abre la puerta, y me deslizo dentro. El interior de piel huele muy bien, y el asiento me abraza como… Bueno, no sé cómo, pero sí que no me costaría nada acostumbrarme.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —le pregunto cuando se sienta al volante.

— A Santa Mónica.

Ese barrio de la playa se encuentra a media hora en coche, y eso en un día de mucho tráfico.

— Entonces ¿vamos a almorzar temprano?

— Vamos al aeropuerto de Santa Mónica. Tengo el jet allí.

— Ah, claro. —Me recuesto en el asiento y pienso que una de dos, o me da un ataque o me dejo llevar y disfruto del momento. Lo segundo me parece más sano, aparte de divertido—. ¿Y desde allí vamos a volar a…?

— A Santa Bárbara.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pensaba que con un coche como este iríamos por carretera.

— Lo haríamos si yo no tuviera una reunión a las tres.

Pulsa un botón del volante, se oye un tono de llamada telefónica.

— ¿Sí, señor Chiba? —responde una voz.

— Sylvia, voy a sacar el Bombardier. Llame a Grayson y dígale que lo tenga listo con un plan de vuelo para Santa Bárbara.

— Desde luego. ¿Desea que un coche lo recoja al llegar?

— Sí, y avisa a Richard de que vamos para allá. Comeremos en la terraza.

— Delo por hecho, señor Chiba. Que disfrute del almuerzo.

Interrumpe la comunicación si despedirse siquiera.

— Suena eficiente.

— ¿Sylvia? Lo es. Solo pido dos cosas a mis empleados, que sean leales y competentes. Sylvia destaca en ambas.

Me doy cuenta de que me siento algo celosa de Sylvia y de su corte de pelo a lo chico, sentada día sí y día también ante el despacho de Darien. Se trata de un sentimiento estúpido y mezquino del que me avergüenzo, así que me consuelo con una verdad mucho más agradable: es a mí a quien lleva a almorzar.

— Parece que el tráfico nos acompaña —comenta cuando nos incorporamos a una Interestatal 10 relativamente despejada.

Aprieta el acelerador, y en el acto compruebo que no mentía. El coche alcanza los cien por hora antes de que yo haya tenido tiempo de contener el aliento.

— ¡Uau! —exclamo.

Darien sonríe igual que un adolescente.

— Me gustaría apretarlo un poco, pero los polis se ponen muy pesados.

— ¿Para qué se compra un coche como este si no puede correr?

Me mira con el rabillo del ojo.

— Habla como una verdadera pragmática. No he dicho que no corra, pero no quiero poner en peligro su vida ni la del resto de los conductores.

— Le agradezco el detalle.

— Pero si le interesa, un día podríamos ir al desierto. Allí le demostraré de lo que es capaz este coche.

— ¿Que me lo enseñará? ¿No podré conducirlo?

Me mira con curiosidad.

— ¿Sabe conducir un coche con cambio de marchas manual?

— Me compré mi Honda durante mi segundo semestre en la universidad —explico—. Tenía la tapicería hecha una pena, imprimación en lugar de pintura y transmisión manual. Le cambié la tapicería, lo hice pintar por una cantidad ridícula y aprendí a manejar el embrague.

La verdad es que me sentí muy orgullosa. Cuando mi madre me cortó la asignación también se llevó el BMW. Yo necesitaba un coche, de modo que conseguí reunir casi mil quinientos dólares y compré el Honda. Estaba hecho una pena pero era mío, y pese a todo sigue funcionando.

— En ese caso quizá le deje conducirlo; pero para eso tiene que portarse bien, pero que muy bien.

Percibo el deseo en su voz.

— Me gustaría notar toda esa potencia, así que lo consideraré un incentivo.

Darien deja escapar un gruñido.

— Caramba, Sere, creía que debíamos evitar un accidente de tráfico.

Río de buena gana. Me siento sexy y poderosa, y es una sensación endiabladamente agradable.

A pesar de que no alcanzamos los quinientos kilómetros por hora, llegamos al aeropuerto de Santa Mónica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Darien aparca el coche delante de un hangar junto al cual hay un avión de aspecto futurista, dotado de unas alas interminables cuyas puntas se doblan hacia arriba.

— Vaya, no está mal —comento. Miro a mí alrededor y veo acercarse a un hombre de cabello y barba gris—. ¿Es Grayson, el piloto?

— Sí, y además de piloto es mecánico, gurú de vuelo y hombre para todo. Buenos días, Grayson. ¿Listo para volar?

— Todo a punto. Bonito día.

— Le presento a Serena Tsukino, mi cita de esta tarde.

— Es un placer —dice y me estrecha la mano.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva volando? —le pregunto.

— Más de cincuenta años. Mi padre solía sentarme con él en su Cessna cuando yo era pequeño y me dejaba coger la palanca. —Entrega a Darien una carpeta con el plan de vuelo y algo que parece un tubo de ensayo—. Está repostado y listo, pero supongo que querrá hacer su propia comprobación, como siempre.

— Es mi avión y por lo tanto mi responsabilidad.

Coge la carpeta y se acerca al aparato. Lo primero que hace es comprobar la presión de los neumáticos. A continuación da la vuelta al avión y se detiene para abrir distintos registros y tomar muestras de líquido con el tubo.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?

— Comprobando que no haya agua en el combustible y que los conductos no estén obstruidos. Hace cinco años que me ocupo de sus aviones y nunca ha dejado de hacer su propia comprobación de rutina.

— Y ¿eso no es un poco molesto?

— No, al contrario, es lo que distingue a un buen piloto, y Darien lo es. Lo sé porque yo le enseñé a volar.

— ¿Piloto? —Repito mientras Darien regresa y entrega el tubo a Grayson—. ¿Sabe pilotar? —le pregunto.

— Desde luego. ¿Lista?

Miro a Grayson, que ríe por lo bajo.

— Está usted en buenas manos.

— Muy buenas —dice Darien, pero tengo la sensación de que no se refiere a volar, o al menos a volar en jets.

La escalerilla está bajada, y me hace un gesto indicándome que suba. Obedezco y me encuentro en una cabina tan lujosa que hace que los aviones comerciales parezcan cárceles. Me dirijo a uno de los asientos cuando noto que Darien me retiene.

— Es hacia la izquierda —dice, y lo sigo hasta la cabina de vuelo.

Está igual de reluciente, pero salta a la vista que se trata de una zona de trabajo y no es el sitio adecuado para relajarse con música y una copa.

— ¿Por qué no lo pilota Grayson? ¿No le parece una lástima despreciar tanto lujo y tener que hacer todo el trabajo?

— En tierra tengo tanta música y copas como quiero. Lo emocionante es volar.

— Muy bien, pues emocióneme.

Su sonrisa se torna lobuna.

— Es lo que pretendo, señorita Tsukino, tanto en el aire como cuando tomemos tierra de nuevo.

Oh…

Se coloca unos auriculares con micrófono y habla con la torre. Al cabo de un instante estamos rodando por la pista y Darien sitúa el aparato en posición.

— ¿Preparada? —pregunta.

Hago un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Oigo como la potencia aumenta y a continuación la noto. De repente corremos por la pista. Darien sujeta el volante con manos firmes y seguras. Tira de él hacia atrás, y siento cómo nos despegamos del suelo. Me pongo cómoda en mi asiento. Estamos volando.

— ¡Uau! —exclamo.

Estoy acostumbrada a ir en avión, pero la experiencia me parece totalmente nueva desde el asiento del copiloto.

Ascendemos durante un rato mientras Darien no deja de comunicarse con la torre, y después nos nivelamos. Me acerco a la ventanilla. Veo la costa de California muy por debajo de nosotros; y a nuestras espaldas, las montañas.

— ¡Uau! —repito.

Busco en el bolso y saco mi iPhone. Tomo unas cuantas fotografías y me vuelvo hacia Darien.

— Ojalá hubiera sabido que íbamos a hacer esto. Me habría encantado hacer unas cuantas fotos como es debido.

— No creo que hubiera podido conseguir nada de calidad a través del cristal. Grayson siempre los limpia, pero la distorsión es inevitable.

Tiene razón, así que lamento un poco menos la oportunidad perdida.

— ¿Utiliza una cámara digital o analógica? —pregunta.

Ahora que estamos en el aire casi no se nota el ruido.

— Analógica. Mi cámara es bastante antigua.

— Y ¿revela sus propios carretes?

— Ni hablar.

Me estremezco involuntariamente y confío en que Darien no se dé cuenta.

— No creía que fuera una pregunta delicada, lo siento.

— Es que no me gustan los espacios pequeños y oscuros —reconozco.

— ¿Claustrofobia?

— Supongo que sí. Lo que no me gusta principalmente es estar encerrada en la oscuridad. —Me humedezco los labios—. Y tampoco las habitaciones cerradas. Odio sentirme atrapada.

Bajo la mirada y veo que me estoy abrazando a mí misma.

Darien alarga la mano y me da un apretón reconfortante en el muslo. Cierro los ojos y me esfuerzo por respirar con normalidad. El contacto de su mano hace que me resulte más fácil.

— Lo siento —le digo.

— No tiene por qué disculparse.

— Debería haberlo superado. Es una tontería. Traumas de infancia.

— No resulta fácil librarse de lo que nos ocurre cuando somos pequeños.

Al oír esas palabras recuerdo que Setsuna me comentó lo difícil que fue la infancia de Darien. Es posible que entienda estas cosas. De repente me entran deseos de contárselo. Quiero que comprenda que mis excentricidades tienen explicación. Quizá me equivoque, pero tengo la impresión de estar dando una imagen de debilidad y no quiero aparecer débil ante Darien Chiba. También es posible que desee que me conozca tal como soy. No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que no deseo regodearme en el autoanálisis. Solo quiero verbalizarlo.

— Mi madre me obligaba a participar en desfiles de belleza desde los cuatro años —explico—. Era estricta con muchas cosas, pero una de las que siempre constituía motivo de disputa era que debía dormir mucho para estar guapa.

— ¿Y qué hacía? —Su tono es amable pero seco, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo para controlarse.

— Al principio se limitaba a decirme que apagara la luz cuando me lo ordenaba, cosa que siempre era dos horas antes que el resto de mis amigos. Yo nunca estaba cansada, de modo que me metía en la cama y apagaba la lámpara, pero entonces cogía una linterna y me ponía a jugar con mis peluches. Cuando me hice un poco mayor, me dedicaba a leer, pero me pillaba a menudo.

Darien no dice nada, pero noto que está tenso y que espera que prosiga.

— Al final acabó registrando mi cuarto y me quitó la linterna. Más adelante me cambió de dormitorio y me instaló en un cuarto que no tenía ventanas para que no entrara luz de la calle porque había leído en alguna parte que es imposible dormir bien si no es en una oscuridad absoluta. —Me humedezco los labios—. Luego puso una cerradura en mi cuarto que solo funcionaba desde fuera y mandó a un electricista que también trasladara al pasillo el interruptor de la luz.

Estoy empapada de sudor y me pregunto si habrá sido buena idea hablar de esas cosas. A pesar de que el cielo está despejado al otro lado de la ventanilla, noto como si la oscuridad se cerrara sobre mí.

— ¿Su padre no hizo nada?

— No conozco a mi padre. Mi madre se divorció al poco de nacer yo, y él se fue a vivir a Europa. Estuve a punto de contárselo a mi abuelo, pero nunca logré reunir el valor suficiente, y después murió.

— ¡Qué arpía! —exclama.

Aunque coincido completamente con él no puedo evitar que un comentario políticamente correcto acuda a mis labios, como si tuviera que buscar excusas para mi madre. Sin embargo me contengo.

— Mi hermana intentó ayudarme.

Sonrío al recordar cómo Mina solía meter una luz por debajo de la puerta y leerme cuentos hasta que me entraba sueño. Al menos hasta que mi madre nos descubrió.

— ¿Ella no tenía que dormir mucho para estar guapa?

— No. Mina nunca llegó a triunfar en los desfiles de belleza, de modo que nuestra madre dejó de inscribirla.

Aquella libertad dio tiempo a mi hermana. Le devolvió su vida. Siempre adoré a mina, que para mí era una especie de ángel de la guarda, pero a ratos le tenía una envidia terrible porque la consideraba muy afortunada.

Entonces se suicidó.

Me estremezco.

— Mira, no me apetece seguir hablando de esto —le digo.

Darien no parece reaccionar, pero al cabo de un momento me dice:

— Yo creía que entendía de fotografía, pero supongo que sé menos de lo que pensaba. Siempre di por hecho que podía entrar un poco de luz.

Lo miro con el rabillo del ojo y le agradezco su discreción. Ha cambiado de conversación para que yo no tuviera que seguir hablando de mis problemas con la oscuridad, pero lo ha hecho de tal manera que podemos seguir hablando de fotografía.

— Hasta cierto momento del proceso, así es —contesto y dejo que un asunto que me apasiona se lleve mis miedos y recuerdos—. Lo normal es tener una luz roja o ámbar cuando se positiva en blanco y negro porque el papel es sensible a la luz azul o azul verdosa. Pero cuando trabajas con color, como yo hago principalmente, hay que mantener los positivos en completa oscuridad hasta que están fijados. —Hago un gesto quitándole importancia—. De todas maneras no tiene importancia. Disponer de un cuarto oscuro es caro y el positivado lleva mucho tiempo. Un día de estos me compraré una cámara digital, pero hasta ese momento envío mis películas a revelar y pido una hoja de contactos junto con el CD con las imágenes. Entonces me siento y me dedico a jugar con ellas en el entorno que mejor domino.

— ¿El ordenador? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

— Sí, desde que me regalaron el primero cuando cumplí diez años —le aclaro.

Lo que no le cuento es que el ordenador se convirtió en mi vía de escape. Podía encenderlo y decirle a mi madre que estaba haciendo los deberes y después perderme jugando. Más adelante empecé a escribir mis propios códigos de programación. Durante unas semanas incluso utilicé la pantalla como luz de noche, pero mi madre me descubrió. A mi madre no se le escapaba nada.

— Hacer retoque fotográfico con un ordenador es como tener una varita mágica. Por ejemplo, podría hacerle una foto, buscar imágenes de la luna y hacer que pareciera que está en el espacio. —Sonrío traviesamente—. O poner su cabeza en el cuerpo de un mono.

— No creo que eso me favoreciera, ¿verdad?

— Desde luego que no —convengo.

— Esto último es una de las aplicaciones que tiene en venta, ¿no?

Me sorprende que lo sepa. He diseñado, codificado y vendido tres aplicaciones para Smartphone a través de distintas plataformas. Las diseñé cuando estudiaba en la Universidad de Texas, aunque no para una asignatura concreta, y en estos momentos resulta que hay mercado para las aplicaciones que permiten cortar un retrato y pegarlo en una serie de fotos de animales predeterminados para compartir la nueva imagen a través de las redes sociales.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Mi aplicación es bastante popular, pero no me ha hecho ganar dinero suficiente para que alguien como Chiba haya reparado en ella.

— Siempre trato de averiguar todo lo posible sobre aquello que me interesa.

Me mira mientras habla y está claro que se refiere a mí y no a mí aplicación. De todas maneras no debería sorprenderme. Darien nunca pasa nada por alto.

Sonrío, halagada, pero no puedo evitar sentirme vulnerable y preguntarme qué más sabrá de mí. ¿Habrá indagado muy a fondo? Teniendo en cuenta los recursos de los que dispone, puede haberlo hecho sin la menor dificultad. Me quedo pensativa.

Si Darien nota mi cambio de humor, no lo demuestra.

— Para mí la ciencia también ha tenido siempre algo mágico —comenta retomando el hilo original de la conversación—, y no solo la ciencia informática.

— La verdad es que me impresionaron las preguntas que hizo durante la presentación, porque cubrieron tanto aspectos del diseño del software como cuestiones de hardware. ¿Qué estudió en la universidad?

— No fui a la universidad —contesta—. De hecho, tampoco fui al instituto. Desde los diez años tuve profesores particulares. Mi entrenador insistió, y mi padre estuvo de acuerdo.

Noto en su tono una tensión que me resulta desconocida y, a pesar de que siento curiosidad y deseo saber más, tengo claro que he tropezado con una cuestión delicada.

— ¿Sabe mucho de fotografía? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema—. ¿Sacó usted las fotos que decoran la recepción de su oficina?

— Lo suficiente para que sea peligroso —dice con desenfado, y me alegro de su cambio de humor—. En cuanto a la segunda pregunta, la respuesta es no. Simplemente busqué imágenes que reflejaran mis aficiones. Las fotos que vio son de un fotógrafo local que tiene un estudio en Santa Mónica.

— Pues es muy bueno. Me gustó cómo maneja el contraste y la perspectiva.

— Estoy de acuerdo, y me halaga que pensara que las había hecho yo.

Cambio de postura para mirarlo mejor.

— Bueno, es usted un hombre de mucho talento y lleno de sorpresas.

Su decadente sonrisa es típica de él y anuncia más sorpresas a la vista. Noto un cosquilleo entre los muslos a modo de respuesta.

Aparto la vista y carraspeo.

— Y ¿qué aficiones son esas? —pregunto—. A juzgar por las fotos —recuerdo que eran del mar, las montañas y los radios de una bicicleta—, supongo que le gusta navegar, esquiar y montar en bici.

— Supone bien. El mar representa el buceo; y los árboles, el excursionismo. En cuanto a lo demás ha acertado. ¿A usted qué le gusta de todo eso, señorita Tsukino?

— La verdad es que me gusta todo —reconozco—, pero nunca he probado el buceo. En Texas no abundan las oportunidades.

— Pues California tiene sitios estupendos para bucear. Sin embargo, los trajes de neopreno me molestan. Prefiero con mucho las aguas cálidas del Caribe. Mire allí —dice y señala por la ventanilla.

Tardo un segundo en situarme y comprender que está indicando Santa Bárbara.

— Aterrizaremos enseguida, pero antes ¿por qué no pilota el avión un rato?

— ¿Qué? —Me aclaro la garganta y repito la pregunta procurando no graznar—. Perdón, pero ¿qué ha dicho?

— Es fácil —responde.

Suelta una mano del volante y me coge la izquierda. El contacto me resulta abrasador y me pregunto por qué lo recibo siempre con tanta intensidad. En ese momento preferiría que no fuera así, porque me hace coger los mandos del avión y debo mantenerlo en el aire a pesar de que me cuesta concentrarme.

— ¡Uau! —exclamo cuando me suelta—. ¿Y ahora qué demonios tengo que hacer, Chiba?

— Ya lo está haciendo. Manténgalo así. Si empuja la palanca, descendemos; si la sube, ascendemos. Vamos, tire de ella ligeramente.

No muevo un músculo.

Se echa a reír.

— Vamos, inténtelo.

Obedezco y reprimo un grito de placer cuando el avión responde a mis órdenes.

— Me gusta cómo ha sonado eso —dice Darien—. Creo que me gustará volver a oírlo en tierra.

Dibuja una suave caricia en la mejilla con el pulgar, y esta vez debo hacer un esfuerzo para no dejar escapar sonido alguno.

— Muy bien, ahora déjelo volar. —Desliza la mano por mi nuca hasta mis hombros y les da un leve apretón—. Muy bien, buen trabajo.

Respiro entrecortadamente y no sé si es por la sensación de volar o por culpa de ese hombre.

— ¡Estoy volando! —exclamo—. Estoy volando de verdad.

— Sí —responde—, y volverá a hacerlo.

Somos los únicos clientes del comedor-terraza del Santa Bárbara Pearl Hotel de Bank Street. Nos hallamos a unas pocas manzanas de distancia del mar y desde donde estamos sentados alcanzamos a ver el muelle de Stearns Wharf y a lo lejos las Channel Islands que surgen de las olas igual que criaturas marinas.

Estoy tomando un Martini de chocolate blanco y me siento agradablemente saciada tras un banquete de ostras y salmón relleno.

— Esto es precioso —comento—. ¿Cómo encontró este sitio?

— No fue difícil. Soy el propietario del hotel.

No sé por qué me sorprendo.

— ¿Hay algo que no posea, señor Chiba?

Me coge la mano.

— En estos momentos tengo todo lo que deseo.

Mis mejillas se tiñen de rubor, y de repente soy muy consciente de mi cuerpo, especialmente por debajo de la cintura. Saboreo el momento porque me da un poco de miedo que pretenda desdecirse del trato que ha hecho cuando vea el verdadero estado de la mercancía.

Un hombre vestido con traje sale a la terraza y se acerca a nosotros. Lleva una pequeña bolsa blanca que entrega a Darien.

— Acaba de llegar esto para usted, señor Chiba.

— Gracias, Richard.

Cuando Richard se aleja, Darien me entrega la bolsa.

— Me parece que es para usted.

— ¿De verdad?

Pongo la bolsa en mi regazo, miro en su interior y doy un respingo. Es una Leica nueva y reluciente.

Miro a Darien y veo su sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿Le gusta? Es digital. Lo mejor de lo mejor.

— Es fantástica. —Me echo a reír—. Es usted increíble, señor Chiba. Le basta con chasquear los dedos para que las cosas sucedan.

— Me ha hecho falta algo más que chasquear los dedos, pero ha valido la pena. Si no, ¿cómo va a hacer fotos de la playa?

Me levanto y camino hasta el borde de la terraza.

— Desde aquí veo el mar, pero de la playa más bien poco.

— La vista será mejor cuando paseemos por ella.

Levanto el pie y señalo mis zapatos de salón con tacones de cinco centímetros.

— Me parece que no voy vestida para la ocasión.

La tobillera centellea a la luz del sol. Darien se acerca y la acaricia con el dedo. El calor de su piel irradia sobre la mía.

— Es muy bonita —comento.

— Belleza para la belleza —contesta—. Las esmeraldas hacen juego con sus ojos.

Sonrío, encantada.

— Últimamente tengo la sensación de que me llueven los regalos.

— Estupendo. Se los merece. Además, esto no es un regalo —dice señalando la tobillera—. Es un vínculo y una promesa.

Lo dice mirándome a los ojos, y me ruborizo.

— No quiero dejar de pasear por la playa con usted —reconozco. Mi voz es apenas un susurro—. Puedo ir descalza.

— Desde luego. Pero ¿ha mirado debajo de la caja de la cámara?

— ¿Debajo?

Regreso a la mesa y saco la caja de la bolsa. Hay algo más, envuelto en papel de seda azul. Miro a Darien, pero su expresión es inescrutable. Cojo el paquete. Se trata de algo ancho y plano. Retiro lentamente el envoltorio y encuentro un par de sandalias negras. Me echo a reír.

— Para caminar por la playa —me dice.

— Gracias.

— De nada. Todo lo que quiera… Todo lo que necesite…

— No todo se puede comprar en este mundo.

— No —conviene mientras me mira fijamente—. Pero cumplo mis promesas.

Sus palabras me provocan un agradable cosquilleo. Por suerte la aparición del camarero me libra de contestar.

Regresamos a la mesa para tomar el café y un coulant de chocolate tan delicioso que desearía haber pedido otro para mí en lugar de haber dicho que simplemente probaría un poco.

— ¿Qué más ha hecho el fin de semana? —le pregunto.

— Trabajar.

— ¿Ganó otros mil millones?

— No tanto, pero aproveché el tiempo. ¿Y usted?

— Yo hice la colada —reconozco—. Y el sábado por la noche fuimos a bailar.

— ¿Fuimos?

— Sí, Taiki y mi compañera de piso, Rei.

Su expresión se vuelve tensa. ¿Serán celos? Creo que bien podrían serlo, y soy lo bastante mezquina y vanidosa para alegrarme, aunque solo sea un poco.

— ¿Qué le parece si esta semana la llevo a bailar?

— Me encantaría.

— ¿Adónde fue con Taiki y Rei?

—A Westerfield's —le digo—. Es un sitio nuevo que hay en Sunset, cerca del St. Regis.

— Mmm…

Parece pensativo, y se me ocurre que las discotecas ruidosas quizá no sean lo que más le gusta.

— ¿Demasiado marchoso para usted, con esa música y esas luces? —pregunto.

Sé que solo tiene treinta años, pero parece mayor. Me pregunto si pertenecerá a uno de los clubes de baile de salón que hay en Los Ángeles, y mientras sopeso la idea pienso en todas las películas que he visto de Ginger Rogers y Fred Astaire. Sí, no me importaría bailar de ese modo en brazos de Darien.

— ¿Le gustó Westerfield's?

— Sí, pero hace poco que he salido de la universidad, y Austin está lleno de discotecas, así que la música a tope no es lo que más… —Dejo la frase a medias al ver su expresión divertida, y dejo caer los hombros cuando adivino el motivo—. No me diga que también es propietario de esa discoteca.

— Pues sí.

— Hoteles, discotecas, ¿qué ha sido de su pequeño imperio de alta tecnología?

— Los imperios suelen ser extensos —contesta—. Siempre me ha parecido buena idea tener un catálogo de actividades variado, y mi imperio no es pequeño en absoluto.

— Me parece que me he equivocado con usted —admito.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Nos estaba imaginando a los dos en plan Ginger y Fred, cuando me lleve a bailar, quiero decir. De todas maneras un buen meneo también me gusta.

Lo obsequio con mi sonrisa más coqueta y me escandalizo por ello; pero echo la culpa al Martini. Bueno, al Martini y a él.

Darien sonríe misteriosamente, se levanta y cruza la terraza. Lo veo toquetear algo en la pared y al cabo de un momento oigo música. Es «Smoke Gets in Your Eyes», uno de mis números favoritos de staire y Rogers. Vuelve y me tiende la mano.

— ¿Me concede este baile, señorita Tsukino?

Noto un nudo en la garganta y mi corazón se dispara cuando me coge entre sus brazos. No soy buena bailarina, pero con Darien llevándome tengo la sensación de flotar. Damos vueltas por la terraza. Su mano en mi espalda es ligera como una pluma, y cuando la música se acaba me atrae hacia él y hace que me incline hacia atrás mientras me sonríe malévolamente.

Estoy sin aliento, y mi pecho sube y baja entre sus brazos. Tengo sus labios a escasos centímetros y soy incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea sentirlos contra los míos. El contacto de su boca, de su lengua.

— ¿Está pensando en algo, señorita Tsukino?

— Qué va.

Arquea una ceja y recuerdo su voz: «Nada de mentiras».

— Bueno, me preguntaba…

— ¿Qué se preguntaba? —Me incorpora, y nuestros cuerpos se tocan. Las caderas, mis pechos contra el suyo. Mis pezones duros delatan mi excitación—. Dígamelo —me susurra al oído y hace que me estremezca de deseo.

— Me preguntaba si iba a besarme.

Me mira fijamente. Quiero abandonarme a la pasión que veo en sus ojos y entreabro los labios anticipándome al beso.

— No —dice mientras se aleja un paso de mí.

Parpadeo, confundida. ¿Cómo qué no?

— No —repite con una sonrisa traviesa. Entonces lo entiendo. Me está castigando por haber irrumpido en su despacho—. Nuestra semana empieza cuando llegue para su primera sesión de posado.

— ¿Esta tarde? —pregunto.

— A las seis.

Hago un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, decepcionada pero excitada.

Darien desliza la mano por mi trasero, por encima del fino tejido de mi falda.

— Y otra cosa, Sere —añade—. No se moleste en llevar ropa interior. La verdad es que no la necesita.

Trago saliva y me doy cuenta de que me estoy excitando solo de pensarlo.

Ay, ay, ay…


	20. Capítulo 18

Me cuelgo la Leica del cuello, pero dejamos el resto de nuestras cosas con Richard. Salimos por la puerta trasera del hotel y vamos por un camino que nos lleva a través de la piscina hasta otro restaurante con terraza y las pistas de tenis. Dos parejas juegan a dobles mientras bromean entre ellas y ríen cada vez que fallan un golpe.

— Hay pocos hoteles que tengan pistas de tenis —comento—. ¿Fue idea suya?

— Las pistas ya estaban cuando compré el establecimiento —responde Darien.

Puede que sea cosa de mi imaginación, pero me parece que acelera el paso. Sin embargo yo aminoro el mío y me detengo ante un banco que hay frente a las pistas. Apoyo las manos en el respaldo y observo a los jugadores sin verlos porque imagino a Darien en su lugar, sus piernas musculosas y broceadas, sus anchos hombros y fuertes brazos; su mandíbula, firme y decidida.

No tardo en notar que se acerca por detrás.

— Será mejor que no nos entretengamos —dice—. Me gustaría enseñarle el muelle y tengo que estar en el despacho a las tres.

— Claro, me había olvidado.

Le cojo la mano y seguimos caminando. Salimos del hotel y paseamos entre las encantadoras casas estucadas de Mason Street.

— ¿No lo echa de menos? El tenis, me refiero —le pregunto cuando nos desviamos por un pequeño parque.

Un poco más allá está el Océano Pacífico, centelleando con su color azul verdoso bajo el sol del mediodía.

— No.

A pesar de que su respuesta es tajante no acabo de creerlo. No pregunto más y espero a que me lo aclare, cosa que no tarda en hacer.

— Al principio me encantaba, pero al cabo de un tiempo el juego dejó de divertirme. Tenía demasiados inconvenientes.

— Supongo que era por la competición. Quizá volvería a disfrutar si solo jugara para divertirse. Yo soy muy mala, pero quizá un día de estos podríamos intentarlo.

— Lo he dejado del todo.

Su tono es duro y seco y ajeno a mi intrascendente sugerencia.

— Está bien —respondo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Lo siento.

Está claro que he tocado un tema sensible y no sé cómo hacer que vuelva a su anterior actitud risueña y seductora.

Me mira de soslayo y deja escapar un suspiro, como si se sintiera contrariado.

— No, el que lo siente soy yo. —Sonríe y veo cómo el hielo se derrite y deja entrever su lado más agradable—. Es solo que he dejado definitivamente el tenis igual que usted lo ha hecho con los desfiles de belleza. Ya no participa, ¿verdad?

Me echo a reír.

— Huy, no. Sin embargo en mi caso hay una diferencia, para mí nunca resultó divertido.

De repente se me ocurre que habría hecho mejor callándome porque no quiero que se vuelva frío y distante. Su reacción es la contraria, y me mira con curiosidad.

— ¿Nunca?

— Nunca —repito—. Bueno, creo que cuando era pequeña me gustaban los vestidos, pero la verdad es que no me acuerdo. Lo único que recuerdo es que lo aborrecía porque me sentía como la muñeca Barbie de mi madre.

— Y las muñecas no tienen vida propia, ¿verdad?

— No, no la tienen —contesto complacida al ver lo bien que me comprende—. ¿Sus padres lo obligaban a jugar? —pregunto.

Sé que estoy tocando un tema delicado, pero quiero saber más de Darien.

Llegamos al final del parque y me toma la mano para cruzar Cabrillo Boulevard. Entramos en la playa y caminamos en silencio hacia las olas. Darien comienza a explicarse cuando empezaba a creer que no me contestaría.

— Al principio me gustaba mucho. Es más, me entusiasmaba. Era muy joven, pero disfrutaba con la precisión y la coordinación del juego. Y también con la potencia. ¡Dios mío, cómo pegaba a la bola! Fue un año pésimo. Mi madre estaba enferma, y yo descargaba toda mi frustración en la pista.

Asiento con la cabeza. A mí me ocurría igual. De adolescente me refugiaba en el ordenador o tras la cámara y solo empecé a cortarme cuando ninguno de los dos fue alivio suficiente. De un modo u otro, todos encontramos nuestra manera de sobrellevarlo. Entonces pienso en Mina y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no torcer el gesto. Algunos encuentran la manera, pero otros no.

— Empecé a jugar después de las clases con el profesor de gimnasia, pero el pobre no tardó en decir que yo necesitaba un entrenador mejor. Mi padre trabajaba en una fábrica, y yo sabía que no nos lo podíamos permitir, pero para mí no era importante. Yo solo era un chaval de ocho años que jugaba para divertirse.

— ¿Qué cambió?

— Mi profesor de gimnasia sabía que mi madre estaba enferma y que no podíamos pagarnos un entrenador, así que se lo comentó a un amigo y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba entrenando con un profesional local que no nos cobraba nada. Me encantaba jugar, especialmente cuando empecé a ganar torneos. Supongo que se habrá fijado en que soy bastante competitivo.

— ¡No me diga!

Me quito las sandalias y las sostengo con los dedos para mojarme los pies con las olas. Darien se ha quitado los zapatos en el hotel. No creo que haya muchos hombres que puedan caminar descalzos por la playa llevando un traje a medida y parecer sexys al mismo tiempo. Pero él sí. Es un reflejo de su confianza en sí mismo, de que cuando quiere algo simplemente lo toma.

Como a mí.

Siento un escalofrío de placer y sonrío. A pesar de que la mañana ha empezado bastante mal, se está convirtiendo en un día excepcional.

Hay gente en la playa, pero al ser entre semana no está abarrotada. Han limpiado la arena, y no consigo encontrar una sola concha, sin embargo las ondas que dejan las olas al retirarse son muy bonitas en su simetría. Suelto las sandalias para poder manejar la cámara más cómodamente y tomo una foto de las ondulaciones y de la blanca espuma.

Darien espera a que haya acabado y me rodea la cintura con los brazos. Noto la ligera presión de su barbilla contra mi cabeza.

— ¿Me contará el resto, lo que hizo que las cosas cambiaran para usted? —pregunto.

— El éxito —responde en tono grave.

Me doy la vuelta en sus brazos.

— No lo entiendo.

— Llegué a ser tan bueno que llamé la atención de un entrenador profesional que resultó ser un canalla. —Su voz es tan cortante que me produce escalofríos—. Llegó a un acuerdo con mi padre para entrenarme a cambio de un porcentaje de lo que ganara en premios.

Lo sé. El personaje aparecía en el artículo de Wikipedia que leí sobre Darien. Lo entrenó desde los nueve hasta los catorce años. Fue entonces cuando se suicidó. Al parecer ponía los cuernos a su mujer.

No puedo evitar pensar en Mina, pero no deseo despertar ese tipo de fantasmas ante Darien, así que le pregunto:

— ¿Fue el hecho de competir lo que hizo que el tenis se convirtiera en una carga?

El rostro de Darien se ensombrece, y el cambio es tan rápido y total que alzo la vista para comprobar si realmente algo arroja una sombra sobre él. Pero no, se trata del reflejo de sus propias emociones.

— No me importa trabajar duramente, pero todo cambió cuando cumplí los nueve años.

Su voz tiene una aspereza que no alcanzo a comprender, y me doy cuenta de que no ha respondido a mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Le dije a mi padre que quería dejarlo, pero me dijo que no porque entonces ya ganaba dinero con mis victorias.

Una vez más ha evitado contestarme, así que le aprieto la mano y no insisto. ¿Cómo podría cuando el disimulo es un arte que domino tan bien?

— Intenté dejarlo otra vez al año siguiente. En aquella época jugaba por todo el país y también a nivel internacional, pero me perdía tantas clases que mi padre acabó contratando profesores particulares. Lo que más me gustaba eran las ciencias. Leía todo lo que encontraba relacionado con esos temas, desde astronomía hasta biología pasando por física. Y también novelas. Devoraba novelas de ciencia ficción. Incluso llegué a matricularme en secreto en una escuela de ciencias. No solo me aceptaron, sino que me ofrecieron una beca.

Arrugo la frente porque sé cómo va a acabar la historia. No podría ser de otra manera teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que nos parecemos. A los dos nos han arrebatado la infancia los caprichos de nuestros padres.

— Y sus padres le dijeron que no, ¿verdad?

— Sí, mi padre —contesta Darien—. Mi madre ya había muerto. Fue…

Suspira y recoge mis sandalias. Seguimos caminando por la playa hacia el gran muelle que constituye Stearns Wharf.

— Quedé destrozado —sigue diciendo al cabo de un momento— y solté toda mi frustración en las pistas. —Su mandíbula se tensa al recordarlo—. Supongo que por eso jugué tan bien.

— Lo siento —le digo a pesar de ser consciente de que mis palabras son en vano—. Sé que le gusta todo lo relacionado con la ciencia, basta con ver a qué clase de negocios se dedica, pero no imaginaba que fuera una vocación tan temprana.

— No tenía por qué saberlo.

Ladeo la cabeza y lo miro.

— No es usted precisamente un desconocido, señor Chiba. Por si no lo ha notado, figura entre los famosos y Wikipedia incluso le dedica una página que, por cierto, no menciona que rechazó una beca para estudiar ciencias.

Su boca se aprieta hasta formar una delgada línea.

— He hecho todo lo posible para mantener mi pasado lejos de Internet y de la prensa.

Recuerdo lo que Setsuna me dijo acerca de que Darien había aprendido a manejar a los medios siendo muy joven. Al parecer tenía razón. Me pregunto qué otros misterios de su vida ocultará.

Cojo la cámara y miro por el visor. Primero enfoco el mar y después a Darien, que levanta las manos como si pretendiera mantenerme alejada. Río mientras le hago unas cuantas fotos en rápida sucesión.

— ¡Chica mala! —exclama, y me río aún más.

— La cámara me la ha regalado usted. Ahora no irá a quejarse.

— Oh, no —dice riendo también.

Salto hacia atrás cuando intenta cogerme. Me alegra verlo de nuevo sonriente. La melancolía ha desaparecido de sus ojos. Levanto la cámara y tomo otra ráfaga de fotos.

— Parece que insiste en que la castigue —dice y chasquea los labios en actitud de reproche.

Suelto la cámara y alzo las manos en señal de rendición.

— Recuerde que hoy soy libre.

Su sonrisa tiene un toque travieso.

— Que hoy no pueda hacer nada no significa que no guarde una lista para futuras actuaciones.

— ¿De verdad? —Le hago otra foto—. Ya que me va a castigar de todos modos, será mejor que valga la pena.

Su expresión es todo ardor y promesa.

— Le aseguro que seré sumamente riguroso.

— No lo dudo, pero me parece que no está siendo equitativo. Ya que va a tener un cuadro de mí, lo justo es que yo pueda tener alguna foto de usted.

— Eso no le va a librar del castigo.

Me acerco a él y le rodeo la nuca con el brazo. Únicamente nos separa la cámara de fotos, y de repente me envuelve su calor. Me pongo de puntillas y le susurro al oído:

— ¿Qué me diría si le dijera que lo espero con ganas?

Darien permanece inmóvil, pero cuando me retiro veo que uno de los músculos de la mejilla se le contrae nerviosamente. No es mucho, pero sí suficiente. He logrado sorprender a Darien Chiba. Es más, lo he excitado.

Me separo de él riendo y rebosante de autosatisfacción femenina.

Hemos llegado al muelle, pero en lugar de entrar damos media vuelta y regresamos por Bath Street hacia el hotel. Mientras conversamos tomo unas cuantas fotos de las Channel Islands y consigo hacer una muy buena de dos gaviotas que vuelan tan juntas que parecen un solo pájaro. Casi hemos llegado al final de la playa cuando Darien se sienta en un banco. Me parece ver una concha en la arena y me agacho delante de él.

— Estoy impaciente por que llegue esta tarde, señorita Tsukino —dice en un tono cargado de urgencia contenida. Me está mirando a los ojos y veo en los suyos ese ardor que se ha vuelto tan familiar—. Resulta duro estar cerca de algo tan precioso sabiendo que no lo puedes poseer.

— ¿Poseer? —repito.

Su sonrisa es traviesa y segura de sí.

— Poseer, tener, disfrutar, controlar, dominar. Escoja la palabra que más le guste, señorita Tsukino. Tengo intención de explorar todos sus significados.

Me humedezco los labios.

— Me parece que está infringiendo las normas.

— No es verdad. —Alza las manos—. No toco ni pido nada. Aún no es mía. —Echa un vistazo al reloj—. Todavía faltan unas horas para eso —añade.

No tengo más remedio que levantarme. Mis piernas están demasiado débiles y mi cuerpo demasiado inquieto para permanecer más rato en cuclillas.

— Sí, por el momento soy totalmente libre —convengo mientras pienso en esas horas y en lo que pasará cuando hayan transcurrido.

— Por lo tanto, carezco de autoridad —dice paseando sus ojos por mi cuerpo—. No puedo decirle que se toque. No puedo insistir para que se tumbe desnuda entre las olas y acaricie su sexo. No puedo cogerla, llevarla a la piscina y chuparle los pezones mientras el agua le quita la arena del cuerpo. No puedo tocarla y notar lo húmeda que está y lo mucho que me desea.

Sus ojos están fijos en mí, y respiro con dificultad. Tengo la piel reluciente de sudor, pero no es por culpa del calor del sol. Estoy de pie a un metro de distancia de él, pero es como si nos tocáramos, como si estuviéramos unidos, como si sus manos se movieran por mi cuerpo al compás de sus palabras. Y sí, maldición, deseo tocarme, tanto que debo recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantener las manos pegadas a los costados. Aun así, me acaricio el muslo con el pulgar de forma lenta y sensual. Es todo lo que tengo, y me aferro a ello del mismo modo que me aferro a las palabras de Darien.

— No puedo meterla en una bañera caliente y darle la vuelta para follarla por detrás mientras el chorro de agua le masajea el clítoris. No puedo estrechar sus pechos y follarla cada vez más fuerte hasta que se corra para mí y estalle de placer. Y no puedo hacerle el amor en la terraza, bajo las estrellas.

Hacerme el amor…

Mi corazón deja de latir.

— No puedo, Sere —sigue diciendo—, porque aún no es mía. Pero pronto lo será y podré hacer con usted lo que desee. Espero que esté preparada.

No tengo más remedio que tragar saliva. Yo también lo espero. Dios mío, espero estarlo.

Cuando bajamos del avión en Santa Mónica veo que nos esperan dos coches: el deportivo rojo de nombre impronunciable y un Lincoln Town Car. Un individuo bajo y con gorra se encuentra de pie junto a este último. Lo miro y me saluda con una inclinación de cabeza.

Darien me apoya la mano en la cintura y me empuja suavemente hacia él.

— Este es Edward, uno de mis chóferes. Le llevará a casa.

— ¿Vuelve a su despacho?

— Lamento interrumpir nuestra tarde, pero no puedo evitarlo.

— Desde luego. Sin duda tiene trabajo que hacer, pero resulta que mi coche está en el aparcamiento de su edificio. ¿Por qué no podemos volver juntos?

Me da un beso en la frente mientras Edward abre la puerta del Lincoln para que entre.

— Me encantaría disfrutar de su compañía, pero tiene el coche en su apartamento.

Tardo unos segundos en asimilarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo ha llevado hasta allí?

— Lo he dispuesto así.

— ¿Que lo ha dispuesto así? —repito. No sé qué estoy más, si perpleja o enfadada. Enfadada definitivamente. Noto que la rabia crece en mi interior—. ¿Y lo ha hecho sin consultarme?

Parece desconcertado.

— Pensé que le gustaría.

— Eso es manipular mi vida y meterse donde no le llaman.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy alzando la voz y me obligo a bajar el tono.

— Me parece que está exagerando.

¿Sí? Pienso en mi madre y en lo mucho que me molestaba que metiera las narices en todos los aspectos de mi vida. ¿Acaso proyecto mis problemas con mi madre sobre Darien o realmente se ha pasado de la raya? No estoy segura y me avergüenza que Ikuko Tsukino siga acosándome a mil kilómetros de distancia.

Me paso los dedos por el cabello.

— Lo siento —digo por fin. Subo al Lincoln y miro a Darien—. Seguramente tiene razón, pero la próxima vez pregúntemelo primero, ¿de acuerdo?

— Solo intentaba ayudar —dice.

Otra respuesta que no responde nada. Cierra la puerta y eso es todo.

«Maldición.»

Edward se sienta al volante y arranca, pero la verdad es que no me apetece volver al apartamento.

— Puede dejarme en Promenade —le digo refiriéndome a la calle comercial de Santa Mónica—. Luego cogeré un taxi o pediré a mi compañera de piso que me recoja.

— Lo siento, señorita Tsukino —contesta mientras enfila por el acceso de la 10—. Tengo órdenes de llevarla a su casa.

¡Por amor de Dios!

— ¿Instrucciones? ¿Acaso no ha oído lo que acabo de decirle?

Edward levanta la vista, y nuestros ojos se encuentran en el retrovisor. La respuesta está clara: no.

« ¡Maldita sea!»

Cojo el móvil y llamo a Darien.

— Hola, Sere.

Su voz es grave y sensual, y me enfurezco aún más por permitir que su caricia me distraiga de mis intenciones.

— ¿Querría hacer el favor de decirle a Edward que no tiene que llevarme directamente a casa? Al parecer cree que usted le ha dado órdenes precisas en ese sentido.

El silencio que sigue resulta ominoso.

— Tiene que estar lista a las seis, Sere, y ya son más de las dos. Debe descansar.

— Pero ¿qué demonios…? —exploto—. ¿Acaso se ha creído que es mi madre?

— Ha sido un día muy largo, y está cansada.

— ¡Y un cuerno! —Pero lo cierto es que lo estoy, aunque no quiera reconocerlo.

— Nada de mentiras. Recuérdelo.

— Muy bien, estoy cansada y también enfadada. Nos vemos esta noche, señor Chiba.

Cuelgo sin esperar respuesta y me dejo caer contra el respaldo con los brazos cruzados. Cierro los ojos un segundo y cuando los abro de nuevo Edward acaba de detener el coche ante mi apartamento. Debo de haber dormido casi una hora.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, confusa y contrariada.

Edward me abre la puerta, me recuerda que tengo que estar lista a las seis y vuelve a sentarse al volante; sin embargo no se marcha, y comprendo que espera verme entrar sana y salva en mi casa. Subo a grandes zancadas, meto la llave en la cerradura, abro bruscamente y me encuentro con una bolsa con el nombre de Third Street Promenade impreso en un lado, junto con el logotipo de una tienda. Naturalmente sé quién la ha enviado, pero no logro imaginar cómo ha conseguido hacerlo tan deprisa.

— Esto acaba de llegar para ti —dice una voz masculina.

Me sobresalto brevemente hasta que caigo en la cuenta de que es Taiki.

— Lo siento —añade—, no pretendía asustarte.

Se levanta del sillón del rincón y viene hacia mí. Veo que está descalzo y que ha dejado un ejemplar de Elle en el sillón. Al parecer no tenía nada mejor que leer que las revistas que Rei y yo tenemos en la mesita auxiliar.

— ¿Acaba de llegar, dices? —pregunto.

— Sí, hará unos cinco minutos. Lo he dejado en la mesa para ti. Es muy ligero.

Me acerco a la mesa mientras habla y enseguida comprendo a qué se refiere. La bolsa está llena de papel de seda arrugado sobre el que descansa un sobre. Lo abro y saco una tarjeta con unas palabras escritas en una florida caligrafía: «Estoy celoso del tiempo que pasa alejada de mí. Le debo una salida de compras. D. C.»

Mi sonrisa es tan refrescante como la fresca brisa. Al parecer Darien siempre tiene la palabra correcta en el momento oportuno. Una vez más no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo ha podido hacérmelo llegar tan deprisa. Es como si tuviera personal repartido por toda la ciudad. Guardo la tarjeta en el sobre y lo meto en la bolsa. No quiero que Taiki lo vea.

— ¿Quién te lo envía? —pregunta.

—Es una historia muy larga —contesto y cambio de tema—: ¿Qué te pasó ayer? Rei dijo que vendrías.

— Bueno, ya sabes… Tenía cosas que hacer en casa y Amy regresó temprano de la conferencia, así que salimos a dar una vuelta en plan pareja.

— Y ¿dónde está hoy?

— Trabajando, como siempre.

Dejo las bolsas en la mesa y voy a buscar una botella de agua a la cocina. Mientras tomo un largo trago —demasiado alcohol y demasiada altitud— caigo en la cuenta de que algo no encaja en las palabras de Taiki.

— Y ¿cómo es que ella está trabajando y tú no?

— Tenía una declaración que ha terminado antes de lo previsto. Por eso me he pasado por aquí.

— Estupendo, pero espero que no hayas venido por mí. Lamento haber estado fuera. De todas maneras, a partir de mañana me encontrarás en casa todo el día.

Es una pista, pero no la capta.

— La verdad es que he venido a ver a Rei, para compensarla por no responder a su invitación de ayer.

— Genial. —Me dejo caer en el sofá junto a él—. ¿Y dónde está ahora?

— En el cuarto de baño, dándose una ducha. Creo que tiene que salir. Le he dicho que me quedaría un rato viendo la tele, pero me está entrando hambre. —Se levanta—. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?

Niego con la cabeza.

— Estoy llenísima. Ve tú.

— Al menos acompáñame. Solo voy a la vuelta de la esquina, al Daily Grill.

Está en la puerta. Para tratarse de alguien que hace un momento vegetaba parece tener mucha prisa.

— ¿No prefieres que te prepare algo? Tenemos un montón de pizza sobrante.

— No. Prefiero una hamburguesa. ¿Vienes? —Abre la puerta.

Pienso en la cámara y en las fotos que quiero retocar con Photoshop, pero me digo que Taiki es mi mejor amigo.

— Claro —contesto—. Solo dame un segundo.

Cojo el bolso y voy a mi dormitorio, pero me detengo ante la puerta del baño y llamo con los nudillos.

— Puedes pasar sin llamar —dice Rei.

El agua de la ducha está corriendo, pero la voz de mi amiga suena clara. La imagino con una pierna apoyada en el retrete mientras se depila y, puesto que no tenemos secretos desde los catorce años, entro tranquilamente y no me sorprende verla con la pierna llena de espuma de afeitar. Lo que me sorprende es la expresión de su rostro, que refleja el desconcierto más absoluto.

De repente todo encaja.

— Hola, Sere. ¿Qué haces en casa a esta hora?

— ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? —exclamo—. ¡Se va a casar, por amor de Dios!

— Esto…, yo…

Deja la frase a medio terminar y se envuelve en una toalla.

— ¡Mierda! —exploto—. ¡Mierda, joder! —No tengo costumbre de maldecir, de modo que esas palabras son lo más fuerte que se me ocurre—. ¿Te lo has follado?

Rei frunce los labios y asiente con la cabeza.

Salgo del baño dando un portazo. Taiki sigue junto a la puerta y por su expresión sé que o bien ha oído nuestra conversación o bien es lo bastante listo para haberla adivinado.

— Taiki, por Dios…

Parece contrito y abatido.

— He metido la pata, Sere. No sé qué decir.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, pero se trata de Taiki y lo quiero, así que debo intentar comprenderlo. Comprenderlo a él y a Rei. Oh, Dios, Rei.

— Tenía que ser Rei. ¿No podías tirarte a alguien a quien yo no quisiera tanto? Sois mis mejores amigos, y no quiero estar en medio.

— Lo sé y lo siento. Anda, acompáñame a comer algo y así hablamos. O no. Solo acompáñame, ¿vale?

Hago un gesto afirmativo.

— Está bien, pero solo me tomaré un té. He estado comiendo con Darien.

— ¿Con Darien? —repite Taiki.

Hago una mueca porque no tenía intención de mencionar el nombre de Darien.

— Venga, Sere, ese tío no…

— ¡No te atrevas! —lo interrumpo y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarme—. Ni se te ocurra venirme con esas. No puedes quedarte ahí plantado y decirme que no te gusta Darien Chiba. No puedes soltarme eso como si fueras moralmente superior porque no es así. ¡Ni hablar!

— Tienes razón. Tienes razón. —Se pasa los dedos por el pelo revuelto—. Mira, me voy a buscar una hamburguesa y volveré a la oficina. Mañana hablamos, ¿vale? Podrás abroncarme todo lo que quieras por lo de Rei y quizá yo también tenga algo que decirte.

— ¿Sobre Darien? —pregunto fríamente.

Taiki señala la puerta.

— Mira, me voy. Lo siento de verdad.

No me molesto en añadir nada más y lo veo marchar. Luego recojo mis cosas y me encierro en mi cuarto. Estoy de un humor de perros y cojo el teléfono dos veces para llamar a Darien, pero ¿qué voy a decirle?: «Hola, ya que quieres pintarme y me pagas para que sea tu juguete te llamo para que encima cargues con los problemas de mis amigos». No me parece justo.

Rei sigue en el cuarto de baño, seguramente porque pretende evitarme o porque está reuniendo el valor necesario para hablar conmigo. Por mi parte no tengo ninguna prisa.

Enciendo el ordenador y utilizo el cable que hay en la caja de la Leica para descargar las imágenes en Photoshop. La primera es la foto de la arena ondulada y la espuma del mar. Ha salido nítida y clara y me hace pensar en escapar, como si pudiera adentrarme en las olas y dejar que la marea me arrastrara lejos de todo y de todos.

Salvo que no quiero escapar de nadie.

Abro otra imagen y me descubro contemplando a Darien. Lo he captado en movimiento y me parece lo más acertado. Siempre se está moviendo cuando pienso en él. Es uno de esos hombres que hace que pasen cosas. Es la acción personificada, y he logrado captar ese rasgo. Ese y algo más: alegría.

Se estaba volviendo hacia mí cuando apreté el disparador, y su rostro llena la pantalla. Tiene los labios entreabiertos en una sonrisa incipiente, y la luz de la tarde se refleja en sus ojos. Su expresión es franca y abierta y se lo ve entregado al momento. Mi pecho se llena de emoción. Lo he visto sonreír y reír, lo he visto burlón y provocador, pero únicamente lo he visto exultante en este instante que he captado.

Acaricio el rostro de Darien en la pantalla. Darien, tan fuerte y tan malherido.

Pienso en las cicatrices que afean mi cuerpo. Recojo las piernas, apoyo los talones en el borde de la silla y me abrazo las rodillas. Es posible que Darien no se haya cortado con un cuchillo, pero sé que también tiene cicatrices. Sin embargo, cuando contemplo su rostro, la euforia que muestra en esta imagen, lo que veo no son cicatrices, sino al hombre que ha sobrevivido a ellas.

Al cabo de unos minutos noto como la puerta del baño se abre y oigo los pasos de Rei en la moqueta. Se detienen ante mi cuarto, y me pongo en guardia, pero no llama. Al cabo de un momento oigo el clic de su puerta. Espero unos minutos y entro en el cuarto de baño para darme una ducha. Me siento sucia, manchada por los trapos sucios de mis amigos. Solo quiero meterme bajo el agua caliente y dejar que se lleve la mugre.

Me desvisto y entro en la ducha sin esperar a que el agua salga caliente. Al principio está fría como el hielo y quiero gritar, pero el calentador empieza a funcionar. Cierro los ojos y dejo que el agua corra sobre mí, absorbiéndola, deseando desprenderme de la capa exterior de mí misma.

Vierto en mi mano un poco del gel con aroma a fresa de Rei y me froto con fuerza todo el cuerpo, incluyendo el interior de mis muslos. Sin embargo paro cuando noto bajo mis dedos el tejido protuberante de mis cicatrices.

Esta noche Darien las verá.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y pienso en lo estúpida que he sido. He estado planeando darle la vuelta a su pequeño jueguecito, convirtiendo la revelación de mis cicatrices en una especie de castigo ejemplarizante en lugar de un recordatorio de lo débil que he sido, de hasta qué punto me he puesto en manos del dolor.

Sin embargo, ya no quiero hacer un arma de mis cicatrices. Ya no deseo arriesgarme a perder esta semana con Darien. Ya he perdido bastante esta tarde.

Me quedo de pie bajo la ducha. Mis hombros se estremecen mientras lloro, y las lágrimas ardientes que me corren por las mejillas se mezclan con el agua hirviente que golpea mi dañada piel.


	21. Capítulo 19

Me hallo al borde de un acantilado. Las olas se estrellan contra su base.

Miro hacia abajo. Darien está allí, con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza hacia atrás. Me llama. Eres mía, dice. Salta hacia mí. Te cogeré.

Salta.

Solo salta.

Solo salta…

Me despierto con un sobresalto cuando la alarma de mi teléfono empieza a sonar. Después de la ducha me he tumbado en la cama y he cerrado los ojos diez minutos. Gracias a Dios tuve la precaución de poner el despertador para una hora después, por si acaso. Son casi las cinco. Darien estará aquí dentro de una hora.

No me tomo la molestia de vestirme con algo especial. Al fin y al cabo voy a tener que desnudarme. La idea me hace torcer el gesto, pero me digo que todo irá bien. Seguro que no querrá el cuadro cuando sepa la verdad, pero no será cruel. Darien puede ser gélido a ratos, pero no es cruel.

Me pongo unos tejanos y una camiseta de tirantes con el logotipo de Universal Studios que compré el año pasado cuando vine a visitar a Rei. Me calzo las sandalias, compruebo mi pelo en el espejo y decido que tengo un aspecto aceptable. No llevo maquillaje y me siento desnuda sin él. Es una de esas tristes verdades que me fastidian porque solo siento la necesidad de ir maquillada por culpa de mi madre, que me inculcó que una mujer no podía salir de casa sin haberse arreglado la cara previamente.

¿De verdad, madre?, porque cada día estoy más convencida de que una cara no se puede cambiar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de mis réplicas sarcásticas, sigo enterrándome todos los días bajo un montón de cosméticos y consolándome sabiendo que la mayoría de las chicas hacen lo mismo. No es cosa de las madres, es cosa del carácter femenino. Mejor dicho, es cosa mía.

De todas maneras he participado en suficientes desfiles de belleza y sesiones fotográficas para saber que los artistas suelen preferir que sus sujetos empiecen como una tela en blanco. Así pues aquí estoy sentada con la cara desnuda, una cara que no tardará en hacer juego con un cuerpo desnudo.

Paso la siguiente media hora ante el ordenador poniendo al día mi currículo y se lo envío a Thom, el cazatalentos que me consiguió el trabajo con Diamante. Incluyo un mensaje explicándole la situación para que entienda por qué busco un nuevo empleo cuando apenas he durado una semana en el anterior. Con un poco de suerte no pensará que soy una clienta problemática y no se deshará de mí. Y con un poco más de suerte incluso me conseguirá otra entrevista para esta semana.

Todavía dispongo de unos minutos, de modo que decido trabajar un rato en uno de mis códigos; pero en lugar de eso me veo introduciendo el nombre de Darien en el buscador. No me interesa nada en concreto. Simplemente deseo saber más. En lugar de saciar mi curiosidad, los fragmentos de información que me ha dado no han hecho más que estimularla.

Como era de esperar encuentro tantas páginas como dólares tiene. Su trayectoria deportiva, su imperio industrial, sus obras filantrópicas, sus mujeres… No puedo evitar ceñir la búsqueda a Darien y las mujeres con las que ha sido fotografiado. Clico en el enlace que solo muestra imágenes y me pongo cómoda mientras una interminable serie de bellezas llenan mi pantalla, todas ellas del brazo del sexy pero enigmático Darien Chiba.

Por lo que veo rara vez se ha dejado fotografiar más de dos veces con la misma mujer, y eso concuerda con lo que me dijo. Me fijo en una en concreto y clico la fuente original de la imagen. Es un blog de chismorreos sobre famosos que identifica a la joven como Beryl Reynard. La miro atentamente y la reconozco: es Kalaberite Hepburn, pero con el pelo más largo. Parte de la tensión desaparece. Al menos sé que está casada.

También hay varias fotos en las que aparece Darien con una pelinegra de ojos grandes identificada como Neherenia Padgett. Algunos de los pies de foto explican que Neherenia fue hallada asfixiada. Aunque ninguno dice que Darien estuviera relacionado con el suceso, veo tantas indirectas que acabo preguntándome si esas fotos y sus respectivos pies no serán obra del hermano de Neherenia y si será la clase de material que Darien ha encargado a Maynard que combata.

Acaricio el rostro de Darien en el monitor, pero mis ojos no se apartan de Sara. ¿Se mató a propósito o estaba intentando correrse de verdad y murió accidentalmente? Sea como sea me entristece. Me he visto tan perdida e impotente que he acabado haciéndome daño con tal de sentirme real, pero nunca he llegado tan lejos como para desear morir. Al contrario, lo que buscaba era un latido de vida en mi interior.

Cierro la página web. Me siento melancólica y así no lo voy a arreglar. Entro en YouTube y miro unos cuantos cortos de Ginger Rogers y Fred Astaire bailando. Empiezo con «Smoke Gets in Your Eyes».

Fred se está inclinando sobre Ginger cuando oigo que llaman a la puerta. Cierro el portátil, cojo el bolso y corro hacia la puerta. Mi pulso se ha acelerado y mi cuerpo parece tomar conciencia del espacio que ocupa, como si se dispusiera a compartirlo con otra persona.

Me detengo, respiro hondo y pongo la mano en el picaporte. Abro esperando ver a Darien y me llevo una sorpresa al encontrarme con Edward.

— Oh, creía que…

— El señor Chiba se disculpa —explica el chófer—, pero lo han retenido.

— Sí, claro.

Lo sigo hasta el coche llena de frustración y cada vez más enfadada. No con Darien, sino conmigo misma. Me he dejado arrastrar por fantasías infantiles y he perdido la perspectiva. Solo soy algo que Darien ha comprado, como su hotel, su avión o su coche. No soy ni su pareja ni su amante. En realidad no. Simplemente le pertenezco, y no pasa nada porque he aceptado que así sea y cobrar por ello. Pero no puedo empezar a pensar que un acuerdo tan tentador tenga nada que ver con la realidad. Para él únicamente se trata de un juego en el que estoy dispuesta a participar y cuyas condiciones he negociado con firmeza.

Y no solo las he negociado, sino que las he impuesto. No debo olvidar ese hecho importante. Puede que dé la impresión de que Darien tiene todo el control, pero no es así. Yo también tengo un poco y voy a salir de esta con un millón de dólares en el bolsillo.

El terreno está lleno de operarios en pleno trabajo. Unos acarrean tierra, otros plantan flores y quitan piedras. Una cuadrilla trabaja en la pared de piedra de la fachada este, o al menos me parece que da al este. Por lo que a mí respecta, todo lo que en California mira al mar es el oeste y lo opuesto el este.

Por un momento temo que el interior de la casa también esté lleno de gente porque entre mis condiciones no figuraba la privacidad. Siempre di por hecho que únicamente estarían presentes Darien y el pintor, pero viendo toda esta gente…

«Darien no me haría posar desnuda ante todo el mundo.»

«No estés tan segura.»

Sin embargo, cuando Edward me abre la puerta y me conduce dentro veo que mis temores eran infundados. La casa está en silencio salvo por una suave música que proviene de algún lugar de la parte de atrás.

La decoración todavía no está terminada, pero solo faltan cuestiones de detalle. Aún hay que pintar las paredes y pulir las maderas. Cables eléctricos cuelgan en los lugares donde tienen que ir los apliques y los focos. Aun así, la majestuosidad de la vivienda salta a la vista. Los techos son altos y el suelo me parece espectacular a pesar de que está casi todo él cubierto de papel protector. La escalinata de mármol con sus pasamanos de hierro fundido parece sacada de un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Sigo a Edward escalera arriba, y el cambio que veo cuando llegamos al rellano de la segunda planta es impactante. Allí no hay nada a medio acabar. El suelo de madera brilla intensamente y se ve realzado por grandes alfombras. Las paredes han sido pintadas de un color rosa pálido y me hacen pensar que seguramente resplandecen cuando reflejan la puesta de sol.

Toda la estancia resulta cautivadora y cálida y obviamente está destinada a recibir por mucho que su centro lo ocupe una cama gigantesca. No me cabe duda de que está ahí por mí, y tengo que apretar los muslos para interrumpir el flujo de sangre que inunda mi sexo.

A la sala parece faltarle una pared, pero enseguida me doy cuenta de que dicha pared está hecha de paneles de cristal que alguien ha corrido y escondido como si fueran puertas correderas. Salgo al exterior y me encuentro en una terraza de piedra que da al mar. Si tengo en cuenta la cantidad de giros y vueltas que hemos dado para llegar, este parece hallarse más cerca de lo que pensaba, tanto que oigo claramente el ruido de las olas al romper en la orilla.

— El señor Chiba estará con usted enseguida —dice Edward antes de retirarse con una reverencia y dejarme sola para que explore el lugar a mis anchas.

Una parte de mí desea permanecer fuera y sentir la brisa del mar en mi cabello mientras oigo el batir de las olas a mis pies. Pero también deseo contemplar la habitación, de modo que entro y me quedo de pie junto a la cama. Está colocada en ángulo con respecto al ventanal, y del techo cuelgan amplios visillos que ondean con la brisa. A unos metros veo un caballete. Comprendo que todo eso lo han preparado para mí y me estremezco al pensarlo. Paso la mano por uno de los barrotes de la cama. Es antiguo, de hierro brillante. Recio y sensual al mismo tiempo. Igual que Darien. Fuerte, como si la cama tuviera sus propias exigencias.

«Oh…»

Carece de colcha, y solo veo unas sábanas de color azul grisáceo que han sido revueltas para dar la sensación de que alguien ha dormido en ellas recientemente. Me pregunto si habrá sido Darien y mientras me siento en el lado que da al mar. Una ráfaga de viento empuja los visillos y siento su caricia en los brazos. Cierro los ojos y me echo hacia atrás. He dejado de preguntarme el porqué de la ausencia de Darien. Está claro que desea que me deje llevar por mis pensamientos acerca de la cama, la brisa y el suave roce de los visillos en mi piel.

— Me gusta esta vista.

Reconozco la voz, pero no me levanto. Permanezco estirada mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

— Entonces por qué no entra y disfruta de ella.

Un instante después noto que el colchón se mueve. Mantengo los ojos cerrados cuando me acaricia los labios con el pulgar y su mano desciende entre mis pechos hacia la cintura de los vaqueros.

— Le dije que no llevara ropa interior —susurra.

— Y no la llevo —respondo.

Creo oír su sonrisa en el silencio.

Sigo sin abrir los ojos cuando me desabrocha el pantalón y me baja la cremallera. No son ceñidos, de modo que mete la mano bajo ellos sin dificultad. Mi vello púbico rasurado ya está húmedo, y cuando desliza los dedos por mi vulva me derrito de deseo y levanto las caderas para afirmar el contacto. Mi clítoris palpita ante lo que se avecina.

— Mmm… —susurra mientras me introduce dos dedos. La sensación resulta tan inesperada y excitante que tengo que morderme el labio para no gritar—. Pero no quiero vaqueros, solo una falda y nada de ropa interior. Si lo desea puede llevar medias, pero con liguero. La quiero accesible en todo momento y en todo lugar.

Mi sexo se contrae de excitación alrededor de sus dedos.

— Me gusta que responda tan bien… —dice en voz baja. Retira los dedos y estoy a punto de gemir de disgusto, pero entonces los noto en mis labios—. Chúpelos y mantenga los ojos cerrados —me ordena.

Meto sus dedos en mi boca. Los noto impregnados con mi sabor y me enrosco en la cama, frotando una pierna contra la otra mientras sigo chupando con todas mis fuerzas en mi intento de alcanzar el máximo placer.

Los retira lentamente.

— Darien… —murmuro.

— Mía —susurra, y esa palabra me basta para saber todo lo que necesito saber: que me correré cuando le plazca. La idea resulta excitante por sí misma, pero también frustrante.

Noto la presión de su boca en mi pecho cuando me chupa a través de la camiseta. Arqueo la espalda para acercarme y dejo escapar un grito al notar que sus dientes me muerden el pezón. Abro los ojos de golpe y veo sobre mí a un Darien que sonríe con aire travieso.

— Ah, hola. Veo que le gusta la cama.

Me siento e intento poner cara de chica formal y seria.

— ¿Es suya?

— No —contesta—. No en el sentido que imagina. Es para el cuadro y solo durante esta semana. Supongo que podría decirse que es suya. —Sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y me estremezco bajo su inspección—. O nuestra —añade.

Trago saliva.

— Bueno, debo decir que ha organizado un bonito decorado. Estoy segura de que el cuadro será muy bonito. ¿Cuándo llega el artista?

— Ya está aquí —dice Darien que se echa a reír al ver mi expresión de horror—. No se preocupe, está en la cocina. No me gusta el sexo en público… pero sí todo lo demás —me susurra al oído, y noto que todo mi cuerpo se enciende al pensar en lo que puede significar ese «todo lo demás».

— Blaine —llama—, ¿por qué no vienes con tu taza de café?

— ¿Blaine? —pregunto—. Creía que su trabajo no le gustaba.

— Al contrario. Creo que tiene un gran talento. Sabe plasmar un gran erotismo. Sencillamente no me impresionaron las modelos que utilizó ni la puesta en escena. Busco el mismo atractivo erótico, pero sin tanta parafernalia. La ataré, Sere, pero no colgaré un cuadro con esa imagen en mi casa.

«Me atará…»

Asiento con la cabeza como una tonta. No deja de desconcertarme.

Blaine llega con una taza de café en la mano. Me abrocho rápidamente los vaqueros y salto de la cama. Viste de manera más informal que la noche de la fiesta de Setsuna, con unos Dockers y una camiseta negra, y me saluda con una gran sonrisa.

— Me alegro de verla, Serena. ¿Está nerviosa?

— Mucho.

Mi respuesta lo hace reír.

— No se preocupe. Considéreme como si yo fuera su médico. Todo es estrictamente profesional.

Arqueo las cejas con expresión incrédula.

— Está bien, no es completamente cierto, pero sé apreciar la belleza y disfruto plasmándola en el lienzo. Es algo personal y al mismo tiempo no lo es. No sé si me entiende.

— Lo comprendo perfectamente —contesto mientras pienso en mis fotografías.

— Debemos confiar el uno en el otro. ¿Cree que podrá?

— Lo intentaré.

— Y para que lo sepa, he firmado el acuerdo de Darien.

No sé de qué habla y supongo que el desconcierto debe reflejarse en mi cara porque añade:

— Me refiero al acuerdo de confidencialidad. Según lo pactado no puedo hablar con nadie de estas sesiones y cuando el cuadro esté terminado tampoco podré revelar la identidad de la modelo.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto mirando a Darien.

Este asiente y después se vuelve y señala la pared opuesta al ventanal. De hecho no es realmente una pared, sino una gran chimenea sobre la cual se alza un muro de piedra que oculta el tiro.

— Lo colgaré allí —dice—, así estará mirando hacia el mar y todas las noches disfrutará de la puesta de sol.

— Sí, pero ¿dónde está el lienzo? —pregunto.

Si va a ocupar ese espacio tiene que ser muy grande, y en el caballete no hay nada aparte de un cuaderno de bocetos.

— Mañana —contesta Blaine—. Lo de hoy es para que nos vayamos conociendo. Dibujaré un boceto de sus curvas, de modo que póngase ahí y ofrézcame su mejor aspecto.

— Me parece que le toca el trabajo más fácil —comento secamente.

— Desde luego —contesta, y nos echamos a reír.

— Estoy nerviosa —reconozco.

— Es completamente normal.

Lanzo una mirada de desesperación a Darien. Noto la piel pegajosa y el pulso acelerado. ¿Cómo he llegado a pensar que esto sería fácil? Voy a tener que desnudarme delante de un desconocido. Madre mía.

— ¿T… tiene un poco de vino? —farfullo.

— Desde luego.

Roza castamente mis labios con los suyos y desaparece tras la chimenea. Regresa con tres copas y una botella de Pinot Grigio. Me sirve un poco y bebo la mitad de un solo trago. Darien y Blaine cruzan una mirada divertida, así que apuro el resto con gesto desafiante.

— Vale —digo sujetándome al pilar de la cama—. Creo que estoy mejor.

Alargo la copa para pedir más vino, pero Darien solo me sirve una pequeña cantidad.

— La quiero de pie, no mareada —dice sonriendo con indulgencia y me da un apretón en la mano—. Los primeros momentos son los más difíciles.

— Claro. Seguro que lo sabe por la cantidad de veces que ha posado.

— Touché —contesta—. Tómese su tiempo.

— Colóquese junto al ventanal, cerca de los visillos —me indica Blaine en un tono profesional que agradezco—. Darien, ¿dónde ha dejado esa bata?

Este se acerca a un arcón antiguo que hay al pie de la cama, lo abre y saca una bata de seda roja.

— Vale, déjela encima de la cama, en el otro lado para que no entre en mi composición. Exacto, así. Muy bien, Serena, ahora usted. ¿Prefiere ponerse la bata en el cuarto de baño y después entrar? Quizá le resulte más fácil si se la retira de los hombros.

Acaricio la seda entre mis dedos.

— No —contesto y acto seguido cojo la camiseta por el borde y me la quito con aire desafiante.

La fresca brisa asalta mis pechos desnudos, y los pezones se me ponen duros. Procuro no mirar a Darien y concentrarme en el mar.

— ¡Uau! —Exclama Blaine—. Eso es perfecto. Tiene un perfil increíble y unos pechos preciosos. Quédese así —dice mientras pasea de un lado a otro por la habitación—. Solo busco el mejor ángulo.

Al cabo de un momento se ha decidido, y aunque debería sentirme algo más relajada noto que la tensión crece en mi interior cada vez que le oigo decir lo guapa que soy y la piel tan perfecta que tengo.

Mantengo los ojos muy abiertos e intento no parpadear mientras imagino que formo parte del mar, que soy como la marea, que va y viene.

— ¿Puede quitarse los vaqueros? —pregunta Blaine.

Su voz me sorprende tanto que doy un respingo.

— Sere… —El tono de Darien es suave.

— Sí…, claro.

Bajo las manos hasta el botón y lo desabrocho. Luego empujo la prenda a lo largo de mis caderas. Mis dedos se deslizan por los muslos y noto las cicatrices, feas y abultadas.

Me quedo petrificada, de modo que respiro hondo y vuelvo a intentarlo.

Pero no puedo. Abro la boca para decir algo —para pedir más tiempo, un momento a solas, lo que sea— pero no me salen las palabras. De repente me echo a llorar. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla y las piernas no me sostienen. Me dejo caer al suelo y hundo el rostro en el suave tejido de los visillos.

Darien corre junto a mí.

— No pasa nada, no pasa nada —susurra—. Nos lo tomaremos con calma e iremos despacio. Sé que no resulta fácil exponerse de esta manera, pero sé que puede hacerlo.

Meneo la cabeza y dejo que me estreche entre sus brazos. Aprieto el rostro contra su hombro mientras me abraza. Mis pechos se aplastan contra su camiseta y mis pezones notan el suave tacto de la prenda. Me acaricia la espalda, pero sin que haya nada sexual. Simplemente me está tranquilizando, consolando, haciendo que me sienta segura y a salvo.

— No puedo —digo con un hilo de voz cuando los sollozos remiten lo suficiente para que pueda hablar—. Lo siento pero no puedo. —Me aparto. Sigo temblando y dando hipidos—. Creía que podría. No sé en qué estaría pensando, supongo que en vengarme de usted y del mundo. No lo sé. Estoy hecha una pena. Darien me mira con tanta preocupación y dulzura que creo que me va a estallar el corazón.

— Lo siento, Darien —le digo—. No puedo aceptar su dinero y tampoco puedo hacer esto.


	22. Capítulo 20

Deshago el abrazo, recojo mi camiseta del suelo y me la pongo. Luego me levanto mientras enjugo mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Me abrocho los vaqueros y busco con la mirada el bolso y el estuche con la cámara. Están al pie de la cama, donde los dejé. Corro hacia ellos y me cuelgo el bolso del hombro. Veo que Blaine ha desaparecido. Me alegro de que no montara un espectáculo al marcharse, pero eso no evita que me sienta avergonzada por haberme derrumbado delante de él.

— Puedo llamar a un taxi si quiere, o bien Edward podría…

Dejo la frase sin terminar y cierro los ojos. Me siento acalorada por la vergüenza.

Darien se ha puesto en pie y me observa desde la cama. No alcanzo a leer su expresión, pero sé que debe estar furioso.

— Lo siento, lo siento mucho. —Me pregunto cuántas veces voy a repetirlo y si siempre sonará tan vacío—. Esperaré fuera.

Me apresuro hacia la escalera, cabizbaja.

— Sere…

Su voz acaricia mi nombre y me hace vacilar un instante, pero sigo caminando.

— Sere.

Esta vez mi nombre se convierte en una orden. Me detengo, doy media vuelta con la espalda erguida y lo miro.

Está ante mí. Apoya las manos en mis hombros y me mira a los ojos con expresión sombría.

— ¿Adónde cree que va?

— Tengo que marcharme. Ya se lo he dicho. No soy capaz de hacerlo.

— Tenemos un trato —dice con mirada ardiente—. Es usted mía, Sere. —Alza una mano hasta mi nuca y me empuja hacia él mientras desliza la otra bajo mi camiseta y me acaricia un pecho—. Mía —repite.

El calor de sus manos me envuelve y contengo el aliento. Lo deseo, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo.

— Rompo el trato —le digo con un gesto de la cabeza.

— No lo acepto. El enfado pone fin a mi vergüenza y acaba con el deseo.

— Me da igual si lo acepta o no. El trato está roto.

Su pulgar traza círculos perezosos en mi pezón.

— Deje de hacer eso —le digo, pero no se detiene.

— ¿De qué tiene miedo?

«De esto —pienso mientras noto que el deseo crece de nuevo—, de lo que siento, de adónde nos conducirá.»

No es que tenga miedo, es que estoy totalmente aterrorizada.

— No tengo miedo.

— Miente. —Me atrae hacia él, hunde ferozmente su boca en la mía y después se aparta sin miramientos—. Puedo saborear el miedo en usted. Dígamelo, maldita sea. Deje que lo remedie.

Meneo la cabeza. No tengo palabras.

— De acuerdo —dice asintiendo lentamente—. No la obligaré a que cumpla su parte del trato, pero al menos deje que vea lo que voy a perderme.

Alzo la cabeza bruscamente y lo miro.

— ¿Qué?

— Quería un cuadro y también quería a la mujer. Desnuda, Sere. Desnuda y abierta, y en mi cama. Lo menos que puede hacer es permitir que vea lo que voy a perderme.

El enfado que crece en mi interior se enciende como gasolina arrojada al fuego.

— Pero ¿qué demonios está diciendo?

Darien se mantiene imperturbable y mira inexpresivamente.

— Lo que ha oído. Quítese estos vaqueros y deje que la vea.

— ¡Cabrón! —Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla. ¿No deseaba que mis cicatrices fueran un arma? Pues lo van a ser. Desabrocho el botón, bajo la cremallera y me contoneo con furia hasta que la prenda queda hecha un ovillo en mis pies. Me quito las condenadas sandalias de un puntapié y me quedo ante él, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas. Es imposible que no vea las cicatrices que surcan mis caderas y el interior de mis muslos—. ¡Maldito seas…!

No sé qué esperar, pero Darien se arrodilla hasta ponerse a la altura de mis caderas y recorre suavemente con el pulgar las más grande y fea de mis cicatrices. Aquel día me corté tan profundamente que me dio miedo acudir a urgencias, de modo que cerré la herida con cinta adhesiva y pegamento instantáneo y la mantuve así con un vendaje elástico. Conseguí mantener mi secreto, pero la cicatriz que quedó es horrible. Años después todavía tiene un ligero color rosado. —Oh, cariño… —Su voz es suave como una caricia—. Sabía que había algo, pero… —Deja la frase en el aire mientras su otra mano recorre las marcas del interior de mis muslos—. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Cierro los ojos y aparto la cabeza, avergonzada.

Lo oigo suspirar y sé que lo ha comprendido. Hago un esfuerzo y me obligo a mirarlo.

— ¿Es esto de lo que tenías miedo? ¿Te asustaba que pudiera ver tus cicatrices? ¿Creías que te rechazaría por ellas?

La lágrima que pende de mi nariz cae sobre su brazo.

— Cielo…

Oigo mi dolor en su voz y entonces veo que se inclina hacia mí y recorre con su lengua el interior de mis muslos, siguiendo las cicatrices. Me cuesta creer que esté sucediendo de verdad, pero así es. Darien no solo no huye, sino que me besa ahí, dulcemente. Luego me coge la mano y me obliga a arrodillarme ante él.

Estoy hecha un desastre. Llorosa y moqueante. Doy hipidos y me cuesta respirar.

— Serena… —dice mientras me estrecha en sus brazos.

Me aferro a él cuando me levanta y me deposita en la cama. Solo llevo la camiseta, y me la quita lentamente.

Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y ladeo la cabeza para evitar mirarlo.

— No —dice y me descruza los brazos, pero se apiada de mí y no me obliga a mirarlo.

Poco a poco explora mis cicatrices y las recorre una tras otra con el dedo como si yo fuera un mapa de carreteras. Susurra palabras tranquilizadoras mientras lo hace, y en su voz no hay asomo de espanto o disgusto.

— Esto es lo que intentabas ocultar, la razón de que huyeras de mí, la razón por la que querías que te pintaran exactamente cómo eres.

No espera que le conteste. Ya lo sabe.

— Eres una pobre tonta, Serena Tsukino.

Lo áspero de su tono hace que gire la cabeza y lo mire. Espero ver disgusto o exasperación, pero lo que hallo es deseo.

— No quiero un icono, ni en mi cama ni en mi pared. Quiero una mujer, Sere, te quiero a ti.

— Yo…

Apoya un dedo en mis labios.

— Nuestro trato sigue en pie. Sin peros ni excepciones.

Se levanta de la cama, se acerca al ventanal y arranca uno de los visillos. Oigo el tintineo de las anillas que lo sujetaban a la barra.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Lo que quiero —contesta mientras ata un extremo del visillo al pilar de la cama—. Levanta los brazos.

El pulso se me acelera, pero obedezco. En estos momentos no deseo estar al mando, no quiero controlar. Solo quiero que me lleven y cuiden de mí.

Enrolla delicadamente el visillo alrededor de mi muñeca y lo pasa varias veces por los pilares. Luego repite la operación con mi otra muñeca y por último ata el extremo suelto al otro pilar.

— Darien…

— No digas nada.

Me besa la suave piel de la muñeca y después sus labios siguen por mi brazo, el hombro y la curva de mis pechos. Su boca se cierra sobre mi pezón derecho y lo chupa con fuerza haciendo que la areola se contraiga y me haga cosquillas mientras con la otra mano me acaricia el otro pecho. Una corriente eléctrica parece cruzar mi cuerpo desde mis pechos al clítoris. Mi sexo palpita, y junto las piernas para intentar contener la presión que se acumula.

Levanta la cabeza y me sonríe traviesamente. Su expresión es tan maliciosa que no me cabe la menor duda de que sabe cuánto estoy sufriendo. A continuación sigue con su reguero de besos y baja por mi vientre hasta el ombligo, luego hasta el monte de Venus y después…

«Oh, sí. Sí, por favor…»

Pero entonces cambia de postura y se sienta con las manos en mis rodillas.

— Abre las piernas, Sere.

Ríe por lo bajo cuando ve que niego con la cabeza. Se levanta y arranca otro visillo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Ya lo sabes.

— Darien, no. Por favor, no.

Se detiene y me mira.

— Sabes lo que es una contraseña.

— Sí, claro.

— Un «no» no siempre quiere decir no. Sin embargo, una contraseña sí. Si voy demasiado lejos tienes que decir la contraseña. ¿Lo entiendes?

Digo que sí con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué palabra prefieres como contraseña?

Mi mente se ha quedado sin vocabulario, de modo que miro por la habitación por si esta me sugiere algo. Mis ojos se fijan en el mar.

— «Crepúsculo» —digo al fin.

Su boca se curva en una sonrisa. Hace gesto de asentimiento y ata el visillo al pilar del pie de la cama. Lo observo en silencio y trago saliva.

Alarga la mano, separa lentamente mi pie derecho y me mira. Leo un interrogante en sus ojos.

— ¿Me harás daño? —pregunto.

Lanza una rápida ojeada a mis cicatrices.

— ¿Quieres que te lo haga?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Sabes lo que es la pasión?

Lo miro, confusa.

— La mayoría de la gente cree que se trata solamente de deseo, excitación sexual. Pero no es eso. La palabra viene del latín y significa sufrimiento, sumisión. Dolor y placer, Sere. Pasión. —La ardiente expresión de su rostro resulta inconfundible—. ¿Confías en mí?

— Sí —respondo sin vacilar.

— Entonces confía en mí para que te lleve hasta donde nunca has llegado.

Asiento con la cabeza, y Darien me mira con un deseo tan obvio que me llena de cálida satisfacción. Ata mi tobillo con delicadeza y hace lo mismo con el otro. Cuando ha acabado estoy atada a la cama con las piernas completamente abiertas, desnuda, impotente y totalmente excitada.

— Eres mía, Sere. Para tocarte, para hacer que te relajes, para darte placer. —Rodea tiernamente mi sexo con la mano. Estoy húmeda y caliente, y lo oigo gruñir de placer—. Te deseo, Sere. Quiero hundirme dentro de ti y follarte con todas mis fuerzas. Quiero oírte gritar cuando te corras. Dime que tú también lo deseas.

— Sí. Oh, sí.

Lo he deseado desde el primer momento en que me tocó. He deseado notarlo dentro de mí, llenándome y haciéndome suya.

Se sienta junto a la cama vestido todavía con vaqueros y camiseta y traza con el dedo índice una línea que sube por mi vientre hasta mis pechos y los rodea, primero uno y después el otro.

— ¿Tendré que hacer que supliques por ello? —pregunta en tono provocador.

— Suplicaré —contesto con abierto descaro.

Su expresión resulta taimada.

— Te quiero excitada, te quiero desesperada.

Trago saliva.

— Ya lo estoy.

— Ya veremos.

Coge la bata de seda y le quita el cinturón. Luego, sin dejar de mirarme, me tapa los ojos con ella.

— Darien…

— No hables.

Mientras la ata en mi nuca pienso en la contraseña, pero la reservo. Deseo lo que me está haciendo. Deseo experimentarlo, pero no sé cuánto podré aguantar sin ver.

La cama se mueve, y comprendo que Darien ya no está junto a mí. Aun así, me resisto a llamarlo. Está jugando conmigo a un juego fascinante y pienso contenerme lo que haga falta. Sé que me ha hecho hacer un recorrido completo, desde el miedo y la vergüenza hasta el deseo y la excitación. Dudo que alguien que no fuera él hubiera sido capaz de conseguirlo. Sea lo que sea que me tenga reservado, confío plenamente en él.

Me estremezco cuando algo frío y húmedo me roza un pecho.

— Hielo… —murmuro.

— Mmm…

No habla porque está lamiendo el agua. Noto su boca caliente en mi pezón. Baja el cubito por mi vientre, y mis músculos se contraen a causa del frío y de la excitación. Su boca lo sigue. Sus labios, su lengua dejan un rastro ardiente en mi cuerpo. Tiro de las ataduras que sujetan mis muñecas, ansiosa por tocarlo, por acariciarlo y arrancarme la venda de los ojos. Pero al mismo tiempo me gusta. Hay algo excitante en la sensación de hallarme totalmente a su merced. En no saber adónde me conducirá todo esto.

Tengo las piernas separadas y noto el fresco aire de la noche en mi sexo húmedo. Muevo las caderas, en parte para contener el creciente deseo y en parte como invitación. O como reclamo. Lo quiero dentro de mí y lo quiero ahora.

— ¿Se impacienta, señorita Tsukino?

— Es usted un hombre cruel, señor Chiba.

Su risa me da a entender que todavía no tengo ni idea de lo perverso que puede llegar a ser. La cama se mueve otra vez y solo noto un dedo en mi vientre hasta que… ¡oh, Dios, sí…! siento su cálido aliento en mi sexo seguido del roce de sus mejillas en mis muslos.

Estoy a punto de correrme allí mismo sin querer, y mis caderas se estremecen involuntariamente.

— Por favor… —susurro—. Suplicaré, Darien, suplicaré tanto como quieras.

— Sé que lo harás, nena. —Su boca está ahí mismo y de repente noto el rápido contacto de su lengua y reprimo un grito a causa del placer casi doloroso que me atraviesa—. Pero todavía no estás lista. Todavía no.

— Creo que te equivocas —logro articular mientras me esfuerzo por no reír.

Sin embargo su boca entre mis muslos ahoga mi risa. Cierro los ojos con fuerza tras la venda cuando sus labios rozan mis cicatrices, dejando un rastro de besos a lo largo de mis piernas, venerándome con su boca. Noto su lengua juguetear por mis curvas y descubro lo deliciosamente sensible que es esa parte del cuerpo.

Sigo estremeciéndome por las descargas de placer que surcan mi cuerpo cuando Darien llega a los dedos de mis pies.

— Tiene unos pies preciosos, señorita Tsukino —dice—. No soy fetichista de los pies, pero si lo fuera…

Deja la frase en el aire y noto cómo su boca se cierra alrededor de mi dedo gordo. Al principio lo chupa suavemente y después con más energía hasta que vuelvo a gemir y noto la correspondiente palpitación en mi sexo. Me estremezco, pero sé que no debo suplicar. Darien no ha terminado conmigo todavía.

Dedica su atención a mi otro pie y me lame uno a uno todos los dedos antes de ascender por mis piernas. Cuando alcanza la suave piel entre los muslos y la vulva estoy perdida en una bruma de placer.

Al menos eso es lo que me parece en ese momento porque tan pronto como acerca su boca y roza mi clítoris con los dientes comprendo que estaba equivocada. Todavía quedan alturas de placer que superar, y Darien me está conduciendo hacia ellas.

Tiene una lengua experta y la hace girar alrededor de mi clítoris, suavemente al principio y después con creciente intensidad. Mantengo los ojos fuertemente cerrados tras la venda, y mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada mientras tiro de mis ataduras. Estoy ida y no soy nada salvo placer. Un silencioso grito de placer concentrado entre mis piernas.

Y entonces… ¡Oh, sí! El mundo parece estallar. Me retuerzo contra Darien, que sigue chupando y dándome lengüetazos, y asciendo todavía más y más alto hasta que al fin, ¡al fin!, el mundo a mi alrededor recobra la normalidad y quedo jadeante por la fuerza de la explosión.

— Ahora —me susurra Darien.

Noto que se coloca encima de mí. Noto cómo su boca se cierra sobre la mía y cómo la punta de su grueso miembro se abre camino y me penetra.

— Oh, nena… —murmura mientras desliza la mano entre nuestros cuerpos y acaricia mi sexo. Mi cuerpo se estremece de nuevo y mis músculos se contraen, atrayéndolo aún más—. Así me gusta. Muy bien. ¿Estás dolorida?

A duras penas logro articular que no.

— Bien —dice, y noto que se retira ligeramente para acometerme de nuevo.

Dijo que me iba a follar a fondo y lo está haciendo. Alzo las caderas para encontrarme con él porque lo deseo más dentro, más dentro y con más fuerza. Lo quiero todo, maldita sea, y quiero verlo.

— Darien… —susurro—. Darien, la venda.

Tengo miedo de que no me haga caso, pero entonces noto sus dedos en la sien, y me la quita. Está encima de mí. Su expresión es dura, pero sus ojos solo muestran placer. Una sonrisa le curva la boca, y me besa en la comisura de los labios. Las frenéticas arremetidas se convierten en un ritmo lento y sensual que todavía es peor porque lo está haciendo durar. En lo que a mí respecta, podría hacerlo durar eternamente.

Entonces noto cómo crece la tensión en su cuerpo, cómo sus músculos se tensan y su cuerpo se endurece contra el mío. Cierra los ojos, lo veo arquear la espalda y noto un dulce placer cuando explota en mi interior.

— ¡Dios, Sere! —exclama antes de desplomarse sobre mí.

Quiero aferrarme a él, pero sigo atada.

— Darien, desátame, por favor —susurro.

Rueda a un lado y me sonríe lánguida y cálidamente. En algún momento ha debido ponerse un condón, porque veo que se lo quita y lo arroja a una papelera que hay junto a la cama. Entonces se incorpora rápidamente y deshace mis ligaduras. No he podido verlo desnudarse, pero ahora que lo contemplo me gusta lo que veo. Puede que lleve años sin jugar al tenis a nivel profesional, pero sigue teniendo un cuerpo de atleta, fuerte, delgado y condenadamente sexy.

— Ven aquí —dice rudamente una vez me ha desatado.

Me coge por detrás y noto su pecho contra mi espalda y su formidable miembro entre las nalgas. Me acaricia la pierna con la mano y mordisquea mi hombro.

— Me ha gustado atarte. Tenemos que probar otras variantes.

— ¿Más?

— ¿Has oído hablar del kinbaku?

— No.

Baja la mano por mi cadera hasta mi sexo, y sus dedos juguetean con mi vello púbico.

— Son cuerdas gruesas, pero se utilizan tanto para atar como para dar placer.

Desliza los dedos entre mis piernas, y suelto un gemido, asombrada de desearlo otra vez con tanta desesperación.

— Todo se basa en dónde se colocan las cuerdas —susurra al tiempo que me acaricia el clítoris.

— Oh…

Mi voz es un jadeo.

— ¿Te gustaría?

— No… No lo sé —reconozco—. Pero lo de esta noche me ha gustado.

Desliza los dedos dentro de mí, y dejo escapar un gemido.

— Sí —responde—. Me he dado cuenta.

Me está provocando por estar excitada. Noto su erección contra mi trasero y muevo las caderas con la esperanza de acelerar el proceso.

— Vaya, vaya, señorita Tsukino. Es usted una niña mala.

— Muy mala —contesto—. Fólleme otra vez, señor Chiba.

Me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja con la fuerza suficiente para hacerme gemir.

— De rodillas —ordena.

— ¿Qué? —me vuelvo para mirarlo.

— A cuatro patas.

Obedezco.

— Abre las piernas.

Hago lo que me dice. Nunca he follado de esta manera. Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? Nunca he hecho nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que he hecho con Darien esta noche. Me siento expuesta. Y sí, la sensación me gusta.

Se coloca detrás de mí, me acaricia las nalgas con ambas manos y se inclina sobre mi oído.

— Maravilloso… —dice.

Desliza los dedos entre mis piernas y acaricia mi sexo. La sensación es más que increíble.

Su mano sube, y noto su pulgar por detrás.

— No… —susurro.

— ¿No? —Repite mientras aumenta la presión y despierta en mi interior un cúmulo de sensaciones desconocidas—. ¿Nada de «crepúsculo»?

Jadeo, y se echa a reír.

— Tienes razón. Ahora no. Todavía no. —Recorre la raja de mi trasero con el dedo, y contengo la respiración, abrumada por el estímulo—. Pero pronto, Sere, porque no hay una sola parte de tu cuerpo que no sea mía.

Introduce rápidamente dos dedos en mi vagina sin dejar de presionar mi ano con el pulgar. Mis músculos se contraen en su deseo de retenerlo y no puedo negar la intensidad de mi excitación. A pesar de que solo esté dispuesta a reconocerlo para mis adentros deseo experimentarlo todo con Darien. Hasta el final.

— Baja los brazos y apóyate sobre los codos. Así. Estoy con la cabeza en el colchón y el trasero en alto. Sí, expuesta y bien expuesta. Pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en mi postura porque la caricia de Darien se hace más intensa. Está inclinado sobre mí, y con una mano me acaricia el pezón mientras la otra juguetea con mi sexo, entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo.

Oigo el ruido de un envoltorio de condón desgarrándose, y un momento después noto la presión de su miembro. Esta vez me folla sin miramientos y, maldita sea, no quiero que acabe. El empuje de sus arremetidas hace que nos desplacemos, y acabo sujetándome al barrote de hierro de la cama para mantener mi posición y responder a sus embestidas mientras me entrego a la sensación y el sonido de nuestros cuerpos encontrándose.

Intuyo cuando está a punto. Su mano vuelve a mi clítoris para jugar con él y acariciarlo mientras me dice:

— Córrete conmigo. Voy a correrme, nena, y quiero que te corras conmigo.

Entonces explota en mi interior y eso me basta para alcanzar el clímax con él en medio de una lluvia de estrellas.

Nos desplomamos en la cama, agotados, en un lío de brazos y piernas.

Cuando mi cuerpo vuelve a funcionar me incorporo sobre un codo y le acaricio la mejilla. Está despeinado, y tiene un aspecto sexy y pleno. Noto en las tripas un cosquilleo de satisfacción.

Me mira y sonríe.

— Ha estado bien —digo con una sonrisa coqueta—. ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos otra vez?


	23. Capítulo 21

¿Bien? —repite. Sé que intenta parecer ofendido, pero sus ojos delatan alegría—.No ha estado bien, ha sido alucinante, increíble. Digno del Libro Guinness de los Récords. Qué demonios, este polvo ha sido mil veces mejor que aquellos zapatos que llevabas la noche que nos encontramos.

— No estaba segura de sí te acordarías.

Hunde los dedos en mi pelo y suspira.

— Lo recuerdo todo de ti.

Si tengo en cuenta lo bien que conocía los detalles de mi trayectoria universitaria es posible que no exagere.

— Pues no te acordabas del desfile de belleza.

— Al contrario, fue en el Dallas Convention Center. Llevaste un vestido de noche de color rojo fuego y un traje de baño turquesa. También pesabas cinco kilos menos y mirabas aquellas tartaletas de queso con una lujuria capaz de ponérsela dura a cualquiera.

Me echo a reír.

— Sí, seguramente así era.

Me acaricia los pechos y las caderas.

— En cualquier caso estas curvas son una evidente mejora.

— Eso creo yo también, pero mi madre estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón cuando le dije que iba a dejar de contar carbohidratos y calorías. —Sonrío—. Me cuesta creer que realmente lo recuerdes.

— Eras la única participante que parecía tener vida propia, y eso a pesar de que todo lo que hacías era fingir. Bueno, quizá fuera por eso.

— ¿Fingir, dices? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Exactamente a lo que te dije entonces, a que no querías estar allí, a que éramos como almas gemelas.

— Tenías razón. Aquel fue mi último desfile. Después conseguí liberarme. ¿Lo de alma gemela lo has dicho porque tú también deseabas dejar el tenis?

Su rostro se ensombrece.

— Desde luego.

Confío en que no pueda ver mi tristeza. Recuerdo al presentador del desfile anunciando que Darien Chiba había ganado el último US Open. A pesar del talento que tenía le habían arrebatado la alegría. Estoy segura de que hay mucho más de lo que me contó y me pregunto si algún día llegaré a saber toda la verdad.

Me acaricia la mejilla, y le sonrío.

— Los dos escapamos —le digo mientras hago un esfuerzo por apartar la melancolía— y ahora somos libres para explorar otras alternativas.

Me mira con expresión traviesa.

— Deja que te muestre lo que me gustaría explorar.

Gimo cuando desliza los dedos dentro de mí.

— ¿Te duele?

Sí, pero no quiero reconocerlo.

— No —murmuro.

— Me alegra saberlo.

Me tumba de espaldas y se pone sobre mí. Me gusta notar su peso, hace que me sienta segura, como si me abrazara y me protegiera. Su boca acaricia la mía con un revoloteo de suaves besos que empieza en mis labios y sigue por mi cuello hasta mi oreja.

— He pensado que podríamos probar algo nuevo. Mejor dicho, algo antiguo.

— ¿Antiguo?

— La posición del misionero de toda la vida. Abre las piernas, nena —dice y gruñe de satisfacción cuando lo hago.

Presiona contra mí la punta de su miembro, pero no me penetra y se limita a moverlo ligeramente y provocarnos a los dos.

Mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada, y estoy a punto de suplicarle cuando me penetra. Me arqueo hacia atrás con una mueca mezcla de dolor y de placer.

— Me parece que alguien ha infringido las normas —dice cuando encuentra el ritmo y empieza a salir y a entrar en mí—. Creo que has mentido al decirme que no te dolía.

Sonrío traviesamente.

— Es posible, pero vale la pena.

— Iré despacio, no te preocupes.

Así lo hace. Se mueve tan lenta y profundamente que es casi una tortura a medida que el clímax se acerca más y más hasta que finalmente exploto en sus brazos y abierta ante él y sin fuerzas. Su orgasmo llega rápidamente. Se aferra a mí con una última embestida y al fin se derrumba sobre mí.

— Debo decir que lo antiguo tiene su qué —murmuro.

Darien que yace a mi lado se echa reír.

Permanecemos unos minutos tendidos en la oscuridad, escuchando el sonido del océano. Luego Darien me coge de la mano.

— Vamos a ducharnos y a comer algo.

Ambas cosas me parecen bien, de modo que no discuto. Me pongo la bata y sigo la magnífica vista de Darien desnudo más allá de la chimenea. El resto del segundo piso también está a medio terminar. Tiene una cocina digna de un restaurante —para las fiestas, dice—, un dormitorio por amueblar y el cuarto de baño más increíble que he visto en mi vida. Como mínimo es el doble de grande que el apartamento que comparto con Rei. El techo tiene casi cuatro metros de altura y está hecho de cristal. En estos momentos no es más que un gran vacío negro, pero si Darien apagara las luces imagino que veríamos las estrellas brillando sobre nosotros.

A un lado hay una encimera de granito con dos grandes lavamanos con sus correspondientes armarios a cada lado. Junto al más alejado veo una máquina de afeitar eléctrica además de un cepillo de dientes y un frasco de loción para después del afeitado. El otro también dispone de su propio cepillo de dientes —todavía envuelto en celofán—, pero además hay una caja. Curiosa, la abro y veo base de maquillaje y distintas sombras de ojos, todas de mis colores favoritos.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido todo esto?

— Soy hombre de recursos.

Pongo mala cara. ¿Por qué no me ha preguntado qué marcas y colores me gustaban? Siento como si me tuviera bajo un microscopio y controlara todos mis movimientos. Mi madre me hacía sentir igual, pero Darien no es mi madre y temo estar exagerando.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Nada —respondo sin lograr sonreír.

— Escucha —dice en tono amable—, en la base de datos de regalos de Macy's figuran tus preferencias de maquillaje y su talla de zapatos.

— ¡Claro! —Meneo la cabeza y me siento como una idiota—. Lo había olvidado. Lo hice el año pasado. —Suspiro y lo miro a los ojos—. Gracias.

— De nada.

Paso el dedo por el frío mármol.

— El suelo es increíble, y eso que la casa todavía no está terminada.

— Me aseguré de que terminaran las zonas que eran importantes para esta semana.

— ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

— Justo después de que aceptaras el trato. Es curioso lo rápido que se hacen ciertos trabajos cuando uno está de acuerdo con el precio.

— No tendrías que haber hecho esto por mí.

— No quería traerte a una casa en obras.

Me da la mano. Se la cojo, y me conduce a la parte de atrás del cuarto de baño. Pasamos ante una ducha con al menos una docena de aspersores y ante una bañera del tamaño de una piscina.

Solo hay un armario ropero, pero es tan grande que parece más un vestidor. Entramos y veo que está dividido en dos por una especie de isla central con cajones a ambos lados. Encima hay algo parecido a un mando a distancia. Darien lo coge, pulsa un botón, y oigo que la bañera empieza a llenarse.

En el lado derecho cuelgan unas cuantas camisas blancas, vaqueros, pantalones y algo protegido por una bolsa de viaje. Un esmoquin, imagino. En cambio, el otro lado está lleno de vestidos, blusas, faldas y cientos de zapatos.

— ¿Todo esto también es mío? —pregunto alzando una ceja.

— Creo que encontrarás que todo es de tu talla.

— Vale, pero ir de compras forma parte de la diversión.

— Te he prometido que iríamos, pero entretanto tienes para elegir.

Alzo los ojos al cielo.

— Y en la isla que hay, ¿ropa interior?

— No —responde con una mueca—. Creía que había quedado claro que la ropa interior es innecesaria.

— Pero cuando esté en casa… Además, esta semana espero tener algunas entrevistas de trabajo.

— Nada de ropa interior esta semana —repite—, al menos que te diga expresamente lo contrario.

Considero la posibilidad de discutir, pero desisto. Solo sería por pura formalidad. La verdad es que la idea me excita. No llevar nada bajo la ropa y saber que es porque a Darien le gusta. Pensar en él cada vez que la brisa me acaricia el sexo.

— ¿Sujetador?

Me mira los pechos bajo la bata roja.

— Tampoco.

Mis pezones se ponen duros de excitación y veo que sus ojos responden con deseo.

— La gente se dará cuenta de que no llevo —protesto.

— Pues que así sea —responde—. Vamos.

Lo sigo hasta la bañera.

— ¿Demasiado caliente? —pregunta.

Meto la mano. Está muy caliente, pero se puede aguantar.

— Apenas.

— ¿De verdad?

Parece sorprendido, pero cierra el agua fría hasta reducirla a un goteo.

— ¿Es una bañera de burbujas? —pregunto señalando un dosificador.

— Prueba.

Aprieto un botón, y un chorro de gel con olor a flores cae en el agua justo debajo del grifo y empieza a formar burbujas.

— A esto lo llamo yo un baño —digo entre risas—. ¿Puedo meterme?

— Naturalmente.

Dejo caer la bata al suelo y entro. Darien, que continúa desnudo, me sigue. Se apoya contra el respaldo y me coloca entre sus piernas. Noto su miembro relajado contra mí. Meneo el trasero ligeramente y lo hago reaccionar.

— Eres una provocadora.

Vierte un poco de gel en sus manos y empieza a enjabonarme. Me acaricia los brazos con la espuma, los pechos y luego baja por entre mis muslos. Cierro los ojos y me echo hacia atrás. Noto su erección y también cómo mi cuerpo se abre de nuevo para él. Acabo de tenerlo y la verdad es que estoy un poco dolorida, pero sigo deseándolo. ¡Dios mío, cómo lo deseo!

Sus dedos juegan con mi clítoris y hacen que me retuerza.

— No voy a follarte otra vez —me susurra—, y no voy a hacer que te corras.

Cambio de postura mientras protesto para mis adentros.

— Mañana —añade—. Es bueno esperar las cosas con ganas.

— Eres malo.

— Pues todavía no has visto nada, nena.

Me coge por la cintura y me da la vuelta de manera que quedo a horcajadas sobre él en la bañera. Se trata de una postura interesante si tengo en cuenta que ha dicho que no pensaba follarme. Meto la mano en el agua y le acaricio el miembro que parece acero forrado de terciopelo. La quiero dentro de mí, la deseo desesperadamente, apremiantemente.

— Que no vayas a follarme no quiere decir que no pueda follarte yo a ti —le susurro. Alzo las caderas y veo su expresión de asombro y excitación.

— No…

— Y tanto que sí —contesto mientras me la introduzco lentamente.

Lo sujeto por los hombros, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y empiezo a cabalgarlo.

— Joder, Sere… —Su voz es un gruñido desesperado.

Me coge por las caderas y acompasa su ritmo al mío. Estoy empezando a conocer su cuerpo y noto lo deprisa que está llegando. Me muevo más rápidamente y con más fuerza.

— Me voy a correr, Sere…

Explota dentro de mí y me atrae hacia él mientras jadea y todo su cuerpo se relaja.

— Esto sí que no me lo esperaba —reconoce—. Ha sido una pasada.

Sus palabras hacen que me sienta sexy y poderosa. Me acaricia la mejilla.

— No me has puesto un preservativo.

Aparto la vista, extrañamente cohibida.

— Doy por hecho que estás limpio. Es así, ¿no?

— Claro, pero hay otras razones.

— No te preocupes, tomo la píldora —reconozco aunque no le digo que es más para aliviar los dolores de la regla que para evitar quedarme embarazada.

— Bien. Más que bien incluso.

Me retiro y me ovillo junto a él en el agua que se enfría rápidamente. Permanecemos abrazados un momento hasta que se pone en pie y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Le dejo que me seque con una de esas toallas que solo se ven en los spas. Luego me ayuda a ponerme la bata y a continuación se viste con un simple albornoz.

— Ven —dice mientras me conduce hasta la cama. —Abre un arcón, saca dos almohadas y un fino edredón que extiende sobre las sábanas y me hace un gesto invitándome a deslizarme debajo—. Ahora quítate la bata.

Deshago el cinturón y dejo que la prenda se deslice por mis hombros y caiga al suelo.

— No te me duermas —dice después de arroparme con el edredón—. Vuelvo enseguida. Me doy la vuelta para contemplar el océano. Las ventanas siguen abiertas y dejan entrar la fresca brisa de la noche, pero debajo del edredón estoy caliente. La luz ambiente es mínima y puedo ver las estrellas brillando en el oscuro firmamento.

Al cabo de un momento noto que Darien se sienta junto a mí. Ha regresado con una bandeja con queso, vino y uvas. Sonrío y me acomodo con la almohada apoyada en el frío cabezal de hierro.

— Abre la boca. —Obedezco, y Darien me introduce una uva—. Eres hermosa, Sere. ¿Me crees?

— Cuando lo dices tú, sí.

Me acaricia las piernas a través del edredón.

— ¿Cuándo empezaste? —pregunta.

No me hago la despistada.

— Tenía dieciséis años. Mi hermana se marchó de casa cuando se casó, y mi madre aprovechó para intensificar el tema de los desfiles y los concursos de belleza. Sé que puede parecer una tontería, pero Mina era la única persona que me mantenía centrada. Cuando no la tuve cerca me sentí tan frustrada que sacaba mis coronas de la vitrina de trofeos y las deformaba lo justo para que mi madre no se diera cuenta, pero lo suficiente para que ya no fueran perfectas. —Hago un gesto de impotencia—. Supongo que la cosa empezó en serio cuando pasé de las coronas a mi propia piel.

— Pero ¿por qué te cortabas?

— La verdad es que no lo sé. Es una compulsión. Simplemente me parecía que era lo que necesitaba. O cortarme o flotar en una especie de infierno. Me sentía totalmente desconectada, como si mi vida no me perteneciera. El dolor me daba algo a lo que aferrarme. En estos momentos creo que era lo único que mi madre no podía controlar. En aquellos momentos representó una ayuda. No sé, es difícil de explicar.

Me encojo de hombros. Quiero que Darien lo comprenda, pero ni yo misma lo consigo. Además, no me gusta hablar de ello.

— Te entiendo —dice.

Lo miro y me pregunto si solo estará siendo cortés, pero veo auténtica comprensión en sus ojos.

— Dieciséis… —dice en tono pensativo—. Sin embargo yo te vi competir cuando tenías dieciocho y no tenías cicatrices.

— Las caderas. Al principio concentré los cortes en las caderas. De ese modo me resultaba fácil ocultarlos, incluso en el backstage de los desfiles.

— ¿Qué cambió? —me pregunta mientras acaricia mi mano con la punta de los dedos.

— Mina —confieso—. Se suicidó cuando yo tenía dieciocho años. Su marido la había abandonado, y mi madre se lo tomó fatal. Decía que seguramente Mina había hecho algo para apartarlo de su lado. Supongo que mi hermana pensaba algo parecido porque en su nota de suicidio dejó escrito que era una fracasada. —Trago saliva y agradezco el consuelo que supone que sostenga mi mano en señal de apoyo—. Esa fue la primera vez que comprendí lo mucho que odiaba a mi madre. Sin embargo no tuve el valor de decirle que se fuera al cuerno con sus concursos de belleza, de manera que seguí cortándome y pasé de las caderas a los muslos. —Mi sonrisa es amarga—. Eso es más difícil de disimular.

— ¿Tu madre no buscó ayuda para ti?

— No. Al principio no hacía más que repetir que yo le había estropeado sus planes y que la había puesto en una situación embarazosa. Luego me dijo que yo era una maldita egoísta porque con mi conducta lo único que iba a conseguir era tirar por la borda un montón de dinero en premios y becas y seguramente la posibilidad de encontrar un marido.

Darien no dice nada, pero veo en sus ojos que se está enfadando por momentos. La tensión de su cuerpo me dice que hace un esfuerzo para contenerse, y el hecho de que su ira sea por mí me da fuerzas para continuar.

— Me dijo que yo había arruinado todo lo que ella había hecho por mí y que no sabía por qué había malgastado todos aquellos años molestándose por una pobre idiota como yo, que había destrozado su cuerpo y su futuro. Supongo que una parte de mí se tragó todo ese discurso porque cuando entré en la universidad todavía me cortaba.

Me ofrece un vaso de vino, y lo acepto agradecida.

— Me sentía asustada, sola y abrumada, pero fui a ver a un terapeuta y la situación empezó a mejorar, hasta que al final dejé de lesionarme. —Tomo un sorbo de vino—. Mi madre tiene dinero. No tanto como tú, ni mucho menos, pero heredó el negocio petrolero de la familia cuando mi abuelo murió, y con él una jugosa cuenta bancaria.

Evito mencionar que la ineptitud de mi madre acabó hundiendo la empresa y que tuvo que venderla. En estos momentos vive de lo que tiene en el banco, que cada día es menos porque no sabe administrarlo y se niega a contratar un asesor. Esa es una de las razones por la que quiero aprender a dirigir una empresa antes de tener la mía propia.

— El caso es que mi madre dejó de pasarme dinero cuando le dije lo que pensaba estudiar. Las ciencias no le parecían adecuadas para una joven distinguida como yo. Sin embargo, eso fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar porque de repente ya no la tuve mirando constantemente por encima de mi hombro. Ya no tenía que ser perfecta. Tardé un poco en dejar de cortarme, pero empecé a mejorar y al cabo de poco ya no sentía la necesidad.

Las palabras han brotado de mí. Es más de lo que he contado a nadie de golpe. Rei y Taiki se enteraron de la verdad poco a poco. La verdad es que me siento bien por haberlo soltado todo, aunque el precio sea la creciente ira que veo en los ojos de Darien.

Y eso que no se lo he dicho todo.

Darien deja las copas en la mesa que hay junto a la cama, aparta la bandeja con la comida y me estrecha entre sus brazos. Escondo la cabeza en su hombro y noto la caricia de sus dedos en mi antebrazo mientras me dice:

— Te entiendo, nena. Te prometo que te entiendo.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Sé que me entiende.

— Y ahora cuéntame el resto.

Lo miro, perpleja.

— ¿Cómo sabes que hay más?

— Por la manera en que huiste de mí —responde simplemente.

Deshago el abrazo y me vuelvo. Noto su mano en mi hombro, y aparto la vista.

— Y ¿si digo «crepúsculo»? —Mi voz es apenas un susurro.

Sus dedos se tensan un momento y después se relajan.

— Si no tienes más remedio… —Coge mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos—. Pero también puedes cogerte fuerte.

No sé cómo empezar, así que comienzo por lo más fácil.

— Nunca me he acostado con Taiki, al menos no en el sentido que creíste entender. No dice nada, de modo que sigo contando mi historia al cielo, a la noche y a Darien.

— Fue una semana después del aniversario de la muerte de Mina, cuando hacía ya unos años que se había suicidado. Casi había dejado de cortarme, pero a veces todavía lo necesitaba. A pesar de eso estaba mejorando, y tanto Taiki como Rei lo sabían y me ayudaban.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Que me emborraché. Me refiero a que me emborraché de verdad. Mi madre me había llamado y me había soltado uno de sus simpáticos sermones. Echaba muchísimo de menos a mi hermana. En aquella época yo salía con Seiya. Llevábamos juntos varios meses y, aunque al principio me había costado, habíamos empezado a acostarnos. Él siempre me decía que no le importaban mis cicatrices, que le parecía hermosa y que lo importante era yo y no mis pechos ni mis marcas ni nada de eso. Yo lo creía, además nos lo pasábamos bien en la cama. —Respiro hondo antes de continuar—. El caso es que aquella noche los dos pillamos una buena. Seiya estaba tan borracho que no sé cómo consiguió tener una erección, pero el caso es que lo hicimos y después me miró las piernas y… —mi voz se quiebra con el recuerdo— me dijo que yo tenía suerte de tener una cara bonita y un buen chocho porque no era más que una jodida zorra y que mis cicatrices le daban ganas de vomitar.

Respiro hondo mientras mantengo la mirada fija en el cielo y aferro la mano de Darien. Incluso en este momento el recuerdo hace que me sienta enferma. Confiaba en Seiya, y él me dejó hecha trizas.

— Acudí a Taiki —prosigo—. Yo sabía que se sentía atraído hacia mí a pesar de que sabía lo de mis cicatrices y de que era mi amigo. Intenté seducirlo pero…

— Pero no quiso acostarse contigo —aventura Darien.

— No quiso follar conmigo —le aclaro—, pero me quitó los vaqueros y me dijo que recordaba lo que yo había sufrido por cada una de aquellas cicatrices, que creía que yo era fuerte, que no quería que siguiera lesionándome, que yo era mejor persona que mi madre, que tenía que olvidarme de capullos como Seiya, acabar la universidad y largarme pitando de Texas. Luego me abrazó hasta que caí dormida. —Consigo forzar una sonrisa—. Gracias a él salí de esta, pero supongo que todavía quedan algunos flecos que resolver. Lo he dicho en tono intrascendente, pero Darien no parece reaccionar.

— ¿Darien?

Me doy la vuelta para mirarlo y me incorporo de un salto. Parece furioso, como si le costara contener la ira. Le cojo la mano.

— Es agua pasada —le digo.

— Será algo peor si algún día me cruzo con él. ¿Cómo se llama de apellido? Titubeo. Teniendo en cuenta que Darien es dueño de medio mundo creo que es mejor que no lo sepa.

— Da igual. Lo he superado —miento.

Me mira fijamente.

— ¿Y qué dices de los otros hombres con quienes te has acostado?

Frunzo el entrecejo, sorprendida por la pregunta.

— No ha habido otros. Solo el primero, cuando yo tenía dieciséis años, y después Seiya. —Me encojo de hombros—. Sí, he salido y he tonteado, pero mis estudios han acaparado toda mi atención. De todas maneras eso no quiere decir que me haya pasado la vida encerrada en una torre de marfil esperando que aparezca un caballero que me quite el cinturón de castidad. Además, tengo un vibrador estupendo.

Se echa a reír al oírlo.

— ¿De verdad?

Me cuesta creer que haya sido capaz de confesarlo y por un momento sopeso mentirle y decir que era broma, pero me limito a asentir con la cabeza.

— Bueno, quizá un día de estos quieras enseñármelo.

Su mano se desliza por mi trasero desnudo y debo reconocer que su sugerencia suena tentadora, aunque dudo que tenga el valor de hacerlo. En cualquier caso, cuando se trata de Darien me parece que soy capaz de hallar el valor para hacer muchas cosas que no esperaba.

— Y después de lo de Seiya ¿seguiste lesionándote?

— No. Hubo unas cuantas veces que creí necesitarlo, pero no.

— ¿En el aparcamiento?

Recuerdo la figura del hombre que vi entre las sombras mientras buscaba las llaves.

— ¿Eras tú?

— Estaba preocupado por tu forma de marcharte.

— Lo siento. Tenía miedo de lo que pudieras pensar de mí. Estabas… Te deseaba, pero estabas a punto de verlas y…

Me besa en la frente.

— Lo sé, lo sé… ¿Te cortaste otra vez?

— Estuve a punto —reconozco—. Incluso me clavé las llaves, pero si la pregunta es si me corté, la respuesta es no.

— Y no lo volverás a hacer —dice en tono que no admite réplica mientras me rodea el rostro con ambas manos—. Hace un momento quisiste saber si te haría daño. Hago muchas cosas y deseo hacerlas todas contigo, pero si hay dolor será únicamente para que haya más placer. ¿Lo entiendes?

Hago un gesto afirmativo.

— Lo que no haré será derramar sangre. No es mi estilo. Pero incluso suponiendo que lo fuera no lo haría contigo. ¿Está claro?

Trago saliva y vuelvo a asentir. Me siento un tanto incómoda. Esto empieza a parecerse a una sesión con el psicólogo. Sin embargo, sus palabras y su interés hacen que me sienta apreciada, como si fuera algo más que la chica que ocupará su cama esta semana.

— ¿Sigues necesitando el dolor? —me pregunta.

— Diría que no. En el coche creí que sí, pero luché contra mi impulso y vencí.

— Si lo necesitas quiero que me lo digas. —Su tono es apremiante—. ¿Entendido?

Me ovillo junto a él y dejo que me acaricie el cabello. También he oído lo que no ha dicho: que si necesito sentirme con los pies en el suelo, si necesito el dolor para sentirme real y centrada, será él quien esté ahí conmigo. Sea lo que sea lo que necesite, él me lo brindará. Me estremezco ligeramente. Nunca me he descubierto tanto con nadie, ni siquiera con Taiki o Rei. Y nunca me he sentido más protegida.

— ¿Y tú, Darien? —Pregunto al fin—. ¿Qué necesitas tú?

Me mira y por un momento creo que va a contarme el secreto que guarda en el fondo de sí, que va a darme una pista de lo que lo hace vibrar de verdad. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le he contado me parece justo. Pero entonces su expresión cambia y en sus ojos aparece una chispa juguetona.

— A ti —contesta antes de enterrar su boca en la mía.


	24. Capítulo 22

Te prometo que esta mañana estás espléndida —me dice un sonriente Blaine mientras estoy de pie con mi bata de seda roja y la luz de la mañana entra por la ventana—. ¿Crees que estás preparada? Podemos ir despacio si lo prefieres.

— Lo estoy, gracias. ¿Te ha explicado Darien mi reacción de ayer?

Pedí a Darien que le dijera que mi crisis había tenido tanto que ver con el hecho de posar como con lo que Blaine iba a pintar.

— Sí, y te diré exactamente lo que le contesté. Aparte de que tus cicatrices significan que te has autolesionado, no tengo nada en contra de que aparezcan en el cuadro. Con algunas modelos, especialmente con las profesionales, tengo la impresión de pintar algo demasiado perfecto. Siempre prefiero las cosas tal como son. De verdad, Sere, te sacaré bien.

— Te creo.

Cambio de postura y apoyo una mano en el barrote de la cama mientras alargo la otra hacia los visillos.

— ¿Algo así, quizá?

— No estoy seguro —dice Darien detrás de mí. Me coge por la cintura con ambas manos y me gira hacia la ventana—. ¿Y si ponemos un ventilador en la terraza para que los visillos ondeen al viento?

— En ese caso tendrás que volver a colgar los que arrancaste ayer —contesto con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Blaine.

Darien se echa a reír.

— ¿Tú qué opinas? —le pregunta directamente haciendo caso omiso de mi comentario acerca de los visillos.

— Tú eres el jefe.

— Y tú el artista.

Blaine arquea una ceja y me sonríe.

— Esto sí que es una novedad. Según Setsuna nuestro benefactor no acepta sugerencias de nadie.

— No estoy aceptando sugerencias —responde Darien—. Solo te pido tu opinión, pero no he dicho que fuera a hacerte caso.

Blaine me estudia y da una par de vueltas a mí alrededor. Entonces me desplaza unos centímetros a la izquierda y después a la derecha. Lo piensa mejor y me ladea.

Da unos pasos atrás y mira a Darien con expresión pensativa. Este se acerca, me mueve hacia delante y después me cambia de ángulo.

— A ver si os decidís —exclamo, porque empiezo a sentirme como el mueble que soy y al que pagan por serlo.

— La verdad es que me gusta así —dice Blaine—. No te muevas, Sere. Creo que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

Me esfuerzo por no moverme mientras intento mirarlo con el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Qué te parecería un reflejo? —Pregunta Blaine a Darien y pasa junto a mí antes de que este tenga tiempo de contestar—. Te juro que esto va a quedar increíble. Empuja uno de los ventanales y deja la pared completamente abierta salvo por el panel que tengo delante—. ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? ¿Tengo razón o no?

Vuelve al enorme lienzo que tiene apoyado contra la mesa, cambia de postura, como si buscara algo y señala.

— Ahí lo tienes. Su reflejo en el cristal, la brisa y la mujer mirando hacia el mar. Quedará impresionante.

— ¿Y su cara? —pregunta Darien.

— Oculta. Seguramente mirará hacia abajo. En cuanto al reflejo no se verá, no será nada gráfico. Confía en mí. Es perfecto.

— Me gusta —dice Darien—. ¿Y a ti, Sere?

Me obligo a no darme la vuelta para mirarlo, no fuera a estropear la composición.

— ¿Puedo opinar? —digo en tono jovial—. Creía que solo era la esclava de turno.

— Eso de esclava me gusta —dice Darien entrando en mi campo de visión—. Sí, quiero ese reflejo. Quiero tanto de ella como puedas pintar. Esta mañana no he tenido bastante.

Las mejillas me arden porque se trata de una broma entre Darien y yo. Cuando Blaine ha llamado a la puerta estábamos en la ducha, y no precisamente enjabonándonos. Yo me disponía a completar mi desayuno de fruta y queso con una buena ración de Darien, pero la llegada del artista puso fin a todo eso y me temo que dejó a Darien un tanto malhumorado.

Sonrío dulcemente.

— Oye, hoy es martes. ¿No se suponía que ibas a estar fuera de la ciudad? Recuerdo que Diamante me dijo que la reunión que estaba prevista para el martes se adelantaba al sábado porque Darien iba a salir de viaje ese día.

Me mira con expresión inexpresiva y dice:

— No. Hoy tenía previsto pasar el día en la oficina.

— Ah…

Tardo unos segundos en comprender la situación: Darien quería verme lo antes posible y mintió a Diamante para conseguirlo.

— Creo que alguien acaba de infringir una norma —le digo—. Nada de mentiras.

Su sonrisa es traviesa.

— Nunca dije que esa norma me concerniera.

Blaine se echa a reír y yo también, pero una parte de mí se estremece.

«Nunca dije que esa norma me concerniera.»

Sé que está bromeando, pero al mismo tiempo estoy segura de que dice en serio que esa regla no le concierne. ¿Me ha estado mintiendo Darien, no de modo consciente sino simplemente porque cree que puede o porque a veces resulta más cómodo?

Pienso en las preguntas que ha evitado, en las veces que ha cambiado de conversación. ¿Se comporta como el clásico hombre, silencioso y reservado? ¿Sencillamente es inescrutable?

¿O acaso oculta algo?

Recuerdo lo que dijo Setsuna acerca de que no podía culpar a Darien por ser tan reservado —y puede que otras cosas también— teniendo en cuenta su difícil juventud.

Pienso en el Darien que me ha abrazado y besado, que ha reído y bromeado conmigo. He conocido la faceta risueña de Chiba, algo que la mayoría de la gente no ha visto, pero me pregunto si todavía me falta por ver su lado oscuro.

— ¡Eh, rubia!

La voz de Blaine me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Me hace un gesto para que cambie de postura otra vez. Obedezco y por fin, ¡por fin!, consigo adoptar la pose perfecta para él. Darien se acerca y deposita un beso en mi frente.

— Hasta la noche —me dice—. Tengo reuniones todo el día, pero te enviaré un mensaje de texto con los detalles. Edward te llevará a casa cuando quieras.

— Podría quedármela todo el día —dice Blaine—. Es una modelo fabulosa.

— ¿Todo el día? —gimo. Apenas he empezado a posar y ya noto calambres.

— Solo he dicho que podría —aclara Blaine—. Creo que don empresario aquí presente me pondrá de patas en la calle si te retengo demasiado tiempo.

— Puedes estar seguro —contesta Darien—. Tengo planes para ella —añade bajando la voz, una voz que me envuelve y me hace cosquillas en todo tipo de sitios interesantes.

— Así, muy bien —dice Blaine—. Me encanta ese rubor de tus mejillas.

No puedo mover un músculo, pero por dentro ardo de rabia cuando Darien se marcha y ríe por lo bajo mientras desciende por la escalera de mármol.

A partir de ese momento Blaine se convierte en un torbellino de actividad. Está en constante movimiento, observando, bocetando, dándome órdenes y ajustando luces. A pesar de la naturaleza abiertamente erótica de su trabajo resulta divertido trabajar con él, y carece de malicia.

— Setsuna tiene muchas ganas de verte —dice cuando finalmente da por terminada la sesión—. Quiere que le cuentes todo sobre Darien.

Me vuelvo a poner la bata y me la ciño con el cinto.

— ¿De verdad? No sé por qué me parece que es ella la que conoce todos los chismes que circulan sobre Darien y sobre casi todo el mundo.

— Creo que has calado a mi esposa.

— La verdad es que tengo que llamarla —reconozco—. A mí también me apetece verla. Quizá podríamos reunirnos mañana.

Blaine me mira mal y menea la cabeza.

— Anda, lárgate de aquí, rubia. Estás alterando mi concentración.

— Oh…

Por un momento me pregunto si habré dicho algo inadecuado, pero quizá se trata solamente de una demostración de temperamento artístico por parte de Blaine.

— ¿Seguro que puedo irme? No sé cómo vas a pintarme si no estoy aquí para posar.

— Te sorprendería saber lo mucho que se puede pintar sin tener al modelo delante. —Me hace un gesto con el pincel para que me vaya—. Anda, márchate. Seguramente Edward se habrá muerto de aburrimiento. — ¿Me está esperando fuera? —pregunto.

Había dado por hecho que tenía que llamarlo o algo parecido.

Me visto rápidamente, cojo mis cosas y corro hacia la escalera no sin antes desenfundar la Leica y hacer unas cuantas fotos del salón, del cuadro apenas empezado y de Blaine.

— Estas cosas no me ocurren a menudo —le digo—, de modo que quiero que quede constancia.

— Sí, conozco la sensación —responde.

Edward no parece en absoluto molesto por mi tardanza. Al parecer lo que más le gusta es sentarse en el Town Car y escuchar audiolibros.

— La semana pasada fue Tom Clancy —me comenta—. Esta toca Stephen King.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta desde Malibú a Studio City Edward escucha su libro; y yo, mis pensamientos. O al menos lo intento. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza… Darien, mi búsqueda de trabajo, Darien, el cuadro, Darien, el millón de dólares, Darien, Rei y Taiki… Y claro está, Darien.

Me recuesto en el asiento, medio dormitando y medio pensando, y antes de que me haya dado cuenta Edward ha detenido el coche frente a mi apartamento y se dispone a abrirme la puerta.

— Gracias por el viaje —le digo al bajar.

— Ha sido un placer. El señor Chiba me ha dicho que le diera esto y le dijera que es para esta noche.

Me entrega una caja de cartón blanca envuelta con una cinta del mismo color. La cojo y me sorprende comprobar que no pesa nada.

Siento curiosidad por ver lo que contiene, pero aún más por saber cuáles son mis perspectivas de trabajo; así que nada más entrar en mi habitación dejo la caja en la cama, enciendo el ordenador y abro mi currículo. Aunque pueda parecer paranoica no quiero llamara Thom, mi cazatalentos, sin tenerlo delante. ¿Qué pasaría si se le ocurriera preguntarme la fecha concreta en que puse a la venta una de mis aplicaciones? ¿Y si necesita saber el título del trabajo de investigación que presenté en la universidad hace dos años? ¿Y si quiere que cambie la letra y se lo vuelva a enviar?

Tan pronto como he impreso una copia marco el teléfono personal de Thom.

— Sé que solo hace un día que recibiste mi currículo —le digo—, pero quería saber si habías tenido respuesta. —Tengo un cliente, y parece más que interesado.

— ¿De verdad? —De repente me viene a la mente la imagen de Darien preguntándome por qué no trabajo para él—. Un momento, ¿de quién se trata?

— Es una empresa llamada Innovative Resources. ¿Te suena?

— No —admito con alivio—. ¿Qué quieren?

Lo estoy pasando estupendamente dejándome llevar por mi fantasía con Darien; pero si bien las vendas para los ojos me gustan en la cama, no creo que en una relación profesional esté dispuesta a soportar la misma clase de control.

— Desean concertar una entrevista. Andan cortos de personal y están sobrepasados. Les gustaría verte mañana por la tarde en sus oficinas. ¿Puedes ir?

— Desde luego —contesto, convencida de que a Blaine no le importará.

Si concierto una cita a las dos tendré tiempo para una sesión completa con él. Después podré volver al apartamento para cambiarme y todavía me quedará margen para presentarme en Innovative.

Thom me promete que organizará la reunión y que me enviará información sobre la empresa para que pueda ir preparada. Cuelgo el teléfono, dejo a un lado mi actitud profesional y salgo al salón dando saltos de alegría. Llamo a la puerta de Rei, pero no está, de modo que me voy con mi alegría a la cocina y abro una lata de Coca-Cola light para celebrarlo. Incluso busco en mi rincón secreto del congelador y saco el Milky Way helado que escondo tras las cajas caducadas de comida preparada.

«Maravilloso.»

Cuando regreso a mi cuarto con la barrita de chocolate entre los dientes veo que el Monet sigue apoyado en el suelo, junto a la mesa de la cocina. Rei me prometió que me ayudaría a colgarlo, pero no hemos logrado concretar más. Sea como sea, quiero tenerlo en mi cuarto, de modo que lo cojo y lo llevo al dormitorio. Le hago un sitio en mi tocador y lo apoyo contra el espejo. Así, cada vez que me mire en él me veré junto a una puesta de sol impresionista. Bien pensado no es mala idea.

Entonces veo el reflejo de la caja blanca que me ha dado Edward. Dijo que era para esta noche. Me doy la vuelta, la cojo y la agito un poco.

Corto la cinta con unas tijeras y levanto la tapa. Dentro hay una tela de encaje y una ristra de perlas. Las contemplo un momento, perpleja. Paso el dedo bajo las perlas, las alzo y veo que forman un todo con el encaje.

«Bragas.»

Un tanga, para ser más concreto. Y de perlas.

Lo dejo sobre la almohada y cojo el móvil. Seguramente Darien estará comprando medio universo, pero le envió un mensaje de todos modos:

 ** _Regalo recibido. Muy bonito. No sé si cómodo._**

Su respuesta llega en el acto:

 ** _Eso lo dice la chica a la que le duelen los tacones._**

Frunzo el entrecejo y tecleo rápidamente con los pulgares.

 ** _Bien visto, pero esperaba más sentido común de un hombre capaz de comprar mundos enteros._**

Imagino fácilmente su sonrisa cuando leo su respuesta.

 ** _Confía en mí. Seguro que te parece muy agradable. ¿Has leído la tarjeta?_**

¿Qué? Mi respuesta es sencilla:

 ** _¿?_**

 ** _Debajo del tanga. Lee y sigue las instrucciones. No infrinjas las normas._**

Un momento después añade:

 ** _Tengo que comprar unos cuantos mundos. Hasta la noche._**

Me echo a reír. Tiro el móvil encima de la cama y cojo la caja mientras sonrío como una boba. Efectivamente, encuentro la tarjeta bajo el papel de seda. La leo y alzo el tanga de nuevo. Acaricio las perlas y mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada, mi escote se perla de sudor y una oleada de calor invade mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a leer las palabras de Darien:

 ** _"_** ** _Ponte esto esta noche, te recogeré a las 7. Vestido corto. Desearás acariciarte, pero no lo hagas. Ese es mi privilegio…"_**

 ** _D.C._**


	25. Capítulo 23

Nunca más dudaré de Darien.

A las seis y media estoy completamente vestida. A las siete estoy tan excitada que me pregunto si un tanga así puede ser legal. En cualquier caso no es práctico. Cojo una botella de agua con gas y me instalo en el sofá con intención de leer; sin embargo, me limito a aplicarme la botella en la nuca para refrescarme porque las perlas me acarician al menor gesto y temo haberme derretido antes de que Darien pase a recogerme.

Y si no, infringiré una norma.

Lo malo es que el simple hecho de respirar me vuelve loca, maldita sea. Imagino la voz de Darien en mi oído mientras me susurra lo caliente que me estoy poniendo, que sabe el tormento que sufro, lo húmeda que estoy para él y que no tengo manera de aliviar el ansia que crece en mí.

Al cuerno con todo.

Llevo medias negras y liguero. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá y dejo que mis dedos suban por mis muslos mientras imagino que son los Darien. Al fin y al cabo no es más que un engaño insignificante, y no hace falta que él lo sepa.

Los deslizo sobre las perlas pero no me toco. Solo el hilo que las une. Se mueve, igual que cuando camino, y la sensación es increíble, como si pequeñas descargas atravesaran mi cuerpo y me elevaran. Estoy tan húmeda que apenas puedo soportarlo. Imagino las manos de Darien en mis muslos mientras su boca deja un rastro de besos en mis piernas y noto la caricia de su lengua.

Dejo escapar un leve gemido de placer y… Me levanto de golpe sintiéndome culpable cuando oigo que llaman a la puerta.

— ¡Ya voy! —grito sin que se me escape la ironía de mis palabras.

Me aliso la falda, respiro hondo con la esperanza de borrar todo rastro de placer en mi cara y ocultar mi secreto y corro a la puerta.

La abro y veo a Darien con su esmoquin. Está tan sexy que creo que voy a correrme allí mismo sin ayuda de perlas ni dedos, solo mirándolo a él.

— Estás impresionante —dice y hace un gesto con el dedo para que me dé la vuelta. Obedezco y giro con impulso suficiente para que la falda violeta de mi vestido coja vuelo. Es un vestido antiguo que hace años que me gusta, ceñido en la cintura y con un escote marcado. Es provocador pero al mismo tiempo tiene cierta clase al estilo Grace Kelly. Hace que me sienta imponente con él, de modo que no me cuesta nada sonreír y aceptar el cumplido.

— Tú tampoco estás mal —le digo antes de que se incline sobre mí, me bese levemente en los labios y acaricie nada levemente mi trasero.

— Cuidado —le digo—. Un poco más de esto y no saldremos del apartamento.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? —pregunta inocentemente.

Sonrío, cojo el bolso y me pongo de puntillas mientras me apoyo en su hombro para susurrarle al oído:

— Porque tu pequeño regalo me está poniendo tan caliente que solo pienso en tenerte dentro y en que me folles a tope.

Acto seguido me retiro sin dejar de sonreír. La expresión de inocencia ha desaparecido de su rostro.

Cierro la puerta y paso ante él muy ufana.

— ¿Vienes? —le pregunto.

— Sí —masculla y me sigue.

Ha traído la limusina, y cuando veo el familiar asiento trasero se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Es posible que mis intentos por mantener la cabeza fría sean más inútiles de lo que creía. Edward nos abre la puerta. Lo saludo con un gesto de cabeza y entro. Las perlas se mueven a mi compás, y aunque procuro mantener una expresión indiferente no puedo evitar que se me escape un leve gemido de placer cuando entro y me siento. Darien toma asiento a mi lado y me apoya la mano en la rodilla.

— ¿Ha dicho algo, señorita Tsukino?

— No, nada. —Carraspeo. De repente tengo la impresión de que hace mucho calor—. ¿Adónde vamos?

— A una función benéfica.

— ¿Ah, sí? —No siento un especial interés. Lo que siento es una especial excitación. Hacer el papel de joven modosa puede ser divertido, pero se está convirtiendo en una tortura—. ¿Y no sería posible que simplemente les extendieras un cheque y nos fuéramos a tu casa, o a tu ático o lo hiciéramos aquí mismo? Aquí mismo estaría bien.

Lo que ha empezado como una sonrisa de los perfectos labios de Darien se convierte en una risa contenida. Pulsa un botón de la consola y levanta la pantalla que nos aísla de Edward.

— La verdad es que aquí me parece estupendo.

«Gracias a Dios.»

— Creo que tiene algo que comunicarme, señorita Tsukino —dice mirándome con ojos seductores.

Me aparto ligeramente de él, pero las perlas hacen que no sea buena idea. Darien ve mi reacción y no puede reprimir una sonrisa. El muy canalla está disfrutando al verme sufrir.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunta.

— No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Se acerca a mí, me coge la mano, la lleva hacia mis muslos y me levanta la falda hasta dejar al descubierto el elástico de mis medias.

— Creo habértelo dicho, pero cuando estás excitada resplandeces —susurra—. No sabes cómo me pone eso.

— Oh… —digo con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Lo has hecho? —Pregunta mientras guía mi mano más arriba hasta situarla en mi entrepierna—. ¿Te has tocado antes de que pasara a recogerte? —Empuja mi mano hasta mi sexo. Estoy húmeda de deseo. La pone sobre las perlas y me dobla los dedos mientras la mueve arriba y abajo—. ¿Jugaste con tu clítoris mientras pensabas en mí?

— Sí —murmuro mientras sigue controlando mis dedos.

— ¿Y no leíste mi nota?

— Sí, la leí —gimo mientras su mano y la mía me acarician. Lo deseo con desesperación.

— Sí, ¿qué?

Procuro no sonreír.

— Sí, señor.

— ¿Qué decía?

— Que no me tocara. —Lo miro a los ojos. La piel me arde, y el vestido se me pega al cuerpo por culpa del sudor que nuestra pasión ha provocado—. Que eso era tu privilegio.

— ¿Y por qué es mi privilegio?

Lo deseo hasta tal punto que me cuesta hablar.

— Porque soy tuya.

— Exacto.

Me introduce dos dedos lentamente, y tengo que morderme los labios para no gritar mientras suplico en silencio para que me folle allí mismo.

Sin embargo no solo no me escucha, sino que retira su mano y la mía de debajo de la falda. Suelto un gemido.

— Ha infringido las normas, señorita Tsukino. ¿Sabe qué les ocurre a las jovencitas que se saltan las normas?

Muevo las caderas para que las perlas sigan el trabajo que hacían nuestras manos.

— Que son castigadas.

Observa mi contoneo.

— Creo que debería estarse quieta, señorita Tsukino.

— Darien… —suplico.

Se inclina sobre mí y desliza las manos por el corpiño de mi vestido. Sus dedos encuentran mis pezones, duros y erectos, y tira de ellos con la fuerza justa para no hacerme daño. Me invade una oleada de placer y contengo la respiración.

— ¿Le gusta?

— Oh, sí…

Mantiene una mano en mi pecho mientras con la otra retira el palillo de carey que he utilizado para recogerme el cabello, y este cae en ondas sobre mis hombros. Lo coge entre sus dedos y aspira el aroma.

— Su pelo me vuelve loco —dice.

Entonces tira de él hacia atrás para obligarme a mirarlo. Su boca roza mis labios entreabiertos y dispuestos para que los bese, pero solo me está provocando, torturándome.

— Es usted tan cruel… —murmuro.

— De ningún modo —contesta mientras su boca me acaricia las mejillas y las sienes—. Dígame, señorita Tsukino, ¿qué castigo le parecería adecuado? ¿Qué habría que hacer con una jovencita que se porta mal y se toca cuando le han dicho que no debe hacerlo?

Recuerdo lo que me susurró la última vez que estuve en esta limusina, acerca de que iba a tener que castigarme, puede incluso que darme una zurra. En ese momento estaba jugando, pero en su voz había auténtico deseo y aquello me excitó todavía más.

Humedezco mis labios y lo miro a los ojos.

— Quizá debería darme unos azotes.

Sus ojos brillan de deseo.

— Joder, Sere…

Me incorporo y me tiendo sobre sus piernas, con las caderas en su regazo. Levanto mi falda muy despacio. Las perlas del tanga asoman por mi trasero, y el encaje del liguero llega hasta mis medias. Aparte de eso, tengo las nalgas al aire.

— Adelante —susurro—. Castígueme.

Estoy más húmeda que nunca, y mi sexo palpita de expectación. Me cuesta creer que esté haciendo algo así.

Noto cómo su mano me acaricia las nalgas y cierro los ojos. Su contacto es increíble.

— ¿Es esto lo que necesitas, Sere? —pregunta.

Miro a Darien y veo una sombra de inquietud en su expresión de deseo. Pienso en mis cicatrices y en que le prometí que ya no necesitaba el dolor.

— No lo necesito, pero es lo que me apetece.

Veo como el rictus de preocupación se convierte en una sonrisa lasciva.

— En ese caso debo decir que ha sido usted una niña mala, señorita Tsukino.

Su voz hace que me estremezca.

— Sí, señor Chiba.

Su mano me acaricia el trasero, pero de repente me da un fuerte azote. Grito más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. Me aprieta las nalgas con ambas manos y desliza los dedos entre ellas hasta que me encuentra húmeda y abierta para él. Introduce dos dedos y lo oigo gruñir de placer cuando mi vagina se contrae alrededor de ellos.

— Oh, nena… —murmura antes de retirarlos y darme otro azote.

Esta vez no me sobresalto, sino que contengo el aliento y cierro los ojos para imaginar cómo mis blancas nalgas enrojecen bajo el castigo.

— ¿Le gusta, señorita Tsukino?

— Sí —confieso.

— Pues en ese caso dudo de que sea un castigo adecuado. — ¡Paf!—. Pero a mí también me gusta.

¡Paf! ¡Paf!

No aguanto más, y no por el dolor, sino porque estoy tan excitada que si Darien no me folla inmediatamente voy a volverme loca.

Con el siguiente azote grito para que se detenga. Noto que vacila, seguramente porque no sabe si tenía intención de decir la contraseña. Aprovecho la ocasión para cambiar de postura, ponerme a horcajadas sobre él y bajar la cremallera de su pantalón.

— ¡Fóllame! —exijo—. ¡Fóllame ya o no volverás a follar conmigo nunca más! Se echa a reír. Me atrae hacia él y me besa con fuerza. Aparto las perlas y le cojo el miembro sin esperar más porque he llegado a un punto en que he perdido toda vergüenza. Me dejo caer sobre él y lo meto dentro de mí. Hago fuerza con las manos en el techo de la limusina para hundirlo hasta el fondo y empiezo a cabalgarlo mientras me sujeta por las caderas y todo desaparece salvo la sensación de placer, de Darien llenándome entera y mi escocido trasero rozando contra el fino tejido de su esmoquin.

— ¡Caramba con esas perlas, Sere! —exclama Darien, y no tengo más remedio que reírme en medio de la bruma de pasión.

También él se está llevando un interesante meneo. Sonrío cuando exploto y mis músculos se contraen, apretándolo, haciendo que se corra también. Me derrumbo sobre él, con los brazos apoyados en sus hombros mientras jadeamos a la vez, agotados y saciados.

— Lo tienes merecido —le susurro.

Se echa a reír, aún en mi interior.

Darien pulsa el botón del intercomunicador y ordena a Edward que dé vueltas a la manzana hasta que le indique lo contrario. Según parece habíamos llegado a la recepción. Es curioso que no me diera cuenta.

Una vez nos hemos adecentado para que no parezca que hemos estado follando en la parte de atrás de una limusina, Darien le pide que nos deje en la puerta.

— Se te ha corrido el carmín —dice con aire divertido.

— Caramba, ¿cómo habrá sido?

Tengo un espejo y una barra de labios en el bolso, de modo que cojo una servilleta y me lo quito rápidamente antes de aplicarlo de nuevo. Estoy a punto de recogerme el cabello, pero Darien me lo impide.

— Déjalo así. Me parece muy sexy tal como te cae por los hombros.

Tiro el pasador y me ahueco el cabello mientras miro por la ventanilla hacia el Beverly Hills Hotel donde tiene lugar la recepción.

— No hay forma de saltársela, ¿verdad?

— Me temo que no.

Un botones nos abre la puerta. Darien me ayuda a salir y me guía dentro con la mano en mi cintura.

El hotel es impresionante. Está al abrigo de las colinas y es tan exclusivo que ni siquiera había oído hablar de él. El mostrador de recepción se encuentra en un edificio aparte. Cruzamos el suelo de terrazo hasta unas grandes puertas paneleadas de cristal situadas en la parte de atrás donde nos espera un lujoso carrito de golf. Subimos y somos conducidos rápidamente hasta el edificio de eventos. Aprovecho el viaje para extasiarme con el hotel. Las habitaciones son bungalows individuales alejados de las zonas públicas pero están lo bastante cerca de ellas para que los huéspedes puedan ir paseando hasta la piscina o cualquiera de los restaurantes de cinco estrellas repartidos por los jardines.

El centro de convenciones se halla junto a la pista de tenis. Está rodeado de aves del paraíso y de palmeras que recuerdan a la California de los años veinte. No obstante el interior es menos tradicional y más del estilo de Beverly Hills. Las paredes son de madera clara, y el suelo es de piedra. Un acogedor bar domina una de las paredes, pero además hay otros dos cuyos ventanales dan a un patio de piedra donde arde un gran fuego. Varias mesas de juego ocupan el espacio intermedio. Desde donde nos encontramos, en la entrada, distingo ruletas, dados y blackjack.

Por todas partes hay camareros que pasean bandejas con comida y bebida. El sitio está lleno de gente que ríe, charla, juega y se divierte. El cartel que preside la entrada dice: «F. E. C. Cinco años, cinco millones de niños y creciendo».

— ¿Qué es F. E. C.? —pregunto a Darien, pero entramos y no me oye.

— ¿Te apetece jugar? —dice mientras detiene a una joven ataviada al estilo Las Vegas que lleva una máquina de cambiar dinero.

— Claro. ¿Cómo funciona?

— Compramos fichas y apostamos por los premios. El dinero va a parar a la fundación educativa.

Lo miro y de repente caigo en la cuenta de lo que significan las iniciales.

— La «ese» quiere decir Chiba, Fundación Educativa Chiba, ¿no?

— Es usted una mujer muy inteligente, señorita Tsukino.

Entrega a la chica dos billetes de cien dólares y los cambia por fichas.

— Tengo uno de veinte en el bolso.

— No pondré objeciones si quieres gastarlo porque es para una buena causa, pero es mejor que empecemos con esto. —Me entrega la mitad de las fichas—. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? Soy malísima al blackjack y no tengo ni idea de cómo se juega a los dados, de manera que me dirijo a la mesa de ruleta.

— Mi acompañante se siente con suerte esta noche —comenta Darien a la crupier, una pelirroja menuda que no parece tener ni dieciséis años.

— Si va de su brazo es que la tiene, señor Chiba.

Al final resulta que el afortunado es Darien. Al cabo de media hora ha cuadruplicado nuestro dinero a pesar de mis esfuerzos por perderlo.

— Me rindo —digo finalmente mientras cojo una copa de manos de una camarera—. ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

— Desde luego.

Me ofrece su brazo y nos mezclamos con la gente.

— Tengo la impresión de que la crupier suspiraba por ti —comento.

Se detiene para mirarme.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque no dejaba de lanzarte miradas. De todas maneras no te hagas ilusiones. Es demasiado joven para ti.

— Lo cierto es que es mayor de lo que parece.

Lo miro, sorprendida.

— ¿La conoces?

— Y tanto. Es una de las más brillantes beneficiarias de la fundación. Creció en un pueblucho de Nevada. Su madre se gastaba el dinero de su manutención en anfetas. En estos momentos Debbie estudia segundo año de química en la UCLA.

— Eso es fantástico. ¿Qué hace exactamente la fundación?

— Buscamos jóvenes especialmente dotados para las ciencias que, por la razón que sea, no tienen oportunidad de estudiar. La mayoría proviene de familias como la de Debbie, pero tenemos otros con sus propias limitaciones. Hay un joven tetrapléjico que creía que su sueño de ir a la universidad se había esfumado con el accidente que lo dejó paralizado, y en estos momentos está terminando su doctorado en el MIT.

Noto que los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

— Disculpa un momento.

Me acerco a una de las chicas que venden fichas y le entrego mis veinte dólares. No es mucho, pero en ese momento no tengo más.

Darien me sonríe cuando regreso. No hace comentarios, pero me da un apretón en la mano.

Paseamos un rato entre la gente hasta que se detiene.

— He visto a alguien con quien me gustaría hablar en privado. ¿Te importa si te dejo un momento?

— Creo que podré soportarlo —contesto.

Deposita un rápido beso en mis labios y me quedo sola. No me importa, pero la verdad es que no conozco a nadie. Miro a mi alrededor en busca de alguna cara familiar y me llevo una alegría cuando reconozco a Taiki. Me dispongo a ir a su encuentro cuando veo que Darien se le acerca. Noto una punzada de miedo en la boca del estómago. ¿Para qué querrá Darien hablar con Taiki? No se me ocurre otra razón que los repetidos comentarios de mi amigo acerca de que Darien guarda cadáveres en el armario, pero no creo que se me haya escapado ningún comentario en ese sentido. ¿O sí?

De repente tengo miedo de haber hablado en sueños.

Pienso en la posibilidad de interrumpirlos, pero eso sería excesivamente neurótico, de modo que me obligo a caminar en dirección contraria. Sigo paseando un rato hasta que veo con alivio otra cara conocida: Blaine. Me ve al mismo tiempo que yo a él y abre los brazos. Acepto con gusto su entusiasta abrazo.

— He aquí mi modelo favorita.

— No me dijiste que vendrías. —Lo miro fijamente—. ¿Está Setsuna? ¿Es por eso que te mostraste tan reservado cuando mencioné lo de vernos?

— Me has pillado. —Alza la mano y hace un gesto.

Al cabo de un instante Setsuna se reúne con nosotros.

— Bueno —dice Blaine—, a Sere ya la tengo muy vista, incluso demasiado, así que os dejo para que habléis.

Da un beso apasionado a Setsuna —y también un magreo a juzgar por sus protestas— y se aleja sin prisas mientras ella lo observa.

Me dispongo a hablar, pero Setsuna se me adelanta.

— Un momento, Texas, quiero contemplar las vistas. —Al cabo de un momento el trasero elegantemente vestido de Blaine desaparece entre el gentío, y ella se vuelve hacia mí con un suspiro—. Tengo casi sesenta años y estoy empezando a disfrutar del mejor sexo de mi vida. El mundo es injusto, te lo aseguro.

— También puede ser que el mundo te esté tratando especialmente bien, ¿no crees?

Setsuna se echa a reír.

— Vaya, ¡mira quién es la optimista! Tienes razón, Texas, me gusta como piensas.

Nunca me he considerado una persona especialmente optimista, pero quizá lo sea. La verdad es que esta mujer me cae muy bien.

— No hago más que oír cosa buena de ti, jovencita —me dice—. Imagino que al final la noche acabó en plan comedia romántica ¿o acaso hablamos de un programa no apto para menores?

Noto que me ruborizo.

— Podría ser —reconozco.

— Me alegro por ti. En fin, por los dos. Ese muchacho… —aña de meneando la cabeza con gesto maternal.

— ¿Qué? —Me gustaría sentarme con Setsuna y pedirle que me contara todo lo que sabe sobre Darien, pero por desgracia ese tipo de interrogatorios se considera poco elegante.

— He visto cómo te besaba. Lo hizo delicadamente, pero parecía dispuesto a devorarte.

Sus palabras son música para mis oídos.

— Normalmente es muy reservado —prosigue—, de manera que me parece maravilloso ver que se abre contigo.

— Lo es —contesto a pesar de que no sé de qué habla y me muero de curiosidad por averiguarlo.

¿Abriéndose conmigo? No estoy tan segura. Estoy empezando a descubrir que Darien es más reservado incluso de lo que yo pensaba y, si tengo en cuenta lo franca que he sido con él, la situación me produce una desagradable sensación. De todas maneras, me lo callo. Esta noche la Serena social está en plena forma.

— Ha tenido que superar muchos momentos malos —comento con la esperanza de que Setsuna me dé una pista del oscuro pasado de Darien.

— Ahora comprenderás lo que quería decir cuando te hablaba de que era inescrutable. —Suspira—. Al final poco importa cuántas cosas hayas escondido bajo la alfombra, porque siempre vuelven para atormentarte. Es inevitable.

— Lo sé —miento.

« ¿Qué será lo que esconde?»

— ¿Lo ves? Por esto creo que le convienes. Hace un año habrían tenido que arrastrarlo a la fuerza para que asistiera a una recepción como esta, y en cambio esta noche se pasea contigo del brazo como si fuera el dueño del mundo.

— Bueno, es que casi lo es, ¿no?

— Cierto. Mierda, todavía no me he emborrachado lo suficiente. Ven, vamos a buscar a una de esas zorras flacuchas que llevan las bebidas.

La sigo porque quiero continuar hablando con ella y saber más, pero no tardamos en perdernos entre la multitud y vernos arrastradas a las conversaciones de los invitados.

Cuando Darien me localiza diez minutos después he perdido de vista a Setsuna y estoy hablando de las películas de Humphrey Bogart con un chaval que parece tener doce años pero que jura ser el director de las películas de terror del momento.

Gracias a Dios, Darien me lleva con él.

— ¿Todo en orden entre ti y Taiki? —le pregunto.

Me lanza una mirada cortante y asiente, pero a continuación me acaricia con el pulgar el labio inferior, que últimamente se ha convertido en una de mis zonas erógenas.

— Me parece que necesito probar tu sabor —dice mientras tira de mi cabello para que alce el rostro hacia él.

Sin embargo en ese momento nos interrumpe un individuo alto, delgado y de cabello entrecano.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kunzite? —lo saluda gélidamente Darien, y me da la impresión de que su frialdad se debe a algo más que a la simple interrupción.

— Tenemos que hablar —responde el desconocido y a continuación se vuelve hacia mí y se presenta—. Me llamo Kunzite Maynard. Lamento interrumpir de este modo.

— No pasa nada —contesto, porque no sé qué otra cosa decir.

Maynard se lleva a Darien aparte, y Taiki se acerca tan pronto me ve sola.

— Hola, quería hablar contigo.

— Pues llevo aquí toda la noche. —Me doy cuenta de lo poco amable de mi tono, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Taiki no parece notarlo o prefiere pasarlo por alto.

— Lo sé, pero quería estar un momento a solas contigo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Estoy segura de que sueno exasperada, pero no deseo oír más comentarios crípticos acerca de lo poco que me conviene Darien.

— Solo quería decirte que lo siento, me refiero a lo de Rei y yo. Fue una estupidez y…

Hago un gesto para interrumpirlo.

— Mira, los dos ya sois mayores, pero al mismo tiempo sois mis mejores amigos y os habéis liado. —Le cojo ambas manos—. No quiero estropear algo bueno, pero tampoco quiero estar en medio de ninguna manera.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero solo ha sido una aventura pasajera, una tontería que ya se ha acabado.

No sé si creerle, pero tampoco me apetece seguir hablando del asunto, así que cambio de conversación.

— ¿Qué quería Darien cuando hablaba contigo?

— ¡Ah, eso! —Retira las manos y las mete en los bolsillos—. Quería darme las gracias. Ya sabes, por haber estado a tu lado después de tu historia con Seiya.

No puedo evitar ruborizarme.

— Para mí fue muy importante, ya lo sabes.

— No tienes que darme las gracias. Ya sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Miro a mí alrededor y localizo a Darien.

— Es buen tío, Taiki. Espero que te estés dando cuenta.

— Claro —contesta, pero noto algo extraño en su voz.

— ¿De qué se trata? —pregunto—. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto de Darien Chiba? ¿Es toda esa mierda que el hermano de Neherenia Padgett intenta remover?

Deja escapar un suspiro, y sé que he dado en el clavo.

— Escucha, Sere, Chiba es famoso. No sale en las portadas de los periódicos, pero lo es. Y alrededor de los famosos siempre hay intrigas. Zafiro Padgett es el último al que se le ha ocurrido ver qué provecho puede sacarle.

Lo miro fijamente.

— Y ¿eso es lo que te preocupa tanto?

— Sí, claro. Oye, acabo de ver a una clienta y me gustaría hablar con ella.

Lo cojo por la muñeca.

— Espera un momento. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

— Nada.

— Por Dios, Taiki, estás hablando conmigo.

— Está bien. —Se mesa el cabello y me coge del brazo para llevarme a un rincón—. Mira, tienes que creerme si te digo que no estaba seguro de decírtelo. Es posible que al final sea una tontería.

Hago un esfuerzo para guardar silencio y esperar.

— Quiero decir que parece un tío legal.

— Lo es, y ahora suéltalo de una vez.

Taiki asiente con la cabeza.

— Que esto no salga de aquí, ¿vale? Se trata de material confidencial entre cliente y abogado y me podrían despedir. Incluso podría perder la licencia.

Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa.

— Sí, vale.

— Está bien. No he trabajado directamente para Chiba, pero oigo cosas. Rumores, impresiones, ya sabes.

— No, no lo sé.

— Mira Sere, he oído a tantos colegas hablar de Chiba que empecé a preocuparme por ti y cuando tuve la oportunidad hice algunas averiguaciones.

— ¿Averiguaciones? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Rei me contó lo que Darien te dijo en la fiesta de Setsuna, que habías rechazado D Tech y el MIT.

— Y ¿qué?

— ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Esas oportunidades se te presentaron cuando saliste del instituto. No se puede decir que lo pusieras en tu solicitud de la beca.

Frunzo el ceño. Tiene razón.

— Sigue.

— Los archivos de Chiba se guardan en una habitación cerrada, unos pisos más arriba. El acceso es sumamente restringido, pero Maynard necesitaba unos papeles con mucha urgencia, no para Chiba sino para otro cliente, y me envió a buscarlos, así que aproveché la oportunidad.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— El bufete administra las becas, de modo que las solicitudes están allí. Busqué la tuya y le eché un vistazo.

— ¿Y?

— No había ninguna mención del MIT ni de D Tech.

Me echo a reír.

— Ha sido todo un detalle por tu parte que pusieras en peligro tu carrera porque estás preocupado por mí, pero si me lo hubieras dicho te lo habría explicado. Guardo copias de todas mis solicitudes.

— Sí, pero lo que no sabes es que la tuya estaba marcada.

— ¿Cómo, marcada?

Hace un gesto afirmativo.

— Sí, era la única. Comprobé todas las demás.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Menea la cabeza.

— No lo sé, pero por alguna razón te eligió.

— Vamos, Taiki, lamento que Darien no te caiga bien, pero no puedes decir esto en serio. ¿En mi expediente hay una marca? ¿Y qué? Puede que sea porque soy alérgica a la penicilina o porque era la más fotogénica de las solicitantes y querían hacer publicidad conmigo. ¡Yo qué sé! Ni siquiera sabes si fue Darien en persona quien marcó mi expediente. Puede que fuera tu jefe o algún colaborador a quien le gusta una antigua Miss DFW.

Su expresión se torna defensiva.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Ya te he dicho que no estaba seguro de que valiera la pena mencionarlo. De todas maneras, ¿no te parece raro? No solo tu expediente está marcado, sino que sabe todo tipo de detalles personales acerca de ti.

Niego con la cabeza.

— ¿Detalles personales, dices? ¿Desde cuándo es un secreto de estado que me aceptaron en la universidad? Vamos, Taiki, tranquilízate.

Sin embargo no puedo evitar recordar que Darien sabía mi dirección y mi número de teléfono, por no hablar de mis preferencias de maquillaje; aunque todo ello tuviera una explicación bien sencilla.

— Mira, solo quiero que medites sobre lo que te acabo de contar. —Saluda a alguien con la mano y después me mira a los ojos—. ¿Me lo prometes?

No contesto, así que Taiki deja escapar un suspiro y se aleja entre el gentío. Me quedo en el rincón mientras intento poner en orden mis emociones. Me siento confundida, eso es evidente, y estoy empezando a enfadarme, pero no sé si con Taiki o con Darien.

Inquieta, salgo fuera. Un camino de piedra recorre el perímetro del edificio y lo sigo hasta que llego a las pistas de tenis. Me detengo un momento e imagino a un Darien joven, exuberante y feliz mientras juega en pos de la bola. Es una fantasía agradable y logra borrar de mi mente los últimos restos de angustia. Que Taiki se preocupe si quiere, yo no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Noto que Darien está detrás de mí antes de haberlo oído siquiera. Es como si fuera tan poderoso que el aire se desplazara para abrirle paso. Me vuelvo y veo que me mira. Por un momento temo que se sienta molesto porque dejó bien claro que había terminado completamente con el tenis, y sin embargo aquí estoy yo. No obstante parece tranquilo y feliz. Se acerca, deposita un beso en mi frente y me coge el culo.

— Cuidado, chaval —le digo, y se echa a reír.

— ¿Escondiéndote?

— Sí, y pensando.

— ¿Sobre…?

— Sobre ti —confieso y señalo la pista—. Te imaginaba jugando.

Confío en que mi comentario no lo irrite.

— Supongo que me veías ganando el partido —dice secamente.

— Eso siempre —contesto con una sonrisa.

— Buena chica.

Acerca su boca a la mía y su beso es intenso y profundo. No toca ninguna zona íntima —su mano ha subido hasta mi espalda, y la otra me rodea el brazo— pero siento como si estuviera dentro de mí, llenándome y acariciándome.

Protesto cuando interrumpe el abrazo y da un paso atrás.

— Nos vemos dentro, señorita Tsukino.

— ¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para provocarme? —pregunto alzando una ceja.

— He venido a decirte que dentro de quince minutos tengo que pronunciar un discurso. Si te apetece puedes entrar y acompañarme.

— ¿Un discurso? No me lo perdería por nada. —Me vuelvo y contemplo la pista desierta y la noche que se despliega ante mí—. Enseguida entro. Quiero estar en compañía de las estrellas un poco más.

Me da un apretón en la mano y se aleja. Lo veo desaparecer tras el edificio. Suspiro y me doy cuenta de que en ese momento soy totalmente feliz. Las inquietudes de Taiki me parecen algo muy lejano.

Saboreo esa sensación un momento y doy media vuelta para volver a la recepción. Entonces veo que un individuo alto, con un fino bigote y un traje arrugado camina hacia mí. Apenas me fijo en él, pero cuando llega a mi altura sus palabras me desconciertan.

— ¿Eres tú la que se está tirando Chiba?

Me detengo en seco. Seguro que he oído mal.

— ¿Cómo dice?

— ¿Eres rica? Pues ve con cuidado porque te follará, te utilizará y cuando te tire como una colilla se habrá enriquecido a tu costa.

Tengo la boca seca, y las piernas me tiemblan. Noto sudor en las axilas. No sé quién es este individuo, pero sí que puede ser peligroso y que debo alejarme de él. Miro a mi alrededor y al otro lado del camino. Veo un cartel casi oculto entre las plantas que indica el lavabo de señoras.

— Con permiso…

Esquivo al desconocido y me dirijo a toda prisa hacia allí.

— ¡Conozco los secretos de ese cabrón! —Vocifera el hombre a mi espalda—. ¡Lo sé todo acerca de esos malditos cadáveres! ¿Crees que mi hermana es la única a la que ha jodido?

Zafiro Padgett. Tiene que ser Zafiro Padgett.

El corazón me late con furia cuando abro de golpe la puerta del lavabo de señoras. Las luces se encienden automáticamente y entro corriendo. Hay varios reservados, de manera que no es la clase de aseo que uno cerraría con llave. Sin embargo la puerta tiene un pestillo. Lo corro rápidamente y en ese instante las luces parpadean y se apagan.

Contengo el aliento mientras intento controlar el pánico que crece en mi interior.

«Tranquila, Sere, tranquila.»

Las luces se han apagado cuando he cerrado la puerta. Seguramente la idea es que cuando el vigilante cierra por fuera las luces se apagan solas.

«Por lo tanto, descorre el pestillo.»

Lo intento, pero los dedos me tiemblan en la oscuridad. A pesar de que Padgett está fuera tengo que salir. Tengo que abrir esta puerta.

El pestillo no se mueve.

«No, no, no.»

«Calma, calma, puedo resolver esta situación.»

El pestillo apaga las luces, pero tiene que haber un interruptor en alguna parte. De lo contrario alguien podría quedar encerrado a oscuras. Mi caso lo demuestra con todos sus miedos y temblores.

Tanteo a ciegas alrededor de la puerta pero sin éxito. Mi respiración se convierte en un jadeo entrecortado.

«Detente y piensa.»

«Sí, piensa.»

«Mierda, he olvidado cómo se hace.»

Respiro hondo. Al menos eso sé hacerlo, aunque no sin dificultades. Estoy muerta de miedo y deseo aporrear la puerta y gritar, pero Padgett está ahí fuera y me da más miedo incluso que la oscuridad.

«Bueno, quizá ya no esté.»

Golpeo la puerta con el puño.

— ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Nada.

Golpeo una y otra vez y…

— ¡Sere!

— ¿Darien?

— ¡Mierda! ¿Te encuentras bien, nena?

Me siento tan mal que no sabría cómo explicarlo.

— Estoy bien —logro articular.

— La puerta no se abre. ¿Puedes descorrer el cerrojo?

— No. Está atascado.

Sin embargo, nada más decirlo, el mecanismo se abre entre mis dedos como una máquina bien engrasada. Darien abre en el acto, y no estoy segura de sí viene hacia mí o si soy yo la que corre hacia él. Lo único que sé es que me arrojo a sus brazos mientras jadeo y me disculpo una y otra vez.

Espera a que me tranquilice y después me coge el rostro con ambas manos.

— No tienes que pedir disculpas —dice.

— Me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

— Pensé que quizá te apetecería apostar un poco más antes del discurso —contesta y me entrega una ficha de cincuenta dólares.

Por alguna razón eso hace que me derrumbe.

— Era Padgett —digo apoyándome en su hombro.

— ¿Qué? —Su tono refleja tanto enfado como alarma.

— No se presentó, pero estoy segura de que era él.

Se lo describo y le cuento lo que me dijo.

La expresión de Darien es de una dureza nunca vista. Me pone ante él y sus manos palpan todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Te ha hecho daño?

— No. —Mis miedos se esfuman ante su evidente disgusto y preocupación—. No, ni siquiera me amenazó, pero me dio un buen susto y por eso eché a correr.

— Si lo vuelves a ver, y me da igual si está a tres manzanas de distancia, me avisas, ¿vale?

— Sí, claro.

Me coge de la mano.

— Vamos. Pronunciaré mi discurso y después te llevaré a casa.

Lo sigo y me quedo de pie junto al estrado mientras una distinguida dama vestida de Chanel da las gracias a todos los asistentes por su presencia y generoso apoyo a la Fundación Educativa Chiba. Acto seguido cede la palabra a Darien. Todos los presentes prorrumpen en aplausos, incluida yo. Luego observo cómo el hombre que consume mis días y mis noches sube al estrado y escucho mientras habla con su poderosa voz sobre cómo ayudar a los niños. Cómo buscar a los que necesitan que les echen una mano. Cómo sacarlos del fango y darles la oportunidad de brillar.

Sus elocuentes palabras apagan los últimos rescoldos de mi miedo. Tengo lágrimas de orgullo en los ojos. Puede que este hombre tenga secretos y un armario lleno de cadáveres, pero en este momento estoy viendo su corazón y me gusta lo que veo.


	26. Capítulo 24

El mar brilla bajo la luz de la mañana mientras estoy de pie y desnuda junto a la ventana, bajo la atenta mirada de dos hombres: el ojo profesional de Blaine y la mirada cargada de deseo de Darien, que consigue que mis pezones se endurezcan y me tiemblen las piernas a pesar de que haya otro hombre presente.

Es una extraña sensación que al mismo tiempo me hace sentir poderosa.

— Estás tan estupenda que tiene delito —comenta Blaine—. En cambio yo me encuentro fatal.

— Será por todo el vino que tomaste —bromeo.

— En realidad fue vodka —contesta—. No sé por qué demonios te dije que vinieras a las ocho. Bueno, sí lo sé, porque la luz de la mañana hace que tu piel resplandezca.

No puedo evitar volverme hacia Darien. Veo mi propia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y sé que los dos estamos pensando en su comentario de que resplandezco cuando me siento excitada.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan, y la suya está cargada de deseo, pero no tengo más remedio que seguir haciendo de estatua mientras Blaine trabaja en el otro extremo de la habitación. Darien carraspea, y a juzgar por su expresión diría que tampoco está precisamente contento con la situación.

Blaine nos mira con aire inocente.

— ¿Algún problema? —pregunta.

— Me voy a dar una vuelta en bicicleta antes de ir a la oficina —responde Darien.

Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír. Cómo no, yo soy la que está de pie y desnuda delante de una terraza. Él se va a descargar su energía sexual haciendo ejercicio y me deja para que arda en la mía.

— Según lo que alargues el paseo es posible que no me encuentres aquí cuando regreses —le digo—. Hoy tengo una entrevista de trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

— Claro que sí —responde y da un paso hacia mí.

— Está bien, despídete como es debido —le dice Blaine con un gesto de la mano—. Voy a preparar café o lo que sea.

Lo veo desaparecer en la cocina y sonrío.

— Me cae realmente bien —comento.

— Mmm —conviene Darien mientras me estrecha entre sus brazos.

Noto su ropa fresca contra mi piel desnuda, y me rodea con el brazo mientras nos acercamos al cuadro. Cuando llegué estaba cubierto por una sábana, de modo que siento curiosidad por ver cómo progresa. Blaine ha hecho mucho en poco tiempo y no hay duda de que soy yo la que ha bocetado en la tela, con la espalda recta y la cabeza alta. Al principio tenía mis dudas acerca del cuadro, pero estoy empezando a creer que va a quedar muy bien.

— Estoy celoso por cómo te toca —dice Darien en voz tan baja que apenas lo oigo.

Lo miro con expresión interrogante.

— Pero si Blaine no me ha tocado nunca.

— Es cierto —contesta Darien mientras me abraza y hunde el rostro en mis cabellos—, pero está haciendo que cobres vida y esa es tarea mía.

— Y lo haces muy bien.

Huele mi pelo.

— Podemos enviar a Blaine a buscar donuts y yo me olvido de mi paseo en bici.

— ¡Ni hablar, amigo! —Río y lo aparto de un empujón—. Por si lo has olvidado, hoy tengo una cita y necesito tiempo para vestirme, leer todo lo que pueda encontrar sobre esa empresa y hacer lo que se supone que hace una chica que busca trabajo.

— Te contrataré ahora mismo y problema terminado.

— No y mil veces no.

— Está bien, pero no me culpes por intentarlo. —Me atrae hacia él y me da un beso largo y profundo—. Anda vete. Te veré cuando acabes.

Paso tres buenas horas en Innovative Resources y al final estoy segura de haber conocido a todos los que trabajan allí, empezando por el portero y acabando con Yaten Tolley, el propietario.

Al principio soy un amasijo de nervios y torpeza, pero enseguida cojo el ritmo y converso sin problemas con Tolley. Me parece una persona inteligente, y todo lo que he leído acerca de la empresa confirma mi impresión. Pero lo más importante es que no muestra ninguna de las actitudes egoístas o fuera de tono de Carl.

En otras palabras, está interesado en mi trabajo, no en mi escote y mi trasero.

No puedo evitar que me caiga bien.

Me enseña la empresa mientras hablamos, la cafetería, el gimnasio de los empleados, las salas de descanso e incluso el almacén de suministros. La verdad es que me parece un poco excesivo tratándose de una primera entrevista, al menos hasta que entramos en la sala de reuniones principal y me hace una oferta.

Naturalmente contesto que debo pensarlo, cosa que hago durante unos tres segundos antes de aceptarla con el mayor de los entusiasmos.

Consigo no dar saltos de alegría mientras sigo en el edificio, pero nada más salir brinco como una loca alrededor de una farola y llamo a Darien. Me llevo un chasco cuando salta el contestador. No me freno y le envío un mensaje de texto.

 ** _¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Empiezo la semana que viene!_**

Su respuesta es inmediata.

 ** _Sabía que lo conseguirías. ¡Felicidades! PD: ¿No habrás infringido ninguna regla sobre ropa interior?_**

Tardo un momento en comprender, pero me arden las mejillas cuando tecleo:

 ** _Sin bragas y pensé en ti. Sin sujetador, pero con la chaqueta abrochada._**

Responde en el acto.

 ** _Perfecto en todos los sentidos._**

Le envío mi respuesta.

 ** _Sí, pero ahora estoy a tope de adrenalina y sin bragas. ¿Estás libre?_**

Esta vez su respuesta tarda más de un minuto en llegar.

 ** _Ojalá lo estuviera porque sé cómo apaciguarte._**

Sonrío y tecleo:

 ** _Podrías llamarme. Me apaciguas bastante bien por teléfono._**

Su respuesta me hace sonreír todavía más.

 ** _Podría, pero estoy en Century City, en una reunión con unos ejecutivos de Tokio y no sé si lo entenderían. Volveré a la oficina dentro de un rato. Te veré después toda entera. Entretanto imagina que te toco._**

Eso no es problema. Últimamente, imaginar que Darien me acaricia se ha convertido en uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos… después de sus caricias de verdad.

Cuando vuelvo al apartamento encuentro a Rei en casa, y eso hace que me olvide de la decepción porque Darien no esté disponible. Como era de esperar mi amiga se entusiasma con mis noticias, y yo le enumero las virtudes de mi nuevo trabajo.

— Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos para celebrarlo? —pregunta.

— ¿Un cine?

— Ni hablar. Quiero que me cuentes los detalles más sucios de lo tuyo con don millonetis. ¿Sushi?

— Perfecto.

Estoy cansada de tacones, faldas y blusas ajustadas, de modo que voy a mi dormitorio a ponerme unos vaqueros mientras Rei hace lo mismo. Los saco del armario pero vacilo y en su lugar escojo una falda vaquera y sandalias, pero nada de ropa interior. Las normas son las normas, aunque Darien no esté.

El sujetador es fácil y lo sustituyo por un top sin mangas ni espalda que hace juego con la falda y queda muy a la moda.

— ¿Estás lista? —pregunto a Rei.

— Cinco minutos —contesta y añade—: Oye, ¿no has visto el periódico de hoy?

— No, ¿por qué?

—Está en la mesa. Echa un vistazo a la sección de Sociedad.

Me siento en el sofá y lo cojo. Lo ojeo rápidamente y no veo nada que llame mi atención hasta que llego al final. Entonces lo que me llama la atención soy yo. O para ser exactos una foto mía con Darien.

Se trata de un reportaje de dos páginas acerca de la gala benéfica de la Fundación Educativa Chiba, con numerosas fotos de los invitados. Sonrío mientras busco las caras de Taiki, Blaine y Setsuna. No los encuentro, pero sí a Beryl, y mis dedos se tensan cuando veo a su acompañante: Yaten Tolley.

Pero ¿qué…?

Darien no mencionó que conociera a mi nuevo jefe. Aun así es posible que no lo conozca y que la presencia de Tolley junto a Beryl solamente sea una coincidencia.

Sin embargo, mi intento de autoengaño se viene abajo cuando leo el pie de página. Resulta que Tolley es el marido de Beryl, la misma persona con la que Darien estuvo charlando durante la fiesta de Setsuna. Darien no dijo nada cuando le anuncié que tenía una entrevista con Innovative Resources ni tampoco después.

« ¿Qué demonios significa eso?»

Sin duda nada bueno. En cualquier caso no me gusta, especialmente si tengo en cuenta los comentarios de Taiki.

«Mierda.»

Cojo el móvil empiezo a marcar el número de Darien, pero cuelgo antes de acabar. No es algo de lo que se pueda hablar por teléfono. Tengo que verlo cara a cara.

— ¡Rei! —llamo. No es cuestión de vacilar una vez que me he decidido—. Lo siento, pero tengo que marcharme.

No espero su respuesta y cuando salgo y cierro la puerta oigo el sorprendido « ¿qué, qué?» de Rei resonando a mi espalda.

Durante el trayecto en coche hasta las oficinas de Chiba mi mente se encuentra demasiado en blanco o demasiado saturada. Lo único que sé es que no hay en ella un solo pensamiento coherente. Cuando llego a Chiba Tower pregunto a Joe si su jefe ha regresado, y me contesta que no.

— Muy bien —le digo—, pues lo esperaré en el ático. Cuando lo vea dígale que la señorita Tsukino quiere verlo sin falta.

Joe parece un tanto sorprendido, pero me encamino hacia el ascensor y lo dejo para que llame a las oficinas y transmita mis exigencias al siempre eficiente personal de Darien.

El ascensor que se abre no es el mismo en el que subí con Diamante y los chicos, sino el privado de Chiba, pero como me siento fuerte y con el control de la situación doy por hecho que Sylvia lo ha enviado. Sí, Chiba va a enterarse de lo que pienso. Mi excesiva determinación se apaga un poco cuando las puertas del ascensor no se abren en las oficinas, sino en el apartamento. De repente me siento un poco intimidada.

Sopeso la posibilidad de permanecer en la cabina y apretar el botón de la alarma hasta que se abran las puertas del lado contrario, pero no me decido así que salgo y respiro hondo. La cabina se cierra tras de mí.

Mi respiración se acelera, me vuelvo y pulso el botón de llamada. Me siento repentina y extrañamente nerviosa.

Las puertas no se abren.

Según parece voy a tener que quedarme aquí hasta que Chiba regrese.

«Muy bien. No hay problema.»

Ya he estado antes en este sitio, de manera que entro y cojo una Coca-Cola light de la nevera que hay detrás del bar. Me la llevo a la sala de estar e intento sentarme y esperar tranquilamente, pero no aguanto mucho rato y al poco estoy caminando arriba y abajo, demasiado enfadada y nerviosa para estarme quieta.

Sé que no debería, pero empiezo a husmear el apartamento. Bien pensado ¿por qué no debería? Chiba sabe un montón de cosas de mí. Como mínimo quiero saber qué aspecto tiene su dormitorio.

Cuando lo encuentro me llevo una sorpresa relativa. Se trata de una habitación sencilla. En una de las paredes destaca una cómoda con cajones de pulcro diseño. La otra la ocupa unas puertas francesas que dan al cuarto de baño. Como ya viene siendo habitual en Darien, la pared frente a la cama es un gran ventanal que domina el paisaje urbano de Los Ángeles.

A diferencia de la cama de la casa de Malibú, esta carece de barrotes. Es baja y sus sábanas son blancas. Hay una manta azul marino tendida sobre ellas, pero aparte de eso carece de colcha. También cuenta con dos almohadas en sus respectivas fundas blancas. Aunque no hay cabezal propiamente dicho, una parte de la pared está revestida de una madera que parece caoba oscura y que no solo crea el mismo efecto, sino que logra que la cama sea el centro de atención.

A pesar de que el dormitorio es sencillo y elegante, tiene un aire triste. Me da la impresión de que es como una máscara que revela solo lo que Darien quiere.

Me pregunto a qué mujeres habrá llevado allí y entonces me estremezco ligeramente porque no figuro entre ellas y en cierto sentido eso me hace especial.

— Sere…

Doy un respingo. Estaba tan abstraída que no lo he oído entrar. Doy media vuelta para mirarlo. Está apoyado tranquilamente en la pared del pasillo. Viste traje, pero se ha quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y desabrochado el cuello de la camisa. Tiene un aspecto tremendamente sexy, y me dan ganas de abofetearlo por distraerme de mi propósito.

No digo nada y no tardo en ver un rictus de preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿Va todo bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Yaten?

Arquea un poco las cejas. Mi pregunta parece haberlo sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué tendría que habértelo dicho?

— ¿Te estás quedando conmigo, Darien? ¡Mierda! Tú eres la razón de que me haya dado el trabajo.

— Mira, reconozco que moví algunos hilos para que Yaten supiera que estabas buscando empleo, pero eso es todo —contesta secamente—. Si has conseguido el trabajo se debe únicamente a que lo haces bien, a que tienes un excelente currículo y a que eres inteligente, trabajadora y te lo mereces.

Lo miro con la cabeza ladeada porque todo eso no es más que una sarta de mentiras.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mí? Supongo que será de verme posar desnuda y de follar conmigo, ¿no?

— Te veo cómo eres, Sere.

— Ah, claro, será porque llevas mucho tiempo haciéndolo.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— De la fiesta de Setsuna, por ejemplo. Te fastidiaba tanto que fuera la ayudante de Diamante que hiciste un repaso de mi currículo que ni yo habría podido hacer. ¿Cómo puede ser que supieras tanto de mí? Eran cosas que no figuraban en mi solicitud de la beca, así que ¿cómo, Darien?

— Porque he seguido tu trayectoria académica, he hablado con tus profesores y te he visto evolucionar.

— Pero… —Su franca confesión me ha desconcertado—. ¿Pero por qué?

No contesta.

— ¿Por qué, Darien? —Percibo cierto miedo en mi voz.

— Porque te deseo —dice finalmente, y la pasión que hay en sus palabras me envuelve con tanta fuerza que el pánico se desvanece y debo hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarme—. Te deseo desde que te conocí en el desfile.

La cabeza me da vueltas.

— Pero ¿por qué no me dijiste nada entonces?

Su leve sonrisa es inescrutable.

— Puedo ser muy paciente cuando vale la pena esperar por un determinado objetivo.

— Yo… —No sé qué decir. Las preguntas se amontonan en mi cabeza. Me gustaría saber por qué está tan convencido de que soy algo especial, pero lo único que logro articular es—: ¿Por qué yo?

Su sonrisa se acentúa.

— Ya te lo dije, somos almas gemelas. Además, eres fuerte. En tu interior hay una fuerza y una seguridad que te hacen condenadamente sexy.

Evito sus ojos. Una vez más ha comprendido lo esencial de mi pregunta.

— ¿No te has fijado en las cicatrices? —le digo—. No soy fuerte, ¡soy débil!

No puedo ignorar el miedo que me produce pensar que le gusto porque eso es lo que soy. Al fin y al cabo, Darien disfruta siendo quien lleva las riendas.

— ¿Débil? —Me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loca—. ¡Y un cuerno! Tú no eres débil, Sere. Eres fuerte, eres una superviviente. Cuando te estrecho en mis brazos noto tu fuerza. Es como tocar un cable de alta tensión.

Se acerca y me coge el rostro con las manos.

— Por eso me gustas, nena. Yo tampoco soy débil, ¿por qué iba a fijarme entonces en una mujer que lo fuera?

Me echo a temblar. Darien ve en mí lo que yo encuentro tan atractivo en él, fuerza, confianza, aptitud…

Pero ¿de verdad soy así? ¿No estará viendo la imagen que proyecto al mundo? ¿Y si esa Sere también forma parte de mí?

— Sabes mucho de mí, pero yo en cambio casi no te conozco —contesto—. ¿Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que veo tu dormitorio?

— No hay gran cosa que ver.

— Esa no es la cuestión. —Alzo la vista y veo que me mira fijamente a los ojos.

— Sere, quiero saber que lo nuestro va bien.

Tengo que luchar para no asentir con la cabeza. Deseo desesperadamente que las cosas entre Darien y yo vayan bien, pero hará falta algo más que simples deseos.

— ¿Lo intentarás? —pregunto—. ¿Intentarás compartir más cosas conmigo?

— He compartido contigo más que con ninguna otra mujer —contesta.

Recuerdo lo que me contó de su padre y de su carrera como tenista.

— Lo sé. Es solo que deseo saber más de ti. ¿Crees que tiene sentido? —No le digo que sé que guarda secretos del pasado y que es eso precisamente lo que me gustaría que compartiera conmigo. Hago un esfuerzo para sonreír—. A diferencia de otra gente carezco de los medios para averiguarlo por mi cuenta.

— Pensaba que contabas con Wikipedia —dice muy serio.

Pongo morritos, y se inclina para darme un beso en la nariz. Resulta juguetón y erótico y me doy cuenta de que mis miedos se han evaporado. ¿Los ha ahuyentado o simplemente no puedo pensar con claridad cuando lo tengo cerca de mí?

— Para mí no es fácil —dice con una intensidad que me sorprende—. Nunca antes me ha gustado compartir con nadie los entresijos de mi vida.

— ¿Y ahora querrás? —Mis palabras son un susurro, como si temiera que pudieran acabar con toda esperanza.

Me acaricia la mejilla y me hace estremecer.

— Sí.

El alivio que me invade resulta de una fiereza sensual.

— Entonces ¿lo intentarás?

— Lo intentaré —afirma. Me coge de la mano y dice—: Ven conmigo.

Pongo mi mano en la suya y noto el cosquilleo habitual. Me conduce hasta la ventana y apoya mis palmas contra el cristal mientras me rodea la cintura por detrás con ambos brazo. La ciudad se abre ante mí en la creciente oscuridad.

— Sere…

Su voz es grave y está cargada de una pasión a la que mi cuerpo responde automáticamente. Noto los pechos pesados y los pezones duros. Mi sexo se estremece entre mis muslos. Lo deseo. ¡Dios mío, cómo lo deseo!

— ¿Por qué? —Susurro—. ¿Por qué todo se viene abajo cuando estoy contigo?

— Porque no hay nada más —responde—. Nada salvo tú y yo.

Deja un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y con la otra mano recorre mi pierna y me levanta la falda y mi trasero desnudo se aprieta contra su pantalón. Noto su presión, noto su erección tensando un trozo de tela que sin duda vale más que mi coche.

— Por favor… —le digo. Lo quiero rápido y duro. Quiero sentir la pasión que arde entre los dos. Quiero que borre todas las dudas con las que he llegado hasta que no quede nada más que Darien y yo y el mundo de ahí fuera—. Por favor, fóllame.

— Oh, Sere… —Su voz es un gruñido. Lo oigo manosear su pantalón. Noto que cambia de postura y después su erección de acero y terciopelo contra mi trasero desnudo—. Abre las piernas.

Obedezco. Mete dos dedos en mi sexo y me acaricia, me excita y hace que me retuerza. Pero eso no es lo que deseo. Lo deseo dentro de mí y lo quiero ya, así que se lo digo.

Me coge por las caderas y se sitúa. Me alzo de puntillas y después bajo mientras él me penetra, pero en esta posición no tengo ningún control. Todo es Darien empujando dentro de mí, embistiendo. Tengo las manos apoyadas en el cristal y con cada embestida me acerco más y más al negro vacío y nada salvo Darien me mantiene donde estoy.

Levanto una mano de la ventana y me acaricio el clítoris mientras Darien me llena.

— Así, nena, así —susurra.

Fuera está oscureciendo, y veo nuestros reflejos en el cristal. Lo miro a los ojos cuando alcanzo el orgasmo y me cierro con fuerza y lo obligo a salir y a entrar profundamente hasta que se corre dentro de mí.

La fuerza de mi orgasmo me hace jadear mientras sigo con el cuerpo arqueado hacia delante, con las caderas en alto, con el miembro de Darien todavía dentro de mí.

— Mira fuera y dime que ves —me susurra.

— El crepúsculo —contesto juguetonamente al tiempo que me vuelvo para mirarlo a los ojos una vez más.

Acerca su boca a mi oído y no hay nada juguetón en su tono cuando dice:

— Nunca, nena. Entre tú y yo el sol no se pone nunca.

— No, nunca —murmuro, sintiéndome a salvo y saciada.


	27. Capítulo 25

Darien tiene que pasar el día siguiente en San Diego, y Blaine está resolviendo no sé qué crisis en una galería de La Jolla, de modo que vuelvo a mi apartamento antes de las ocho y me llevo la sorpresa de encontrar a Rei despierta.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasó? —Dice a modo de bienvenida—. Desapareciste como por arte de magia.

— Lo sé. Soy una pésima compañera de piso, pero te compensaré invitándote a desayunar.

— ¿Y me lo contarás todo?

— Te lo prometo —contesto mientras me hago una cruz en el corazón.

Acabamos en Du-par's, de Ventura Boulevard, y cuando le cuento lo de Yaten, lo que Taiki me dijo y las correspondientes explicaciones de Darien demuestra lo buena amiga que es poniéndose totalmente de mi parte.

— Taiki es como un hermano sobreprotector y Darien está demasiado colgado de ti para darle importancia. Por otra parte, no le pidió a Yaten que te contratara, solo le habló de tu currículo.

— Tienes razón —contesto.

Dado que Darien y yo estuvimos muy ocupados anoche resolviendo nuestros problemas —y lo dolorida que estoy esta mañana da buena fe de ello— decido cambiar de conversación.

— Esta es mi última semana entre los desempleados, por lo tanto ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver una película?

Al final son dos, porque no tiene sentido ser una holgazana sin trabajo si no lo aprovechas al máximo, y regresamos al apartamento atiborradas de palomitas y refrescos. Aunque no son ni las cuatro, Rei va directamente a su dormitorio para cambiarse y ponerse el pijama. Yo me dispongo a hacer lo mismo cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

— Un momento —grito.

Si se trata de Nicolas pienso echarlo sin miramientos; y si es Taiki, también.

Pero resulta que no se trata de ninguno de ellos, sino de Edward.

— Buenas tardes, señorita Tsukino —saluda y aunque mantiene su habitual corrección veo una chispa de humor en su mirada—. El señor Chiba me ha pedido que me disculpe en su nombre porque no puede pasar el día con usted para celebrar su nuevo empleo.

— ¿De verdad? —sonrío traviesamente porque anoche lo celebramos a lo grande. Sexo para celebrar, sexo para compensar… Un poco más y recorremos toda la gama.

— Desde luego, y si me lo permite quisiera felicitarla yo también por su nuevo trabajo.

— Gracias, Edward, pero no hacía falta que Darien lo enviara. Ya me felicitó cuando nos vimos anoche.

— Sí, pero estoy aquí para entregarle su regalo; o mejor dicho, para llevarla hasta él.

Lo miro con aire desconfiado.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

— Me temo que tengo órdenes tajantes de no decírselo.

— Está bien, deje que avise a mi compañera de piso.

— La señorita Hino también está invitada, naturalmente.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Esto se está poniendo interesante. Me vuelvo hacia el dormitorio de Rei y grito—: ¡Eh, Rei! Cambio de planes. Nos vamos a… alguna parte.

Asoma la cabeza por la puerta con media camiseta fuera. Se la vuelve a poner y mira a Edward.

— ¿Qué? ¿Adónde dice que vamos?

— Edward no puede decirlo —le explico—, pero se trata de un regalo de parte de Darien.

— ¿Y yo también estoy invitada?

— Desde luego —afirma el chófer.

— ¡Fantástico! —exclama—. No pienso rechazar un regalo sorpresa de un tío cargado de millones. Es algo para lo que no estoy programada.

— Estupendo. —Me vuelvo hacia Edward—. Nos vamos.

Rei cambia el pantalón del pijama por unos vaqueros, cogemos nuestros bolsos y seguimos a Edward hasta la limusina. Me pregunto si habrá sido idea de Darien o si Edward ha decidido cambiar el Town Car por la limusina solamente para impresionar a Rei. Si es así, lo consigue plenamente porque mi amiga se extasía mientras acaricia los asientos, el bar y examina los interruptores de la consola.

— ¿Qué tal un poco de vino? —pregunta al ver una botella de chardonnay helado en la mini nevera. Eso demuestra lo poco que me fijo. Ni siquiera sabía que el vehículo tuviera nevera, pero claro, siempre que he subido a esta limusina tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

Edward enfila por la I-10 en dirección este, lo cual me sorprende porque esperaba ir a la playa.

— ¿Adónde crees que vamos? —pregunto a Rei, que está revisando la colección de CD que nunca me he molestado en mirar.

— ¿Y qué más da?

Sopeso su respuesta y decido que tiene toda la razón.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde se hace evidente que salimos de Los Ángeles. Estoy en mi segunda copa de vino, y Madonna berrea «Like a Virgin».

— Es tan retro… —dice Rei medio bailando en el asiento.

Por un momento pienso discutir su elección, pero es ruidosa y divertida y qué más da.

Cuando pasamos ante los molinos de viento de las granjas que señalan el límite del desierto, cerca de Palm Springs, hemos escuchado rock clásico, country clásico y toda una selección de artistas del momento. Hemos cantado y bailado —tanto como se puede bailar en el interior de una limusina— y convertido el vehículo en una especie de discoteca sobre ruedas. Hemos reído hasta llorar y creo que es la vez que Rei y yo nos lo hemos pasado mejor desde que nos saltamos las clases de un viernes en universidad y nos fuimos con el coche desde Austin a Nueva Orleans.

Desde luego pienso dar las gracias a Darien por todo esto cuando lo vea.

Por fin Edward toma una salida de la I-10 que lleva a una carretera y no tarda en desviarse por un camino de tierra. Empiezo a pensar que quizá nuestro destino sea algún tipo de campamento cuando veo que el sol del atardecer ilumina un edificio bajo de estuco blanco, situado al pie de unas colinas. Cruzamos una verja de seguridad y me doy cuenta de que lo que había tomado por un solo edificio es en realidad un conjunto de construcciones más pequeñas rodeadas de palmeras que se alzan hacia el cielo.

Rei y yo estamos pegadas a la ventanilla, pero ella es la primera en ver el cartel.

— ¡Mi madre! —exclama—. ¡Estamos en el Desert Ranch Spa!

— ¿En serio?

No sé por qué me sorprendo tanto. Puede que el Desert Ranch Spa sea uno de esos carísimos establecimientos donde los famosos se refugian para disfrutar de cierta intimidad, pero sin duda está al alcance del bolsillo de Darien.

— ¿Vamos a pasar la noche o solo venimos a cenar? —pregunta Rei. ¡Ojalá nos quedemos, nunca he estado en un sitio como este!

La limusina se acerca a la entrada, así que apuro mi copa de vino y me acerco a la puerta para estar lista en cuanto Edward la abra. Cuando lo hace veo junto a él a una joven vestida con un pantalón de pitillo y una camiseta de seda sin mangas.

— Señorita Tsukino, señorita Hino, bienvenidas al Desert Ranch —nos saluda con un acento que reconozco como centroeuropeo—. Me llamo Helena. Si son tan amables de acompañarme las llevaré hasta su bungalow.

« ¡Un bungalow!», exclama Rei susurrando con ojos como platos.

Seguimos a nuestra guía por un camino ajardinado. Yo haciendo gala de mi actitud más mundana —como si viajara en limusina y me alojara en hoteles caros todos los días— y Rei prácticamente dando saltos de alegría.

— Para que lo sepas —dice cuando Helena abre la puerta y echamos un vistazo al interior del bungalow—, estoy totalmente enamorada de tu novio.

«Novio.» Sonrío. Me gusta como suena.

El bungalow es pequeño pero está magníficamente equipado. Se compone de dos dormitorios, una cocina pequeña, un salón con cómodos sillones y un sofá, además de una chimenea. Sin embargo, lo mejor está en el porche de atrás, que mira a las montañas y desde donde no se ve ni rastro del hotel.

— Si les parece bien, cenarán en su habitación —nos dice Helena—. Mañana empezaremos a las ocho.

Por un momento dudo en preguntar, pero al final me lanzo.

— ¿Qué empezaremos?

Helena sonríe.

— Todo.

A las siete y media nos despierta la alarma del reloj. A pesar de que nos acostamos tarde tomando vino tras una magnífica cena de risotto y lubina, no nos cuesta levantarnos. Pedimos que nos traigan café y zumo de naranja y después nos ponemos los albornoces que nos dijeron que debíamos llevar.

Cuando nuestros enlaces, Becky y Dana, llaman a la puerta estamos impacientes por ver qué nos espera. Helena no exageraba.

Empezamos con una inmersión en aguas minerales y después pasamos dentro para un tratamiento facial y una depilación a la cera. Becky me susurra que el señor Chiba lo ha pedido, y por lo tanto me someto a una bastante más íntima. No brasileña, porque duele, pero cuando salgo de la sala de depilado la diminuta mata de vello púbico de mi monte de Venus parece mucho más profesional que con el habitual afeitado y recortado al que me he acostumbrado todos estos años. Con las piernas suaves como la seda y las cejas increíblemente perfiladas pasamos a un baño de barro o de algas, a elegir.

Yo prefiero el barro, porque mi madre nunca me dejaba jugar con él de pequeña y porque las bañeras están en el exterior. Rei me sigue y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estamos en nuestros viscosos lechos de fango con un vaso de agua con gas en la mano y rodajas de pepino sobre los párpados. No hablamos porque en estos momentos las dos nos sentimos lánguidas y relajadas. La sensación de sumergirnos en tanto lujo resulta maravillosa. Tanto que casi protesto cuando nos ayudan a salir de las tinas, nos rascan el barro del cuerpo con unas herramientas que parecen escurridores en miniatura para cristales y nos llevan a otro baño de aguas minerales que nos limpia y relaja todavía más.

A continuación, una inmersión en agua helada nos despierta del todo para el delicioso almuerzo que nos espera. Una vez acabado nos sentamos codo con codo para una sesión de manicura y pedicura.

El último tratamiento del día consiste en un masaje. Según nos indican, después de eso podremos volver al bungalow o consultar la lista de actividades que incluye excursiones por las montañas, montar a caballo o sesiones de yoga. En la habitación nos espera ropa limpia —pantalones de hilo y camisetas—, cortesía del hotel.

Nos separamos para dirigirnos cada una a su respectiva sala de masaje. Mi masajista, una mujer de brazos tan fuertes que sin duda habrá sido atleta profesional en algún momento de su vida, me conduce hasta la mesa y me da a oler uno de los muchos aceites. Digo que sí con la cabeza. Es un aroma distinto y penetrante que me recuerda a Darien.

Oh, sí. Pienso darle las gracias por todo esto de manera especialmente efusiva.

Me desvisto y me deslizo sobre la sábana. La mesa es de las que tienen un hueco para la cara, de modo que me estiro y cierro los ojos, totalmente relajada.

— Solo la espalda, los brazos y las pantorrillas. Los muslos no, por favor.

— Desde luego.

Pone música y empieza. Sus manos son mágicas, y cuando empieza a trabajarme la rigidez de la espalda tengo la sensación de hallarme en el paraíso. Su tacto es fuerte, pero no tanto como para que resulte incómodo, y no tardo en dormitar. No llego a dormirme, pero tampoco estoy despierta. Noto cuando retira las manos y oigo el tintineo de las botellas cuando se echa más aceite. Entonces suena otro tintineo que no identifico pero permanezco tendida, esperando que reanude el masaje. Cuando me pone las manos encima las noto diferentes. Más grandes. Más fuertes. Mi cuerpo comprende la verdad antes que yo, y mi pulso se acelera. Darien.

Sonrío al suelo pero no digo nada mientras sus aceitosas manos se deslizan sobre mí, trabajando los pliegues de mi piel, relajándome, haciendo que me retuerza de deseo.

Se concentra en mis brazos y dedica un rato a ambos meñiques, que resultan ser zonas tan erógenas que noto entre mis piernas cada tirón y caricia. A continuación mueve lentamente sus fuertes manos a lo largo de mi espalda, por encima de la toalla que me cubre el trasero y los muslos, a lo largo de mis pantorrillas y acaba masajeándome los pies; y yo, gimiendo de placer. Sigue haciendo que me muera de gusto durante un rato y después se centra en los dedos de mis pies y en mis pantorrillas. Sus caricias son lentas y prolongadas y van subiendo hasta que noto sus dedos rozando la toalla y después separándome las piernas para poder seguir subiendo. Enloquezco de placer y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no levantarme y darme la vuelta. Estoy húmeda y lo deseo, pero estoy decidida a no decir nada y a permanecer tendida mientras disfruto del momento. Sin embargo ¡cuánto deseo sentirlo dentro de mí! Estoy segura de que sabe hasta qué punto me está provocando. Empuja la toalla hacia arriba para masajearme las caderas con movimientos firmes y regulares. Hace lo mismo con el interior de mis muslos y se acerca tan deliciosamente a mi sexo que creo que voy a gritar de frustración cada vez que pasa sin tocarlo.

Entonces noto el suave roce de sus dedos en mi sensible clítoris, la firme caricia de su mano en mi ardiente humedad. Traza círculos con la punta del dedo alrededor de él y no puedo evitar gemir de placer. Entonces es como si el mundo desapareciera y yo fuera solamente ese diminuto centro de placer concentrado entre mis muslos que crece y crece hasta que ya no aguanto más y me estremezco en su mano.

— Darien… —susurro.

Estoy agotada. Mi cuerpo es líquido. No hay forma de que pueda volver a moverme.

Oigo su risa contenida y nota el contacto de sus labios en mi nuca.

— No sabes lo contento que estoy de que supieras que era yo.

Cuando dejo de sentirme como un fideo fláccido y logro recuperar el uso de mis extremidades me levanto de la mesa y me pongo el albornoz. Darien y yo salimos juntos de la sala de masajes, y la puerta de Rei se abre cuando pasamos. Mi amiga nos mira y se vuelve hacia su masajista, un tipo rubio y alto de manos grandes y fuertes.

— No es nada personal —dice secamente—, pero diría que no he recibido la misma clase de atención que ella.

Para mérito suyo, el masajista sonríe.

— Venga —le dice con un gesto para que lo siga.

— Ese es el problema —me susurra Rei al pasar—, que no lo he recibido.

Regresamos al bungalow y me dispongo a vestirme con el conjunto de hilo del hotel, pero Darien me ha comprado una falda de estilo campesino muy bonita y una blusa a juego. Me las pongo y disfruto de la caricia de la suave tela contra mi piel recién rejuvenecida.

Darien llama a la puerta de Rei y le dice que va a llevarme de vuelta a Los Ángeles y que si le apetece puede quedarse una noche más. Edward pasará a recogerla a las nueve de la mañana. La reacción de mi amiga es tan entusiasta que casi siento vergüenza ajena, pero Darien le contesta que no hay de qué.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le pregunto mientras caminamos por el sendero que conduce al aparcamiento.

— Celebrarlo —contesta, y a juzgar por su enigmática sonrisa dudo que me dé más explicaciones.

Esperaba ver su carísimo coche de extraño nombre, pero al parecer no bromeaba cuando dijo que tenía tres Ferrari. Justo delante de la recepción hay aparcado uno negro y reluciente.

—Pensé que te gustaría dar una vuelta con él —me dice.

Lo miro boquiabierta.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

Asiente con la cabeza.

— ¿De verdad? —repito.

Darien se echa a reír. Abre la puerta del conductor y me invita a entrar.

— Empieza despacio. —Su sonrisa se torna traviesa—. Pero no tiene gracia si vas despacio todo el rato.

El asiento deportivo me envuelve y dejo escapar un suspiro mientras espero a que Darien suba en el del copiloto.

— ¿El coche es nuevo?

— No, ¿por qué?

— Porque huele a nuevo. Oye, no será uno de esos modelos clásicos que son irreemplazables, ¿verdad?

Darien introduce la llave de contacto.

— Tú conduce.

— Vale.

Respiro hondo, aprieto el embrague y lo pongo en marcha.

El motor ronronea, y es un sonido agradable, muy agradable. Lentamente y con cuidado meto la primera y salgo del hotel por el camino de tierra.

— Cuando llegues a la carretera gira a la izquierda —me indica Darien—. No hay más casas, y dudo que encuentres tráfico.

Hago un gesto afirmativo pero sigo circulando despacio. De hecho voy a paso de tortuga y creo que a Darien no acaba de gustarle, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de que una piedrecita salga volando y deje una marca en la pintura de esta monada.

Sí, estoy condenadamente nerviosa.

Me detengo cuando llegamos al cruce.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —pregunto.

— Pues claro que sí.

— ¿Y si le arranco los engranajes?

— Ojalá porque en ese caso tendré que arrancarte la ropa como justo castigo, ¿no te parece?

Siento un agradable cosquilleo y deseo que a veces sus palabras no tuvieran un efecto tan intenso e inmediato sobre mí.

— No digas esas cosas —contesto—. Tengo que concentrarme.

Suelta una carcajada, me coge la mano y la coloca en la palanca de cambios.

— Tienes todo el poder en la palma de la mano —dice, y comprendo que solo intenta excitarme.

— ¡Estos hombres y sus juguetes! —Replico mientras giro a la izquierda y me incorporo a la carretera—. Bueno, allá vamos.

Tardo unos minutos en acostumbrarme a la dirección y la velocidad, pero debo admitir que resulta estimulante, y no tardo en meter la séptima marcha. ¡La séptima! El velocímetro sube hasta doscientos setenta. El coche corre con total suavidad, y tengo la impresión de que podría hacerlo ir más deprisa, pero las montañas parecen acercarse a gran velocidad a través del cristal y veo que la carretera describe una curva. Me siento demasiado nerviosa para atreverme a tanto.

Levanto el pie del acelerador, bajo marchas y me detengo en un lado de la carretera. Tan pronto como el coche deja de moverse, salto por encima de la consola y me coloco a horcajadas sobre Darien.

— Ha sido increíble —digo—. Totalmente increíble. Lo beso apasionadamente mientras le cojo la mano y la pongo en mi pierna—. Creo que todavía estoy temblando. Dios, tengo la sensación de que todo mi cuerpo vibra por la velocidad de este coche.

— Así que ¡estos hombres y sus juguetes!, ¿no? —Dice arqueando una ceja—. Me parece que esto también es un juguete para chicas.

— Desde luego que sí.

Lo beso de nuevo y él abre la boca y me atrae hacia sí mientras me levanta la blusa y acaricia mis pechos. Gimo de gusto y bajo la mano hasta su bragueta. Está duro. Lo noto contra mi pierna, pero menea la cabeza con una sonrisa malévola.

— Creo que no va a ser ahora —dice—. Te voy a hacer esperar un poco más.

Me muerdo el labio porque no deseo esperar. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo hay algo incitante en tan dulce tortura, en estar caliente y hambrienta y tener que aguardar su caricia.

Mete la mano entre mis piernas y me toquetea rápidamente, una única y cruel provocación. Me apresuro y le cojo la pierna con más fuerza.

— Dime que te ha gustado nuestro juguete.

— ¡Y tanto!

— Pues he pensado en un juego nuevo.

— ¿Un juego?

Me besa.

— Apuesto lo que quieras a que soy capaz de hacer que te corras sin tocarte.

— Déjame conducir este coche un poco más y no tendrás que hacer nada —contesto.

Se echa a reír.

— No quisiera hacerme prescindible. Además, he traído otro juguete.

Me aparto un poco y lo miro a los ojos. En ellos chispea tanto el humor como la pasión. Tiene la expresión perversa de alguien que ha tramado algo, pero no logro hacerme una idea de qué puede ser.

— De acuerdo —contesto—. Siento curiosidad.

Mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca una bolsa de tela de la que extrae un huevo de metal.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Te lo mostraré.

Sigo a horcajadas encima de él. Lo desliza entre mis piernas, y suelto un grito ahogado de sorpresa cuando me lo mete sin ninguna dificultad.

— Pero ¿qué…?

— Ya verás —ríe.

— Pero…

— ¿Qué notas?

— Es… No sé, es una sensación curiosa.

Me siento llena, alerta y muy caliente.

— ¿Curiosa?

Antes de que haya siquiera acabado de decirlo, el huevo empieza a vibrar, excitándome desde dentro y obligándome a contener un grito.

— ¡Madre mía! —exclamo.

Darien se echa a reír, y la vibración cesa en el acto.

Lo miro, perpleja.

— Control remoto —explica con total naturalidad.

Acto seguido abre la puerta y me levanta de su regazo. Sale, y ocupo su lugar mientras se pone al volante. Guardo silencio mientras sigo notando ese extraño y exótico juguete que ha comprado para los dos. Debo admitir que la sensación resulta agradable. Es una ocurrencia bien rara, pero ¿y el resultado? La verdad es que no me puedo quejar.

Sale a la carretera con mucha más decisión que yo, y estoy segura de que superamos la barrera de los trescientos por hora antes de que aminore y nos incorporemos a la Interestatal. Sigue conduciendo durante unos veinte minutos y después sale en dirección a un pequeño pueblo llamado Redlands.

— Aquí hay un restaurante que me gusta mucho —comenta mientras dejamos atrás una serie de casas victorianas restauradas y llegamos al tranquilo centro. Son las ocho de la noche de un día entre semana, y casi no se ve gente. El restaurante apenas está medio lleno. Es un viejo almacén reconvertido y tiene un aire elegante con su ladrillo y piedra vistos y sus tuberías al aire.

— Me gusta —digo.

— El ambiente es estupendo y la comida aún mejor.

Nos conducen a un tranquilo reservado de un rincón y me siento en uno de los bancos, convencida de que Darien se sentará a mi lado. Para mi sorpresa ocupa el banco de enfrente.

— Quiero mirarte —dice, pero no acabo de creerlo. Tiene el mando a distancia en el bolsillo, y me da la impresión de que pretende utilizarlo a lo largo de la noche.

Me inclino hacia delante.

— No te atreverás —susurro—. Este es un sitio elegante.

Darien se limita a sonreír y en efecto, lo pone en marcha lo suficiente para hacerme dar un salto.

Miro a mí alrededor, azorada y convencida de que no solamente me han visto, sino que todo el mundo sabe lo que estamos haciendo. Sin embargo no hay nadie en nuestro campo de visión, y nadie del personal nos mira.

Trago saliva y me agito incómoda. Intento concentrarme en el menú, pero me cuesta porque Darien puede poner en marcha el vibrador en cualquier momento y no sé si lo temo o lo espero con gusto.

— Sus pensamientos son fáciles de leer, señorita Tsukino.

Lo fulmino con la mirada e intento decidirme entre un Martini o un bourbon seco.

El bourbon gana. No hay color.

La camarera vuelve con nuestras bebidas, toma nota —tanto Darien como yo nos decidimos por un filete— y nos deja solos en nuestro pequeño rincón.

— Me estás torturando y lo sabes.

Darien suelta una carcajada y alza las manos en gesto inocente.

— Pero si no estoy haciendo nada.

— ¿Ah, no?

— La incertidumbre forma parte del placer.

— Pues la incertidumbre me está volviendo loca.

Me coge la mano y la acaricia con el pulgar.

— Cuéntame lo de tu nuevo trabajo. ¿Qué planes tiene Yaten para ti?

Lo miro con desconfianza.

— ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

— No tengo ni idea —contesta entre risas.

Me lanzo sobre el tema y le explico con detalle las características de mi nuevo trabajo.

— Yaten parece un tío como es debido —añado—. Creo que puedo aprender mucho de él.

— Seguro que sí, pero sigo sin comprender por qué no te lanzas y te lo montas por tu cuenta. Me comentaste que tenías en mente un producto que querías desarrollar, ¿no?

— Es verdad —reconozco—. Lo cierto es que me da un poco de miedo. He pasado cinco años en la universidad aprendiendo todos los aspectos técnicos. Sé que domino la cuestión científica y la ingeniería, pero la parte empresarial… —Me encojo de hombros—. Creo que debería haber hecho algún curso sobre cómo captar inversores o algo parecido. —Hago un gesto despectivo con la mano porque tengo la impresión de que parezco una auténtica perdedora—. La cuestión es que no quiero lanzarme hasta que me vea capacitada. Temo que si lo hago ahora todo tu dinero se me escapará entre los dedos.

— Es tu dinero. O al menos lo será pronto. Pero si lo que necesitas es ayuda solo tienes que pedírmela. Se me dan bastante bien los negocios, ¿sabes? —añade con una sonrisa.

— Darien, por favor… Esto es algo que quiero hacer por mí misma. Quiero ser yo y solo yo.

— Nadie sobrevive mucho tiempo en el mundo de los negocios haciéndolo todo solo.

— Darien…

— Está bien, como quieras —concede—, pero deja que te dé un consejo. Si lo que quieres es triunfar en el campo de la tecnología, el momento es ahora. No sé en qué ideas estás trabajando, pero te aseguro que no eres la única. Tarda demasiado y verás cómo alguien se te adelantará en el mercado.

— ¿Cómo le ocurrió a Diamante?

— Exacto. —Me da un apretón en la mano—. ¿No quieres contarme tu idea? Tengo curiosidad.

Vacilo un segundo. Por un lado no deseo trabajar para Darien, pero por otra valoro su opinión. Además, me siento orgullosa de mi proyecto y me gustaría compartirlo con el hombre que en estos momentos llena todo mi mundo.

— He lanzado al mercado varias aplicaciones para Smartphone, y serán parte del activo de la empresa, pero el producto estrella será un sistema multiplataforma de notas compartidas para internet.

— Interesante. Explícate.

Le expongo a grandes rasgos mi idea de un software para la web que permite a los usuarios dejar pósit virtuales en las páginas web para que sus amigos y colegas puedan verlos cada vez que acceden a la misma página.

— Esa es su principal utilidad —añado—, pero el sistema permite múltiples combinaciones. Estoy convencida de que tiene un gran potencial.

— Y yo también —dice Darien—. Cuando estés preparada te ayudaré.

Puede que sea una tontería sentirme orgullosa solo porque mi idea cuenta con el beneplácito de Darien, pero así es. Le obsequio con mi mejor sonrisa y aprieto su mano.

— ¿Y tú qué me cuentas? ¿Qué tal tu viaje a San Diego? ¿Compraste un conglomerado de empresas, un país o quizá una cadena de pastelerías especializadas en cupcakes para gourmets?

Estoy bromeando, pero su respuesta tiene un tono completamente distinto. Su rostro adquiere una repentina y familiar frialdad que hace que me pregunte si habré dicho algo inadecuado. Coge su vaso de agua y bebe un largo trago. Luego lo deja en la mesa y clava los ojos en él durante un tiempo que se me antoja eterno pero que seguramente no dura más de un par de segundos. Hace girar el vaso y deja un cerco en el mantel. Finalmente alza la vista y me mira.

— Fui a ver a mi padre.

Lo dice en tono inexpresivo, casi indiferente, pero comprendo que me está contando algo muy importante. Podría haberme dicho sencillamente que ha tenido un mal día, y yo lo habría creído. Sin embargo ha decidido mantener su palabra. Me está ofreciendo un atisbo de su verdadero yo y sin duda sabe lo mucho que eso representa para mí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo en San Diego? —pregunto procurando que mi tono sea lo más natural posible, como si esta conversación no fuera nada excepcional.

— Le compré la casa a los catorce años —dice antes de tomar otro sorbo de agua—. Fue el mismo año que lo despedí y contraté un nuevo manager.

— Oh.

No he leído nada de esto en Wikipedia, pero la verdad es que no me fijé en las referencias a las personas de su entorno, sino exclusivamente en Darien.

— Ha sido un bonito detalle por tu parte ir a visitarlo. Supongo que no tendréis la mejor relación del mundo, ¿no?

Me atraviesa con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Hago un gesto de indiferencia. Para mí resulta obvio.

— No sé, quizá por cómo controlaba tu carrera y te obligaba a jugar cuando querías dejarlo y dedicarte a estudiar ciencias.

— Tienes razón.

Se recuesta en el asiento, y me sorprende tener la sensación de que parece aliviado, aunque eso carezca de sentido.

— En cualquier caso fue un bonito detalle por tu parte —repito.

— Di mejor que una desagradable necesidad.

No sé qué responder a eso, pero me salva la llegada de la camarera con nuestros platos. Mientras cenamos la conversación gira en torno a nuestra aventura en el spa.

— Ha sido fantástico —le digo después de contarle todo lo que hemos hecho—. Nunca me había dado un baño de barro.

— Lamento habérmelo perdido.

— Y yo que te lo perdieras.

Sonrío al oír su tono sensual y me estremezco al pensar en el huevo que llevo en mi interior. Me siento sexy y decadente y ligeramente nerviosa porque no tengo la menor idea de cuándo piensa Darien apretar ese botón.

— ¿Qué tal se lo pasó Rei?

— De maravilla. En estos momentos para ella eres el tipo más generoso del mundo. Fue fantástico que la invitaras, de verdad. Últimamente lo está pasando mal.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Es actriz —le explico, porque eso resume bastante la situación en Hollywood.

— ¿Tiene trabajo?

— Ha rodado algunos anuncios a nivel local e interpretado algunos papeles secundarios en teatros menores, pero si tienes en cuenta que lleva años en Los Ángeles no se puede decir que esté triunfando precisamente. Está frustrada y su agente también. Además, está mal de dinero. No es que haga la calle, pero creo que se ha acostado con unos cuantos tipos únicamente porque sabía que la llevarían a cenar o le echarían una mano con el alquiler.

— Pero tú ahora vives con ella.

— Bueno, seguramente le quito algo de presión, pero aun así necesita encontrar trabajo. —Acabo mi filete y bebo un sorbo de vino—. Lo peor de todo es que tiene verdadero talento. Las cámaras la adoran. Bastaría con que alguien le diera una oportunidad y… —Me encojo de hombros—. Lo siento, estoy divagando, pero es que la quiero mucho y lo lamento por ella.

— Te gustaría ayudarla.

— Sí.

Noto la caricia de su pierna en la mía por debajo de la mesa.

— Sé cómo te sientes.

La ternura de sus palabras me deja sin aliento, pero no me siento capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Me concentro en el vino y le agradezco que cambie de conversación y me explique cómo encontró este restaurante el fin de semana que dedicó a explorar los pueblos de los alrededores de Los Ángeles. Cuando llega el café y la crème brûlée de postre la melancolía por mi compañera de piso ha desaparecido. Es más, disfruto tanto escuchando las anécdotas de Darien que me olvido del pequeño juguetito que llevo dentro… hasta que empieza a vibrar sin previo aviso.

Estoy a punto de llevarme una cucharada a la boca, y el susto hace que la crema se me caiga de los labios.

— Vuelve a estar resplandeciente, señorita Tsukino. ¿Es por la crème brûlée o puede que se deba a otro motivo?

— Es usted un hombre cruel, señor Chiba, y creo que será mejor que pidamos la cuenta.

Hemos estado unas cuantas horas en el restaurante, de modo que el pueblo se halla desierto cuando nos marchamos. Darien ha dejado el coche en un aparcamiento a unas pocas manzanas de distancia, y nos metemos por un callejón a modo de atajo. No hay nadie por ninguna parte. Me detengo y atraigo a Darien hacia mí.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta.

— Solo esto. —Lo beso con fuerza y retrocedo hasta que mis hombros chocan contra los ásperos ladrillos de la pared—. Ponlo en marcha.

— Oh, nena… —susurra y obedece.

Le cojo la mano y la deslizo bajo mi falda hasta que tengo sus dedos dentro de mí. Estoy desesperadamente húmeda.

— Dios mío, Sere, vayamos al coche.

— No —contesto mientras le desabrocho el pantalón y rodeo su miembro erecto como el acero—. Ahora, por favor.

Lo oigo gruñir y sé que está luchando por controlarse.

— Ahora —repito—. Deja esa cosa en marcha y no la retires.

Eso basta para convencerlo. Se quita los vaqueros y me aplasta contra la pared. Jadeo y levanto una pierna para rodearlo.

— Por favor —suplico—, por favor, Darien. A la mierda la incertidumbre. Te quiero ahora mismo.

Cojo su miembro y lo guío entre mis piernas. La falda cae sobre nosotros, y el suave roce del tejido se suma al frenesí. Vibro por dentro, y esa sensación unida a las penetrantes embestidas de Darien es suficiente para ponerme en órbita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y hacer que Darien me siga.

— Madre mía —susurra mientras me abraza con fuerza—. ¡Menudo polvo!

— ¿Tenías en marcha tu vibrador?

— ¡Menuda viciosa estás hecha!

— Supongo, pero recuerdo que alguien dijo que no le gustaba el sexo en público.

— Es una de mis normas —reconoce—, y cualquiera que se esfuerce tanto como para que la infrinja merece el correspondiente castigo.

Mis pezones se endurecen nuevamente ante el tono de su voz. Es grave y autoritario y sé que sin duda se tratará de un dulce castigo.

— Vamos, señorita Tsukino. Creo que es hora de que la lleve a casa.


	28. Capítulo 26

Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento vuelvo a estar húmeda de deseo. Darien ha permitido que me quite el huevo vibrador, pero ha ordenado que me siente con las piernas bien separadas bajo la falda. Esa postura combinada con las vibraciones del motor resulta erótica por sí misma. Además, saber que me tiene reservado un castigo especial es suficiente para que esté a punto de correrme cada vez que frena o acelera.

Aparca en batería con mano experta y apaga el motor, pero no se apea. Lo miro con ansiedad.

— ¿Vas a subir? —pregunto, temerosa de que el castigo que tiene en mente consista en dejarme y marcharse.

Una chispa malévola brilla en sus ojos.

— Desde luego que sí.

Respiro aliviada pero contengo la respiración cuando veo que alarga la mano detrás del asiento y coge una delgada caja de piel, parecida a un maletín pero más pequeña. Sonríe enigmáticamente, baja del coche con ella y me abre la puerta antes de que yo haya tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Incluso me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a salir. Es todo tan correcto y educado que me pone más nerviosa todavía.

¿Qué me tiene reservado? ¿Qué puede haber en esa maldita caja?

Me tiembla la mano al meter la llave en la cerradura. La proximidad de Darien y sus promesas han hecho efecto en mí. Creo que nunca he sido tan consciente de mi cuerpo como en este momento. Toda yo estoy tensa de excitación, nerviosismo y expectación. Entramos y me quedo de pie, en medio del salón, sin saber qué hacer. Es una sensación extraña si tenemos en cuenta todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, por no mencionar que ya conoce el apartamento. Aun así me siento igual que una adolescente que invita a un chico a su casa por primera vez.

Rei sigue en el spa, de manera que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos. Darien no comparte mis vacilaciones, camina hasta la mesa del comedor y deja el maletín. Lo miro, esperando que lo abra, pero no lo hace y se limita a permanecer de pie y mirarme. Su escrutinio es tan intenso que siento la necesidad de moverme. No obstante permanezco muy quieta, con la barbilla en alto. Todo esto forma parte del juego, y mi papel consiste en esperar. Darien me contempla como si fuera el conservador de un museo estudiando una obra de arte. Sin embargo sus palabras carecen de la correspondiente sofisticación.

— Quítate la falda. —La fuerza y la autoridad de su voz resultan irresistibles.

Bajo la mirada porque no quiero que me vea sonreír.

La falda tiene una cinta elástica, de modo que la deslizo por mis caderas y dejo que caiga a los pies. Doy un paso a un lado pero conservo las sandalias. Darien no ha dicho que me las quite.

— Ahora la blusa.

Me la quito por la cabeza y la dejo en la mesa. Estoy desnuda e iluminada únicamente por la luz de seguridad que hay encendida en el cuarto de baño. Darien no se mueve, pero lo oigo contener lentamente la respiración. Puede que sea cosa de mi imaginación, pero tengo la sensación de que la temperatura entre los dos aumenta sin cesar. Soy consciente de que estoy caliente, muy caliente.

— Quítate los zapatos y separa las piernas.

Obedezco mientras él camina despacio a mí alrededor y me observa como si fuera una esclava en el estrado. Da dos vueltas, se detiene detrás de mí y desliza la mano entre mis piernas. Me acaricia el clítoris con la punta del dedo, y me estremezco en su mano. Cierro los ojos y frunzo los labios para no gemir. Tengo que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para permanecer quieta.

— ¿Quieres más? —pregunta mientras sigue acariciando lentamente mi sexo.

— Sí —digo con voz enronquecida.

Retira la mano despacio y se coloca ante mí.

— Ve al cuarto y túmbate en la cama. —Se inclina y sus labios me rozan la oreja—. Quiero que me prometas que no te acariciarás y que esta vez lo cumplas.

Hago un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

— Está bien.

Me mira y arquea una ceja.

— Quiero decir sí, señor —corrijo.

Quisiera preguntarle cuándo piensa entrar en el dormitorio, pero me contengo. Entro, me tumbo y espero a que entre con el misterioso maletín.

Toda esta maldita incertidumbre me está volviendo loca de deseo. Me siento inquieta, caliente y arrebatada. Mis pechos y mi clítoris están tan sensibles que creo que me correré si se pone en marcha el aire acondicionado. Me muero de ganas de tocarme, pero recuerdo las palabras de Darien y mantengo los brazos abiertos y las piernas extendidas porque de lo contrario me sentiré tentada de apretarlas una contra otra para intentar procurarme placer. Sin embargo mi postura no me alivia, sino que me excita todavía más. Hay algo inquietante en estar abierta para Darien. Los pezones casi me duelen de tan duros como están. Deseo ardientemente el roce de sus dientes en ellos, sentir su mano acariciándome y su miembro dentro de mí.

¿Dónde demonios está?

Entonces oigo que enciende el televisor.

Maldigo en voz alta. Aunque se encuentra en el otro extremo del apartamento, estoy segura de que me ha oído… y de que sonríe.

Naturalmente forma parte del castigo y cuando apaga el televisor, media hora más tarde, me muero de ganas de que me follen. Justo cuando empiezo a temer que se marche aparece en el umbral y se apoya tranquilamente en el marco de la puerta.

— Me gusta mirarte —dice.

— Pues yo prefiero que me acaricies —contesto de morros porque me ha reducido a eso—. No estás siendo nada amable.

Se echa a reír.

— Pues esto no ha sido nada, cariño.

Mi pulso se acelera cuando se agacha y coge el maletín. Estaba a sus pies y fuera de mi campo de visión, pero lo deja en la cama y lo abre. La tapa me impide ver lo que hay dentro. Darien parece dudar, como si tuviera varias opciones entre las que elegir, y al final saca una especie de joyero y lo deposita en las sábanas. Me pregunto qué será.

Con el siguiente objeto no me pregunto nada porque lo veo en el acto. Es un látigo, uno de esos con varias colas unidas a un mango.

— Un látigo de nueve colas —me explica Darien.

— Esto… Yo no…

Mi parte racional dice que esas cosas duelen. Sin embargo mi sexo palpita a la espera. Deja el látigo a un lado y abre el joyero. Dentro hay dos anillos de plata terminados en dos bolas metálicas y unidos por una cadenita. Coge uno y lo abre, de modo que las bolas se separan. Entonces suelta un lado. El anillo se cierra de golpe y las bolas entrechocan. No acabo de entenderlo. Veo que Darien se da cuenta de mi confusión pero no dice nada y se limita a sonreír. Deja los anillos con su cadena en la mesita de noche, cierra el maletín y desliza los dedos entre las nueve colas del látigo. Al cabo de un momento se sienta junto a mí y pone su mano en mi sexo. Arqueo la espalda mientras ruego en silencio para que meta los dedos y me acaricie.

— Has sido muy mala, de modo que no haré que te corras.

— No es verdad —logro articular, pero lo único que provoco en él es una carcajada.

— Cierra los ojos. ¿Podrás mantenerlos cerrados o es mejor que te los tape?

— Los mantendré cerrados.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Sí —respondo sin vacilar.

He aprendido que el castigo por romper una promesa no es realmente un castigo, pero aun así intentaré mantener mi palabra.

Oigo que se mueve a mí alrededor. Me dice que alce las caderas y noto que desliza una almohada debajo.

— Mantén las piernas bien separadas —ordena—. Sí, así. Estás tan guapa, tan guapa y abierta para mí…

Me acaricia suavemente y con la yema del dedo recorre mi vientre hasta el ombligo. Mi sexo se tensa y me retuerzo de deseo. Entonces su contacto desaparece y en su lugar noto la caricia del cuero en mis pechos y en mi vientre. Es el látigo de nueve colas. Lo desliza por todo mi cuerpo. Y de repente, ¡zas! Me azota suavemente los pechos.

Suelto un grito, sorprendida tanto por el impacto como por mi reacción ante él. Sí, un ligero pinchazo, pero también un dulce calor que se extiende lentamente. Dolor mezclado con placer.

— ¿Te ha gustado? —Su mano envuelve mi pecho y lo aprieta.

Lo noto más pesado e insoportablemente sensible. Me contengo, pero no puedo mentir. Va contra las normas. Además no quiero. Soy esclava de este hombre y cada caricia es como un regalo.

— Sí —digo—. Me ha gustado.

— Te dije que quizá habría dolor, pero que sería solamente para darte placer.

— Lo recuerdo y… quiero más.

— Oh, Sere, joder, ¿sabes lo que me estás haciendo?

— Si se parece a lo que me haces tú a mí, entonces lo imagino.

Su risa es grave y salvaje, pero se apaga bruscamente cuando hunde la boca en mi pecho. Sus dientes juegan con mi pezón y me chupa y mordisquea, hasta mi seno parece un cable de alta tensión coronado por una perla dura y vibrante. Entonces la boca desaparece y la sustituye algo frío, duro y doloroso.

— ¡Ay!

Abro los ojos.

— ¡No! —dice Darien, y los vuelvo a cerrar.

El pinchazo inicial remite rápidamente y deja una sensación de presión a la que sigue una corriente subterránea de lento placer. Al cabo de un momento siento la misma punzada de dolor exquisito en el otro pecho.

— Tus pezones son tan sensibles… —murmura mientras sus manos descienden para explorar mi sexo—. Oh, sí, esta vez no necesito preguntarte si te gusta.

No recuerdo haber sido nunca tan consciente de mi cuerpo. Incluso el aire está lleno de erotismo y su acariciante susurro hace que me estremezca. Contengo el aliento cuando la presión en mis pezones aumenta, al principio lentamente y después con más fuerza. Está tirando de la cadena que une los dos anillos, tirando de mí y haciendo que la presión en mis pezones resulte aún más exquisita. No siento dolor, sino excitación y placer.

— Darien… —Pronuncio su nombre como una exigencia y él me responde apretando su boca en la mía. El beso es duro y apasionado. Meto la lengua en su boca intentando desesperadamente hacer mío este momento. Él me corresponde, pero se retira demasiado pronto y después me deposita lentamente en la cama.

— Mantén los ojos cerrados.

Noto la suave caricia del cuero cuando recorre con el látigo primero mi vientre y después las piernas. Empiezo a retorcerme, pero su brusca orden hace que me quede quieta de golpe. Entonces pasa el látigo entre mis piernas. Mis músculos se contraen de expectación y… ¡Zas! Un ligero azote en mi vulva. Dejo escapar un grito ahogado. Nunca habría imaginado que un golpe en una zona tan íntima pudiera despertar un placer tan delicioso, pero quizá sea lógico. Veo mentalmente a Darien embistiéndome, follándome con todas sus ganas y me parece totalmente lógico. Aguardo con el cuerpo abierto y en llamas, poseída por el deseo y la necesidad, pero no hay más azotes.

— Otra vez —suplico—. Darien, por favor…

Su gemido de placer me lo dice todo. Estaba esperando a ver si me gustaba este nuevo juego, y me gusta. Que Dios me ayude, me gusta. Las colas de cuero caen nuevamente sobre mi sensible piel, y arqueo la espalda. Noto el clítoris enorme e inflamado, y cuando recibo el siguiente azote temo que si una de esas tiras lo alcanza explotaré por la combinación de placer y dolor.

— Darien… —repito, pero no hace falta que diga más porque la sensación cambia y no es cuero lo que noto en mi sexo, sino su boca. Tengo sus manos en las caderas y su lengua dentro de mí y puedo oír sus largos y graves gemidos. Estoy cerca, tan cerca… Muevo desvergonzadamente las caderas contra su cara, y noto el roce de su barba incipiente en mis sensibles labios. Estoy a punto, justo al borde cuando se aparta. Dejo escapar un grito de protesta que se convierte en un grito ahogado en el instante en que Darien me penetra. Abro los ojos y lo veo encima de mí. Me mira y su expresión tiene tal intensidad que no puedo resistirme. Rodeo su cuello con el brazo y acerco su boca a la mía. Nos besamos tan profunda e intensamente como me está follando. Estoy tan a punto que me corro en cuestión de segundos y alcanzo el que sin duda constituye el orgasmo más brutal de mi vida. Darien me sigue y cuando se vacía, se deja caer junto a mí en el colchón, con nuestros cuerpos todavía unidos. Veo el látigo que ha dejado en la almohada. Miro a Darien y sonrío.

— Creo que esto de ser una chica mala me va a gustar.

Ríe por lo bajo.

— Sabía que lo eras.

Al cabo de un momento se sienta en la cama, me quita delicadamente los anillos de los pezones, y noto en el acto la cálida afluencia de la sangre. Dios mío, podría follármelo otra vez ahora mismo.

Me da un beso en la nariz.

— Es un pensamiento encantador, pero tengo que pasar por el despacho.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo lees mis pensamientos?

Su única respuesta es una sonrisa, pero no me importa. Ya sé cómo lo hace y no me asusta: Darien Chiba es capaz de ver lo hay detrás de mí máscara.

— ¿De verdad tienes que marcharte? Es muy tarde.

— No puedo quedarme. Tengo programada una videoconferencia con Tokio y por desgracia guardo en mi despacho los archivos que necesito.

— Entonces nos vemos por la mañana.

Niega con la cabeza.

— No. Blaine sigue en La Jolla. Me dijo que quería cambiar la cita contigo para mañana por la tarde. ¿Por qué no pasas alrededor de las cinco? Saldré pronto del despacho y podremos tomar una copa antes de que llegue Blaine.

— Y ¿si no tengo sed? —pregunto en tono provocador.

— Estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo que satisfaga el apetito de los dos. —Se levanta y me tiende la mano—. Venga, vamos a ducharnos.

Tomamos la más casta de las duchas. Darien me enjabona y me aclara con delicadeza, como si yo fuera algo especialmente frágil y valioso. Volvemos al dormitorio y yo me pongo una bata mientras él se viste con los vaqueros y la camiseta. Guarda los anillos en el joyero y se acerca a mi escritorio.

— Quédatelos —me dice—. Un día de estos te pediré que los lleves bajo la ropa. Lo miro lascivamente y digo que sí con la cabeza. Deja el joyero en la mesa y entonces golpea sin querer mi portátil. El salvapantallas se apaga y en su lugar aparece la imagen que desde hace poco utilizo como fondo de escritorio: Darien Chiba, exultante en la playa.

— Vaya, vaya… —dice con una expresión rara.

— Me encanta esa foto —contesto—. ¡Se te ve tan feliz!

Se vuelve y me mira a los ojos.

— No sé, me siento muy expuesto.

— ¿De verdad? —Río—. ¿Más que yo cuando poso desnuda para tu cuadro?

Arquea una ceja.

— Una vez más, bien visto por su parte, señorita Tsukino.

— Ven aquí —le digo mientras saco mi cámara del cajón de la mesilla. La coloco en la mesa, conecto el disparador automático y tiro del brazo de Darien para que se siente a mi lado en la cama.

— Pero ¿qué…?

— ¡Chis! ¡Sonríe!

— Sere…

El destello del flash y el clic del obturador lo interrumpen.

Me mira con aire de reproche.

— No, no pienso borrarla —digo antes de que tenga tiempo de protestar—. No pienso eliminarla ni olvidarme de ella. Quiero una foto de los dos juntos y si no te gusta te aguantas. Por la forma en que me mira temo que voy a perder esta batalla, pero al fin se inclina sobre mí y deposita un beso en mi nariz.

— De acuerdo —dice al incorporarse—, pero quiero una copia.

Duermo hasta tarde y cuando me levanto y voy a la cocina a preparar café veo la nota que Darien ha dejado en la mesa del comedor junto a la ropa que ha elegido para mí. «Ponte esto. D. C.» Al parecer no se limitaba a mirar la televisión, también repasó mi colada. Lo que ha elegido es una falda vaquera corta y una camiseta barata de un concierto, que sería mejor llevar con sujetador. No es lo que yo llamaría una elección deslumbrante, pero me la pondré. Al fin y al cabo tendré que quitármela cuando llegue a la casa de Malibú. En mis labios asoma una sonrisa irónica. Realmente es de esos hombres a los que les gusta controlar hasta el último detalle. Una vez saciada de cafeína, entro en la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente me devuelva a la vida. Soy la sombra de mí misma, pero me siento maravillosamente. El día de ayer fue increíble, como una explosión de los sentidos, relajante, excitante, apasionada, erótica, sensual. Y sobre todo divertido.

Es algo sencillo, pero me gusta ver a Darien feliz, aunque tampoco puedo negar el hecho de que me complace especialmente saber que fui yo quien lo ayudó a borrar el mal sabor de boca que le dejó la visita a su padre.

Vierto champú en mi mano y me enjabono el cabello sin dejar de pensar en Darien, en su padre y en su pésima relación. No tengo forma de saberlo porque él no me ha contado nada, pero sospecho que como mínimo ha de ser tan mala como la que yo tengo con mi madre. Aun así, para él tuvo que ser muy duro despedir a su padre como mánager cuando solo era un niño.

Le doy vueltas en la cabeza. Hay algo en esa situación que me resulta familiar. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y paso los dedos por mi pelo para aclararlo. No sé de qué se trata, pero algo me ronda por la cabeza y sigue haciéndolo cuando salgo de la ducha y vuelvo al dormitorio.

Lo veo claro mientras me pongo la falda. Control. No el hecho de que lo necesite, sino la razón que motiva su necesidad. Recuerdo detalles que empiezan a encajar: la expresión de su rostro cuando me contó que había querido dejar el tenis y su padre no lo permitió; su falta de respuesta cuando me habló de lo cabrón que había sido su nuevo entrenador y yo le pregunté si el juego había dejado de divertirle por un exceso de competitividad; su fundación para ayudar a los niños; los velados comentarios de Setsuna acerca de que guarda secretos bajo la alfombra.

Y siempre a vueltas con el control. En los negocios. En sus relaciones. En la cama. Podría equivocarme, desde luego, pero no lo creo.

Darien sufrió abusos sexuales de niño.

Husmeo un poco más en internet, pero no encuentro nada que apoye mi teoría. Aun así, creo que es correcta. No sé si fue su entrenador el que abusó de él o su padre, pero sospecho que se trató del primero y que la culpa por lo hecho empujó a ese bastardo a suicidarse.

La imagen que aparece en mi buscador es la de un Darien de catorce años que acaba de ganar un torneo local. Sin embargo, su mirada es oscura y obsesiva. Sí, inescrutable. Tengo que saber la verdad, pero no puedo preguntársela a Setsuna. Es la clase de cosa que deseo que Darien me cuente.

Me meso los cabellos mientras me pregunto si no sería mejor planteárselo abiertamente. Pero no. Tiene que ser él quien acuda a mí. Porque esto no trata únicamente de lo que Darien necesita. También me afecta a mí. Necesito saber si la persona a quien he entregado mi corazón confía en mí lo suficiente para confesarme sus secretos.

No obstante, hasta que lo haga debo contentarme con la certeza de que sé un poco más del hombre que sigue ocultándose tras su máscara.

Cuando llego a su casa a las cinco menos cuarto Darien se encuentra en la terraza, contemplando el mar de espaldas a mí. Está mojado tras una ducha reciente y completamente desnudo. Paso junto a un montón de ropa tirada en el suelo y me detengo ante la ventana abierta para disfrutar de tan extraordinaria visión. Sobre él se alza el cielo azul, y el mar se extiende a lo lejos, pero es su fuerte cuerpo lo que domina el paisaje. Hay poder en la tensión de sus hombros, seguridad en su postura y fuerza en esa espalda que carga con tantas cosas.

He ahí un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y va tras ello.

Y me quiere a mí, pienso mientras siento una punzada de algo que solo puede ser orgullo.

— Llegas temprano —dice sin volverse.

No pregunto cómo sabe que estoy aquí porque también yo he notado la vibración de la energía que hay entre los dos. No necesito ver a Darien para saber que anda cerca.

— ¿Cómo podía resistirme a pasar un rato más contigo?

Da media vuelta y me mira.

— Me alegro de que hayas venido.

Sonríe, pero veo la tensión que domina sus hombros y su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Darien?

— Que el mundo está lleno de abogados y de cretinos —contesta mientras menea la cabeza—. Lo siento, hoy he tenido un mal día.

— ¿Quieres que me marche?

— Nunca. —Alarga la mano y corro hacia él. Noto su erección cuando me abraza con fuerza—. Sere… —suspira mientras roza mis cabellos con los labios.

Alzo la cara, anhelando el beso, pero el tono chillón de su móvil nos interrumpe, y Darien me aparta suavemente a un lado.

— Perdona, pero estoy esperando esta llamada —dice a modo de disculpa mientras coge el teléfono de la mesa.

— ¿Está hecho? —Pregunta—. Bien, sí, eso lo sé, pero también sé que te pago para que me aconsejes y que la última palabra la tengo yo. Sí. ¿Doce seiscientos? Joder, habría pagado más y lo sabes. Estoy seguro de que era lo correcto. No quiero meterla en este lío. No, no. Está hecho. No pienso reconsiderar la situación. He hecho mi jugada y vamos a apechugar con las consecuencias.

Se produce una larga pausa.

— Mierda, Kunzite, no es esto lo que quiero oír. ¿Sí? ¿Entonces para qué coño te pago? Así pues está hablando con Kunzite Maynard. Sé que soy una entrometida, pero no puedo evitar escuchar con atención para intentar desentrañar el significado de la conversación oyendo solo una parte. No resulta fácil.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Tu detective ha localizado al tipo que me interesa? ¿De verdad? Bien, eso es una buena noticia. Será lo primero que haga mañana.

No sé de qué está hablando, así que renuncio y solo escucho a medias, sobre todo porque la conversación parece prolongarse eternamente.

— ¿Y qué hay de Londres? ¿Está instalada de nuevo? No, no se puede evitar. La semana que viene iré para allá. ¿Qué? Bueno, no me está dejando otra opción.

Suspira y empieza a caminar arriba y abajo.

— ¿Y el problema de San Diego? Quiero que alguien esté encima de ese asunto. ¿Qué? ¿Te estás quedando conmigo? ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo lo han averiguado?

Recojo la ropa que Darien ha dejado en el suelo y me dispongo a colgársela cuando siento la tentación de cometer una travesura: me pongo sus calzoncillos y su camisa. Hay algo sumamente sensual en el hecho de llevar su ropa, aun sabiendo que con los calzoncillos estoy infringiendo una norma.

Estoy tan ocupada con los botones que no me doy cuenta de que la llamada ha concluido. Es más, ni siquiera noto el arranque de genio de Darien hasta que oigo el ruido de un objeto de plástico que se estrella contra la chimenea.

Acaba de hacer añicos su móvil.

Corro hacia él.

— ¡Darien! ¿Estás bien?

Me mira de arriba abajo, pero no estoy segura de que se fije en la ropa que acabo de ponerme, y tampoco de que esté oyendo otra cosa distinta de la conversación que sin duda está repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente.

— Darien…

—No —espeta—. No estoy bien. ¿Y tú…? ¡Oh, Dios, Sere!

— Yo estoy bien, pero…

Me hace callar con un beso duro y brutal. Nuestros dientes chocan, y hunde los dedos en mi cabello para mantener mi cabeza quieta mientras asalta mi boca con tanta violencia que temo acabar con los labios amoratados.

Me lleva hacia atrás y me tira de espaldas en la cama. Sus manos me quitan los calzoncillos y los dejan en mis tobillos como si fueran extrañas ataduras que me inmovilizaran. Estoy húmeda cuando abre mis piernas sin contemplaciones y aún más cuando se coloca entre ellas. Antes de que me haya dado cuenta me hunde su miembro y empieza a martillearme rápidamente y con fuerza. Lo miro y veo el rostro de un hombre que libra una batalla, el rostro de un hombre que no dejará de luchar hasta vencer.

Alargo la mano para tocarlo, pero el instinto hace que me contenga. Darien necesita esto. Necesita poseerme, poseerme de verdad.

Y en más de un sentido yo necesito que me posean.

Deja escapar un profundo gruñido, y noto su orgasmo en mi interior. Se desploma un instante, pero enseguida se incorpora y me mira. Veo que la tristeza se refleja en su mirada.

— ¡Mierda!

Su imprecación es apenas un susurro. Sale de mí y da media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero se detiene junto a la chimenea y se vuelve con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de remordimiento. Espero sus palabras, pero no llegan.

Al cabo de un instante desaparece.

Me quito los calzoncillos de un puntapié para poder moverme y me arrebujo bajo las sábanas mientras intento decidir qué hacer. No tengo la menor idea de qué va todo esto, pero está claro que la causante ha sido esa conversación telefónica. Aunque en estos momentos Darien quiera estar solo, no pienso claudicar. Se siente mal, y yo puedo remediarlo. Al menos quiero estrecharlo en mis brazos. Me quito el resto de su ropa y me pongo mi bata de seda roja que está donde siempre antes de que empiecen las sesiones, doblada en un taburete junto al caballete de Blaine.

Descalza, salgo en busca de Darien.

No resulta tan fácil como parece. La casa es inmensa, las zonas a medio terminar resuenan de forma extraña y no sé por dónde ir.

Oigo un rítmico golpeteo que finalmente me conduce hasta la planta baja. Allí encuentro a Darien en una espaciosa estancia inacabada, con el suelo de moqueta, donde solo hay una bicicleta estática y un saco de boxeo colgando del techo.

Lo que me ha llevado hasta allí es el sonido de sus puños golpeándolo.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto.

Lanza un último puñetazo y se vuelve para mirarme. Se ha puesto un pantalón corto, pero no lleva guantes de boxeo y tiene los nudillos ensangrentados.

— ¡Oh, cariño! —exclamo mientras miro a mi alrededor.

Veo una toalla y una botella de agua en una caja de plástico donde también están los guantes que debería haberse puesto. Humedezco la toalla y voy hacia él.

— Esto puede que te escueza.

Aparta las manos y me coge la cara. La siniestra oscuridad que he visto en sus ojos hace un momento parece haber desaparecido. Sean cuales sean los demonios contra los que luchaba, parece haberlos vencido, eso si no los ha enviado a la UCI.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sere…! Tú, ¿estás bien tú?

— Claro que sí. —Le cojo las manos de nuevo e intento limpiarle los magullados nudillos—. El que me preocupas eres tú.

— Te he hecho daño —me dice, y en su voz hay tanta tristeza que siento que mi corazón va a estallar.

— No, no me has hecho daño —le digo—. Me necesitabas, y yo quiero que me necesites. — Lo miro y sonrío intentando parecer frívola—. Además, pensaba que había quedado claro que tolero bien el dolor.

A juzgar por su expresión resulta evidente que mi broma no le ha gustado.

— Así no.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Maldita sea, Sere, dije que nunca te haría daño.

Lo miro con aire desafiante.

— Pues si no recuerdo mal anoche me azotaste con un látigo.

— Eso fue para que te excitaras. Era un juego, y lo hice porque me habías puesto a cien y porque a ti te gustaba.

Bajo la mirada. Lo que dice es absolutamente cierto.

— Pero lo que acabo de hacer ahora… —Da media vuelta y propina un par de puñetazos al saco de boxear—. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba cabreado por algo y te he follado para descargarme. No debería haberlo hecho.

Me acerco a él, decidida a acompañarlo en este mal momento.

— Darien, yo estoy bien. No sé de qué iba todo esto, pero sí que estabas enfadado y que viniste a mí. Quiero que vengas a mí.

— Te utilicé.

— Sí. —Deseo gritar que sí—, pero no me importa. Por Dios, Darien, no eres un desconocido de la calle. Eres el hombre al que… —No quiero pisar ese terreno—. Eres el hombre con quien he compartido todos mis secretos, el que ocupa mis pensamientos y mi cama. Eso es lo que lo hace diferente, ¿no lo ves? Puedes tenerme siempre que me necesites, puedes contarme tus secretos y eso no cambiará nada.

Me mira.

— ¿No? Lo dudo.

Su voz suena distante, pero parece ocultar cierto desafío. Permanezco donde estoy, sin saber qué hacer.

— Llamaré a Edward para que te lleve a casa —dice Darien al fin.

Recobro la voz.

— No.

— Maldita sea, Sere…

— He dicho que no. —Me acerco un poco más y me pongo de puntillas para susurrarle al oído—: Estaba húmeda para ti y lo sabes, de manera que no puedes decir de ninguna manera que me has forzado.

Me apoyo en él con una mano mientras deslizo la otra lentamente por su pecho y abdomen hasta que mis dedos encuentran el elástico de su pantalón corto.

— No —dice.

Sin embargo noto cómo se le acelera el pulso y cómo su cuerpo se tensa ante la expectación.

— A veces un «no» significa otra cosa —respondo.

Me arrodillo dando gracias por la moqueta de gimnasio y veo cómo su miembro lucha por liberarse del pantalón. Encuentro la cremallera y lo saco.

— Sere…

— Yo te cuidaré.

Recorro con mi lengua su sexo, tan suave y duro, y noto un sabor salado. El mío. Deseo tragármelo entera.

— «Crepúsculo» puede ser también tu contraseña —le digo.

Pero antes de que pueda responder empiezo a juguetear con mi lengua alrededor de su miembro como si fuera una enorme y decadente piruleta. Se va poniendo más y más dura, y cuando estoy segura de que está cerca del clímax me la meto en la boca y la chupo y la acaricio mientras mi excitación aumenta.

Noto las reacciones de su cuerpo y sé que está cerca, pero entonces Darien se retira de mi boca. Me levanta, me estrecha contra él y me besa dulcemente antes de hacer que nos tumbemos los dos en el suelo. Abro la boca para decir algo, pero él me silencia poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

— Chis… No digas nada.

Deshace el cinturón de la bata y la deja abierta entre los dos. Se pone encima de mí. Abro las piernas, levanto las rodillas y cierro los ojos de placer cuando me penetra.

Se mueve lentamente, de una forma totalmente distinta de cómo me ha follado arriba. Esto es hacer el amor. No aparta en ningún momento los ojos de los míos. Toma mi mano y la desliza entre nuestros cuerpos. Su silenciosa orden es fácil de entender. Estoy tan excitada que siento un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, pero me acaricio el clítoris igualmente. Acompaso el movimiento con el suyo mientras me enciendo más y más hasta que por fin Darien explota dentro de mí, y yo lo sigo momentos después.

Una vez vaciado se deja caer junto a mí, y compartimos la suavidad de la bata.

— No sabes cuánto lo siento —dice mientras traza dibujos con el dedo en mi hombro—, y lo enfadado que estoy.

— ¿Conmigo?

— No, conmigo.

— ¿Por qué? Creía que había quedado claro que lo ocurrido arriba carecía de importancia.

Me mira con ojos cargados de pasión.

— Porque ahora que te tengo no soporto la idea de perderte.


	29. Capítulo 27

A pesar de tanto drama, la tarde acaba siendo normal. Blaine llega, y yo poso durante cuatro horas mientras Darien se sienta en un rincón y me observa en silencio. Después nos instalamos en la terraza y contemplamos el mar y la luna. Darien ofrece a Blaine dormir en la alfombra del gimnasio, de manera que a primera hora del día siguiente aprovechamos el sol y repetimos la sesión hasta que la damos por concluida a las nueve y Darien se marcha a la oficina.

Cuando llego a casa una hora más tarde encuentro una nota de Rei en la que me comunica que ha salido para una audición. Cruzo los dedos por ella y me dispongo a pasar una mañana perezosa. Darien tiene reuniones hasta la hora de comer y, aunque no me habría importado acurrucarme en su cama, estoy encantada de vegetar con la televisión, el periódico y Lady Miau-Miau.

Preparo café, enciendo el televisor y dudo entre hacer la colada o no.

Está a punto de empezar _Al servicio de las damas_ y, como es una de mis películas cómicas favoritas, decido que la colada puede esperar.

Los títulos de crédito todavía no han acabado cuando suena mi móvil. Veo que es Taiki y lo cojo.

— ¿Tienes un rato para comer? —Pregunta—. Ha de ser pronto porque me espera una reunión a la una. ¿Qué tal a las once? ¿Puedes venir a mi despacho? Diré a mi secretaria que encargue unos sándwiches.

— Sí, claro. ¿A qué vienen tantas prisas?

— Solo me apetece verte. ¿Tiene que haber una razón especial?

No tiene que haberla, pero como es natural sé que la hay. Y temo que esté relacionada con Amy o lo que es peor, con Rei. Le prometo que estaré allí a la hora convenida y como no tengo tiempo de ver mi película dejo en marcha la grabadora.

Cuando llego a la oficina de Taiki, apenas una hora después, la recepcionista me está esperando y me conduce hasta una sala de reuniones donde Taiki ha preparado sándwiches y refrescos. No es un festín, pero da igual.

Todavía no ha llegado, de modo que abro una Coca-Cola light y una bolsa de patatas fritas mientras me digo que mi obligación es apoyarlo en todo lo que pueda. En estos momentos soltarle sermones sobre cómo la ha pifiado no servirá de nada.

— Hola —dice cuando entra en la sala cargado con un montón de expedientes.

— Por favor, dime que no son para mí.

Por un momento parece confundido, pero su expresión se despeja enseguida.

— No, no. Son para mi reunión de la una. Lo siento, pero es que llevo unos días que no paro.

— Bueno, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunto.

Tiene que tratarse de algo serio para que haya interrumpido su trabajo para hacerme venir. Pulsa un botón de la mesa, y las persianas verticales que cubren los ventanales de la sala empiezan a cerrarse. Al cabo de un momento estamos en total intimidad.

— Lo que voy a contarte no te gustará —dice.

Me recuesto en mi asiento, cada vez más irritada.

— Mierda, Taiki. ¿Volvemos a las andadas con Darien? ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el papel de hermano mayor? Ya soy mayorcita y sé cuidar de mí misma.

No parece reaccionar ni alterarse. Diría que ni siquiera me ha escuchado.

— ¿Te acuerdas de Seiya Claymore?

Trago saliva. El condenado Seiya. De todas las cosas que podía decir esta es la que menos esperaba.

— Sí —respondo sin ganas—. Tengo un vago recuerdo.

— Bien, pues lleva cinco años trabajando de director en una fábrica de Houston.

— ¿Y?

— Pues que tu amigo Darien ha hecho que esta mañana lo despidieran.

— ¿Qué? —Noto que mis uñas se hunden en los reposabrazos del sillón—. ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí, lo estoy. Te dije que no trabajaba para Chiba directamente, pero sí para Maynard. Lo siento, pero soy el que se encargó de contratar al detective que localizó a Seiya.

El corazón me late dolorosamente en el pecho y noto la piel pegajosa. Darien mandó que localizaran a Seiya y ordenó que lo despidieran. No me preguntó, no habló conmigo, simplemente dio la orden y ya está.

— Es rico y arrogante —sigue diciendo Taiki— y en lo que a él respecta es el amo del mundo y más vale que este se ajuste a sus deseos.

— No es verdad —respondo automáticamente, pero mi voz carece de firmeza. Me siento aturdida—. Darien no es así. Solo pretendía protegerme. Es su manera de hacerlo.

— ¿Protegerte? ¿Protegerte como protegió a Neherenia Padgett?

Alzo la cabeza bruscamente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Sabes quién es Zafiro Padgett, ¿no?

Noto un nudo en el estómago y de repente tengo miedo de lo que Taiki diga a continuación.

— Sí, te consta que sí —respondo—. Es el hermano de la joven fallecida.

— En efecto. Lleva tiempo amenazando con acudir a la prensa y declarar que Chiba mató a su hermana. Durante semanas hemos dedicado todos los recursos de Chiba a parar los pies a ese capullo. Padgett se limita a contestar que quiere el dinero de Chiba y que va a hundirlo porque tu amigo tiene más trapos sucios aparte de lo de Neherenia. La verdad es que esta historia suena al típico chantaje sin base. Tal como te dije cuando nos vimos en Beverly Hills, Zafiro Padgett no es más que otro cretino que cree que le ha tocado la lotería.

— ¿Y qué ha pasado? —pregunto en tono inexpresivo.

Lo único que deseo es oír esa abominación y salir de allí. Necesito estar sola para asimilar todo esto.

— Pues que Chiba le pagó ayer. Sí, como lo oyes —añade Taiki en respuesta a mi reacción boquiabierta—. El mismo Chiba que hace unos días solo quería llevar a ese tío ante los tribunales se raja y ordena que le paguen. Olvídate de luchas, olvídate de todos sus discursos sobre no ceder y llevar esto hasta el final. Se ha rajado, simple y llanamente.

— ¿Rajado? —preguntó en voz tan baja que me sorprende que Taiki me oiga—. ¿Cómo?

— Se ha rajado exactamente en doce millones seiscientos mil dólares.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —No tenía intención de decir nada, pero las palabras han salido solas.

Me llevo una mano a la boca e intento contener las lágrimas. Taiki me mira, pero yo no lo veo. A quien veo es a Darien caminando por la terraza con el móvil pegado a la oreja mientras habla con Kunzite Maynard de algo que no entiendo. De doce millones seiscientos mil dólares.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —repito.

No hay compasión en los ojos de Taiki mientras me mira.

— Puede que Chiba se cansara de toda esa basura, pero lo dudo. Más bien creo que intenta echar tierra al asunto para borrar lo que hizo. Es un tipo peligroso, Serena, tal como siempre te he dicho. Es peligroso y ahora tú también lo sabes.

Los pensamientos brotan sin control en mi mente mientras conduzco mi viejo Honda hacia la casa de Darien en Malibú. Furia, pérdida, miedo, negación, esperanza… No sé en qué estoy pensando ni tampoco qué pensar. Lo único que sé es que todo esto es un desastre.

Y de lo único que estoy segura es que duele un montón.

Son más de las doce, tengo la certeza de que lo encontraré allí. He llamado a su secretaria y me ha dicho que acababa de salir para su casa.

Y eso significa el estudio del segundo piso.

— Hola, rubia —me saluda Blaine cuando entro.

— No creía que estarías todavía aquí.

— He estado haciendo unos cuantos estudios de color, a ver si consigo que el condenado cielo me quede bien de una vez. —Menea la cabeza—. Pero parece que no lo consigo. —Me mira atentamente y arruga la frente—. Oye, ¿te pasa algo?

Echo un vistazo al cuadro. Mi imagen está ahí, pero inacabada. Me veo en bruto, como si me hubieran arrancado mi capa exterior, y se me ocurre que Blaine ha sabido verme tal como soy porque así es como me siento, como si Darien me hubiera desnudado para ver lo que oculto y después me hubiera dejado expuesta y vulnerable.

Darien sale de la cocina y me ve.

— ¡Sere! —Oigo satisfacción en su voz, pero esta se desvanece cuando me mira—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Creo que será mejor que me vaya —dice Blaine.

Darien no lo mira ni responde. Tiene los ojos fijos en mí.

Aguardo hasta que oigo que la puerta se cierra y contengo el aliento. El corazón me late con tanta fuerza que apenas me salen las palabras.

— ¿La controlabas a ella como me controlas a mí? —Veo confusión en sus ojos y eso me irrita. Me aferro a mi enfado porque me da fuerzas—. Estoy hablando de Neherenia Padgett. Maldita sea, Darien, ¿creías que no lo sabía?

— ¿Qué crees que sabes? —Su voz es fría como el hielo.

— Sé que necesitas tener siempre el control. En tu vida. En tus negocios. Con tus mujeres. En la cama. Incluso conmigo. —Se me ha escapado una lágrima que cae por mi mejilla, pero consigo mantener la compostura. En este instante la experta en control soy yo—. De niño sufriste abusos y ahora lo necesitas, necesitas controlarlo todo, ¿no es así? Observo su expresión para que lo confirme, pero no veo ningún cambio. Su rostro resulta inescrutable.

— Sí, Sere, me gusta controlar, pero no creo que sea un secreto para nadie.

No, no lo es, pero tiene muchos otros.

— ¿Empezó como un juego? —pregunto—. ¿También la ataste a ella? —Voy hasta la ventana y cojo uno de los visillos—. ¿La ataste delicadamente con esto por los brazos y después le rodeaste el cuello? ¿Le soltaste ese rollo del placer y el dolor? —Las lágrimas corren libremente por mi rostro, y mi voz suena ahogada—. ¿Fue un accidente? ¿Lo fue? El rostro de Darien ha dejado de ser inexpresivo y se ha tornado sombrío, igual que una furiosa tormenta e igual de peligroso.

— Yo no maté a Neherenia Padgett.

Logro sostenerle la mirada.

— Tengo doce millones seiscientas mil razones para creer que sí lo hiciste.

Su rostro palidece.

¡Dios mío, es cierto! Hasta este momento no creí que pudiera ser verdad.

— ¿Cómo demonios te has enterado de eso?

— Desde luego no por ti —replico—. Supongo que no es la clase de asunto que estabas dispuesto a comentar para mostrarte más abierto conmigo. Pensándolo bien no te lo reprocho.

— ¿Cómo te has enterado? —repite.

— Te oí mencionar esa cantidad por teléfono —contesto escuetamente.

Se mesa los cabellos en gesto de desesperación.

— Sere, yo…

Lo interrumpo con un gesto de la mano.

— No digas más.

Lo único que deseo es salir de allí. Meto la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y saco la pulsera tobillera. Respiro hondo y la arrojo en la cama. Me detengo brevemente para echar un vistazo al cuadro a medio terminar y se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Entonces doy media vuelta y corro escalera abajo. Darien no va tras de mí. No sé cómo paso los dos días siguientes, pero sí que son una neblina de helados, películas antiguas y canciones country realmente deprimentes. Por dos veces Rei me obliga a sentarme junto a la piscina diciendo que la vitamina D es buena para mí. Pero no me hace ningún bien. Nada me parece bien.

Mis horarios de sueño se han ido al garete y no me molesto en remediarlo porque no tengo trabajo y no hay razón para que madrugue. Cuando salí de casa de Darien llamé a Yaten desde el coche y le dije que no podía aceptar el puesto. Debo cortar todas mis ataduras con Darien porque si no lo hago sé que volveré al redil. Una parte de mí lo echa terriblemente de menos y me empuja en esa dirección.

Las noches se convierten en días y aprendo un montón de cosas sobre todo tipo de productos que venden las teletiendas. Por eso no sé qué día ni qué hora es cuando el ruido de alguien que golpea furiosamente la puerta me despierta de mi modorra en el sofá. Llamo a Rei para que vaya a abrir, pero como es natural no está en casa. Tiene dos audiciones más y la han llamado para un papel. Me alegro por ella, pero al mismo tiempo me siento perdida y sola.

Los golpes en la puerta no cesan. Me incorporo con un gruñido.

Cuando la sangre empieza a afluir a mi cerebro me pregunto quién puede ser tan insistente. ¿Darien? Lo dudo, porque no he sabido nada de él. No me ha ofrecido la menor explicación ni se ha molestado en saber cómo estoy.

«Porque tomaste la decisión correcta. No eras más que una de tantas, y se ha olvidado de ti.»

Joder, me siento de nuevo como una mierda.

Los golpes son cada vez más fuertes.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ¡Un momento!

Me levanto y me froto los ojos. Sé que tengo el rostro abotagado y estoy despeinada. Hace dos días que llevo el mismo pantalón de pijama, y mi camiseta está manchada de café.

Resulto patética pero no puede importarme menos.

Camino hasta la puerta arrastrando los pies y teniendo cuidado de no pisar a Lady Miau-Miau, que parece encantada de ver que doy señales de vida.

Normalmente no me molesto en hacerlo, pero esta vez miro por la mirilla porque quiero asegurarme de que Darien no me vea así.

No es él.

Es peor.

Es mi madre.


	30. Capítulo 28

¿Qué haces aquí, madre?

Pasa junto a mí y escruta el apartamento con expresión de desagrado. Luego se acerca al comedor, aparta una silla con la punta de los dedos, la limpia cuidadosamente con el pañuelo que lleva en el bolso y toma asiento con la espalda muy erguida y las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

La sigo, me dejo caer en la silla situada frente a ella, apoyo un codo en la mesa y el mentón en la mano.

Mi madre me sonríe con la misma falsa sonrisa que dedica a los cajeros de los bancos y los dependientes de gasolinera.

Lo vuelvo a intentar:

— ¿Por qué has venido a Los Ángeles?

— Yo diría que está claro, ¿no? —responde—. He venido a ayudar.

De acuerdo en que no es mi día de mayor lucidez, pero no sé de qué me habla.

— Con Darien Chiba —aclara.

Noto un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, madre?

— De la foto, naturalmente. Leí el pie de foto. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te cortejaba un hombre como Chiba? No lo entiendo. Es la primera buena noticia que tengo tuya desde que te mudaste a California.

La miro con rostro inexpresivo.

— A ver, querida, si realmente lo que pretendes es casarte con alguien como Chiba será mejor que te asegures de no decepcionarlo porque te puede dejar por otra en cualquier momento.

Sí, eso es fácil. Por lo que sé ya lo ha hecho.

Me mira de arriba abajo con los labios fruncidos.

— Está claro que tenemos mucho que hacer. —Saca el móvil de su bolso de Chanel—. ¿Cuál es el mejor spa de los alrededores? Primero nos centraremos en tu maquillaje. Gracias a Dios sigues teniendo un pelo precioso, aunque lo lleves hecho un asco. Haremos que le corten las puntas. Luego encargaremos ropa nueva y nos ocuparemos de este apartamento. Si Rei tiene especial cariño por algo podremos guardarlo en el trastero.

— He roto con él, madre.

Juro por Dios que se pone de color verdoso.

— ¿Que has hecho qué? —A juzgar por su tono bien podría haberle dicho que solo me quedaban veinticuatro horas de vida—. ¿Cómo has cometido semejante estupidez?

— ¿Que por qué? —Me cuesta encontrar las palabras para explicárselo—. Pues porque tiene un serio problema con la necesidad de controlarlo todo, ¿te suena?

Se levanta con los movimientos lentos y contenidos que son habituales en ella cuando está enfadada. Una dama no debe dejarse llevar por las emociones. Una dama debe mostrar el debido comedimiento.

— Pobre idiota —dice fría y tranquilamente—. Siempre has sido demasiado lista para tu propio bien. Serena es la más lista, más que nadie. Solo Serena sabe lo que hay que hacer.

— Así es madre. Solo Serena sabe lo que Serena quiere.

Tiene el rostro tan contraído que casi puedo ver cómo se le cuartea el maquillaje.

— Eres una consentida y una desagradecida. No sé por qué me tomado la molestia de venir a verte. Me voy a mi hotel y entretanto será mejor que reflexiones sobre qué vas a hacer con tu vida, lo que quieres y lo que vas a tirar por la borda. Cuando estés en condiciones de hablar como una persona sensata volveré.

Dicho lo cual da media vuelta y sale del apartamento sin dar siquiera un portazo.

Permanezco sentada y aturdida. Sé que debería levantarme y hacer algo, pero no soy capaz. Simplemente me quedo donde estoy, con la mirada perdida y la sensación de flotar fuera de mi cuerpo.

No sé si han pasado quince minutos o quince horas cuando empiezo a notar calambres en las piernas y tengo que moverme. Bajo la mirada y me doy cuenta que todavía tengo la mano cerrada en un puño. La abro y veo las marcas de las uñas clavadas, algunas tan profundas que casi han sangrado.

Miro mi mano mientras me levanto y camino hacia la cocina sin darme cuenta de lo que hago. Tenemos un taco de madera donde guardamos los cuchillos. Cojo uno de trinchar y enciendo uno de los fogones porque, a pesar de mi aturdimiento, sé que debo esterilizar la hoja, que no tenemos alcohol en la cocina y que no puedo salir de aquí porque entonces me faltará valor.

Paso el cuchillo por la llama y después espero a que se enfríe. Aprieto el filo contra la suave piel del interior del antebrazo. Un sitio nuevo para un dolor nuevo. Empiezo a cortar, pero de repente arrojo el cuchillo lejos. El trinchador rebota contra la pared y deja una marca en el yeso.

Todo se vuelve borroso y me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando. Me levanto y doy vueltas por la cocina. Me encuentro perdida, absolutamente perdida… Y a pesar de todo es a Darien a quien quisiera tener a mi lado, los brazos de Darien estrechándome y consolándome.

« ¡No, maldición, no!»

Cojo las tijeras del escurridor y retrocedo hasta el rincón donde está el lavaplatos. Me dejo caer al suelo y sin pensarlo cojo un mechón de mi cabello y lo corto. Después otro y otro hasta que tengo un montón de mechones cortados a mi alrededor.

Los miro y los acaricio. El cabello que tanto le gusta a mi madre. El cabello que tanto le gusta a Darien.

Me abrazo las rodillas, apoyo la cabeza en ellas y rompo en sollozos.

No recuerdo haber vuelto a mi habitación. No recuerdo haberme acostado. Pero cuando abro los ojos Darien está junto a mí y me mira con ojos tiernos y tristes.

— Hola —dice.

Darien.

Mi corazón se desboca, y la negrura que me rodeaba desaparece.

Alarga la mano y me acaricia el cabello.

Me incorporo y recuerdo: Mi cabello.

— No le iría mal un retoque —dice con una sonrisa—, pero corto te queda bien.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

— Por Rei —contesta—. Llevo días llamándola para preguntarle cómo estás. Me pareció que necesitabas que te dejara respirar, pero cuando se presentó tu madre…

Hago un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza mientras recuerdo vagamente que Rei me metió en la cama y que mi madre se presentó en el apartamento. No puedo reprimir un escalofrío ante la perspectiva de volverla a ver.

— Sigue aquí, en la ciudad quiero decir.

— No —responde Darien—. Ya no. Lo miro sin acabar de comprender.

— Fui a verla a su hotel. Le dije que tenía que marcharse y la mandé a casa en mi avión —explica con una chispa de humor en la mirada—. Grayson llevaba tiempo deseando sacarlo para un trayecto largo, así que era la ocasión. En cuanto a tu madre, la idea de volar en un jet privado no pareció disgustarla.

El asombro es más fuerte que yo.

— No sé cómo darte las gracias.

— No me las des. Ya te dije que estaba para lo que hiciera falta.

Meneo la cabeza.

— No, Darien. Lo siento, pero yo… Lo nuestro no…

Se levanta, y aunque espero ver enfado en su rostro lo único que encuentro es preocupación.

— ¿Es por lo de Neherenia?

Evito su mirada.

— Oh, mierda. —Se sienta nuevamente en la cama, desliza un dedo bajo mi barbilla y me obliga a mirarlo—. ¿De verdad crees que la maté?

— No. —Mi respuesta es inmediata y firme. Además es sincera. Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla—. Lo siento, Darien. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

— Chis… —Enjuga mis lágrimas—. No pasa nada. Tienes razón, no maté a Neherenia. Ni siquiera estaba aquí la noche en que murió. Me encontraba en San Diego. Maynard ha conseguido por fin las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad del hotel. Pasé casi toda la noche en el bar, hablando con el propietario de una empresa que deseaba comprar. Por eso Maynard estaba tan enfadado con mi decisión de llegar a un acuerdo con Zafiro. Teníamos lo que necesitábamos para cerrarle la boca, pero preferí pagarle y acabar de una vez.

Yergo la espalda.

— No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué…?

— Por dos razones. Aunque yo no estuviera aquí cuando murió tendría que haber cortado con Neherenia antes de que lo nuestro se descontrolara. Yo quería su parte de la empresa y la conseguí. También compré las participaciones de otros accionistas, de modo que al final me convertí en el socio mayoritario. Aparté a Zafiro de la dirección y puse al frente de la empresa a gente capaz de sacarla a flote. Los beneficios llegaron enseguida, y el valor de las acciones empezó a subir para todos, incluido Zafiro.

Lo escucho sin decir nada y sin saber a dónde quiere llegar.

— Durante todo ese tiempo seguí viendo a Neherenia —prosigue—. No suelo salir en serio con nadie y no la amaba, pero estaba ocupado, ella me venía bien y era complaciente en la cama. Empezó a aferrarse a mí y, aunque me resistía a admitirlo, no tardé en ver en ella señales de cierto desequilibrio mental. Sabía que debía cortar, pero en esos momentos estaba metido en unas fusiones que exigían toda mi atención. Cuando por fin cerré el trato, corté con Neherenia, pero eso no hizo sino hundirla todavía más. —Se mesa el cabello—. Nunca pensé que se suicidaría y te aseguro que tampoco se me ocurriría nunca asfixiar a una mujer en la cama, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que desempeñé un papel en toda la historia.

— ¡Pero no fue tu culpa! —exclamo—. Además, Zafiro ha estado lanzando acusaciones terribles contra ti. ¿Por qué has pagado a ese canalla?

— Por ti.

Lo miro boquiabierta.

— ¿Qué?

— Estaba dispuesto a luchar con él todo el tiempo que hiciera falta, pero eso fue hasta que se acercó a hablar contigo durante la ceremonia benéfica. No pienso permitir que te involucre en este escándalo y desde luego no toleraré que vuelva a asustarte.

Rodeo mis hombros con los brazos y noto que tengo la carne de gallina. Me siento aturdida ante la lección de humildad que Darien acaba de darme. Cambió totalmente sus planes y lo hizo por mí.

— Pero, Darien… Doce millones seiscientos mil dólares…

— Es el valor de las acciones que compré a Neherenia más las de Zafiro. En realidad he adquirido su parte, y no es una mala operación porque la empresa es fuerte y no tardaré en recuperar el dinero.

— No tenías que haberlo hecho. Soy capaz de librar mis propias batallas.

Me mira a los ojos, y lo que veo es mucho más que simple deseo. Es necesidad y anhelo. Puede que incluso amor.

— Desde luego —contesta sencillamente—, pero esta batalla no te concernía.

Me coge la mano y añade:

— No quiero perderte, Sere.

Deseo arrojarme a sus brazos, pero en vez de eso me aparto.

— Hay algo más…

— Lo sé. Lo miro, perpleja.

— Rei me lo contó. Al parecer Taiki se lo dijo.

— ¿Taiki?

«Mierda.»

— No te preocupes —sonríe—. No diré nada a Maynard. Si tu amigo infringió alguna norma de confidencialidad lo hizo por ti. Puede que el muy cretino me haya fastidiado, pero entiendo sus razones. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

— Hiciste que despidieran a Seiya.

— Desde luego que sí.

— Darien, no puedes hacer estas cosas.

— Yo creo que sí. Trabajaba para una de mis empresas.

— Pero…

Callo. La verdad es que me importa muy poco lo que pueda ocurrirle a Seiya, y el hecho de que Darien le pegara una patada en su patético culo me da igual. No es el hecho en sí, sino lo que lo rodea.

— Sere… —Me mira con expresión franca y vulnerable.

Le acaricio la mejilla y noto la aspereza de su barba incipiente. El ambiente se carga. El solo hecho de tocarlo hace que me sienta viva. Es como si Darien fuera parte de mí. Como el aire que necesito para respirar. Lo necesito, lo necesito todo él, pero no estoy segura de que él me necesite.

— Te equivocaste con lo que dijiste de mí.

— ¿Qué dije?

— Dijiste que yo no era débil. —Hundo los dedos en mi cabello—. Y lo soy.

— Oh, nena, ven aquí.

Me lanzo a sus brazos, y es como si volviera a casa. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y escucho los rítmicos latidos de su corazón.

— Todo el mundo se viene abajo alguna vez —dice—, pero eso no te hace débil. Puede que te sientas herida, pero yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudar a que tus heridas cicatricen. Dejo escapar un suspiro estremecido y me aparto lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. No imagino a Darien derrumbándose, pero tengo la impresión de que habla por experiencia propia. Todo el mundo se derrumba alguna vez.

— Sere, nena, ¿lo nuestro sigue? —pregunta.

Recuerdo el comentario de mi madre acerca de que lo estaba tirando todo por la borda y me pregunto si tenía razón. ¿Es posible que por primera vez en mi vida mi madre tenga algo que ofrecerme? Cierro los ojos porque deseo apartarla de mi cabeza. Cuando los abro de nuevo solo veo a Darien.

— Quiero que lo nuestro funcione —susurro, y el alivio que veo en sus ojos me inunda igual que un bálsamo—. Oye, ¿está Rei en casa? —pregunto porque de repente recuerdo que en este apartamento se oye todo.

— No —responde mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto confundida.

— No sé si es el mejor momento, pero tengo que confesarte algo.

Lo miro con la cabeza ladeada y espero.

— Rei no tardará en recibir una llamada de su agente.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

— Porque es para una campaña de anuncios a escala nacional de una empresa en la que tengo una participación. —Lo explica apresuradamente y me mira como si temiera que yo pudiera explotar.

— ¿Has hecho esto por ella?

— En realidad lo he hecho por la empresa. La agencia nos presentó tres candidatas y Rei era la mejor de todas.

En mi rostro se dibuja una amplia sonrisa, y Darien me mira, perplejo.

— ¿Quieres explicarme por qué esto te parece bien y en cambio está mal que te ayudara a conseguir trabajo en Innovative?

Tuerzo el gesto porque tiene razón.

— Porque sí —respondo y me echo a reír.

Darien ríe conmigo y me besa suavemente en los labios.

— Sere…

— ¿Sí?

—Yo… —Se interrumpe.

Sin embargo he podido notar su tono de ternura. Cierro los ojos e imagino que dice que me quiere. Las palabras me suenan estupendamente y para nada aterradoras.

— No me dejes nunca —dice.

— No. ¿Cómo podría? Soy tuya.

Me tumba suavemente en la cama y se pone encima de mí mientras me besa en el cuello.

— Dijiste que siempre quiero tener el control.

— No es nada nuevo, ¿no?

— No, pero ahora quiero que el control lo tengas tú. Dime exactamente lo que deseas.

— ¿Te refieres a lo que deseo aparte de ti?

— Me refiero a cómo deseas que te acaricie. ¿Lentamente, quizá? ¿Quieres que te mordisquee los pezones? ¿Qué te haga cosquillas en la oreja con la lengua? ¿Prefieres que te coma tu dulce sexo? Dímelo, Sere. Dime lo que te gusta.

— Sí —respondo pensando en todo lo anterior—, pero empieza besándome.

Así lo hace, primero con suavidad y después con creciente firmeza. Su lengua encuentra la mía y la rodea y juega con ella. Mi excitación aumenta aunque no esté haciendo nada más, ni tocarme ni acariciarme.

«Maldita sea, lo ha dicho en serio.»

Interrumpo el beso suavemente y le digo:

— Acaríciame los pechos y pellízcame los pezones.

Creo que nunca he escrito un libro de instrucciones para hacer el amor, pero con Darien no me siento cohibida.

— Con más fuerza —ordeno y arqueo la espalda cuando los estruja hasta que casi me duele—. Bésame y ve bajando hasta que llegues a mi clítoris. Quiero tu lengua allí y quiero tus dedos en mi sexo.

Me lanza una sonrisa traviesa.

— Lo que ordene la señora —contesta y empieza a bajar lenta y tortuosamente a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

Tiemblo de deseo y el menor contacto con las sábanas me acerca un poco más al orgasmo. Es como si todo mi cuerpo fuera una zona erógena. Quiero a Darien aquí y allá. Lo quiero por todas partes.

Contengo el aliento cuando comprendo lo que de verdad deseo en este momento y, a pesar de lo que disfruto con su lengua en mi clítoris, le cojo la cabeza y lo obligo a subir hasta mi boca. Me pongo de costado y guío su mano hasta mi trasero.

— Fóllame por ahí —susurro.

Noto su erección y cómo aumenta en él la llama del deseo.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Quiero ser tuya —respondo—, tuya por completo.

— Oh, nena…

Me coloca a cuatro patas y empieza a acariciarme el sexo hasta que humedece sus dedos en él. Entonces desliza uno dentro de mi ano, y suelto un grito ahogado.

— Dime si quieres que pare.

— No, no. Me gusta.

Es cierto. Su toque despierta ondas de placer que recorren todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

— No. Tú serás el primero.

Lo oigo gruñir de satisfacción.

— ¿Tienes algún tipo de lubricante?

— En el cajón.

Lo noto moverse por la cama para alcanzar la mesita. Abre el cajón y coge la botella. Echa un poco en sus dedos y me acaricia otra vez. Dejo escapar un gemido de placer.

— Iremos despacio —susurra.

Me acaricia la espalda con los labios mientras sus dedos juegan con mi clítoris y su miembro se aprieta contra mi trasero. Noto que desliza otro dedo. Al principio mi cuerpo se tensa pero enseguida me relajo, abrumada por esta nueva sensación.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Sí. No pares, por favor. Quiero más. —Estoy enloqueciendo de placer por la sensación de estar totalmente expuesta ante él, de ofrecerle algo que no he ofrecido a nadie más—. Estoy lista, pero ve despacio, por favor.

Tengo detrás el bulboso glande. Noto lo duro y rígido que está y alzo las caderas sin pensar.

— Cariño… —murmura—. Oh, nena…

Me penetra muy despacio. Contengo un grito y enseguida le suplico que no pare.

— Suave… —dice—. Despacio y suave… Dios mío, Sere, estás tan maravillosamente firme…

Lo tengo dentro de mí, y se mueve con ritmo pausado. La sensación de estar totalmente llena de él me sobrepasa y creo que podría correrme solo por notarlo dentro de esta manera.

— Acaríciame el clítoris —le ordeno al notar que ha apartado la mano.

Obedece y empieza a acariciarlo en círculos que acompasa al ritmo de su penetración. Estamos más conectados de lo que hemos estado jamás. Se mueve lentamente y con cuidado para no hacerme daño. Me rodea la cintura con un brazo mientras juega con mi clítoris con la otra mano. Mi clímax crece al mismo tiempo que el suyo.

— Estoy a punto, Sere —susurra—. Nena, voy a correrme.

Su orgasmo es rápido y total. Aplasta mi clítoris al tiempo que se vacía dentro de mí, y la presión adicional hace que yo también me corra. Nos derrumbamos juntos, y me besa los hombros y la espalda y me abraza hasta que recobramos la respiración.

— Eres mía —dice.

— Lo sé —contesto, plenamente consciente de que así es.

Ignoro qué clase de favores pide que le devuelvan pero me consigue hora para esta tarde en uno de los mejores salones de belleza de Beverly Hills, y por la noche acabo luciendo un nuevo corte de pelo hasta los hombros que hace que mis bucles ondulen cuando camino. Estoy duchada y depilada y vuelvo a oler bien. La cena es para morirse, y la tarta de chocolate resulta casi tan deliciosa como un orgasmo.

Y lo mejor de todo es que tengo a Darien a mi lado.

La vida me vuelve a sonreír.

Tomo un sorbo de mi Martini de chocolate blanco y después le doy un beso en la nariz.

— Voy al baño. Enseguida vuelvo.

Me dispongo a salir del reservado, pero Darien me retiene y me besa con tanto apasionamiento que estoy a punto de derretirme allí mismo.

— Date prisa. Quiero llegar a casa. Tengo planes para ti.

— Pues ve pidiendo la cuenta.

— ¿Has acabado con el postre?

Devoro a Darien con la mirada.

— ¿Acabado? Pero si todavía no he empezado.

Mi premio es el ardor que leo en sus ojos. Le lanzo una tímida sonrisa y me dirijo hacia la parte de atrás del restaurante con un ligero contoneo. Sin embargo, mi sonrisa se esfuma cuando llego al pasillo de los aseos y veo que Diamante se acerca en dirección contraria.

— Vaya, vaya, pero si es Serena Tsukino —me saluda—. ¿Qué tal, princesa, sigues follándote a Chiba? Te diré una cosa: yo también.

Mi intención es pasar por su lado sin prestarle atención, pero sus palabras hacen que me detenga.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

— De cadáveres —contesta—, de la clase de cadáveres que viven en el fondo de los armarios.

— No sé de qué me hablas —replico sin poder evitar un escalofrío.

— Solo estaba pensando en lo alto que está y en lo poderoso que es nuestro señor Chiba. Uno se pega un buen batacazo cuando cae de la estratosfera.

— Maldita sea, Diamante, ¿qué insinúas?

— ¿A ti?, ni una maldita cosa, pero dile a tu chulo que ya nos veremos.

Se aleja y decido prescindir del aseo de señoras y volver con Darien. Le cuento mi conversación con Diamante y veo cómo su rostro se endurece.

— ¿Sabes a qué se refería? —pregunto mientras pienso en los abusos que sufrió de niño y de los que todavía no me ha hablado.

— No —responde.

Su voz suena tranquila y natural, pero algo ensombrece sus ojos. Noto un escalofrío y temo que Darien vaya a cerrarse y apartarme de él. Sin embargo deja escapar un suspiro y me atrae a su lado.

— Seguramente es por algo relacionado con mi padre —dice—. No te preocupes. No estoy dispuesto a que ni Diamante ni mi padre nos estropeen la noche.

Me besa, y le correspondo. Tampoco yo quiero que ninguno de ellos se interponga entre nosotros.

Cuando volvemos a la casa de Malibú hacemos el amor lenta y dulcemente y me dejo arrastrar por sus caricias hasta que borran todos mis miedos y preocupaciones. Nos metemos en la ducha y me enjabona despacio todo el cuerpo con la esponja hasta que los dos nos sentimos limpios y como nuevos. Luego me envuelve en una toalla, me lleva a la cama y se mete entre las sábanas conmigo.

Está tumbado de costado, mirándome con una enigmática sonrisa que le curva los labios. Hundo los dedos en su cabello y lo sujeto para asegurarme que yo soy lo único que ve.

— Tú también eres mío, ¿sabes? —susurro y solo lo suelto y acerco su boca a la mía cuando dice que sí.

Noto el cambio de su respiración en el momento en que cae dormido junto a mí. Entonces pienso en los cadáveres y fantasmas que siguen escondidos en los oscuros rincones de su pasado. Recuerdo las palabras de Zafiro Padgett. «Secretos», dijo. Me estremezco al pensar que Darien va a tener que hacer frente a toda esa oscuridad, pero yo estaré con él cuando lo haga y la enfrentaremos juntos.

Lo haré. Porque cuando tengo a Darien a mi lado ya no me da miedo la oscuridad.

 **Continuará…**


	31. Continuación del libro

Espero que les haya gustado este primer tomo de la escritora Julie Kenner... estaré realizando la adaptación del segundo tomo correspondiente a la trilogía...

Gracias...

XOXO


End file.
